Aversión a primera vista
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: La primera vez que el destino quiso juntarlos, o la concatenación de eventos los puso frente a frente, fue mutuo e inevitable. Ambos estuvieron seguros y tácitamente de acuerdo en que aquello era aversión a primera vista. Era lógico, después de todo. Scorpius&Lily.
1. Aversión a primera vista

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los maravillosos personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen.  
**

1/38 (Número de capítulo en relación al total de capítulos que tiene la historia)**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, este es mi primer intento en el fandom de HP y decidí hacerlo con ésta parejita tan singular de la siguiente generación. No sé si habrá resultado bien, pero espero que lo haya hecho y espero que puedan disfrutarla tanto como yo disfruté escribirla. Para que sepan **(!) YO ACTUALIZO TODOS LOS DÍAS, un capítulo al día**, y esa es una promesa que cumplo siempre. Por ende, pueden estar tranquilos que terminaré de subir la historia completa.

En fin, **gracias** de antemano por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia. Espero les guste. Y, si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría saber qué les parece. **¡Gracias a todos!**

Pd: Los capítulos irán alargándose a medida que avance la historia, dado que inicialmente iba a ser un capítulo por año y terminó convirtiéndose en una historia larga propiamente dicha.

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

I

"Aversión a primera vista"

* * *

La primera vez que el destino quiso juntarlos, o la concatenación de eventos los puso frente a frente, fue mutuo e inevitable. Ojos grises, fríos y arrogantes, chocaron con marrón, cálidos pero intensos, y algo pareció quebrarse en algún lugar de Inglaterra. Algo pareció encenderse, como una chispa quizá, fugaz y explosiva, y ambos estuvieron seguros y tácitamente de acuerdo que aquello era aversión a primera vista. Era lógico, después de todo. Para ella, él era un idiota. Un arrogante, narcisista, malicioso bravucón y engreído tal y como su tío Ron había descrito al padre de éste, Draco Malfoy. Alguien que se creía mejor que el resto, por el simple hecho de tener un _nombre_ y un árbol genealógico que su tío George insistía no era algo que envidiar, a menos que quisieras venir de un linaje de candidatos para Azkaban o San Mungo.

De una forma u otra, Lily Luna Potter acordó, tácitamente y para sí misma, aquel día, que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy era el tipo de gente que quería y debía evitar en Hogwarts. Eso era, si no quería ser castigada o expulsada tempranamente por usar el maleficio de mocomurciélagos (que había aprendido de su madre) en persona tan desagradable. Tío George había asegurado que si tal cosa pasaba, siempre podría trabajar con él en la tienda de chascos, pero sus padres no habían encontrado el comentario de éste gracioso. De cualquier forma, había concluido, Scorpius era desagradable.

Y la opinión de Scorpius mismo no difería de la de ella. Pues, para él, Lily era una niñata. Una combinación desastrosa de todos los genes equivocados, de Weasleys y Potters, una potencial Gryffindor (casi seguramente, como el resto de su familia) y, por encima de todo, una hija de traidores a la sangre y una sangre impura propiamente dicha. En resumen, todo lo que Scorpius no era ni deseba ni jamás desearía o podría siquiera desear. _No_. Para Scorpius, Lily era solo la hija de "el niño-que-vivió" (cómo si eso fuera un logro, pensó con sorna), seguramente una niña mimada por ser la única mujer de los asquerosos Potter, una que creía tendría todo en bandeja de plata solo por portar ese apellido que aún con los años la gente no parecía dejar de repetir con admiración, para disgusto de él y su padre e inclusive su abuelo Lucius. Aunque éste último parecía aún más disgustado por cualquier mención de Potter que su propio padre, mientras que su abuela, Narcissa, generalmente prefería abstenerse de hablar del tema, por una razón u otra, y solo dedicaba una mirada a Draco, una que duraba un segundo más del seguramente necesitado.

Él, en cambio, acordaba con su abuelo, y estaba harto de escuchar "Harry Potter hizo esto y aquello y entonces nos salvó a todos..." como si siquiera importara ya, después de tantos años, una persona más de todas las que habían participado en aquella guerra. Además, estaba harto de su engreído hijo mayor, James, que se la pasaba haciendo bromas y tonterías por todo Hogwarts y escabulléndose por las noches bajo esa capa de invisibilidad como si nadie supiera que lo hacía. Muchos lo sabían, pero seguramente no hacían ni decían nada porque era el hijo de Harry Potter "el elegido" y por ende podía pasearse por Hogwarts a sus anchas sin ser siquiera sancionado. Y de ese otro hijo, Albus, que se la pasaba todo el tiempo con esa sabelotodo, come-libros, sangre impura de Weasley, como si fueran alguien. Por esa razón, no había podido evitarlo, no al verla allí, descender del expreso de Hogwarts con su uniforme y su capa y su lechuza y su largo cabello pelirrojo ondeando tras de sí, pecas y todo, prueba irrefutable de que era tanto una gentuza Weasley como una Potter.

Así que simplemente se había envarado, despegado de la columna contra la cual había permanecido apoyado, de brazos cruzados, y caminado directo a ella, chocándole el hombro bruscamente y siguiendo uno o dos pasos de largo, para luego voltearse a verla con aire despectivo —¿Qué miras, Potter? —labios curvados en una mueca de desagrado—. Tus primos gentuza están adelante.

Hugo, que hasta el momento había estado caminando un paso adelante de Lily, se detuvo y su rostro se tornó rojo, ojos azules fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada. El cual, entretenido y satisfecho, caminó hasta el pelirrojo y tomó uno de los libros que éste traía, examinándolo como si fuera algo asqueroso —Mi abuelo dijo que tu familia era pobre. Parece que les ha estado yendo mejor, Weasley. ¿Ese gato viejo es todo lo que trajiste? —inquirió, deslizando un dedo en la jaula y mirando con desdén el gato de color cobrizo aovillado en el interior de ésta. Pelaje encanecido debido al paso de los años.

Crookshanks, que hasta el momento permanecía acostado tranquilamente, miró el dedo con desdén y, sin moverse, mostró los dientes y las garras, gruñendo, e intentó arañar un pedazo del dedo de Malfoy. Molesto, éste apartó la mano —Cuida a esa asquerosa cosa, Weasley.

Lily torció el gesto —Quizá no deberías meterte donde no te llaman, Malfoy —espetándole en la cara sin el menor reparo. Había oído más que suficiente de los Malfoy y, a diferencia de Albus, que tendía a ser más amable como su padre, ella había salido con un carácter similar al de su madre y, por ende, no se dejaría avasallar por ese idiota. No por Scorpius Malfoy.

Hugo, observando a su prima con los ojos como platos, dio un vistazo a Malfoy, temiendo lo peor —Ah... Lily... Mejor vámonos, no tiene sentido... Y la ceremonia de selección será pronto y...

Pero al pelirroja simplemente permaneció de pie, inmóvil, delante del rubio platinado de angulosas facciones. Malfoy curvó los labios en una mueca de disgusto —Deberías hacer caso a Weasley, Potter.

Lily frunció los labios, molesta, pero se tragó las palabras. Volteándose, dándole un latigazo de cabello colorado en el rostro a Malfoy, tomó de la mano a Hugo y comenzó a arrastrarlo al gran salón —Ven, vámonos Hugo, aquí huele mal —ignorando los suplicas de su primo de que lo dejara caminar por su cuenta o de lo contrario terminaría cayendo al suelo.

En silencio, empezaron a seguir a la profesora de expresión severa que los guiaba hacia un pequeño Hall afuera del gran salón. Una vez en éste, todos reunidos, dijo con voz ceremonial —Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. El banquete ceremonial... —empezando una amplia explicación sobre la ceremonia de selección y las casas que Lily ya sabía de todas formas. Solo rogaba, no quedar en Slytherin.

A su lado, Hugo hacía lo mismo, tragando con dificultad. Sonriéndole, Lily le aseguró —No te preocupes, no quedarás en Slytherin.

—Pero... ¿Y si quedo...? Mi papá se enfadará mucho...

Una voz maliciosa, de una niña, se oyó desde detrás —No te preocupes. Mi mamá dijo que solo la gente habilidosa va a Slytherin. Miedosos como tú no tienen que preocuparse.

Lily se volvió molesta —Déjalo en paz, Hugo no es miedoso —defendiendo a su primo. Si debía, haría un encantamiento a esa chica para hacerle entender.

En ese momento, no obstante, los guiaron al interior —Ahora, fórmense en una fila y síganme —obedeciendo, todos la siguieron al salón.

En silencio, fueron guiados hasta detenerse frente a un taburete con un viejo sombrero andrajoso y remendado. Neville, el actual profesor de Herbología, y amigo de sus padres -notó Lily-, tomó un pergamino y comenzó a leer los nombres uno a uno. Hugo fue uno de los primeros, y su pálida expresión de terror desapareció cuando el sombrero gritó Gryffindor a penas tocó su coronilla. Tragando saliva, Lily lo siguió tres o cuatro nombres después. Su corazón latiendo violentamente cuando ocupó su lugar en el taburete y el sombrero fue colocado sobre su cabeza. No obstante, el resultado fue el mismo: ¡Gryffindor! Gritó el sombrero y Lily bajó del taburete de un saltito, aliviada.

Desgraciadamente, su alivio y buen humor se esfumó cuando escuchó la voz de Malfoy por encima del barullo de la mesa de los de Slytherin, de camino a la de Gryffindor, haciéndose oír aunque pretendiendo que hablaba con los demás de su mesa —Esperable. Los Potter van todos a una casa de perdedores. Me sorprende que Weasley no hubiera ido a Hufflepuff.

Molesta, e ignorando la expresión de satisfacción del rubio, se dejó caer en uno de los bancos de madera del gran salón, inflando ligeramente las mejillas. Aquel era su primer día en Hogwarts, el primero después de años de desearlo tras ver a sus hermanos irse en el expreso, y nada ni nadie se lo arruinaría. Especialmente _nadie_. Especialmente ningún engreído, narcisista Malfoy.

James, sentado a su lado, sonrió —Veo que conociste ya a Malfoy.

Lily alzó el mentón —El tío Ron tenía razón, es un idiota. Espero que Rose le esté ganando en todos los exámenes.

La aludida, que se encontraba sentada frente a James, junto a Albus, ni siquiera alzó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. Lily se preguntó que estaría leyendo, dado que aún ni siquiera habían empezado las clases. Hugo, a su lado, formuló la pregunta en voz alta —¿Qué lees? Ni siquiera hemos comenzado las clases.

Rose alzó la mirada, finas cejas enarcadas, y puso su mejor expresión de "¿acaso no es obvio?", que Lily tantas veces había visto en su tía Hermione —Quería una lectura ligera para el camino en tren.

Hugo la miró con indignación —¿Y a eso llamas ligera?

Su hermana mayor ignoró por completo las palabras del pelirrojo —Además —añadió, puntuadamente, de forma dramática y fáctica—, quiero ir adelantando un poco, dado que cursaré todas las opcionales que pueda. Excepto Adivinación, mamá me dijo que es una pérdida de tiempo —añadió, poniendo los ojos en blanco y retomando sus libros.

—¿Eeehhh? —exclamó James, con incredulidad—. ¿Y cuándo irás a Hogsmeade? Después de todo, es su primer año allí. Pueden visitar la tienda de bromas de Zonko, aunque no es nada en comparación con la del tío George —añadió, sonriendo a su hermano menor que, para su alivio, había quedado también en Gryffindor—. Aunque las golosinas de Honeydukes son las mejores.

Rose se encogió de hombros —No me interesa.

James pareció aún más horrorizado por esto, haciendo una expresión similar a la que solía hacer su tío George cuando dramatizaba sus reacciones —Deberías relajarte más, Rose.

—Éste año tendremos muchos exámenes —le recordó, con severidad. James nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio. Sin embargo, luego acudía a ella pidiéndole que lo ayudara con sus deberes. Aún cuando ella era un año menor que él. Albus, sentado actualmente a su lado, tenía la misma tendencia que su hermano a procrastinar. Aparentemente, había dicho su madre, era cosa de los Potter y los Weasley. Suerte que ella había salido a su madre—. Y si no se lo toman enserio, reprobarán —aseguró, seria, volviendo a su libro—. Deberían pensar menos en Hogsmeade y más en los exámenes.

Hugo bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, mascullando por lo bajo —Sabelotodo —para luego llenar su plato de todo lo que pudo alcanzar y comenzar a comer vorazmente. Olvidándose completamente del insulto de aquella chica, que obviamente había sido ubicada en Slytherin, y de Malfoy.

—Hugo, mastica —lo amonestó su hermana, disgustada, apoyando su pesado libro sobre la mesa.

Lily, en cambio, no podía dejar de desear hacerle un encantamiento al estirado de Malfoy. Molesta, se volteó a verlo. Éste reía, rodeado de un grupo de Slytherin de primero, los cuales lo observaban con admiración y se reían de cada una de sus bromas, aún cuando la mayoría probablemente ni siquiera eran graciosas. Poniendo los ojos en blanco también, la pelirroja se volvió a su comida, resolviendo decididamente que Malfoy era, en aquel instante, la persona hacia la cual más aversión sentía. Y eso que no era la única persona desagradable que conocía.

James codeó a Fred —Éste año ganaremos la copa de Quidditch.

El pelirrojo asintió, de forma traviesa, sonriendo ampliamente —Podemos intentar oír la estrategia de los de Slytherin. Robé de la tienda de papá una oreja extensible —sonrió orgulloso, mostrando el botín de su fechoría a su compañero de travesuras.

—Yo tengo la capa y el mapa del merodeador...

—Y podemos-

Rose los miró indignada —Deberían ganar justamente —cerrando su libro de una vez por todas.

Fred y James ambos pusieron los ojos en blancos. El segundo habló —No seas aburrida, Rose.

El primer estuvo de acuerdo —James tiene razón.

La pelirroja se puso de pie —Es por eso que siguen perdiendo todos los años —acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás y cargando el libro bajo el brazo—. Y ahora, si no les molesta, me voy a dormir. Mañana tenemos clases temprano.

Molly, digna hija de Percy, acordó con Rose que era lo más sensato y se retiró con ella. Además, aseguró, quería convertirse en prefecta como su padre, para que éste pudiera estar orgulloso de ella. Lucy, que tenía la edad de Lily y Hugo negó con la cabeza. Su hermana era una aburrida. Ella prefería estar con sus primos mayores; Fred y James. Sus primos divertidos. Aún así, decidió irse a dormir, dado que estaba cansada. Lily y Hugo decidieron irse también, dado que querían conocer la sala de Gryffindor. Una vez arribaron a un corredor, un retrato de una dama gorda los recibió —Contraseña.

Un prefecto, que permanecía al frente de todos los de primero, se aclaró la garganta y dijo, fuerte y claro, para que todos lo oyeran —Ranas de chocolate —una vez el cuadro se abrió, todos ingresaron.

Por curiosidad, Lily preguntó —¿Dónde se encuentra la sala común de Slytherin?

El prefecto la miró y respondió —En las mazmorras, bajo el lago. Ahora, todos a dormir.

La pelirroja asintió, suspirando y marchándose a uno de los cuartos, dejándose caer sobre una de las camas con dosel. Estaba cansada, no lo negaría. Cerrando los ojos, torció el gesto. _Esperable. Los Potter van todos a una casa de perdedores. Me sorprende que Weasley no hubiera ido a Hufflepuff. _Estaba resuelto, decidió. Aquello era aversión a primera vista.


	2. Aversión a primera vista II

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen.  
**

2/38**  
**

Dedicada a: _**Lucia991**_, por introducirme en esta maravillosa parejita y por su incondicional apoyo =).

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como dije que haría (un capítulo al día), he aquí el segundo capítulo de ésta historia, que espero disfruten. Así como espero hayan disfrutado el anterior. De antemano, **gracias**, de verdad, por darle una oportunidad a mi historia e invertir su valioso tiempo en leerla. **Muchas gracias, de verdad**. Y, si se sienten inclinados, me encantaría saber qué piensan o qué les parece, para así poder mejorar. En fin, espero que éste capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

II

"Aversión a primera vista (II)"

* * *

Primer año, para Lily, había pasado volando. Había aprendido muchas cosas, muchas de las cuales había olvidado ya también. Además, había decidido, odiaba pociones. En realidad, no era tanto la materia en sí, sino el hecho de tener que estar en las mazmorras con los de Slytherin. Y aunque odioso Slytherin Nº 1 no estaba, dado que era dos años mayor que ella, las cosas eran iguales de horribles. Ya que, en opinión de Lily, todos los Slytherin se parecían. No en aspecto, bueno, no todos, pero sí en personalidad. De hecho, parecían competir para ver quién era el más desagradable. Pero, para desgracia del resto, Scorpius seguía siendo el peor de todos ellos. Por esa razón también, Lily no podía esperar para intentar conseguir el puesto de buscadora en el equipo de Gryffindor (dado que finalmente tenía la edad para intentarlo) y humillarlo en el campo, atrapando la Snitch antes que él, dado que era conocido por todos que Scorpius era el buscador de Slytherin. Fred y James, ambos bateadores, aparentemente estaban entusiasmados con la idea también. Dado que querían tener luego la oportunidad de enviarle volando una bludger a la cabeza. Rose desaprobaba la idea por completo, evidentemente, y Molly acordaba con su prima dado que, como aspirante a prefecta, debía señalar todas las razones por las que no era correcto hacerlo. Lily sospechaba, a pesar de todo, que Fred y James planeaban algo. Y ésta vez hasta Albus parecía involucrado.

Por supuesto, las audiciones para conseguir buscador terminaron con ella consiguiendo el puesto. Era esperable, después de todo, su padre había sido el mejor buscador y su abuelo también y su propia madre había jugado para las arpías de HolyHead y se esperaba de ella que fuera una gran voladora, como su madre. Además, Lily había practicado mucho desde niña, primero escabulléndose y robando las escobas de sus hermanos cuando aún no la dejaban volar y luego jugando con James y Fred y Teddy y sus tíos ya que entre todos podían prácticamente armar dos equipos por su cuenta, cada vez que todos tomaban una escoba. Y Lily había aprendido algún que otro truco a la hora de volar y jugar al Quidditch también. Alguno de éstos cortesía de su madre y otros tantos más consejos sobre cómo derribar competidores del tío George. La mayoría de los cuales incluía atraer una bludger hasta los contrincantes y apuntar con la quaffle a la cabeza de los demás. Y, por supuesto, las anécdotas de sus padres de cuando todos ellos habían jugado, como la vez que su padre aparentemente había perdido todos los huesos de su brazo y la vez que había vencido a Malfoy (padre) atrapando la snitch primero y Lily estaba dispuesta a repetir esa historia. Si debía hacerlo, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy mordería el polvo. Tal y como había hecho ya Revenclaw, en el último juego contra éstos.

—Éste año sí ganaremos la copa, con Lily en nuestro equipo —exclamó Fred, animado, caminando junto a James y ella.

James sonrió y le pasó el brazo por detrás del cuello a Lily, expresión de complacencia —Esa es mi hermanita. Le patearemos el trasero ésta vez a Malfoy y los de Slytherin, ¿verdad Fred?

El pelirrojo asintió —Solo recuerda, Lily. Tienes que atrapar la snitch en el rostro de Malfoy y ganaremos. El partido de Hufflepuff será pan comido.

La pelirroja torció el gesto, soltándose del agarre de James —Ya lo sé —aunque amaba a su hermano, encontraba que era difícil tolerarlo cuando estaba junto a Fred, dado que ambos parecían potenciarse mutuamente.

Tanto que su tío George había asegurado que eran la viva imagen de él y Fred cuando eran más jóvenes, solo que James –había bromeado- no era tan apuesto como lo había sido su hermano o él, que aún sin una oreja era más atractivo que James. Ginny, su madre, lo había amenazado con hacerle un maleficio de mocomurciélagos si volvía a decir que su hijo no era atractivo, y George había cerrado inmediatamente la boca. Tío Ron había reído y dicho que era como en los viejos tiempos, solo que por entonces Hermione lo reprendía más seguido. Lily realmente creía que las cosas quizá no habían cambiado tanto como sus padres creían. Al menos no en lo que a ciertas cosas respectaba.

Desgraciadamente, los días eran ahora fríos y las condiciones no parecían las más favorables para jugar. El campo, usualmente de un vibrante verde, se encontraba lleno de escarcha que hacía lucir la hierba más pálida. Y la gente, amontonada en las tribunas, se encontraba abrigada hasta el cuello con las bufandas de sus respectivas casas. Lily misma inclusive llevaba la bufanda de Gryffindor firmemente asegurada alrededor del cuello. Cuando se detuvieron en los vestuarios, James puso una mano en su hombro derecho y Fred otra en el izquierdo —Nosotros cubriremos tu espalda —aseguró el primero, y el segundo acotó, con una amplia, amplia sonrisa—. Nos aseguraremos de que no te golpeen, muy fuerte... —James, como era esperable, rió.

Lily se apartó del alcance de su hermano y primo, labios presionados en una línea —Gracias, ese es un consuelo... —sinceramente, prefería confiar en un Colacuerno húngaro a depender de esos dos. Mejor conseguir la snitch rápido, decidió. Afortunadamente, Albus era guardián y al menos podía contar con que su hermano vigilara los postes.

Entre las tribunas, pudo ver a Rose, Molly, Lucy, Dominique, Lois, Roxanne y Hugo alentando por ellos. De hecho, y si debía admitirlo –con una sonrisa-, no había sido difícil reconocerlos, no con la cantidad de cabezas pelirrojas reunidas en un solo lugar.

La voz de Scorpius le borró la sonrisa del rostro —¡Hey!, Potter, ¿lista para perder?

Ginny aferró el mango de su escoba con más firmeza, dedicándole al rubio platinado una mirada de desafío —Ya quisieras, Malfoy —le espetó, firme y con el mentón alzado. Y luego, sin más, montó su escoba y de un golpe con el pie al suelo, se elevó. Scorpius frunció el entrecejo y la imitó.

En primer lugar, no permitiría que una Potter, sangre impura y pequeña niña mimada le ganara. No a él, que era un Malfoy, miembro de una de las últimas familias sangre pura de Inglaterra y de la gran casa de Slytherin. Y ciertamente no permitiría que alguien que creía que podía ganar con solo ostentar los logros de sus padres en Quidditch lo hiciera. Además, su padre había afirmado que Potter ni siquiera era tan bueno en Quidditch y su madre seguramente había únicamente tenido suerte de entrar en las Arpías de HolyHead. Si, eso era, suerte. Y Scorpius no permitiría que los Potter y Weasley le ganaran. No a _él_, de todas las personas —¿Y Weasley por qué no juega? ¿Malo como su padre o simplemente tiene miedo de ser golpeado por una bludger? —gritó socarronamente, manteniéndose ahora en el aire al mismo nivel que la pelirroja.

Lily supo al instante que se refería a Hugo. Le dedicó una mirada furibunda —Ahórratelo para cuando pierdas, Malfoy —y se aferró con fuerza al mango de su escoba. Cuando el partido comenzó, Lily no perdió tiempo en elevarse por encima de los postes e intentar encontrar la snitch lo antes posible. Malfoy, al otro lado del campo, volaba en círculos también escaneando el campo de juego con la mirada.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Lily inclinó hacia abajo la punta del mango de la escoba y descendió unos metros, buscando la snitch dorada completamente concentrada. En el fondo, oyó unos vitoreos y la voz del comentarista anunciando que Slytherin acababa de adquirir posesión de la quaffle y se dirigía directamente a los postes de Gryffindor. Unos segundos después, el vitoreo aumentó y Gryffindor iba perdiendo 10 a 0. Media hora más tarde, y aún sin haber visto siquiera un atisbo de la snitch, Gryffindor iba perdiendo 120 a 40. Lily aferró el mango y aceleró, decidida a no permitir que Slytherin les ganara. En ese momento, sin embargo, un suave aleteo, a modo de zumbido, sobre su oreja derecha la detuvo. Volteando la cabeza, la vio. Pequeña y dorada aleteando de un lado al otro.

Extendiendo la mano, intentó atraparla, pero la pequeña bola dorada se apartó de su alcance y descendió en picada. Siguiéndola, Lily hizo lo mismo, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la escoba y encorvándose (como su madre le había enseñado) para ganar velocidad. Desgraciadamente, su cambio de dirección brusco alertó al otro buscador del apercibimiento de la snitch. Cayendo en picada también, Scorpius se puso a su lado, hombro a hombro, intentando alcanzar la pequeña esfera antes que la pelirroja —Ríndete, Potter. ¡La snitch es mía! —gritó, por encima del sonido del viento latigueando contra ambos. Lily no dijo nada, en cambio, aceleró el vuelo. Malfoy la siguió de cerca.

_Ya casi la tengo. _Pensó la pelirroja, extendiendo la mano y rozando la pequeña pelotita dorada con las puntas de sus dedos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por cerrar sus dedos alrededor de ésta, algo la golpeó violentamente en el hombro haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Malfoy se adelantó, carcajeando satisfecho y volviendo la cabeza para verla intentar recobrar el equilibrio. Una vez lo hizo, salió zumbando a toda velocidad tras el buscador de Slytherin y la snitch, pasando de largo al primero, y acercándose a la segunda, sus dedos rozando una vez más el suave alteo de las pequeñas alas de la esfera. Por segunda vez, algo la golpeó fuertemente de atrás pero esta vez mantuvo su equilibrio. La segunda vez, en cambio, ambos buscadores cayeron al suelo, rodando por la hierba del campo enredados en las escobas, uno de los mangos de las cuales se clavó en el estómago de Lily.

—¡Y ambos buscadores caen al suelo! —exclamó el comentarista.

Y Lily tosió, intentando recobrar el aliento y ponerse de pie o, al menos, arrodillarse. Su visión borrosa. Su mano derecha cosquilleando.

—Pero... ¿Qué es eso...? ¿Acaso Potter tiene la snitch?

Abriendo la mano, Lily confirmó que, en efecto, estaba en posesión de la snitch. Sonriendo, con dificultad y dolor, la alzó para mostrarla al público —¡Así es, Potter ha atrapado la snitch! Eso deja a Gryffindor 190 a 120 sobre Slytherin. ¡Gryffindor gana!

Dedicando una última mirada a Malfoy, que se encontraba en el suelo también, tosiendo y jadeando, se desmoronó. Su visión tornándose borrosa. Cuando despertó, la siguiente vez, se encontraba en la enfermería. Su cama rodeada mayoritariamente de cabezas pelirrojas a excepción de las de sus dos hermanos, cuyas cabelleras negras desordenadas contrastaban con la cobriza brillante de sus primos —Lily, eso fue genial —exclamó Hugo, emocionado.

James rió —Deberías haber visto la cara de Malfoy —y Fred acotó, como solía hacer, también carcajeando—. Parecía que hubiera comido pastillas vomitivas.

James asintió —Lástima que no pudimos mandarle esa bludger en su dirección —Fred acordó—. Estuviste genial Lily. Esa es nuestra buscadora.

El mayor de los Potter sonrió —Ésta vez ganaremos la copa.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco —No la de las casas, si siguen restándonos puntos por sus travesuras —señalando severamente lo obvio. La última vez que Fred, James y Albus se habían escabullido bajo la capa de invisibilidad habían sido descubiertos y Gryffindor había perdido 60 puntos.

Albus sonrió —No te preocupes, Rose. Con tus notas seguro que ganaremos.

Lily los observó a todos con una sonrisa, pero luego cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada, no lo negaría. Y el estómago y las costillas aún le dolían allí donde la punta de la escoba la había golpeado al caer. Además, y aunque amaba a sus hermanos y primos y a todo su familia, aquello era una exceso de Weasley's y Potter's. Simplemente demasiado para tolerar, estando en la enfermería. Afortunadamente para ella, Madame Hickey vino y comenzó a apresurarlos para que se marcharan, asegurando que la paciente debía descansar. Todos se despidieron de ella, afirmando que vendrían a visitarla al día siguiente, y Lily solo asintió, cerrando los ojos. Madame Hickey espiró, ordenándole severa y apresuradamente que tomara un brebaje —Bebe esto, regenerara esa costilla fisurada.

Lily obedeció, torciendo el gesto ante el horrible sabor del brebaje. La mujer le quitó el vaso una vez lo terminó —¿Qué esperabas, jugo de calabaza? —y se volteó, apartando las cortinas de la cama junto a la de Lily—. Tú también. Tienes dos rotas.

La pelirroja se volteó, solo para comprobar, con ligera sorpresa, que se trataba de Malfoy, el cual hizo la misma cara de asco al beber el brebaje. Cuando la mujer se marchó, sin embargo, el rubio platinado torció el gesto y la miró por el rabillo del ojo —¿Qué miras, Potter?

Lily frunció el entrecejo —No a ti, Malfoy —espetándole en devolución. No se dejaría amedrentar, no por Malfoy, de todas las personas. Después de todo, tío Bill siempre había dicho que había heredado el fogoso temperamento y fuerte y firme carácter de su madre y Lily estaba dispuesta a probar cuán cierto era aquello, especialmente frente a Scorpius.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, arrepintiéndose de hacerlo cuando sintió el punzante dolor de sus costillas quebradas en el interior de su pecho —Maldición —masculló, por lo bajo—. Todo esto es culpa tuya. La snitch era mía.

—Si lo hubiera sido, Slytherin habría ganado —señaló con obviedad, molesta—. Además, tú me chocaste con tu escoba.

—No seas llorona, Potter —terció, fastidiado. Había perdido. Él, de todas las personas. Y frente a una de segundo. Frente a una Weasley, a una Potter y frente a una Gryffindor sangre impura.

—El que está llorando eres tú, Malfoy —señaló, dado que era el rubio quien había empezado a quejarse de todo y a culparla a ella. Éste se silenció, tensando la angulosa línea de su bien definida mandíbula. Sus fríos y duros ojos grises clavados en el techo de la enfermería.

Lily frunció el entrecejo, notando algo que no había notado hasta el momento —¿Nadie vino a visitarte?

El rubio la miró de por el rabillo del ojo, sin siquiera inmutarse —¿Cómo quien, mi sobrepoblada familia gentuza? —respondió mordaz, ácida y maliciosamente—. Yo no soy como tú, Potter —y, sin más, se volteó, dándole la espalda.

Nadie vendría, porque había perdido y deshonrado a Slytherin y a la casa Malfoy y por ende nadie se molestaría en ver si se encontraba bien, no esa noche al menos, y no hasta que el disgusto de que hubiera perdido se disipara. Quizá al día siguiente Croft y Goyle, es decir, los idiotas que solían seguirlo como sombras por todos lados y que hacían llamarse sus amigos, vinieran. Solo quizá. No que importara. No que los necesitara. Él era una Malfoy, después de todo.

Lily, por su parte, se quedó mirando la espalda ancha del rubio, perfilada en su dirección. Sin realmente sentirse ofendida por las palabras del rubio dado que, en aquel momento, Malfoy no le pareció hostil y bravucón y engreído. No, realmente. Sino claramente defensivo. De una forma hostil, sí, pero defensivo. Y Lily pensó, solo entonces, que quizá, solo quizá, era un poco triste también... El que nadie hubiera ido a visitarlo... El que nadie se hubiera preocupado por su bienestar...

Así que dijo —Buenas noches —y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a él y cerrando los ojos. Sin oír respuesta alguna, como era esperable.

Scorpius, en cambio, la observó por encima del hombro –sin dejar de darle la espalda- y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, entrecejo fruncido. _Pff, cómo si necesitara de tu lástima, Potter... _No lo hacía, no realmente. Porque él era un Malfoy. Y aquello definitivamente había sido aversión a primera vista.

Definitivamente.

Nada más. Nada menos.


	3. Solo Malfoy, siendo Malfoy

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen.  
**

3/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero que estén disfrutando hasta el momento la historia. Como prometido, he aquí el tercer capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado. Y, como es mi costumbre, quisiera decirles **gracias**, de verdad, a todos los lectores que estén siguiendo mi historia y le hayan dado una oportunidad, para empezar. **Gracias**. Especialmente a: **Lucia991** y **reia92 **(me alegra mucho que te guste y espero que siga haciéndolo en los siguientes capítulos =). ¡Gracias por el review!), por tomarse la molestia de hacerme llegar su opinión, así como también quienes siguen y agregaron la historia a favoritos. Espero más se sientan inclinados a hacerlo, si no es mucha molestia =). Y prometo que los siguientes capítulos irán haciéndose un poquito más largos y menos generales.** ¡Gracias a todos!** Ojalá este capítulo sea de su agrado también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

III

"Solo Malfoy, siendo Malfoy"

* * *

La segunda vez que Lily lo vio ese año, su segundo año en Hogwarts, Malfoy estaba siendo su habitual ser odioso y fastidiando a Newton Longton rodeado de su pequeño grupito de séquitos. Los cuales, naturalmente, no paraban de reír en coro. Y así como vino, todo ese tiempo atrás, la ligera pena que pudo haber sentido por él... se fue. Malfoy era desagradable y engreído y todo lo que Lily no podía tolerar. Por eso, cuando Newton volvió a la mesa de Gryffindor arrastrando sus pies, con la cabeza ligeramente gacha entre los hombros, y se dejó caer junto a Rose, Lily le dedicó al rubio una mirada furibunda que éste ignoró. Mientras Rose, a su lado, alentaba a Newton afectuosamente (con una palmadita en el hombro) para que se defendiera de Malfoy y éste solo asentía lentamente, inseguro. Si Lily pudiera, le haría un maleficio mocomurciélagos, pero eso seguramente la metería en problemas. Así que, en cambio, se conformó con volver a su jugo de calabazas y a su tarea de Transformaciones que aún no había terminado, y que debía entregar después de su siguiente clase, Herbología. Hugo, a su lado, estaba más desesperado que nunca, pidiendo ayuda a su hermana que no dejaba de recordarle que si hubiera empezado a tiempo, no tendría que estar pasando por eso entonces. Aún así, y tras una súplica más de Hugo, Rose lo ayudó; porque simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo. No cuando había de por medio tarea en la que Rose era tan buena. Además, Lily sospechaba, lo disfrutaba.

La voz de Reginald Wembley, el mejor amigo de Albus, al otro lado de la mesa, sacó a Rose de su profunda y extensa explicación sobre la transformación de cerillas en agujas (Hugo pareció aliviado) —¿Nos ayudarás a Albus y a mi con la tarea de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

Rose chasqueó la lengua, pero Lily sabía que de todas formas lo haría. Reginald era el mejor amigo de Albus desde primero, un Gryffindor también, evidentemente y los tres parecían inseparables desde entonces, con la ocasional discusión entre Rose y Reginald, que parecía ya cosa de todos los días. En realidad, Lily sospechaba que a Rose le gustaba Reginald y a Reginald Rose pero ambos parecían tan densos que era mejor dejar el tema a un lado. Con todo, los tres se llevaban bien, y parecían funcionar más que bien juntos. Por supuesto, Rose era el cerebro del trío (y el que mantenía a los otros dos con notas buenas o al menos aprobados).

—Come con la boca cerrada, Reg —lo amonestó, frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras alzaba la vista—. Y si hicieran la tarea cuando el profesor Stamp nos la asigna entonces no tendrían que estar pidiéndome ayuda a último momento.

—Pero nos dieron mucha tarea para navidad... —se quejó Albus con su prima. Y lo habían hecho, de hecho. Tanto que todos dudaban poder disfrutar la navidad y terminar la tarea a tiempo.

Reg asintió —Además, todos saben que tú eres la mejor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Rose —insistió, en plano halagüeño, sabiendo que funcionaría. Aunque, por otro lado, no era mentira. No realmente. Rose era la favorita de muchos profesores, entre ellos Stamp, de artes oscuras, y la profesora Marchand de transformaciones. Así como también el profesor Slughorn de pociones y, naturalmente, Neville, de Herbología.

Rose vaciló un instante, aún con el ceño fruncido, y finalmente asintió —Bien, pero esta es la última vez —Lily se abstuvo de comentar que no lo era ni lo sería.

Reginald sonrió ampliamente, su tupido y corto cabello castaño cayendo por su frente y haciéndolo lucir más joven de lo que era —Eres la mejor, Rose —y ésta solo cubrió su rostro con el libro y retomó su lectura, posiblemente –supuso la menor de los Potter- para disimular su ligero sonroso y la pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia. El castaño, en cambio, siguió hablando. Ésta vez a Albus—. ¿A quién invitarás al baile?

Albus bufó, indignado —No lo sé —mintió, sabiendo bien a quién quería invitar. Cecil era preciosa, jugaba maravillosamente al Quidditch (como buscadora de Ravenclaw) y era popular entre los demás. Además de amable con él. Sin embargo, parecía hacérsele un nudo en la garganta cada vez que la veía. Y, por otro lado, parecía imposible hablarle también, especialmente con todas sus amigas rodeándola constantemente—. ¿Cómo se supone que invites a una sola si van siempre en grupo?

Reginald sonrió, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo. Albus había estado hechizado por Cecil prácticamente desde su primer día en Hogwarts —Mira, no vas a tener ningún problema. Eres el hijo del famoso Harry Potter. Apuesto a que harán fila para bailar contigo.

Albus no dijo nada, inseguro de si ser "el hijo del famoso Harry Potter" era una ventaja o una desventaja. A veces parecía una maldición —¿Tú con quién irás?

Lily notó a Rose, a su lado, cesar su lectura —No lo sé. Pero Fred y James tienen razón. Tenemos que apurarnos si no queremos quedarnos con las más feas.

Rose enarcó ambas cejas, indignada —Disculpa ¿Las más qué?

—Ya sabes... —dijo Reg, con total falta de tacto (pensó Lily)— como Charity Jones. Creo que hasta preferiría ir solo, antes que con ella.

Rose tensó los labios en una línea y cerró los ojos, cerrando su libro también de un golpe —Ya veo — se puso de pie, colocándose el enorme libro contra le pecho—. Me voy a clases —y, sin más, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Reginald y Albus la vieron marcharse.

Reg frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué bicho le picó?

Albus se encogió de hombros —Ni idea.

Lily negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie también. Su hermano era terriblemente denso, en lo que respectaba a muchas cosas, y su mejor amigo, Reginald, era cien veces peor —Si no lo saben, entonces no se los diré —e imitando a su prima, se marchó.

El baile de navidad, a diferencia del usual banquete navideño que daban todos los años, había atraído la atención de muchos. Lily nunca había visto que se anotara tanta gente para pasar las navidades en Hogwarts. Inclusive James y Albus y casi todos sus primos lo habían hecho, a pesar de que siempre solían (casi religiosamente) volver a casa para pasar la navidad en familia. Al menos, los que ya tenían sus catorce cumplidos y podían asistir al baile. Ella, en cambio, estaba condenada a volver a casa a menos que alguien la invitara a asistir y, por como se veían las cosas, Lily dudaba que tal cosa sucediera. Después de todo, solo estaba en segundo, y aunque lucía ligeramente mayor de los doce que tenía cumplidos, no se animaba a albergar demasiadas esperanzas. Con todo, aún no había confirmado que volvería a casa (deseando poder quedarse) y no lo haría hasta el último día. Pasar las navidades en familia era divertido, especialmente cuando eran muchos, pero con los pocos que volverían... bueno, la idea no le entusiasmaba mucho. Además, asistir al baile parecía divertido.

A la semana siguiente, casi todos habían conseguido pareja. Fred y James no habían tenido problema, evidentemente, no con el descaro y el aire despreocupado que tenían. Y ambos asistirían con dos de las tres cazadoras del equipo. Mientras que Albus, tras armarse de valor, había invitado a Cecil y salido airoso del asunto. Por ende, estaba más feliz que de costumbre y eso se notaba en la torpeza que tenía cada vez que hacía algo (a la mañana, durante el desayuno, había volcado de un golpe su jugo de calabaza sobre el resto de la comida, a lo que Reg se había reído, y había vuelto a hacerlo media hora más tarde, con otro vaso de jugo de calabaza). Rose, igual que el resto, había sido invitada y aunque no era Reginald, había aceptado, convencida de que éste nunca la invitaría de todas formas. Dominique, por supuesto, no había tenido problemas para encontrar pareja, no con su apariencia y su encanto de Veela. De hecho, había tenido más invitaciones que todo el resto de la familia juntos, como era esperable. E inclusive Molly, que era una insufrible sabelotodo aspirante a prefecta, había conseguido pareja, así que Lily estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Al menos, para satisfacción de Rose, Reg tampoco había conseguido pareja aún y estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Entonces, había sucedido. Newton Longton, por sugerencia de Rose, la había invitado. Era una invitación de amistad, sabía, y estaba bien. Newton era agradable y amigable y simpático, pero solo eso, y aunque Lily había deseado que fuera Eric Thomas –amigo de Albus y Reginald- quien la invitara, sabía perfectamente que no podía ser quisquillosa. No con el baile tan próximo y ella aún sin pareja, así que había aceptado. Al menos, de esa forma, podría ir. Y Newton no tendría que asistir solo, que era lo que había temido tras invitar a Rose y ser rechazado porque ésta ya tenía pareja. Aún así, aquello era algo que no había comentado a sus hermanos, especialmente porque sabía que ambos se burlarían.

Reginald, de repente, en uno de los almuerzos, había parecido tener una especie de tardía epifanía. Y, por ende, había dicho —Rose, ya sé. Tú que eres una chica... —haciendo que Rose alzara la mirada con ambas cejas enarcadas, indignada.

—¿En verdad lo soy? No me había dado cuenta —masculló con amargura y mordacidad, que Reg pasó completamente por alto. Lily pensó que no podía ser más idiota...

—Si, ya sé. Se me acaba de ocurrir que podríamos ir juntos.

Rose torció el gesto —No, lo siento. Ya tengo pareja. Invita a alguien más como último recurso.

—¿Huh? ¿Tienes pareja? No bromees. ¿Quién? —replicó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Collin McCracken —dijo, con autosuficiencia.

—Es un idiota —objetó Reginald—. ¿O no Albus?

Rose ignoró las palabras del castaño —Es un prefecto de Ravenclaw, que no me invitó como su último recurso —diciendo lo segundo de forma más incisiva y puntuada.

—Aún así, es un idiota. Y me parece que no quiere solo tu amistad.

—Eso —dijo la pelirroja—, es asunto mío. Y creo que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola, Reg. Gracias.

—Si, claro —torció, con sarcasmo. Decidiendo ignorar, malhumorado, a Rose de allí en más—. Lily, ven conmigo.

—No puedo —dijo, poniéndose colorada, y sabiendo de antemano que ambos se burlarían de que asistiera con Newton—. Soy la pareja de... Newton. Como no tendría otra oportunidad para ir, acepté —pero, para su sorpresa, ninguno de los dos se burló. Albus porque se encontraba distraído (mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw) y Reginald porque estaba demasiado malhumorado para encontrar su elección de pareja graciosa. En todo caso, tendría que buscar acompañante para el baile en otro lado. Eso era, si no echaba un maleficio imperdonable sobre Collin McCracken antes, dejando a Rose sin pareja.

Lily se puso de pie —Iré a enviar a mamá y papá una lechuza —después de todo, no se había molestado en escribirles para avisarles que no iría a casa en navidad. Especialmente porque había estado especulando con ello hasta último momento. Ahora que sabía y tenía una pareja asegurada, sin embargo, sentía que debía avisarles.

Tras escribir una carta breve y rápida en tinta sobre un pergamino, se dirigió hacia la torre oeste y hacia la Lechucería, ascendiendo apresuradamente por las escaleras de piedra. Una vez arriba, en la entrada de la habitación circular, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco, carta en mano. Allí, en medio del frío cuarto de piedra, con un búho real de plumas color negro y un gris ligeramente plateado posado sobre su brazo, se encontraba Scorpius Malfoy. El majestuoso animal, de ojos de un vibrante color amarillo, picoteaba afectuosamente a su amo, el cual se encontraba atándole una misiva a la pata. Al percatarse de que había alguien más, no obstante, se detuvo —¿Ves algo que te guste, Potter? —voz cargada de sorna y ligero desprecio, pero con la sonrisa arrogante en los labios, de todas formas.

Las mejillas de Lily se tornaron rojas, de indignación. _Como si fuera posible_ —Nunca, Malfoy —y retrucó, con mordacidad, ingresando a la lechucería con dignidad y dirigiéndose directamente a su lechuza, la cual se encontraba acomodada y durmiendo en un palo próximo al que se encontraba el búho de Scorpius. Al sentirla próxima, el ave de color cobrizo se despertó.

—¿Viniste a contarles a mamá y papá lo triste que estás porque no puedes ir al baile como tus perdedores hermanos mayores? —se burló.

—Al y James no son perdedores —objetó, aún más molesta—. Y, para tu información, sí voy al baile. No que sea asunto tuyo, _Malfoy_.

—Cómo si me importara, Potter —aseguró, pasando una mano por el lomo de su búho para alisarle las plumas que acababan de erizársele—. Ve Coal, lleva eso a mi padre —el búho elevó vuelo, aleteando solemnemente, y salió por la ventana.

Lily hizo lo mismo con su lechuza, la cual salió volando también, llevando la carta que había escrito a sus padres. Malfoy volvió a hablar, ya de salida de la lechucería —Ustedes los Potter son patéticos —y, sin más, se marchó.

Dejándola indignada y sin ser capaz de responderle. Y pensando que Scorpius Malfoy era una pobre y triste personita solitaria. Una que no tenía todo lo que ella y ellos (los Weasley y los Potter) tenían. Una que no tenía siquiera amigos verdaderos, salvo que considerara a los idiotas lacayos que solían seguirlo por todos lados y de aquí para allá, amigos. Pero Lily dudaba que lo fueran. No que importara, no realmente. En lo que a ella respectaba, Malfoy podía hacer lo que quisiera, siempre que no insultara a su familia. Además, no dejaría que alguien como él le afectara. No cuando tenía la perspectiva del baile de navidad por delante. Ante esto, sonrió.

El día del baile, Lily pasó tres horas, junto con Rose, arreglándose. Albus y Reginald habían creído que era absurdo que requirieran de tres horas para hacerlo, pero Rose lo había ignorado olímpicamente dado que no estaban en buenos términos (para variar) y rara vez hablaban. Dominique, por supuesto, había lucido espectacular sin siquiera necesitar esforzarse demasiado. Rose y ella (Molly también), en cambio, habían requerido más trabajo. Aún así, y al final de todo, lo habían logrado. Rose llevaba una túnica de gala color azul oscura, de una tela vaporosa, y llevaba su usual tupido y enmarañado cabello cobrizo alaciado y sujeto elegantemente en un rodete, con uno o dos cabellos cayendo a modo de tirabuzón, a ambos lados de su rostro, enmarcándolo. Lily, en cambio, vestía una túnica más ceñida de un color dorado pálido, similar al color de aquella bebida que los muggles llamaban champagne (o algo así, dado que su tía Fleur les había hecho probar un poco de ésta una vez, en navidad) y su cabello recogido tirante en un medio e intrínseco recogido en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Sus mejillas, ligeramente sonrosadas, contrastando con su pálida piel de porcelana.

—Estás... muy linda —había dicho Newton, algo cohibido, al verla arribar frente a la entrada del gran salón. Reginald, a su lado, se había quedado sin palabras al ver a Rose, y había ignorado por completo la llegada de su pareja, una chica de Hufflepuff que lo había mirado con recelo.

—Gracias.

Todos estaban allí, aguardando: James y su pareja, Fred y la suya. Albus y Cecil, Rose y McCracken, Molly y un prefecto de Hufflepuff que Lily no había visto nunca, Reginald y su completamente ignorada pareja de Hufflepuff (que se encontraba cruzada de brazos y con expresión de fastidio), Dominique y un chico de Slytherin que parecía estar en último año y era igualmente atractivo que la prima de Lily (lo cual parecía imposible, dado que Dominique era parte Veela) y ella y Newton, que parecía nervioso. También, a un metro más allá, se encontraba Scorpius Malfoy, con expresión de que no desearía estar allí y una Peony Parkinson colgada orgullosamente de su brazo, que no dejaba de hablarle animadamente. Por un segundo, los gélidos ojos grises de él se clavaron en ella, su expresión inexpresiva y tensa. Y Lily le sostuvo la mirada, firme.

Rose le susurró al oído —Malfoy te está mirando —pero ella no dijo nada sino que continuó sosteniéndole la mirada hasta que éste finalmente la bajó a su pareja. La cual continuaba hablándole como si nada (y, aparentemente, sin parar), hasta que la expresión del rubio cambió finalmente a una de aburrimiento. Asintiendo aquí y allá cuando parecía pertinente.

Lily, complacida de haber ganado el pequeño desafío de miradas (y no dejarse intimidar ni amedrentar), alzó el mentón y tomó a Newton del brazo, en el instante en que las puertas se abrían, y comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior con el muchacho pisándole los talones (literalmente) ya que, al parecer, Newton no era muy bueno bailando y tendía a pisarla seguido. No obstante, Lily lo toleró con expresión firme y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Después de todo, Newton la había invitado amistosamente y gracias a él había podido asistir. Aún así, y a penas pudo, tomó la primera oportunidad para excusarse y descansar sus dolidos e hinchados pies. Exhausta, se dejó caer en una de las sillas, admirando el trabajo que habían hecho en la decoración del gran salón.

Habían recubierto los muros de éste de escarcha con destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro de bóveda estrellada. Y, en lugar de las habituales mesas de las casas, había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas, alumbradas con velas que flotaban sobre éstas, todas éstas con capacidad para diez personas aproximadamente. Lily, tomando una silla de éstas, se había dejado caer a un lado de la pista, exhausta, viendo a Newton bailar animadamente con alguien más (cuya expresión de dolor intentaba disimular). Con todo, Newton parecía disfrutarlo y estarse divirtiendo, y Lily no pudo evitar sonreír al respecto. Newton era agradable.

—¿Esa es tu pareja, Potter? ¿El perdedor de Longton? No pensé que podías caer más bajo —una voz maliciosa, a su lado, la sacó de su pequeño estado de ensimismamiento.

Lily frunció el entrecejo. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Malfoy a su lado. Así como tampoco lo había visto ni oído llegar. Aún así, no lo miró, sino que continuó mirando a la pista, a pesar de saber que tenía los ojos de él clavados en su perfil —Newton no es un perdedor.

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos. Su túnica de gala, negra, se encontraba abierta y algo desarreglada, así como lo estaba la corbata que llevaba debajo, que estaba aflojada, y el cuello de la misma camisa, dándole un aspecto menos acartonado y más informal. Su cabello, como siempre, tirado hacia atrás, salvo por unos mechones rubios que caían desordenados por sobre su frente —No sabía que eras una chica, Potter —añadió, con sorna, indicando su atuendo y sonriendo con satisfacción.

Lily sintió su rostro enrojecerse una vez más, de irritación —Lo mismo podría decirte, Malfoy —retrucó, con mordacidad. Y lo vio tensar la línea de su mandíbula, así como vio la tonalidad más oscura que adquirían sus ojos al sentirse ofendido. Se abstuvo de sonreír, pero sabía que había herido su orgullo y se sentía muy complacida por ello.

—No me provoques, Potter —le espetó, con voz controlada, sentándose y enderezándose. Entrecejo fruncido.

—¿O qué, Malfoy? —dijo, sin retroceder—. ¿Llamarás a tu papá y le dirás que compre mi obediencia?

Las comisuras de los labios de él se tensaron hacia atrás, haciendo que sus finos labios prácticamente desaparecieran en el tirante gesto —No necesito de mi padre para probar mi punto, Potter.

Lily se tensó, percibiendo algo peligroso agitarse detrás de su gris y usualmente gélida mirada. Las siguientes palabras no salieron con la firmeza que habría deseado —¿Y cuál es ese punto, Malfoy? —de hecho, y si debía ser sincera, temía la respuesta, aunque sin saber realmente por qué. Malfoy lucía algo más serio e intenso que de costumbre. Algo más intimidante, aún para ella, que no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente.

El rubio separó los labios, pero la voz chillona de Peony Parkinson lo forzó a cerrar la boca nuevamente. Su expresión se tornó una de fastidio y aburrimiento una vez más. Y Lily se preguntó por qué demonios había asistido con Parkinson si no parecía tolerarla demasiado —Scorpius, te estaba buscando —dijo ésta, con una sonrisa, dedicando una mirada de asco y desprecio a Lily, la cual ella ignoró.

Malfoy asintió, suspiró y se puso de pie, dejándose arrastrar del brazo por segunda vez, por su pareja de baile. No sin antes dedicarle una última mirada hermética. Una que Lily no supo leer.

Una que dudaba ser capaz de descifrar algún día. No que importara. No realmente.

Después de todo, Malfoy era Malfoy. Y, conociéndole, seguramente no significaba nada. _Nada_. Salvo amedrentación y sarcástica y encubierta hostilidad.

Solo otro aspecto desagradable de su persona.

Solo eso.

Solo Malfoy, siendo Malfoy.

Nada más. Nada menos.

_Si..._

_Solo Malfoy, siento Malfoy..._


	4. Vasto ridícula

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.  
**

4/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como siempre, he aquí el capítulo del día de hoy, que espero les guste. Pero antes de dejarlos a leer, quería agradecerles a todas las personas que leen y siguen mi historia así como también la han agregado a favoritos. Y, especialmente, a quienes invirtieron parte de su valioso tiempo en hacerme saber su opinión. **¡Gracias!** De verdad, **muchas gracias**. A: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff** (qué bueno que te guste el ritmo progresivo de la historia =) y si, te recueran seguramente a cierta parejita. En cuanto a los capítulos, sí, son 38 y espero que la inspiración me haya acompañado y, más aún, que encuentren lo que haya escrito entretenido. ¡Gracias, de verdad, por tu bonito review!) **Ayda Merodeadora **(me alegra mucho, espero siga gustándote). En fin, ¡gracias a todos! Espero sigan sintiéndose inclinados a hacerme saber su opinión, si no es abusar de su bondad, claro =). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

IV

"Vasto ridícula"

* * *

En tercer año, Lily robó la túnica de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador que hasta entonces habían estado en posesión de James (el cual ya estaba en su sexto año) con ayuda de Hugo. Hugo había desaprobado todo, evidentemente, especialmente cuando había comprendido las razones que tenía Lily para necesitarla pero ésta lo había convencido de que no dijera nada. Aún así, y como parecía inevitable, todo había llegado a oídos de Rose, que rápidamente se había apresurado a sermonearla (aunque teniendo la amabilidad de hacerlo en privado y lejos de sus dos hermanos) larga y tendidamente. Lily, por su parte, no veía el por qué de todo el alboroto. Después de todo, llevaba ya varios meses saliendo Tyrrell Linwood -quinto año, prefecto de Revenclaw- y tanto sus primos como sus hermanos habían terminado aceptando el asunto (aunque los segundos más renuentes que los primeros) e inclusive los hermanos Scamander (que eran como una extensión de la familia) lo habían hecho, y ambos conocían a Tyrrell dado que compartían casa y clases. Además, no era como si fuera a hacer nada inapropiado. Solo se encontrarían a pasar el rato y estar en compañía el uno del otro, dado que entre los exámenes y la gran cantidad de tareas que los profesores les daban, prácticamente no tenían tiempo de estar juntos. Nada más. Pero Rose no parecía entender eso.

—Lily, no creo que debas-

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco —No eres Albus, Rose. O James —recordándole lo obvio. No era su hermana—. Además, estaré perfectamente. Solo comeremos ranas de chocolate en el baño de mujeres del segundo piso.

Rose le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación —Me parece que Tyrrell quiere más que solo comer ranas de chocolate, Lily. Tiene 15, después de todo. Tú solo tienes 13. Debes tener cuidado.

—Tyrrell sabe comportarse perfectamente, Rose —le retrucó, empezando a exasperarse. Todo aquello estaba arruinando su humor y las expectativas que tenía.

—Podrían atraparte —le recordó—. Por culpa de James y Fred ya perdimos más puntos de los que podemos recuperar.

Lily metió en su boca un trozo de pastel de calabaza —Entonces no me atraparán. James es demasiado obvio.

—No deberías romper las reglas —insistió, sermoneándola. Tanto que Lily se preguntó sino sería el romper las reglas y no el encontrarse con un chico a solas en el baño abandonado del segundo piso lo que más le molestaba—. Podrían castigarte. Podrías perder un partido de Quidditch.

—No hagas como si te preocupara el Quidditch ahora —le espetó, empezando a molestarse. Rose amaba leer, el estudio y los exámenes y aunque iba a ver los partidos, no sabía nada de Quidditch. De hecho, ni siquiera entendía el por qué les gustaba tanto a todos ellos. Y el que estuviera echándole eso en cara le fastidiaba.

—Por su culpa perderemos la copa de las casas este año también —retrucó, frunciendo el entrecejo. Entre los Potter, Hugo y Fred nunca ganarían.

Fred, que acababa de llegar, le echó un brazo en los hombros a Rose —¿Por culpa de quién? —una amplia sonrisa pícara en los labios—. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

Lily le dedicó una mirada a su prima, rogando que no dijera nada. Una cosa era Rose. James, por otro lado, querría hechizar a Tyrrell y Fred seguramente le seguiría; y todo se arruinaría. Rose se calló —De tú y James. Nos harán perder la copa de las casas, con sus travesuras.

James, que se había retrasado, llegaba en ese momento junto a Fred —¿Qué travesuras? —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente y fingiendo inocencia. Ambas sabían que estaban tramando algo, _otra vez_.

Fred frunció el entrecejo —¿Encontraste la capa?

James negó con la cabeza —No. ¿Quizá alguien la escondió? —Lily intentó disimular el sonroso delator de sus mejillas—. Una vez descubra quién fue le haré un encantamiento que no se olvidará más.

—¿Y qué haremos? Era parte esencial de nuestro plan.

Rose les dedicó a ambos una mirada de severidad —¿Qué están planeando ustedes dos?

—Eso —dijo Fred.

—Es —continuó James.

—Un —siguió el hijo mayor de George Weasley.

—Secreto —concluyó el mayor de los hijos de Harry. Lily sonrió, disimuladamente. Ya que Rose le dedicó una mirada que claramente indicaba que no debía alentar o apañar su completo desdén por las reglas y falta de interés en comportarse adecuadamente.

—Si usaran todo ese esfuerzo en, de hecho, estudiar; les iría mejor —les dijo, con aire reprobatorio.

James también le echó un brazo al hombro —Oh, vamos Rose. No seas aburrida.

—Yo, a diferencia de ustedes dos, tengo mis prioridades bien organizadas —replicó, molesta—. Y, si me permiten, me voy a la cama —poniéndose de pie y soltándose de ambos, antes de dar una última mirada a Lily y marcharse. Reginald y Albus, que acababan de pasar junto a ella, fruncieron el entrecejo.

—¿Y ahora qué bicho le picó? —inquirió Reginald, mirando por donde Rose había desaparecido.

Fred se encogió de hombros —Es una aburrida. ¿Ustedes, quieren participar?

Al y Reg inmediatamente se mostraron interesados. Lily puso los ojos en blanco —Yo también me voy a la cama, buenas noches —tío George realmente debería estar orgulloso de esos cuatro.

—Si, si. Buenas noches.

—Bien, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Pondremos un pantano portátil en el aula de Flitwick —Lily oyó afirmar a Fred, entusiasmado, y no pudo evitar sentir pena por el pobre profesor. Después de todo, era un hombre mayor ya, y sus clases no eran tan malas, después de todo.

En silencio, recorrió los corredores de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor. Una vez frente a la dama gorda, dijo: _Somormujo_, haciendo que ésta se abriera y le diera paso. Fingiendo que se iba a dormir, se metió en la cama (vestida) y aguardó a que el resto se durmiera. Una vez se aseguró de que todas lo estuvieran, salió de la cama, se echó la capa encima, tomó el mapa y salió por el agujero del retrato. Poco después, se encontraba ya en el baño del segundo piso con Tyrrell, el cual la estaba aguardando con una sonrisa.

La velada había resultado amena. Lily había permanecido sentada de espaldas contra las piernas de Tyrrell, y ambos habían estado riendo, conversando, intercambiando golosinas y obviamente intercambiando también algún que otro beso. No obstante, y aunque no quería admitirlo (que Rose quizá no había estado tan errada), Tyrrell quizá sí había albergado esperanzas que Lily no pretendía llenar, dado que sus besos eran quizá, un poquito, solo tal vez, más insistentes que de costumbre. Aún así, ella se apresuró a interrumpirlo rápidamente introduciéndole alguna que otra rana de chocolate o gragea Bertie Botts de todos los sabores en la boca y disfrutando la expresión que Tyrrell hacía cada vez que le tocaba una de sabor a cera del oído o moco. Finalmente, la noche se dio por terminada cuando Myrtle la llorona apareció de uno de los retretes y empezó a flotar por encima de ellos, soltando pequeños sollozos y gemidos, y arruinando el ambiente completamente.

Cuando Tyrrell acababa de marcharse, Myrtle descendió hasta quedar frente a Lily —Ooohhh... Nadie viene a visitarme a mi... —sollozó— Excepto Harry. Él venía, pero no siempre. Porque claro... ¡¿quién querría visitar a la fea y muerta Myrtle? —chilló, lastimeramente.

—Ah... No creo que sea así... Myrtle... —aseguró Lily, conociendo de antemano lo emocional que era el fantasma de aquel baño, por las historias que había oído de su familia.

—No... Es así... Todos se burlan de la pobre y fea, con gafas, Myrtle... Pero tú no harás eso, ¿verdad hija de Harry? —abriendo sus ojos traslúcidos y agitando sus pestañas.

La pelirroja se preguntó cómo sabría quién era su padre, pero Myrtle rápidamente contestó a esa pregunta —Yo... —entre sollozo y gimoteo, flotando de un lado al otro— sé todo... lo que se habla en los baños. Como ese chico... él también me cae bien, como su padre... A pesar de que estoy muerta, me habla... y también se siente solo, y no tiene con quién hablar...

—¿Ese chico? —dijo Lily, con curiosidad. No se le ocurría nadie que quisiera hablar con Myrtle, no por voluntad propia.

—Si... El hijo de Draco Malfoy... —exclamó, soltando una risita tonta y metiéndose en uno de los retretes, salpicando todo a su alrededor.

Lily parpadeó, desconcertada. ¿Acaso estaban hablando de la misma persona? Porque ciertamente no podía imaginarse al desagradable de Scorpius Malfoy hablando con el fantasma de una antigua estudiante que no era sangre pura. Además, ¿por qué había reído así Myrtle para luego desaparecer? Negando con la cabeza, se dispuso a salir. Solo que cuando lo hizo, y en su temporal estado de distracción, chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo —Ouch.

—Mira por donde vas, Potter —le espetó una voz familiar y venenosa. Alzando la mirada, se encontró con los gélidos ojos grises de Malfoy—. No deberías estar a éstas horas fuera de la cama —añadió, con una sonrisa petulante. La había atrapado _in fraganti_, y claramente estaba complacido de poder meter en problemas a un Potter y hacer que Gryffindor perdiera más puntos de los que ya solía perder con James y Fred.

Lily se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de la túnica, escondiendo la capa de invisibilidad de los ojos de Malfoy y diciendo "travesura realizada" lo más silenciosa y discretamente que pudo, al mapa del merodeador —Tú tampoco, Malfoy.

—Yo soy un prefecto —dijo, alzando ligeramente el mentón, orgulloso, y dejando entrever la insignia—. Veo que estás siguiendo los pasos de tu perdedor hermano y de tu primo también. A éste paso nunca ganarán la copa de las casas.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —le espetó, de vuelta.

—Desgraciadamente, _Potter_, es mi deber como prefecto el entregar a gente como tú que no respeta las reglas —dijo, con sorna y complacencia. _Oh, si_, pensó Lily, Malfoy lo estaba disfrutando mucho—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Lily metió el mapa apresuradamente en el bolsillo de su túnica —Un pedazo de pergamino, nada más.

Pero Scorpius dio un paso hasta ella, quedando frente a Lily, y retrajo el pergamino del bolsillo de la chica —No te creo, Potter. Déjame verlo —comenzando a examinar el mapa sin ver nada realmente.

Lily infló las mejillas y se lo arrebató, mostrándole ambas caras —¿Ves? Te lo dije. Deja de meter tus narices donde nadie te llama, Malfoy.

El rubio iba a decir algo pero una voz rasposa y lenta lo detuvo de seguir hablando —Bien, bien, bien —La persona dueña de la voz, descubrieron, se encontraba al inicio del corredor cargando un farol que iluminaba sus avejentadas y contorsionadas facciones, en una mueca de satisfacción. Era, no otro, que Filch. Y a sus pies, como era esperable, se encontraba la vieja –muy vieja- gata que éste llamaba Señora Norris—. Estamos en problemas.

Malfoy se enderezó —Encontré a ésta estudiante merodeando por los corredores fuera de hora —dijo, pero Filch lo ignoró, caminando hasta él y tomándolo por la oreja.

—¡¿Qué haces, mugroso Squib? Soy un prefecto. Quítame tus sucias manos de encima —empezó a maldecir Scorpius, pero Filch solo tomó a Lily del brazo también y comenzó a arrastrarlos a ambos, con una expresión de amplio disfrute en el rostro.

Hablaba con su gata —Bien, señora Norris. Qué tenemos aquí, dos más.

Scorpius se frotó la oreja enrojecida y adolorida con la palma de su mano, torciendo el gesto, mientras ambos seguían a Filch. Lily rió, pero rápidamente se silenció al ver la expresión que el Slytherin le dirigía —¿De qué te ríes, Potter?

—De nada —sin embargo, tuvo que cubrirse los labios para disimular otra sonrisa.

Malfoy le borró la sonrisa de un golpe —Quizá quieras enderezarte la túnica y arreglarte el pelo, Potter.

El calor se extendió por el rostro de la pelirroja y hasta sus orejas. Rápidamente, intentó alisarse la túnica y acomodarse el cabello, en vano. El rubio volvió a hablar, vista clavada al frente —¿Y dónde está Linwood? ¿Huyó para salvar su pellejo y te dejó atrás? —veneno en sus palabras, como siempre.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —le espetó, en respuesta.

Malfoy simplemente metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, expresión indiferente —¿Acaso no eres muy joven para estar juntándote con escoria como Linwood, Potter?

Lily apretó los labios. _¡Ja! Irónico_, pensó, Scorpius Malfoy llamando escoria a alguien más —Mete las narices en tus propios asuntos, Malfoy —volvió a advertirle, malhumorada.

—Tienes una lengua demasiado afilada para tu bien —dijo, en respuesta, mirándola de reojo con la misma mirada que le había dedicado la última vez. La misma que la había dejado petrificada por un momento. Quizá, pensó Lily, sí era apropiado que Scorpius Malfoy hubiera sido puesto en Slytherin. Después de todo, bien podría ser un basilisco... en ocasiones...

—Y tú un rostro demasiado entrometido para el tuyo —le devolvió, molesta. Seguro, Lily sabía que había heredado el carácter firme y fogoso de su madre. No obstante, Malfoy lo hacía sonar como un defecto. Y Lily nunca había creído que su carácter fuera un defecto.

Malfoy iba a replicarle algo pero Filch se detuvo frente al despacho de la profesora Marchand, profesora de Transformaciones y Jefa de Gryffindor, y golpeó. Tanto Lily como Scorpius cerraron la boca, aguardando. Cuando la puerta se abrió, sin embargo, Filch lució aún más complacido de descubrir que en el despacho ya se encontraban Slughorn (profesor de pociones y jefe de Slytherin) y la directora del colegio, Minerva McGonagall. Lily tragó saliva —Argus, ¿acaso sucedió algo? —dijo McGonagall.

El hombre se apartó y alzó el farol, iluminando a ambos —Encontré a éstos dos estudiantes merodeando fuera de hora.

Minerva alzó ambas cejas —¿Señor Malfoy, señorita Potter? —ligeramente sorprendida de ver a tal dúo pero rápidamente recompuso su expresión severa. Slughorn, por otro lado, parecía entretenido—. ¿Qué hacen ambos fuera de sus camas a éstas horas? —demandó saber, con severidad.

—Yo soy prefecto, profesora... —comenzó Scorpius a excusarse, pero la mujer rápidamente lo cortó.

—Esa no es excusa, señor Malfoy, para estar haciendo fechorías a éstas horas. Y con la señorita, Potter, de todas las personas —clavó sus ojos en la pelirroja, haciendo que se sintiera aún peor de lo que ya se sentía—. Estoy disgustada. Señorita Potter, pensé que tenía más sentido común, como su prima la señorita Weasley. Y en cuanto a ti, señor Malfoy, admito que estoy decepcionada. ¡Un prefecto, haciendo uso de su insignia, para comportarse de forma inapropiada a su deber! ¡Nunca oí una cosa así!

El rostro de Lily enrojeció violentamente cuando comprendió lo que la profesora había supuesto ¿Ella y Scorpius? _Si, claro_ —Profesora, no es como cree-

Pero Slughorn soltó una carcajada, restándole importancia —Oh, vamos, Minerva. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas bien lo que es ser joven. Además, éstas dos manzanas no cayeron muy lejos de los árboles. Bueno, quizá un poco... —añadió, mirando a ambos con curiosidad.

—Aún así, Horace. No es aceptable que los estudiantes estén merodeando fuera de sus camas a éstas horas —dedicó a ambos otra mirada por encima de sus anteojos—. Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes dos. Están castigados. Y sus profesores se encargarán de restarles los puntos correspondientes.

Malfoy permaneció sin decir nada, con expresión neutral. Lily, en cambio, continuó intentando —Profesora, por favor... el Quidditch... —después de todo, perdería el siguiente partido de Quidditch. El último, contra Hufflepuff. Y de ganar obtendrían la copa.

—Debería haberlo pensado antes de escabullirse con el señor Malfoy, señorita Potter —Lily quiso gritar que _NO_ se había escabullido con Malfoy pero se abstuvo sabiendo que eso solo lo empeoraría—. Ahora, vuelvan a la cama, nunca me sentí tan avergonzada por alumnos de Hogwarts —aseveró, resoplando a través de su puntiaguda nariz, y salió del despacho de la profesora Marchand, la cual se volvió a Lily, negando calmamente con la cabeza.

—Me temo que tengo que descontarle cincuenta puntos, señorita Potter.

Slughorn asintió —Está bien. Lo mismo para el señor Malfoy —concedió, aunque no complacido, y se marchó.

Cuando la profesora Marchand los dejó marchar rápidamente, con la confianza de que irían directo a la cama, Lily fue la primera en salir del despacho, en completo silencio. Y, de hecho, siguió así por un largo trecho, apretando los labios y absteniéndose de soltar todas las indignaciones que amenazaban con escapar de su boca, corredor a corredor. Su rostro, rojo hasta las orejas. Sin embargo, finalmente no lo toleró más y estalló —¡¿Por qué no aclaraste nada? —demandó saber, molesta, parándose delante de Malfoy y deteniéndolo.

Éste le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia —¿Qué se suponía que debía aclarar, Potter?

Lily enrojeció aún más, si eso era remotamente posible —Que tú y yo... Que yo y tú... no... —y empezó a gesticular, indignada.

Scorpius enarcó ambas cejas, una burlesca curvatura en sus labios —No sé si te percataste, Potter, pero no era lo más relevante del momento.

—Esto es tu culpa, de todas formas —le espetó, molesta.

—No soy yo el que estaba besuqueándose con Linwood a altas horas, Potter, si mal no recuerdas —le devolvió. Y, para ligera sorpresa de Lily, parecía además molesto, en vez de solo sardónico o malicioso—. No me culpes por tus errores de juicio.

—Como dije, Malfoy, eso sigue sin ser asunto tuyo —le devolvió.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo, Potter. No te tocaría en siglos —le devolvió, con voz dura y ojos gélidos. No a una Gryffindor, Potter, Weasley, sangre impura—. No por todos los Galleons del mundo.

—Me alegra que hayamos dejado eso en claro. La próxima vez, mantén tu nariz alejada de los problemas que no te incumben.

—Entonces, mantente fuera de mi camino —le devolvió, dando media vuelta y marchándose a grandes zancadas en la dirección de las mazmorras y la sala común de Slytherin. Su túnica ondeando tras sus pies.

Lily bufó, cruzándose de brazos —Como si fuera yo la que se mete en tu camino —dando media vuelta y marchándose también. Incapaz de creer el descaro del estúpido de Scorpius Malfoy e incapaz también de contener la indignación que sentía. Por la velada arruinada, porque Rose había tenido un poco de razón –solo un poco, admitiría-, porque se había chocado con el insufrible de Malfoy, por haber sido descubierta y atrapada y castigada, por los puntos perdidos y, por encima de todo, por las ridículas insinuaciones de la directora McGonagall y del profesor Slughorn.

_¡Pff, como si pudiera ser posible! _Bufó, ya bajo las sábanas de su cama con dosel. Era inaudito, ilógico, ridículo inclusive. Y de hecho se reiría de no estar en la situación que se encontraba: castigada, con Scorpius Malfoy. Pero no podía hacerlo, reírse, eso era. Simplemente no podía. No cuando las cosas habían quedado así, sin aclararse.

El abuelo Weasley se moriría si supiera que McGonagall y el profesor Slughorn creen que salgo con un sangre pura.

No cuando temía que el resto también lo creyera, por ridícula que la noción fuera.

Y lo era, de hecho, ridícula.

Vasto ridícula.


	5. Castigo

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen.  
**

5/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre, aquí está el capítulo del día de que hoy que espero sea de su agrado. Y, como siempre también, quisiera agradecerles sinceramente a todos los lectores que decidieron darle una oportunidad a mi historia y que aún lo hacen, así sea anónimamente, y más aún a quienes hacen ese esfuercito extra para escribirme un amable review con su opinión. **¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias a todos! **Especialmente a: A: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeador**,** TeddyMellark** (me alegra mucho que te haya gustado =D), **LilyScorfan **(gracias por el bonito review y no te preocupes, lo haré. Las historias ScorpXLily siempre están más que bienvenidas =)) y **Euge** (me alegra que haya gustado en verdad el fic =) y admito que hice a algunos personajes una especie de continuación de sus padres pero también intenté hacer otros más distintos, espero se note más adelante, de todas formas, gracias por señalarlo, lo tendré en cuenta. Tu review me hizo muy feliz. Gracias). En fin, no los aburro más con mi bla, bla, bla sin sentido. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

V

"Castigo"

* * *

La noticia de que Lily Luna Potter, la hija del famoso Harry Potter, del niño que sobrevivió, había sido atrapada besuqueándose en medio de la noche con Scorpius Malfoy, hijo del eterno rival de Harry Potter, enemigo indiscutible de éste, se esparció como fuego al día siguiente. Lo que dio pie a muchos cuchicheos en el colegio, sobre todo entre las chicas (las de Slytherin, principalmente) que no cesaban de dedicarle miradas furibundas y de odio e intentar hechizarla cuando nadie las veía. En lo que llevaba de la mañana, de hecho, Lily había eludido ya varios encantamientos maliciosos y unos cuantos sortilegios de la propia tienda de sus tíos. Y eso no era lo peor. No, por supuesto. Porque además del castigo, que aún debía cumplir, y de los puntos perdidos y la mirada de desaprobación de Rose (así como de otros Gryffindor que estaban molestos porque otra Potter hubiera perdido tantos puntos), estaban las miradas de incredulidad, los cuchicheos poco obvios. Y, lo peor, sus hermanos y primos.

—Lily, pensé que habías dicho Tyrrell —le había dicho Hugo, a la mañana siguiente—. Hasta Tyrrell hubiera aceptado pero, ¡¿Malfoy?

Y Lily había suspirado y explicado, por enésima vez, que no se había estado besuqueando con Malfoy y que no lo haría ni para salvar su vida de un Colacuerno húngaro. Hugo había asentido, pero no había parecido convencido, y eso se había hecho obvio cuando James había llegado corriendo para demandar respuestas, y Hugo había querido oírlo todo de nuevo, solo para estar seguro. Albus, por supuesto, también estaba intrigado por los rumores.

—Lily, ¡¿qué es eso de que estabas besuqueándote con Malfoy? —demandó saber James, indignado—. Y devuélveme la capa de invisibilidad. ¡¿Para eso la querías? ¿Para esconderte con el enemigo y... y...? —pero no supo qué más decir. Albus y Fred también lucían incrédulos e indignados. Y Lily se preguntó por qué tendrían que ser tan ruidosos sus hermanos y primos, dado que varias personas de otras mesas se habían volteado para observarlos.

Rose negó con la cabeza —No seas tonto, James. Lily jamás-

Pero James la cortó —Le escribiré a papá y al tío Ron. El abuelo Arthur te desheredará, ya verás. Tío Ron tampoco te perdonará. Espera a que papá se entere de que te estabas besuqueando con Malfoy —diciendo la última parte con indignación y enfado.

Lily fulminó a su hermano con la mirada. Aunque apreciaba que quisieran protegerla, estaba cansada de que James le estuviera diciendo qué hacer y qué no hacer todo el tiempo en lo que respectaba a personas con las que Lily quisiera salir. Además, encontraba aún peor que hubiera creído que podría estar con Malfoy, para empezar —Métete esto en la cabeza, James. No es asunto tuyo con quién salgo ni lo que hago... —espetó, molesta.

—¡Sí que lo es! —replicó él, igual de molesto—. ¿Crees que me gusta que la gente diga que mi hermana es una...? ¿Qué anda besuqueándose con Malfoy en los pasillos fuera de hora?

—¿Una qué...? —demandó saber, poniéndose de pie con ambas manos en la mesa. Rostro rojo de la indignación—. ¿Una qué, James? Dime. Porque tú no hayas besado a nadie, no quiere decir que esté mal que el resto lo haga. Hasta Albus besó a Cecil —espetó, señalando a éste y haciendo que el propio Albus se avergonzara y sonrojara. Cecil, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, se sonrojó también, y hundió la cabeza entre las personas a su alrededor.

—Cierra el pico, yo sí...

—Y si quiero salir con Tyrrell o con Scorpius —dijo, usando deliberadamente el nombre para fastidiar a su hermano, sabiendo que eso le dolería más que todo el resto— o con cualquier otro chico de cualquier otra casa, es asunto mío.

James estaba ya hecho una furia. Y Rose simplemente negó con la cabeza. James era demasiado sobreprotector, tanto que su madre había dicho que le recordaba a Ron cuando eran más jóvenes, y Ginny no estaba saliendo aún con Harry. Y Lily no toleraba que las personas le dijeran qué hacer y cuándo. Por esa razón, solían discutir más seguido que con Albus, con quien se llevaba considerablemente mejor porque tenía la paciencia y calma de su padre. Además, James solía exagerar bastante, dado que Lily no había salido con medio Hogwarts (como había insinuado una vez) sino que solo había besado a Lorcan Scamander (y solo había sido eso, para ambos) y a Tyrrell, con quien salía desde casi principios de año. Por otro lado, Lily no era demasiado comprensiva con James, y en vez de clarificar las cosas (como debería haber hecho en aquel mismo momento) tendía a confrontarlo por meter sus narices en lo que ella consideraba sus asuntos. Además, estaba el hecho de que Lily era la menor de todos ellos y por ende muchos tendían a ser algo sobreprotectores de ella, no habiendo asumido que Lily ya no era una niña.

—James, Lily no quiso decir...

—¡Bien! Si quieres salir con el idiota de Malfoy, sal con él. Cásate con él, si quieres. No me importa.

—¡Eso haré! —le devolvió. Y, sin más, dio media vuelta y abandonó el gran comedor hecha una furia también, pero conteniendo el llanto. Una vez estuvo fuera y lejos, se detuvo, jadeando. ¡Merlín, Qué había hecho? Había gritado delante de muchos, en el comedor, durante el desayuno, cosas que no eran ciertas. Sabía por qué lo había hecho, había querido enfadar a James, por ser tan... desesperante... pero había terminado diciendo cualquier cosa. Cosas como que salía con Malfoy –bueno no, no técnicamente- y que si quería se casaría con él. Había sido infantil, Lily lo sabía, pero no había podido evitarlo. Sentándose en una de las escaleras, cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

La voz venenosa de Peony Parkinson la sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento —Scorpius es mío —y Lily alzó la mirada. Allí, delante de ella, se encontraba la muchacha cruzada de brazos y con expresión amenazante. Lily pensó que se parecía a un _pug_ al que le habían sacado su comida o su hueso favorito.

La pelirroja torció el gesto, se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la túnica, y pasó de largo, ignorando el duro golpe de hombro que le había dado Parkinson al pasar —Puedes quedártelo.

—Te lo advierto, Potter —le gritó, a través del pasillo—. ¿Crees que le interesaría una... una traidora de la sangre como tú?

Lily se detuvo, sacando su varita. Podía tolerar que se burlaran de ella, que creyeran que salía con el despreciable de Malfoy, que su hermano dijera las horribles cosas que había dicho, pero no toleraría que la llamaran sangre impura. A ella ni a nadie —Cierra la boca, Parkinson —le dijo, apuntándola con la varita.

Parkinson hizo lo mismo —¿A quién te crees que le apuntas con esa varita, sangre impu-

—¡Señorita Parkinson! ¡Señorita Potter! Estoy segura de que ambas saben que está prohibido hacer duelos en los corredores del castillo.

Lily descendió la varita y Peony hizo lo mismo. La profesora Marchand, que acababa de llegar y por ende no había oído las palabras de Parkinson, negó con la cabeza —Por ésta vez, Potter, Parkinson, lo dejaré pasar. ¡Ah, Potter! —exclamó entonces, como recordando algo—. Toma —y le entregó una nota a Lily, para luego marcharse. Lily la leyó con calma, recordando con pesar que aún tenía el inminente castigo por haberse escabullido de su cuarto.

_Su castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche._

_Encuéntrense con el señor Filch en el vestíbulo._

_Directora Minerva McGonagall._

Peeves pasó en ese momento chillando y salió disparado riendo a carcajadas —¡Pipipote y Malfoy son novios! —para luego desaparecer.

Bufando, abolló la nota y subió a la sala común. _Genial, _pensó con fastidio, las cosas no podían haber resultado mejores. A las once de esa noche, se despidió de Rose, que era la única que se encontraba con ella (dado que James seguía enfadado y había desaparecido con Fred desde la mañana y Albus se encontraba ya durmiendo) y bajó al vestíbulo. Filch ya estaba allí y también Malfoy, el cual se encontraba apoyado contra una columna de piedra y cruzado de brazos, con los ojos calmamente cerrados. Lily se les unió sin decir nada. No estaba de humor.

—Síganme —dijo Filch, encendiendo el farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera. Malfoy comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, y Lily lo siguió, aún en silencio—. Apuesto que lo pensarán dos veces antes de quebrantar algún otra regla de la escuela, ¿eh? —dijo el hombre, mirándolos a ambos por encima de su hombro con sorna y satisfacción—. Oh... Si, trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros si me lo preguntan a mi... No sé por qué dejaron de usar los viejos castigos... Si los hubieran colgado del techo por unos días no habrían estado merodeando...

Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque. Y solo entonces, Malfoy habló —¿Qué sucede, Potter? ¿Ni siquiera un hola ya? —sonrisa de presunción en los labios.

Lily apretó los dientes. No estaba de humor —No quiero oírte, Malfoy. Métete en tus asuntos.

—Si mal no recuerdas, Potter, estamos aquí por ti —señaló, observando el parque de noche.

—Lo que me recuerda, dile a tu ejército que me deje en paz.

Malfoy enarcó ambas cejas, aparentemente entretenido por el comentario —¿Ejército?

—Parkinson.

—No tengo nada que ver con Parkinson —gruñó, perdiendo la expresión de ligera curiosidad y diversión.

—Ella no parece saberlo —le devolvió.

—Es su problema —se encogió de hombros.

—Y el mío, cuando intenta hacerme un maleficio.

El brillo de diversión pareció volver a los ojos grises de Scorpius —¿Eso hizo?

—Aparentemente —masculló, entre dientes—, tiene la ridícula idea de que salgo contigo.

Malfoy volvió a encogerse de hombros —Y me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado esa ridícula idea, ¿eh, Potter? —Lily apretó los labios, sabiendo que era por las tonterías que le había gritado a James, que habían empeorado todo. E inclusive Malfoy las había oído, era obvio.

—No saldría contigo ni por todo el oro de Gringotts, Malfoy —aseguró, molesta.

El rubio no pareció inmutarse, pero las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia abajo en una desagradable mueca —Pensé que ya habíamos establecido eso, Potter. Por si no te quedó claro, ídem. No me codeo con gentuza como tú.

Lily torció el gesto —Me alegro, porque yo tampoco.

Filch, con el farol sostenido en alto, continuó acercándose a la cabaña de Hagrid y Lily suspiró aliviada. Si su castigo incluía a Hagrid no podía ser muy malo, ¿verdad...? Pero el hombre negó con la cabeza, sonriendo radiante —Seguro que piensas, muchacha, que te será leve. Piensa mejor... pues es al bosque a dónde irán y no todos siempre vuelven de allí.

Scorpius, a su lado, se detuvo en seco —¿El bosque? —su rostro había perdido parte de la indiferencia que había manifestado hasta el momento—. Pero... está fuera del límite de los estudiantes... Hay hombres lobo ahí... y... toda clase de otras cosas... —concluyó, pobremente.

La sonrisa de Filch se ensanchó aún más, mostrando sus irregulares y amarillentos dientes —En efecto... Pero ese es problema de ustedes. Deberían haber pensado en eso antes de meterse en problemas —y luego se volteó y siguió caminando hasta la entrada de la cabaña de Hagrid, donde éste se encontraba ya en la puerta, con su enmarañada barba grisácea y una ballesta en mano. Al ver a Lily, sus ojos brillaron.

Sonrió —Lily, ¿todo bien? —descendiendo la ballesta.

Filch torció el gesto —No seas amistoso con éstos trasgresores, Hagrid —regañándolo—. Están aquí por un castigo, después de todo.

El medio gigante asintió —A partir de ahora me encargaré yo —y Fang, que hasta el momento había permanecido echado junto a su amo, se levantó muy lentamente (debido a la edad) y empezó a caminar rengueando hasta ellos. Su antes pelaje completamente negro cubierto de blancas canas. Lily le acarició la cabeza.

Filch hizo otra mueca de desaprobación y disgusto, pero asintió —Bien. Estaré de vuelta al amanecer para buscar los pedazos que traigas de vuelta —, se conformó con decir aquello último maliciosamente y dio media vuelta y se marchó hasta que la luz del farol desapareció completamente en la oscuridad. Malfoy se volvió a Hagrid.

—No entraré ahí —su voz firme fallándole un poco al final de la frase, comprobó Lily con cierto placer.

Hagrid suspiró —Ah... Cielos... Esto será igual que cuando tu padre y Harry tuvieron que hacer esto, ¿verdad? —quejándose.

Scorpius torció el gesto —Mi padre nunca-

—Tu padre quiso meter en problemas a Harry y terminó él también en el embrollo. Pregúntale muchacho, estoy seguro de que le encantará contarte de la vez que entró al bosque prohibido y salió huyendo.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula y le dedicó una mirada furibunda —Mi padre no era un cobarde.

Hagrid se pasó una mano por la barba —Tu padre huyó con el cobarde éste —y señaló al viejo perro que miraba a todos lados como si no supiera dónde se encontraba—. Harry se quedó —añadió, mirando a Lily con una sonrisa—. Es una gran persona, ese Harry. ¿Cómo se encuentra? Asumo que no metiéndose en tantos problemas como antes. ¿Ron, Hermione?

Lily enrojeció ligeramente —A-Ah... Están bien... —si debía ser sincera, le incomodaba un poco que todos siempre preguntaran por su padre y sus tíos. Seguro, entendía por qué lo hacían, pero terminaba resultando algo bochornoso. Malfoy, a su lado, permanecía en silencio con el rostro bajo y el entrecejo fruncido. Ambas manos cerradas en puños a los lados de su cuerpo.

Hagrid volvió a hablar —Bien, entonces. Escuchen con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Síganme por aquí.

Los condujo hacia el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un angosto sendero de tierra que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros y la densa niebla que cubría casi hasta la mitad de altura de los altos troncos. Malfoy frunció el entrecejo, evaluando el excesivamente estrecho camino y las raíces de los árboles que eventualmente lo invadían, aquí y allá.

—¿Se supone que tenemos que ir por ahí? —espetó, con odio y un borde de miedo en la voz.

Hagrid asintió —Si siguen el camino, no se perderán y podrán regresar —alzando el farol para iluminar el sendero que les estaba mostrando.

—¿Eh? ¿Tu no vendrás, Hagrid? —preguntó Lily, cayendo por primera vez en la cuenta de lo que harían. Entrarían al bosque prohibido, solos, y con todas las criaturas que habitaban allí. Entrarían solos y con tan solo su varita. Y Lily a duras penas estaba en tercero. No había muchos hechizos que pudiera usar contra las cosas peligrosas que habitaban el bosque. Menos aún si se trataba de hombres lobos, o algo peor.

—Claro que iré. Pero haremos dos equipos. Ustedes irán con Fang y yo-

Malfoy lo interrumpió groseramente —¿Con _eso_? —señalando al perro con expresión de disgusto, el cual solo lo observó con ojos vacantes y la lengua afuera sin dar señal de saber que estaba siendo insultado. Lily pensó que tal debía ser el caso, dado que Fang estaba ya sordo de una oreja—. No podría protegernos ni de su propia sombra.

—Nada les sucederá siempre que estén con Fang.

Lily habló, empezando a sentir el miedo filtrándose por su cuerpo como la humedad de la niebla por su piel —¿Y-Y qué tenemos que hacer?

—Ah, cierto —rió Hagrid. Y tanto Lily como Scorpius se preguntaron qué podía ser gracioso a minutos de entrar al bosque prohibido—. Ha nacido un nuevo unicornio. Necesito encontrarlo para confirmar que esté bien de salud. Si lo ven, envíen chispas verdes con su varita. Si están en problemas, rojas. ¿Entendido? En marcha.

Asintiendo, comenzaron a avanzar, introduciéndose más y más en el oscuro y silencioso bosque hasta que se toparon con una bifurcación. Entonces, Hagrid fue para un lado y Scorpius, Lily y Fang hacia el otro, ambos con la varita en mano. En el instante en que el semi-gigante estuvo fuera de vista, ambos –inconscientemente- empezaron a caminar el uno más cerca del otro, más compactamente, aferrando sus varitas firmemente en el interior de sus manos. Scorpius torció el gesto —Cómo se atrevieron a hacernos venir aquí... Ese bruto-

Lily, molesta, le dio un codazo en las costillas aprovechando la proximidad —No digas eso de Hagrid.

Malfoy apretó los dientes, aferrándose el punto donde el huesudo codo de la pelirroja le había golpeado entre las costillas, mas se calló —No puedo creer que vaya a morir junto a una Potter.

—No seas melodramático —negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, no sonó tan segura al decir sus siguientes palabras—. No... moriremos... ¡¿Qué fue eso? —exclamó, dando un saltito y acercándose aún más al costado del rubio.

Malfoy enarcó ambas cejas, entretenido —Es un honor haber presenciado la gran valentía y osadía de los Gryffindor —y dijo con sarcasmo.

Lily bufó —Mira quien habla, Malfoy, hace un segundo estabas diciendo que moriríamos.

—Aún no lo descarto —masculló—, con ese perro...

—Fang está bien. Hagrid dijo que nada nos pasaría con él.

—Hagrid es un idio-

—No me hagas hacerte un encantamiento de mocomurciélagos en medio del bosque, Malfoy —le amenazó. Y éste volvió a tensar la mandíbula y silenciarse. No era el momento para empezar a hacer tonterías, no estando en medio del bosque prohibido, desprotegidos y dejados a su suerte.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo, Potter —retrucó—. Pero déjalo para cuando hayamos vuelto enteros.

Lily pareció satisfecha, y ambos retomaron el silencioso paso por el sinuoso sendero del bosque, el uno junto al otro. Cerca, muy cerca, al punto que los dorsos de sus manos rozaban ocasionalmente aquí y allá. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de ella, Malfoy no dijo nada. No hizo comentario sarcástico alguno ni se apartó como si el mero contacto con su "piel de sangre impura" le quemara. De hecho, solo permaneció con la vista al frente. Y Lily se tuvo que preguntar cuán asustado estaría para tolerar aquello. Aunque, por otro lado, ella no estaba mucho mejor que él. No realmente. El bosque era verdaderamente escalofriante.

—¿En verdad crees que haya hombres lobos? —preguntó Lily finalmente en voz alta, manifestando su temor. Qué más daba ya. Después de todo, Malfoy mismo no había logrado disimular el suyo propio. Y si era cierto que ambos podrían morir... _No, Hagrid no dejaría que nos suceda nada._ Se convenció.

—Eso dicen —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, alzando la mano con la varita iluminada y deteniéndose para examinar el camino recorrido y el que les quedaba por delante—. Quizá debamos volver y buscar a ese bruto de... A Hagrid —se corrigió, a regañadientes—. No parece haber nada por aquí.

Lily dijo —Lumos —y también observó hacia delante. Era cierto, no parecía haber nada allí, salvo un claro vacío y una cueva—. No, no parece...

—¡Shhh! —le indicó entonces Malfoy, y Lily vio que estaba más pálido—. Nox... —susurró, y la pequeña luz de su varita se apagó. Imitándolo, ella hizo lo mismo. Y todo se sumió en la más profunda oscuridad.

Entonces, se oyó un crujido, como el de una rama quebrándose bajo el peso de un cuerpo; un sonido de respiración, y todo se tornó confuso. Algo la agarró y la arrastró fuera del camino, golpeando la parte de atrás de su cabeza con algo duro y, por un segundo, todo se volvió negro.

Todo desapareció a su alrededor.


	6. Con un nombre a cuestas

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen.  
**

6/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como prometido, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero les guste =). Personalmente me gustó mucho escribir éste, pero dado que mi opinión es irrelevante (por ser quien lo escribió y por ende subjetiva) me encantaría saber qué les parece. De todas formas, y de antemano, quisiera decirles **gracias**, a todos los lectores. Y especialmente a esas personas tan amables que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un bonito review. **Muchas, muchas gracias**. A: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeador**,** TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan **y **Euge**, por su amabilidad. Espero este capítulo sea del agrado de todos. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

VI

"Con un nombre a cuestas"

* * *

Quiso gritar, pero no pudo. Desesperada, intentó respirar hondo, pero su boca permanecía bloqueada y algo ejercía presión contra ésta. _¿Moriré?_ Pensó, pero entonces los bordes de su visión comenzaron a clarear ligeramente y una figura cerca _–muy cerca-_ suyo se hizo visible. Al principio no pudo distinguirla y, por un segundo, Lily temió que se tratara de algo del bosque. No obstante, no era una criatura, sino un ser humano. Y no solo cualquier humano, sino que se trataba de la misma persona que segundos atrás había permanecido de pie a su lado: Scorpius Malfoy. Fang, por su parte, había huido.

Molesta, intentó quejarse —Mmhh... —pero la mano de él, fría y pálida, sobre su boca, la detuvo.

Malfoy apretó los dientes —Silencio, Potter. O harás que nos maten a ambos —y susurró, agitado.

Solo entonces, cuando el caliente y entrecortado aliento de Scorpius se deslizó lentamente por los pliegues de su oreja, Lily se percató de qué había sucedido exactamente, y de la posición en que estaban en realidad. Tensándose, se mantuvo inmóvil, como petrificada, en el lugar en que se encontraba. Su cuerpo, pequeño y delgado, estaba de momento apretujado firmemente e inmovilizado entre el grueso tronco de un corpulento roble y el esbelto y firme cuerpo de Scorpius Malfoy, el cual permanecía con la mano izquierda cubriendo su boca y la otra aferrando afianzadamente su varita. Mientras que su rostro, anguloso y tensado por el pánico del momento, se encontraba parcialmente refugiado en el hueco que quedaba entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de ella, su cálida respiración chocaba ocasionalmente a la altura de su oído. Lily enrojeció. O, lo habría hecho, de no comprender que estaban en una situación riesgosa y que había algo respirando, olfateando el aire, y deslizándose por encima de las hojas detrás suyo. Algo que Malfoy claramente veía, pero que permanecía oculto de la vista de ella debido a la posición en que se encontraba. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando un fuerte aullido quebró el silencio de la noche, Lily no tuvo dudas de que se trataba de un hombre lobo.

Paralizada súbitamente por el miedo e incapaz de hacer nada o recordar siquiera todas las cosas que el profesor Stamp había dicho sobre los hombres lobos (de hecho, podía oír la voz de Rose diciéndole "te dije que deberías prestar más atención en clases Lily, en vez de pensar todo el día en Quidditch"), intentó concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, no podía, por más que lo intentara, pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de que se encontraban en el bosque prohibido (ambos imposibilitados de hacer la señal a Hagrid para que viniera a ayudarlos) y con un hambriento hombre lobo a menos de un metro y medio de distancia, olfateando el aire en busca de ellos. Aún así, intentó distraerse observando por encima del anguloso y ancho hombro de él (que se cernía un poco sobre ella) y examinando los alrededores. Desgraciadamente, el bosque era igual en todos lados y aquello no estaba sirviendo en absoluto. Resignada, volvió la vista (y la cabeza, ligeramente) hacia Malfoy, el cual continuaba conteniendo el aliento y observando hacia donde Lily estaba segura de que se encontraba el hombre lobo.

Quiso preguntarle qué sucedía, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. En primer lugar, porque solo lograría que la silenciara una vez más y, en segundo, porque no parecía una buena idea con la bestia a solo un metro y medio de distancia. En su lugar, se distrajo observando las atiesadas y angulosas facciones del chico, y la forma en que sus ojos grises, usualmente gélidos y ahora cargados de miedo y caución, continuaban escaneando lo que sucedía tras ambos en el sendero. Luego, en otro desesperado intento de tranquilizarse y permanecer inmóvil y calma, comenzó a deslizar sus propios ojos caoba por el resto de su semblante. De cerca, pensó, no era tan malo. Tenía facciones afiladas, sí; sin embargo, cuando desprovistas de la habitual dureza o expresión de asco y repulsión que solía portar en todo momento, su semblante era agradable, atractivo (considerablemente) inclusive; con su nariz recta y sus pómulos altos y sus labios finos y rosados. Y Lily no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se vería si no estuviera tensando la piel sobre su rostro o frunciendo el entrecejo todo el tiempo. Cómo se vería si, de hecho, se relajara de vez en cuando.

Además, tenía las pestañas más largas y pálidas que Lily hubiera visto jamás. Rubias platinadas y casi níveas, que atrapaban los pocos rayos de luz de luna aquí y allá, proyectando sombras sobre su anguloso rostro. Y que, por un segundo, no pudo dejar de contemplar. No sin tomar nota de la forma en que rozaban la cumbre de los huesos de sus mejillas aquí y allá cuando pestañaba. Luego, bajando, notó la tensión de la línea de su bien marcada mandíbula y la forma en que los tendones de su garganta se tensaban aquí y allá con la ascensión dificultosa de su nuez de Adán, cada vez que tragaba saliva. De hecho, desde donde se encontraba, atrapada entre él y el árbol, podía sentirlo _todo_, cada centímetro del cuerpo de él donde se encontraba con el de ella, cada curva y línea y hasta el palpitar de su corazón (y estaba segura de que él podía sentir el de ella). Y su aroma a jengibre, regaliz y pergamino empezaba a resultarle algo intoxicante.

Cuando Malfoy volvió a hablarle al oído, un escalofrío descendió por su espina dorsal —Creo que se ha ido —dijo, aunque no sonaba del todo seguro ni muy dispuesto a moverse aún, temiendo que el hombre lobo todavía estuviera cerca. Y, de hecho, lo estaba. La manada de centauros que pasó galopando segundos después, tras el animal, y ahuyentándolo, confirmó que había permanecido cerca, aún buscándolos.

Lily, que hasta el momento había permanecido trazando cada centímetro del rostro de Malfoy (para calmarse), se percató de que éste –aún sin separarse demasiado- la estaba mirando. Y que, a juzgar por el ligero arco que formaban sus cejas, seguramente la había atrapado mirándolo descaradamente. Avergonzada (y con el rostro rojo -como el color de su cabello- y hasta las orejas), permaneció inmóvil, percatándose por primera vez de la verdadera proximidad entre ambos. Además, el que hecho de que hubiera ladeado la cabeza ligeramente para verlo mejor no ayudaba tampoco, no cuando sus labios estaban ahora a escasos milímetros de los de él y podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra el de ella. Afortunadamente, Malfoy le dedicó una última mirada en ese momento y se apartó, comenzando a sacudirse la tierra de la túnica, en absoluto silencio. Lily, imitándolo, hizo lo mismo; sin siquiera animarse a mirarlo.

Solo la voz de él la sacó de su temporal estado de confusión, ensimismamiento y bochorno —¿Vienes, Potter? ¿O te quedarás hasta que vuelva a buscarnos?

Negando con la cabeza, Lily se apresuró a donde se encontraba él. Notando, solo entonces, que la mano de Scorpius que sostenía la varita aún le estaba temblando. El pulso de ella no estaba mucho mejor tampoco —Será mejor que descansemos unos segundos aquí —aconsejó, viendo lo sacudido y pálido que aún se encontraba el Slytherin. Y lo igualmente paralizada que aún se sentía ella.

—Tú haz lo que quieras, yo no me quedaré en este mugroso bosque esperando a que un hombre lobo o algo peor decida hacerme su cena —respondió, curvando los labios en una mueca.

—No sabemos por donde volver —señaló lo obvio. No lo sabían, dado que ya no se encontraban en el sendero—. Deberíamos hacer la señal a Hagrid. Él vendrá-

—Así como todo el resto de cosas que viven y reptan aquí, Potter —espetó—. Incluido el hombre lobo que no debe estar muy lejos.

Lily infló las mejillas, frustrada, cruzándose de brazos —¿Tienes una idea mejor, Malfoy?

El rubio se pasó una mano rígida por el cabello rubio. No, no la tenía. Y Lily lo comprendió, porque ella tampoco tenía idea de qué hacer. Estaban perdidos, en medio del bosque prohibido, solos, sin Fang. _¡Fang! Eso es_ —Alguien vendrá.

—No veo cómo —bufó, dejándose caer en una roca con los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza caída en medio de los hombros. Varita aún en mano.

Lily caminó y se fue a sentar a su lado. Malfoy se tensó y le dedicó una mirada de fastidio —¿Qué haces, Potter? Búscate tu pedazo de bosque.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, vista al frente, y replicó —Dos somos mejores que uno, por si vuelve —añadió la última parte en un susurro. Aunque aún no podía acordarse nada del ensayo que había debido escribir sobre hombres lobos y dudaba ser de utilidad alguna. Aún así, sabía que era cierto. Que era mejor que se mantuvieran juntos hasta que Fang apareciera con Hagrid. Y mientras tanto, rogaría porque nada volviera a aparecérseles.

—Si vuelve, posiblemente nos coma —masculló, molesto—. O peor, nos muerda.

Lily asintió firmemente —Hagrid vendrá, estoy segura de que él vendrá a buscarnos.

Malfoy contorsionó el rostro —¿Buscarnos? No seas ilusa, Potter. En todo caso, vendrá por ti —y arrojó una piedra con la que había estado jugueteando hasta el momento, lejos—. Después de todo, eres la hija del famoso Harry Potter —añadió, con aversión al nombre.

—Hagrid no es así. A él no le importan esas cosas —aseguró, indignada.

—Ya lo oíste, mi padre era un cobarde —devolvió, citándolo con veneno—. ¿Crees que le importará salvar al hijo de un cobarde? ¿Crees que de tener que elegir entre el hijo de Draco Malfoy y la hija de Harry Potter, se preocuparía por mi?

—Hagrid... intentaría salvarte... —aseguró, empezando a perder convicción.

Malfoy apretó los dientes, tensando la mandíbula —Si, claro —y, por un largo rato, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Lily dedicando alguna que otra mirada al rubio, el cual continuaba sentado sobre la roca y apoyado contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados.

—Gra... —comenzó, pero un ladrido -de Fang indudablemente- y la voz de Hagrid, que venía resoplando detrás del perro con la ballesta en mano, la detuvo en seco.

—¿Están bien? —se detuvo frente ambos, dedicando una mirada a los dos y luego a ella—. Lily, Lily, ¿estás bien? Ah, cielos, Harry jamás me lo habría perdonado...

La pelirroja enrojeció, las palabras de Malfoy haciendo eco en su cabeza: _¿Buscarnos? No seas ilusa, Potter. En todo caso, vendrá por ti. Después de todo, eres la hija del famoso Harry Potter _—Si, estamos bien —confirmó, haciendo hincapié en el plural y mirando de reojo al rubio, el cual permanecía sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, con la misma expresión de indiferencia que solía portar—. Gracias a Scor-

—¿Podemos salir ya de éste mugroso bosque? —la cortó él, molesto, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la túnica por segunda vez en la noche. Lily se preguntó si habría sabido lo que había intentado decir, pero supuso que no. No parecía importarle, de todas formas, si le agradecía o dejaba de hacerlo.

—¡Oh, si, claro, claro! Vamos, por aquí. Muévete Fang, no te quedes atrás —le gritó al perro, alzando el farol e iluminando el camino. Y todos se pusieron en movimiento. Por el resto del trayecto de regreso a la cabaña de Hagrid, Malfoy no volvió a hablar. De hecho, fue Lily la que hizo toda la charla, contándole a Hagrid lo que había pasado y sobre el encuentro con el hombre lobo, aunque absteniéndose de entrar en detalles de cómo habían evitado ser descubiertos. Por alguna razón, no lo creía apropiado, y estaba segura de que Malfoy no agradecería que lo comentara tampoco. Además, Hagrid no hizo demasiadas preguntas.

—Es una suerte que los centauros hubieran estado ahí. Si, señor —afirmó—. Aquí estamos. Entren.

Scorpius torció el gesto en una expresión de asco —¿Ahí? —pero Hagrid no dijo nada y abrió la puerta entrando, Fang se metió adentro rápidamente. Lily lo siguió. Bufando, Scorpius hizo lo mismo.

Nada más entrar, examinó el lugar, ya que nunca había estado en la cabaña de madera del guardabosques. Había un solo ambiente. De cuyo techo colgaban jamones y faisanes y demás cosas que Malfoy no se atrevía a adivinar qué demonios podían ser. En un rincón, había una cama enorme con una manta hecha retazos. El hedor a perro era insoportable.

Hagrid habló afablemente —Siéntanse como en casa —poniendo una pava de cobre sobre el fuego y sacando una torta la cual comenzó a trozar.

Malfoy arrugó la nariz, aún examinando la cabaña y sin sentarse en ningún lado —¿Cómo? —espetó sarcásticamente, pero Hagrid no pareció percatarse de la malicia del comentario del Slytherin. Lily, en cambio, lo fulminó la mirada, pero éste la ignoró.

—Me alegra que estés bien —le dijo luego a Lily, genuinamente aliviado, sirviendo a ambos una taza de té y cortándoles un pedazo de torta a cada uno—. Supongo que no eres tan distinta a tu padre. Ese Harry vivía metiéndose en problemas... En su primer año, sus dos padres ya habían visitado el bosque —dijo, dando un sorbo a su té. Y Malfoy se percató de que estaba hablando del padre de él también. Su padre nunca le había dicho que hubiera estado en el bosque. De hecho, no le había contado demasiado de nada, de cuando había asistido a Hogwarts y especialmente nada de la segunda guerra mágica. Usualmente era su abuelo quien hablaba y su padre solo asentía aquí y allá demagógicamente, para complacer a Lucius Malfoy, sin acotar nada más al respecto.

—Voldemort estaba matando unicornios en el bosque —añadió, como en un susurro, a pesar de que éste ya no existía y llevaba años sin hacerlo. Para Lily y Scorpius, en cambio, no era más que un nombre. Un elemento más de historia, algo que había sido y ya no era. Para ambos, nacidos en tiempos de paz y lejos de los horrores que Voldemort había creado, éste no era _nada_. Hagrid, en cambio, parecía aún sentir algo cuando lo mencionaba. Ya fuera la sombra de un miedo que una vez había sentido o el alivio de que éste ya no existiera—. Pero Hogwarts estuvo mucho tiempo a salvo por Dumbledore. Ese Dumbledore... Era un buen hombre, te digo. Y un mago poderoso.

Lily nunca había escuchado la historia de los labios de su padre, pero sabía que éste había presenciado –con horror y dolor- su muerte (y por su recuerdo había optado ponerle a Albus, su nombre). Sabía también, que el padre de la persona sentada a su lado también lo había hecho, presenciarlo, eso era; y que había estado hasta cierto punto involucrado pero nunca había oído detalle alguno del suceso. Y, notó, Scorpius también sabía algo de esto, porque clavó sus ojos en la taza de té que no había bebido. Hagrid continuó, completamente indiferente a todo —Pero afortunadamente también lo salvó uno de los centauros. Son amistosos, ya sabes, cuando llegas a conocerlos.

Scorpius hizo una cara que dejaba claramente entrever que ambos discrepaban en el concepto de "amistosos" y Lily no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el Slytherin. Para Hagrid, inclusive los escregutos de cola explosiva eran amistosos —A-Ah... Claro, Hagrid —dijo Lily, bebiendo el té y fingiendo que la torta dura que el hombre les había servido era siquiera remotamente comestible. Malfoy no la había tocado.

—Por cierto, dile a tu tío Charlie que me escriba. Norberta debe sentirse muy sola sin su Brandy favorito. Tengo una cubeta llena para ella —Lily asintió, mas no dijo nada sino que miró a Scorpius de reojo, pero éste continuaba mirando por la ventana, como si no estuviera allí.

Hagrid, que se percató de que Malfoy estaba viendo por la ventana, se puso de pie y observó también, torciendo el gesto —Ah, maldición. Ahí viene ese viejo bobo. Bueno, eso es todo. Vendrán a visitarme con tus hermanos, ¿verdad Lily?

—Ah... Si, Hagrid —aseguró, aunque dudaba tolerar estar con James en una misma habitación por mucho tiempo. De hecho, estaba segura de que pasaría un tiempo antes de que aceptara siquiera volver a hablarle.

—Adiós.

Filch los miró con decepción al verlos, como si hubiera esperado que uno de los dos no volviera, o al menos tuviera unos cuantos pedazos menos. Desgraciadamente para él, ambos estaban sanos y salvos —No lo suficientemente severo —aseveró, dando media vuelta y comenzando a guiarlos nuevamente a sus habitaciones, mascullando cosas ininteligibles por lo bajo.

Una vez en el castillo, Lily se animó a dedicar una mirada furtiva a Malfoy, solo para percatarse de que éste la estaba observando ya, con la expresión pensativa y las facciones tensas. Ojos grises ligeramente oscurecidos. Al cruzarse con los caoba de ella, hizo una mueca de fastidio y volvió la vista al frente —¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro, Potter? —espetando con ligera irritación. Aunque parecía haber en su voz un trasfondo de ligera curiosidad, o quizá ella lo imaginó todo.

Lily enrojeció –tanto de vergüenza como de indignación- sabiendo perfectamente que se refería más al escrutinio previo en que la había atrapado (en el bosque) que a la mirada reciente —Solo tu usual desagradable rostro, Malfoy —respondió, apretando los dientes. Y arrepintiéndose de haber dicho aquello al instante. Después de todo, la había salvado. Y ella ni siquiera le había agradecido aún—. No... —comenzó, buscando las palabras para hacerlo.

Pero él no pareció afectado por sus mordaces palabras ni la falta total de agradecimiento —Ahórratelo. Me voy a la cama —anunció finalmente cuando llegaron al corredor que llevaba abajo, a las mazmorras. Lily quiso decir algo, en ese momento, pero no pudo. Además, Malfoy no parecía que estuviera esperando que dijera nada tampoco.

Y entonces, las palabras de él volvieron a su cabeza. _Ya lo oíste, mi padre era un cobarde. ¿Crees que le importará salvar al hijo de un cobarde? ¿Crees que de tener que elegir entre el hijo de Draco Malfoy y la hija de Harry Potter, se preocuparía por mi?_ Una y otra vez. Y Lily no pudo evitar sentir una profunda tristeza. ¿Era eso verdad, acaso? ¿Su vida valía, para muchos, más que la de él porque su padre había sido el famoso Harry Potter y el de él un mortífago desertor, aún cuando ninguno de los dos había tenido nada que ver con la guerra que los había precedido? Suspiró, y lo vio marcharse, preguntándose si así sería cómo se sentiría Scorpius Malfoy diariamente. Cómo un marginado pagando los pecados de sus padres y abuelos.

Ella lo sabía, después de todo, lo que era cargar con un _nombre_ a cuestas. Con el peso de un pasado más relevante que el presente de ella misma. Si, lo sabía...

...no era fácil vivir día a día como la hija del _famoso_ Harry Potter.

No era fácil ser alguien por sí misma.


	7. Los Potter

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.  
**

7/38**  
**

Hola a todos/as, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien y espero, también, no haberles hecho perder ya el interés en la historia, que es lo que estoy empezando a temer. De todas formas, y como siempre, quiero agradecerles con sinceridad a todos los lectores. **Gracias**, por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia, para empezar y, si todavía siguen acá, por continuar haciéndolo. Y **gracias**, aún más, a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeador**,** TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan **y **Euge**, por sus tan amables y bonitos comentarios, que son los que me alientan capítulo a capítulo. En fin, no quiero aburrirlos más. Espero les guste... Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

VII

"Los Potter"

* * *

—¡Un hombre lobo, por Merlín! —había exclamado horrorizada Rose cuando le había contado a la mañana siguiente todo lo sucedido en el bosque prohibido (salvo, quizá, la forma en que realmente se habían salvado de éste)—. No puedo creer que los llevaran al bosque. Podría haberles pasado algo. Aunque bueno, McGonagall no dejaría que nada les sucediera. Si la profesora McGonagall lo decidió, es porque habría sabido eso —había asentido finalmente, convencida (como siempre) de que si la directora del colegio, Minerva McGonagall, lo aprobaba entonces no debería haber problema. Lily, en cambio, no coincidía. Y desearía no tener que volver al bosque nunca más.

Hugo parecía un poco más perturbado que su hermana por el relato de su encuentro con el hombre lobo —No te mordió, ¿verdad? —había susurrado y Rose había puesto los ojos en blanco.

—No seas tonto, Hugo. Lily no estaría aquí si la hubiera mordido. Todos saben que si un hombre lobo te muerde en luna llena te conviertes en uno. Si prestaras más atención en clases, lo sabrías —le recordó, con aire orgulloso y severo. Hugo se ruborizó.

James, que en ese momento se acercaba a donde se encontraban ellos, soltó, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa —¿Y al idiota de Malfoy no lo mordió? Hubiera sido el perrito Malfoy, quizá le podríamos haber tirado una pelota y... —Fred, que lo acompañaba, soltó una carcajada al igual que el mayor de los Potter.

Rose (quien había heredado la compasión y el tacto de su madre), en cambio, lo miró indignada y horrorizada —¡James! No digas eso. Una mordida de hombre lobo no es un chiste, ni siquiera Scorpius Malfoy merece algo así.

Lily, en cambio, se sintió enrojecer de enfado, la sangre haciéndole ebullición bajo la piel. En primer lugar, aún no había perdonado a James por las cosas que había dicho de su persona y supuesta dudosa moral. Y, en segundo, no tenía derecho a decir nada. No lo toleraría, al menos. Así que se puso bruscamente de pie —Cierra la boca, James —espetó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Aparentemente, esto tomó desprevenido a James, quien la miró con incredulidad, antes de cambiar su expresión a una de fastidio —Oh, lo lamento. ¿Insulté a tu noviecito?

Rose, como siempre, intentó aplacar la situación —Ah... James... Lily no dijo... —pero su esfuerzo fue vano. Albus y Reg, que acababan de llegar, también se quedaron observando la situación. Molly llegó segundos después.

Hecha una furia, sacó la varita. Dientes apretados —Madura, ¿quieres James? —le soltó. Amaba a James, pero en este momento no podía tolerarlo. No cuando hacía aquello. Además, estaba siendo injusto sin motivos.

—¿O qué? ¿Irás a llorar con tu novio mortífago sangre pura? —la sonrisa de Fred desapareció. James había ido muy lejos esta vez. Rose, Molly, Albus y Reg, todos parecían pensar lo mismo.

Lily sacó la varita y la agitó —¡Mocomurciélagos! —exclamó. Y, segundos después, la cara de James estaba llena de gargajos alados que continuaban arremetiendo contra su rostro. Éste, desesperado, intentó cubrirse el rostro con los antebrazos, agitando las manos en el aire como si intentara ahuyentar moscas gigantes. Fred, a su lado, reía abiertamente.

—Ah... Papá me dijo que tuviera cuidado con el encantamiento Mocomurciélagos de Lily. Es igual que el de la tía Ginny —rió.

Rose miró la escena indignada —¿Acaso no saben comportarse?

—Es todo culpa de Lily —se quejó James, entre manotazo y manotazo, con el rostro lleno de gargajos.

Lily dio media vuelta y se marchó —Me voy —pasando de salida del Gran Comedor junto a Malfoy, quien evidentemente había oído las desdeñosas palabras de James y también presenciado la escena. Su expresión un mezcla de odio (seguramente por las palabras del mayor de los Potter, a quien parecía que hubiera deseado hechizar él mismo, a juzgar por la frialdad de sus ojos) y ligero entretenimiento por la entera situación. Lily supuso que debía ser entretenido para él, el ver cómo por su obra (aún cuando fuera indirectamente) dos Potter se estaban hechizando mutuamente. De eso, había pasado ya una semana, y Lily aún no había encontrado la forma de agradecerle al Slytherin, así como tampoco se hablaba con James, quien había decidido ignorarla por completo.

—¿Oyes algo, Fred? —había dicho durante el almuerzo, cuando Lily se había sentado y saludado a todos. Fred no había dicho nada, no queriendo involucrarse, y James había continuado—. Alguien debe haber desenterrado una mandrágora, porque oí un chillido insoportable.

Rose le había dedicado una mirada de reprobación —James... —pero éste no se había retractado y, para cuando se había volteado a Lily, ésta ya se estaba marchando de la mesa. Suspirando, se volvió a Albus—. ¿No harás nada?

Albus se encogió de hombros —¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya les envié una lechuza a mamá y a papá. James y Lily siempre fueron así, de todas formas. Ya se les pasará.

La mayor de los Weasley frunció el entrecejo —¿Y si ésta vez es distinto? ¿Y si no se les pasa?

—¿Por qué? —dijo Albus, metiéndose comida en la boca—. ¿Crees que Lily realmente esté saliendo con Malfoy?

Rose bufó —No seas ridículo, Al. Lily no saldría con Malfoy. Al menos... no creo... —concluyó, mirando a su prima abandonar el Gran Comedor. ¿Cierto? Después de todo, y aún cuando Lily quisiera fastidiar a James, no llegaría tan lejos como para salir con Malfoy, ¿cierto? Sin embargo... Sí lo había defendido, al menos en cierta forma. O eso había parecido.

—Entonces se les pasará —aseguró, continuando con su comida como si nada. Reg, a su lado, también se estaba atiborrando de comida. Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

Esa noche, durante la cena, una lechuza llegó con dos cartas. Una para James, que arrugó la nariz y la abrió y leyó sin decir nada, y otra para Lily. La segunda decía:

_Lily, hija:_

_Tu padre y yo estamos muy disgustados. Al nos contó que James y tú han estado discutiendo. Tu padre te ha dicho ya muchas veces que NO uses tu varita contra tu hermano. Especialmente el maleficio de Mocomurciélagos. No te lo enseñé para que lo usaras contra James, sino para que te protegieras. Estoy muy decepcionada de ambos. Y espero pronto recibir noticias de que las cosas se solucionaron o le enviaré una lechuza a la directora McGonagall para que se asegure de que ninguno de los dos vaya a Hogsmeade. _

Mamá

_PD: ¿Funcionó bien? Estoy orgullosa de que ya seas capaz de hacer el maleficio de Mocomurciélagos correctamente. A tu edad- _(Lily notó que la carta se cortaba y el trazo se extendía como si alguien hubiera arrebatado el papel de las manos de su madre. Lily sonrió; la siguiente letra era la de su padre).

Ginny, no la alientes a usarlo. PD2: Lily, estamos muy orgullosos por tus calificaciones pero seguidos disgustados por tu situación con James. Soluciónenla, o se acabaron las visitas a Hogsmeade.

Papá

La sonrisa de Lily se ensanchó, imaginándose a su madre sonriendo (con la misma sonrisa que ella tenía en aquel momento, dado que la había heredado de su madre) al leer que había utilizado el encantamiento de forma correcta (aún contra James) y a su padre reprendiéndola por sentirse orgullosa de ello. De hecho, podía imaginárselos en la cocina, durante el desayuno, diciendo: Ginny, no es gracioso. Podría haber herido a alguien, a James. Y a su madre respondiendo: ¿Con un maleficio mocomurciélagos, Harry? Si mal no recuerdas, yo se lo hacía a Fred y a George todo el tiempo, cuando me molestaban, y tú parecías encontrarlo divertido. Tú y Ron se reían por horas. Y a su padre torciendo el gesto y diciendo: Eso era diferente, cuando en verdad sabía que no lo era. Lily había oído suficientes historias de las travesuras de sus padres y sus tíos Ron y Hermione como para tomarse demasiado en serio su reprimendas. Bueno, las de su tía Hermione sí eran serias, dado que –en términos generales- su tía sí había tenido más inclinación a respetar las reglas. Su padre y tío Ron, en cambio...

Doblando la carta, le dedicó una mirada de reprobación a Albus —¿Le escribiste a mamá y papá? No puedo creerlo, ¿qué tienes, diez años?

Albus torció el gesto y señaló a su prima, sentada a su lado —Rose me dijo que lo hiciera.

Ésta puso los ojos en blanco —Yo solo te dije que hicieras algo, Al.

—Y eso hice —argumentó éste. Y Lily pensó que quizá, solo quizá, su familia no había cambiado demasiado a lo largo de los años. Después de todo, Rose siempre había mandoneado a todos a su alrededor (algo de lo que el tío Ron siempre se había mostrado muy orgulloso: "Eso es Rosie, tenlos a todos en línea, como tu madre. ¡Ouch! Hermione, eso fue un cumplido...) aún a sus primos mayores. Y aún ahora lo hacía, aunque con menos efecto—. Le escribí a mamá y papá. Solo ellos saben hacer que James y Lily dejen de discutir. La última vez que lo intenté, Lily me arrojó un maleficio mocomurciélagos y James me hechizó el cabello para que fuera verde. Lo tuve así un mes. Y aún ahora me encuentro un pelo verde, de vez en cuando.

—Eso te pasa por entrometido —le dijo Lily, acomodándose el cabello cobrizo detrás de los hombros y poniéndose de pie. Aún tenía Herbología, después de todo, y no quería llegar tarde a la clase de Neville. No quería que éste creyera que su clase era aburrida (aún cuando, en realidad, sí lo era un poquito...).

La semana siguiente pasó volando también, y con ésta navidad se encontraba ya más y más próxima. Lily aún no hablaba con James, quien continuaba haciendo chistes estúpidos cada vez que ella estaba cerca (solo para que ella lo oyera, claro) y Albus empezaba a preocuparse. Aún así, ella no le daba importancia: James era un idiota. Además, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, como las toneladas de tareas y asignaciones que todos los profesores les habían asignado (un ensayo de dos pergaminos sobre las características de los Hinkypunks, otro para pociones de tres con información sobre la solución encogedora, otro para encantamientos sobre los hechizos glacius y el encantamiento para hacer reír cuyo nombre no recordaba, y uno de cuatro páginas para transformaciones sobre los animagos) y que aún no había comenzado y la primera salida a Hogsmeade, que entusiasmaba mucho a Lily. Además del banquete de Halloween.

—No es gran cosa, Lily —le había dicho Rose esa mañana durante el desayuno mientras leía un ejemplar de "El profeta".

—Tú dices eso porque ya hace dos años que vas y te has cansado —le devolvió—. Albus y Reginald no se han cansado.

—¿Bromeas? —dijo el segundo—, Honeydukes es la mejor tienda de golosinas de todo Inglaterra.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco —Hay cosas más interesantes en Hogsmeade que Honeydukes, Reg.

Reg se inclinó sobre Lily y le dijo al oído, conteniendo la risa —Aquí viene el informativo sobre cómo la taberna fue el centro en el que se gestó la revuela de los Trolls en 1713 —Lily también tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse.

La mayor de los Weasley bufó —De los duendes —le corrigió, puntuadamente—. Y fue en 1612 —Reginald se sonrojó y dedicó a Lily una sonrisa avergonzada, la cual rió disimuladamente. Esos dos sí que eran un par...

Albus aportó —Además, deberías probar la cerveza de manteca. En verdad es reconfortante.

Lily tomó nota mental de todo lo que haría. En verdad estaba emocionada. Sin importar qué dijeran Rose o Molly (quien también le había dicho que no era gran cosa y que los artículos que vendían en el negocio de bromas eran "francamente bastante peligrosos"), ella tenía ganas de conocer el pueblo y nada arruinaría su humor y sus expectativas respecto a su primer visita. Ni siquiera toda la tarea que tenía acumulada. Aunque, pensó, sería mejor comenzar a hacer algo de ésta si realmente quería ir a Hogsmeade. Por esa razón, decidió esa tarde ir a la biblioteca y comenzar su ensayo de dos páginas sobre los Hinkypunks que el profesor Stamp les había pedido. En eso estaba, y acababa de escribir; "Los Hinkypunks son en apariencia bajos y robustos, con grandes ojos blancos..."; cuando oyó que su nombre salía a colación en la conversación de tres chicas al otro lado del estante. Lily hizo silencio y oyó.

—¿En verdad crees que esa Potter esté saliendo con Scorpius?

—¿Con una Gryffindor y una Potter? No seas ridícula, Scorpius no caería tan bajo. Seguramente está jugando con ella. Ya sabes, para vengarse de James Potter.

—Aún así, Scorpius jamás saldría con una inmunda sangre impura —y Lily reconoció entonces la desdeñosa voz de Peony Parkinson. Se abstuvo de pararse y lanzarle un maleficio allí mismo. No había forma de salir impune en la biblioteca, no con tantos testigos—. Además, todos saben que Scorpius será mío —añadió lo último con una desagradable voz exageradamente dulzona. Las otras dos chicas rieron, dándole la razón. Lily puso los ojos en blanco, cerrando el libro lo más sonoramente que pudo. Las risas se detuvieron.

En silencio, Lily se puso de pie y bordeó la estantería, pasando junto a Peony Parkinson, Mathilda Bulstrode y una tercera chica de Slytherin que no conocía. Al verla, las tres se silenciaron y la primera le dedicó una mirada sucia y la chocó con el hombro bruscamente

—Ups. Lo siento, Potter —dijo, con una sonrisa que claramente indicaba que no lo hacía. Lily la ignoró y siguió caminando—. ¡Eh, Potter! —la oyó gritarle—. Envíale mis saludos a tu gentuza familia Weasley.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja empezaron a irradiar calor. Sin embargo, no perdió la calma —Lo haré, luego de que le envíe mis saludos a Malfoy —sino que replicó mordazmente, sabiendo que eso la haría enfadar aún más. Y sabiendo también que no debería haber dicho eso, posiblemente.

—¡¿Qué dijiste? ¡Mugrosa sangre impura! —la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, la miró con los bien ojos abiertos y expresión de indignación en el rostro.

—¡Señorita Parkinson! Esas no son cosas para decir. Estoy segura de que el jefe de su casa estará decepcionado de oír esto. Venga conmigo —Lily sonrió satisfecha, al ver como las tres Slytherin se marchaban detrás de la señora Pince. Una vez en calma, volvió a ocupar su lugar en una de las mesas de la biblioteca y retomó su ensayo sobre los Hinkypunks, el cual terminó cerca del anochecer. Cuando salió, se sorprendió de ver un alboroto—. ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó al primer rostro familiar que detectó entre la muchedumbre: Lucy.

—James le hizo una broma pesada a Malfoy —señaló, intentando contener la sonrisa. Molly, que llegó entonces, bufó.

—No es gracioso, Lucy —amonestó a su hermana y comenzó a hacerse paso entre la multitud. Lily la siguió—. A ver, déjenme pasar. Soy una prefecto.

Cuando llegó, se sorprendió de ver a Malfoy cubriéndose la nariz de la cual salía sangre a chorros, empapando su mano, túnica y hasta formando un charco en el suelo. Además, el cabello parecía estar cayéndosele a mechones y en la piel tenía una especie de reacción alérgica. James y Fred reían —Parece que aún tiene efectos secundarios —le decía el segundo al primero.

—Quizá mezclarlo con los turrones sangranarices del tío George fuera demasiado.

—Eso creo... Aún así, es gracioso, debes admitirlo.

—¿Qué sucede Malfoy, incapaz de hablar? —rió James.

Malfoy intentó espetarle algo pero de su boca solo salió un graznido y otro mechón de cabello cayó de su cabeza. Todos rieron. Lily sintió que la sangre empezaba a bullirle una vez más. Ésta vez, James había ido demasiado lejos.

Molly ya estaba sermoneándolos —¿Qué creen que hacen, usando magia peligrosa? Informaré de esto a la profesora Marchand —ninguno de los dos parecía muy preocupado—. Y estarán castigados por el resto del año.

—Aún así —dijo James, riendo—, valió la pena. ¿No crees Fred?

Éste iba a responder, cuando vio a Lily acercarse a ambos a paso acelerado. Expresión de enfado —¡James, ¿qué crees que haces? —demandó saber.

Éste no se inmutó —¿Por qué? —aunque estaba conteniéndose para no empezar a discutir otra vez—. ¿Ya no te parece atractivo así, calvo y graznando? Considéralo un favor.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó, indignada. ¿Lo había hecho por eso? ¿Por qué creía que ella salía con Malfoy? Su hermano verdaderamente estaba actuando como un completo imbécil. En primer lugar, por creerlo (él, de todas las personas, que la conocía desde bebé) y, en segundo, por actuar tan malintencionadamente.

—Cierra el pico.

—No quiero —le devolvió Lily, con mordacidad. Si debía, le haría otro encantamiento mocomurciélagos, hasta que lo entendiera. O quizá el hechizo de Tragacaracoles que tío Ron le había enseñando.

En ese momento, no obstante, llegaron la profesora Marchand y el profesor Stamp, ambos con expresión de desaprobación —¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¡Señor Malfoy! —éste quiso explicar algo, pero solo volvió a graznar, aún intentando detener la masiva hemorragia nasal y la progresiva calvicie. La mirada severa de la profesora Marchand se volvió al resto—. ¿Qué sucedió aquí, Potter, Weasley?

Lily se cruzó de brazos. Ésta vez no protegería a James. No lo merecía —James y Fred le dieron algo, profesora.

La mujer resopló por la nariz —Debí saber que ustedes dos estaban detrás de todo eso. A mi despacho, los dos, ahora. Me aseguraré de que estén castigados por el resto del año, si es necesario —escaneando la multitud dijo—. Señorita Potter, haga el favor de acompañar al señor Malfoy a la enfermería. Filch —lo llamó, y éste vino rápidamente—. Hay sangre en el suelo —y, sin decir más, se marchó con Fred y James pisándole los talones, ambos aún intentando contener la risa.

Lily, aún indignada, caminó hasta Malfoy, el cual continuaba con una mano sobre su nariz.

—Vamos —dijo, tomándolo del puño de la túnica, pero éste se mantuvo firme y le graznó. La pelirroja enarcó una ceja, ¿en verdad quería empezar a discutir en ese momento?—. Ahórratelo para cuando estés mejor, Malfoy.

Coincidiendo que era lo mejor, cerró la boca (porque podía sentir otro graznido comenzar a ascender por su garganta) y la siguió, acordándose de todas y cada una de las cosas que se aseguraría de hacer para vengarse del idiota, impertinente de Potter. Todos y cada uno de los hechizos que usaría contra éste.

Definitivamente, odiaba a los Potter.


	8. De graznidos, agradecimientos y castigos

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen.**

8/38**  
**

Hola a todos/as, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero les guste. Y, como siempre, **gracias** a todos los lectores, si es que ya no los aburrí a éstas alturas =((aunque espero que no). Y, especialmente a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeador**,** TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan **y **Euge **(gracias, de verdad, por seguir pasándote por mi historia y por tu bonito review. Y espero que hayas tenido un bonito día del amigo =) Espero que el capítulo de hoy te guste) por tomarse ese tiempito y hacer ese esfuercito extra para hacerme llegar sus opiniones. **Muchas gracias**, de verdad. Y ojalá éste les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

VIII

"De graznidos, agradecimientos y castigos"

* * *

Cuando ingresaron a la enfermería, madame Hickey se apresuró a ambos, viendo la sangre en el rostro, mano y frente de la túnica de Scorpius, así como la reacción alérgica en su usualmente pálida y lisa piel y el cabello platinado que continuaba cayéndose —¡Por Merlín! —exclamó—. ¿Y a ti que te sucedió?

Scorpius abrió la boca y todo lo que salió fue —Kruaaaak, krruuaak —por lo que la volvió a cerrar inmediatamente, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Lily, a su lado, se apresuró a explicarle lo que había sucedido —James y Fred le dieron algo. No sé que fue.

—Esos dos... —se quejó, suspirando—. Siéntate —le ordenó, señalando una de las camas cuyas cortinas estaban corridas y se marchó en busca de algo. Malfoy obedeció y Lily lo siguió, sentándose en la silla junto a la cama. Los gélidos ojos grises de él se clavaron en ella.

Madame Hickey volvió con un brebaje —Si siguen haciendo travesuras tendré a todo Hogwarts aquí. Bebe esto —le ordenó una vez más con hosquedad, ceñuda, prácticamente haciéndoselo tragar a la fuerza. Scorpius tragó como pudo y luego empezó a toser—. Tomará unos minutos, pero pronto dejarás de graznar. Lo mismo con las pústulas y la caída del cabello. Debería volverte a crecer en segundos —y luego, sin más, volvió a dar media vuelta y desaparecer.

Lily lo observó con curiosidad, notando que el cabello empezaba a crecerle otra vez —¿Mejor...?

El rubio torció el gesto —¿Qué te parece, Potter? —espetándole con todo el veneno que llevaba acumulando. Lily no retrocedió ante el tono, ni se dejó amedrentar.

—Que volviste a ser tu desagradable yo usual —respondió, resoplando y asintiendo.

Malfoy presionó los labios en una línea —Ya cumpliste con tu papel de alumna buena, vete por donde viniste.

Pero ella no se movió —La profesora Marchand me dijo que te acompañara. No me iré hasta asegurarme de que estés bien —cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya me encuentro perfectamente, Potter, piérdete.

Lily siguió sin moverse. En su lugar, se estiró la manga de la túnica y la alzó hacia el rostro de él. Al ver esto, Malfoy le apartó la mano de un bofetón —¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

—Tienes sangre —le dijo, poniéndose de pie e intentándolo una vez más, ésta vez saliendo exitosa en su intento de limpiarle la sangre del mentón, lo cual hizo con sumo cuidado. Malfoy, ante esto, alzó la mano y le sujetó con firmeza la muñeca, tanta que empezó a hacerle daño. Aún así, Lily se abstuvo de hacer una mueca de dolor. No le daría el gusto, después de todo.

—Quita tus mugrosas manos de mi, Potter —siseó arrastrando las palabras, y la soltó.

Lily se frotó la muñeca —De nada —y terció con sarcasmo.

—No necesito tu ayuda —aclaró molesto, como si fuera imperativo dejarlo perfectamente en claro.

—Evidentemente —negó con la cabeza.

—Si mal no recuerdas, fue tu estúpida familia la que me hizo esto, para empezar.

—Lo sé. James no debería haber hecho lo que hizo —aseguró, con calma. Malfoy no dijo nada, sino que apretó los dientes con más fuerzas. Aprovechando esto, Lily volvió a hablar—. ¿Por qué me salvaste? —era algo que la carcomía, realmente. Y necesitaba saberlo. Después de todo, ella era una Potter, una Gryffindor y todo lo que él odiaba. Y aún así, él se había salido de su camino para evitar que un hombre lobo la atacara.

Malfoy tensó la mandíbula —Eres toda una arrogante, Potter, ¿no es así?, como tu hermano. No lo hice por ti, lo hice para salvarme yo —y clavó los ojos en un punto de la pared.

—No te creo —aseguró. De hecho, habría sido más fácil dejarla al hombre lobo como carnada y huir él. No obstante, no lo hizo.

—No me importa lo que creas —aseguró.

—Creo —comenzó, ignorando el comentario de él—... que eres mejor de lo que quieres hacer ver.

—Creo —puntualizó, haciéndole burla— que crees lo que quieres creer, Potter. No soy mejor. Lo que ves es lo que hay.

—No creo que lo que vea, entonces, sea tan malo —aseguró, firmemente. Y entonces comprendió cómo sonaba. Aún así, hizo acopio de toda su calma para no ruborizarse. Lo que menos deseaba era quedar como una idiota delante de Malfoy, de todas las personas.

—Entonces quizá necesites anteojos como tu patético hermano —le retrucó, sonriendo arrogantemente. Lily comprendió que se refería a Albus, ya que James no usaba anteojos.

—Mi hermano no es patético, Malfoy. Y estoy segura de que mis ojos están perfectamente.

—Te conviene que no me cruce con tu hermano, Potter —dijo, ahora refiriéndose a James—. Y déjame en paz —y se bajó de un salto de la cama, camino a la puerta.

Lily, al ver que era su última oportunidad, se tragó su orgullo (con todo el odio del mundo) y dijo —Gracias.

Pero Scorpius solo se encogió de hombros y salió de la enfermería, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con algo más de fuerza de la realmente necesitada. Lily, bufando, salió en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. Odiando haberse visto forzada a agradecerle a un Malfoy, de todas las personas, por haberla salvado. Sin embargo, había debido hacerlo, sin importar cuánto hubiera odiado hacerlo y cuánto lo hubiera odiado también su orgullo. De no ser por él, quizá sería en aquel preciso momento un hombre lobo. Algo que, Lily sabía, no tenía cura ni vuelta atrás. Algo con lo que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida. Además, había sido criada para ser una buena persona, una buena bruja, como sus padres, y no deshonraría la crianza que le habían dado rebajándose al nivel de un pedante idiota de Slytherin. Y sí, con pedante idiota se refería a Scorpius Malfoy. Al menos, ya no le debía nada.

Cuando ingresó a la sala común, Rose se apresuró a preguntarle lo ocurrido —Lily, ¿qué sucedió?

La pelirroja, malhumorada por su encuentro con Malfoy, dijo —James y Fred le hicieron una broma a Malfoy. Tuve que llevarlo a la enfermería.

Rose pareció horrorizada —¡Cielos! ¿Está bien? —especialmente cuando vio sangre en la manga de la túnica de Lily.

—Demasiado. Ojalá James lo hubiera dejado graznando por más tiempo —y, sin más, subió a la torre donde se encontraba la habitación de las chicas y desapareció tras los doseles de su cama. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle agradecido al muy cretino por haberle salvado la vida. _Idiota._

Cuando a la mañana siguiente se enteró de que Fred y James estaban castigados por los siguientes ocho fines de semana, Lily no sintió el menor remordimiento. Seguro, Malfoy era un idiota, pero James y Fred habían ido demasiado lejos esta vez. Además, seguía molesta con James y no creía que fuera a pasársele pronto. James y Fred, por otro lado, no parecían tan afectados por el castigo. Aunque claro, estaban acostumbrados. A eso y a perder puntos. Molly y Rose, en cambio, no lo estaban y no paraban de quejarse con sus primos por ello; asegurando que por culpa de ellos Gryffindor llevaba sin ganar la copa de las casas por cinco años. Lily sabía que, de todas formas, todos pronto olvidarían los puntos que ambos habían perdido. A la mayoría de la gente le caían bien, después de todo. Malfoy, en cambio, no había dejado de fulminarlos con la mirada durante todo el desayuno.

—Tu novio me está mirando. Dile que no lo haga o le haré un encantamiento _furunculus _para que se acuerde de mi —dijo riendo. Fred también rió.

Lily apretó los dientes —Malfoy no es mi novio —diciendo cada palabra puntuadamente, con fastidio.

James iba a replicar algo, cuando una lechuza llegó con una carta metida en un sobre rojo. La carta decía, curiosamente, para James y Fred. Lily notó, se trataba de un vociferador. Su madre lo había enviado—¡Ja! Ahora estás en problemas.

James torció el gesto y lo abrió, todos los de alrededor se cubrieron los oídos. En el salón se oyó un bramido tan potente que desprendió polvo del techo —...JAMES SIRIUS POTTER... ME LLEGÓ UNA CARTA DE LA DIRECTORA MCGONAGALL DICIENDO QUE HECHIZASTE AL HIJO DE DRACO MALFOY. ¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO? TU PADRE Y YO ESTAMOS MUY ENFADADOS. ESPERA A QUE VUELVAS A CASA. NO VOLVERÁS A MONTAR UNA ESCOBA HASTA QUE TENGAS 30 AÑOS. Y TÚ FRED, TU MADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFADADA TAMBIÉN. AMBOS NOS HAN DECEPCIONADO. NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE COMPORTEN DE ESA FORMA. COMO ME LLEGUE OTRA CARTA DE LA ESCUELA JAMES, ESTARÁS CASTIGADO DE POR VIDA.

Una vez hubo terminado, se hizo un silencio en el que resonaron una y otra vez las palabras de la carta. Y luego, sin más, ésta se prendió fuego y se hizo cenizas delante de todos. Algunos rieron y poco a poco el habitual alboroto regresó al salón.

Rose les dedicó a ambos una mirada de suficiencia, cerrando su libro de un golpe —Bueno, no sé qué esperaban. Ambos se lo tienen merecido —James y Fred farfullaron por lo bajo, mas no dijeron nada más. No obstante, media hora después ya estaban planeando sus siguientes travesuras y bromas. Sin importarles que estaban castigados y no pisarían Hogsmeade en mucho tiempo. Molly pareció indignada ante esto también, pero sus sermones solo llegaron a oídos sordos con James y Fred, dado que ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención.

—Deberían dejar de experimentar con esas cosas, son peligrosas —los amonestó Molly—. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera están aprobadas por el ministerio. Tu papá trabaja ahí James. Podrías meterlo en problemas.

—Oh, vamos, Molly —dijo Fred—. ¿Cómo podría meterlo en problemas? El tío Harry trabaja como Auror. No tiene nada que ver con el departamento de uso incorrecto de la magia. Además, no son peligrosas, el efecto se va en unas horas —aseguró, orgulloso.

Molly puso los ojos en blanco —¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo a Malfoy?

James gruñó —Le habríamos hecho un favor al mundo y sido considerados héroes.

Rose lo miró indignada —¡James, no deberías decir esas cosas! Ni siquiera...

—Si se acerca a mi hermana-

Pero Lily lo cortó. Ahí estaba otra vez, decidiendo quién podía y quién no podía acercarse a ella como si fuera el gestor de su vida —James —le advirtió, peligrosamente—. Te voy a aclarar esto de una vez por todas. No es asunto tuyo lo qué hago ni con quién salgo. ¿Me oíste?

—Es asunto mío si te conviertes en una _traidora_ —le espetó, hirientemente. Y Lily se puso de pie, lista para marcharse porque de lo contrario terminaría hechizando a James _otra vez_. En primer lugar, porque seguía tan ciego y ofuscado como para darse cuenta de que era imposible que ella estuviera con Malfoy (algo que no debería haber siquiera dudado, en primer lugar). Y, en segundo, porque seguía sin entender que no tenía derecho alguno para intentar dirigir su vida.

—Bien. Entonces quizá sí le de unas ideas a Malfoy para que se vengue de ti —le devolvió.

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces no te molestes en ir a casa del abuelo para navidad, porque no aceptan traidores que fraternizan con sangres puras! —exclamó.

—¡Bien! —y sin más, se fue, aferrando firmemente su libro de transformaciones contra el pecho. Su largo cabello pelirrojo ondeando violentamente tras de sí. Una vez estuvo fuera del comedor, una voz cargada de humor y sorna la detuvo en seco. El dueño de ésta permanecía apoyado contra una pared, sobre el primer escalón de una escalera. A su lado, había alguien sentado en uno de los escalones, mordiendo una varita de regaliz.

—Mira Malfoy, es tu pequeña mascota defensora. ¿Necesitas que te defienda? —se burló con una curvatura de los labios Blake Zabini.

Malfoy tensó la mandíbula y clavó sus ojos en Lily por un segundo, varita de regaliz aplastada entre los dientes. Luego se puso de pie y descendió, encaminándose para abandonar el vestíbulo —Cierra la boca, Zabini.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te agrada que insulte a tu noviecita? ¿Irás llorando a ella para que te defienda de los grandes malos Slytherin? ¿Y el malo James Potter? —Lily miró a Scorpius en silencio, quien tenía la espalda dirigida a ella y los hombros le temblaban de furia contenida.

Scorpius sacó la varita y la apuntó entre los ojos de Zabini, el cual le dedicó una mirada fría —Cierra-la-boca-Zabini. Mi padre-

—Tu padre está acabado, Malfoy —le retrucó—. Lo estuvo desde siempre. Tu familia no es nada ya. Quizá te convenga juntarte con los patéticos de los Potter, al menos escalarás uno o dos escalafones en la jerarquía de la mediocridad. Podrás estar a penas por encima de los elfos domésticos.

—Envertestatil —bramó y Zabini perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, perdiendo el conocimiento en el proceso. Sin el menor arrepentimiento, Scorpius volvió a guardar su varita en el bolsillo delantero de su túnica y miró con frialdad el cuerpo inerte.

Otro Slytherin se apresuró al lado de Zabini —¿Qué demonios hiciste, Malfoy? —le bramó, asegurándose de que lo sucedido no fuera grave.

Scorpius, en cambio, pasó de largo junto a ambos (ignorando las amenazas del otro Slytherin de que lo delataría) y tomó un corredor. Lily continuó caminando unos pasos tras el rubio, pero se detuvo cuando él también se detuvo. El corredor estaba vacío, salvo por unos estudiantes de Hufflepuff de cuarto que estaban algo alejados.

—Piérdete, Potter —le advirtió, dejando perfectamente en claro que su nivel de tolerancia estaba actualmente en cero. Cuando Lily iba a volver a hablar, Scorpius se le adelantó—. Y deja de seguirme como un perrito faldero.

Lily lo miró indignada, segura de que jamás había hecho algo así —No te halagues tanto, Malfoy. No te estoy siguiendo —y era cierto, después de todo, tenía que ir a clases de transformaciones y aquel era el camino más corto.

—Entonces desaparece de mi vista. Tú y toda tu familia gentuza, sangre impura.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se arrebolaron y sus labios se tensaron en una línea. Sus dedos buscando instintivamente por su varita. Lily Luna Potter podía tolerar _muchas_ cosas y otras tantas más. Podía tolerar que James y Albus, el segundo solo en ocasiones, metieran sus entrometidas narices en su vida amorosa. Podía tolerar también que Fred y James le hicieran bromas (aunque generalmente terminaba vengándose) o que Rose la sermoneara. E inclusive podía tolerar que creyeran que salía con el idiota de Malfoy. Lo que no podía tolerar ni toleraría, era que nadie la llamara a ella o a su familia "sangre impura" o algún derivado. Especialmente Malfoy, de todas las personas —Retráctate —siseó entre dientes, con los ojos abarrotados de lágrimas pero sin dejar caer ni una. No lo haría. Lily Luna Potter no lloraba, después de todo, tal y como su madre Ginny. Y menos aún lo haría delante del idiota que acababa de llamarla sangre impura. Ni siquiera permitiría que su voz se quebrara.

Scorpius lució ligeramente desconcertado, si bien solo por un segundo, pero rápidamente recompuso su habitual expresión de desdén —¿O qué Potter? ¿Llorarás? —diciendo con una sonrisa arrogante en los finos labios.

—No te halagues, Malfoy. No derramaría una lágrima por culpa tuya —le aseguró, aún empuñando la varita con firmeza.

La sonrisa de suficiencia se borró completamente del rostro del rubio —Deja de apuntarme con esa cosa —su voz un bajo y peligroso siseo.

—¿O qué? ¿Correrás con tu padre a decirle que una Potter te hizo llorar? —le espetó en devolución, usando deliberadamente las palabras de Zabini solo para clavar el dedo en la llaga y retorcerlo. No era correcto, no era propio, pero no podía importarle menos. Malfoy la había atacado primero.

Malfoy dio un paso más hacia ella y se detuvo cuando la punta de la varita de Lily chocó contra el pecho de él y comenzó a hacer ligera presión contra éste, formando pequeños pliegues en su túnica allí donde ésta se hundía a duras penas. Luego, sin más, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza –la cumbre alta de su puntiagudo pómulo rozando a duras penas contra la redondeada mejilla rosada de ella- y siseó en voz baja, como una serpiente —¿Qué sucede Potter? ¿No te animas a hacerlo? ¿Acaso eres una cobarde como tu padre?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior para contener la indignación —Mi padre no es un cobarde —y lo empujó con su mano libre, agitando con la otra la varita—. ¡Mocomurciélagos!

La sonrisa ufana de Malfoy desapareció cuando sus gargajos se expandieron, adquirieron alas y se arrojaron en picada para atacar su propio rostro —¡¿Qué demonios...? Me las pagarás Potter —bramó, manoteando el aire una y otra vez. Lily sonrió complacida.

Al menos, hasta que oyó una voz detrás de ella, al comienzo del corredor —¡Señorita Potter! —bramó la voz severa de la directora del colegio, la cual agitó su varita en el aire y dijo—. Finite incantatem —los gargajos desaparecieron del rostro de Scorpius—. Y señor Malfoy, no sonría —le advirtió, al ver que las comisuras del muchacho empezaban a curvarse hacia arriba—. A usted lo estaba buscando. El señor Montague me fue a buscar. Estoy segura de que le complacerá saber que por su culpa el señor Zabini se encuentra en la enfermería. Y señorita Potter, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarla causando problemas a usted también.

Lily sintió que sus orejas enrojecían —Lo lamento, profesora.

—Nada de lo lamento —bufó—. Los dos, conmigo. Estoy muy decepcionada de ambos. Especialmente de ti, Potter —dijo, mirando a Lily por encima de sus anteojos. La cual bajó la mirada avergonzada y empezó a seguir a McGonagall con Scorpius caminando en silencio a su lado. De reojo pudo comprobar que no estaba complacido en absoluto, no que a la pelirroja le importara. Por ella, Malfoy se podía volver arrastrando al agujero del que había salido.

Una vez dentro del despacho más próximo que la directora pudo encontrar, McGonagall volvió a hablar —Cierre la puerta, señorita Potter —Lily obedeció—. No puedo creer que otra vez los tenga a los dos delante de mí. ¿Y se puede saber qué estaban haciendo? —enarcó ambas cejas, volviendo la vista al mayor—. Y usted, señor Malfoy, se supone que es un prefecto. Que debe dar el ejemplo a los alumnos más jóvenes. ¿Es así como lo hace? Porque quizá deba decirle al profesor Slughorn que le retire la insignia. Estoy segura de que su padre estará muy decepcionado de usted.

Malfoy masculló algo incomprensible. McGonagall frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué dijo señor Malfoy?

El rubio alzó el mentón —Fue culpa de Zabini, profesora. Él se lo-

—No quiero oírlo, señor Malfoy —decretó, molesta. En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y un sorprendido Slughorn miró la escena con curiosidad. Especialmente porque se trataba de su despacho, después de todo.

—¿Directora? —inquirió, mirando a ambos jóvenes.

McGonagall bufó —Encontré a éste alumno tuyo, Horace, hechizando a otro alumno de Slytherin. Y a la señorita Potter haciéndole un encantamiento de mocomurciélagos al señor Malfoy aquí presente.

Las cejas de Slughorn volvieron a alzarse en señal de curiosidad —¿Es eso así, Minerva? ¿Y dime, el encantamiento de la señorita Potter fue perfectamente realizado?

—¡Horace! —lo reprendió McGonagall—. Aquí, en Hogwarts, no aprobamos el uso de maleficios en contra de los alumnos.

—Ah... Si... Si... Por supuesto, Minerva. ¿Y dices que el señor Malfoy hechizó a otro alumno de Slytherin?

La directora empezaba a perder la paciencia —Así es, Horace —el hombre asintió.

—Ya veo —asintió, aunque Lily notó que no parecía muy disgustado (no como la directora del colegio, evidentemente) sino entretenido por todo el asunto—. Yo me encargaré, si está bien por ti, Minerva. Ambos están castigados.

McGonagall asintió —Todas los fines de semana y las noches de los viernes por el resto del año.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron un poco más —Pero... Profesora... Es en vacaciones... Y... Las salidas de Hogsmeade...

—Debería haber pensado en eso cuando empuñó su varita contra el señor Malfoy, señorita Potter. Ahora, los dos están liberados. Y será mejor que te apresures Potter, tengo entendido que deberías estar ya en tu clase de Transformaciones. Lo mismo va para usted, señor Malfoy. Estoy segura de que el profesor Stamp estará aguardando a que se digne a aparecer por su clase. Fuera los dos.

Lily salió y bufó, una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado. _Genial_, pensó. Estaba otra vez castigada. Y, con Malfoy, nada menos.

La suerte definitivamente no estaba de su parte.


	9. Hidromiel, pergamino y jengibre

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, lo hacen a la maravillosa J. . **

9/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, manteniendo mi promesa, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que ojalá les guste, así como espero estén disfrutando la historia. Y, como es mi costumbre, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores. **Gracias**, sinceramente, y espero de todo corazón no haberlos aburrido a éstas alturas. Si lo hice, me disculpo y siéntanse libres de hacérmelo saber. Si, por el contrario, les gusta o creen que debería mejorar, también siéntanse libres de dejarme su opinión. **Muchas gracias a todos**, especialmente a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeador **(jajaja, si, las cosas están algo caldeadas =D),** TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge **(¡Gracias! Por tu bonito review y la anécdota de tu ex que me sacó una sonrisa, los hombres son así, orgullosos u.u, qué se les va a hacer. En cuanto a Albus como amigo de Scorpius, más adelante explico algo que aclarará por qué éste segundo está tan solito en Hogwarts, como lo estuvo su padre. Es la maldición del nombre =P Pero inténtalo, quizá te acepte, y así tendrá 1 amigo en Facebook =D. Espero la historia te siga gustando) y **Julieta** (gracias, en verdad eres muy, muy, muy amable =). Ojalá sea así y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, de verdad, y espero siga haciéndolo).

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

IX

"Hidromiel, pergamino y jengibre"

* * *

Cuando Lily llegó a su clase de transformaciones, ésta ya había empezado y, como era evidente, la profesora Marchand le quitó diez puntos a Gryffindor por llegar tarde. Algunos de sus compañeros, aquellos que estaban más cansados de perder puntos por los Potter y los Weasley, se quejaron abiertamente y en voz alta. Lily, con la cabeza gacha, caminó hasta su asiento y se dejó caer junto a Lorcan Scamander que, dado que era de Revenclaw, no estaba resentido con ella y su familia por llegar tarde. Por contrario, parecía alegre de verla.

Lily apretó los dientes y masculló —Malfoy —como si eso explicara todo y, por el resto de la clase, no dijo más nada. Durante el almuerzo, no obstante, sabía que le esperaba el usual sermón de Rose y –posiblemente- el de Molly también, si ésta estaba en el Gran Comedor al mediodía. Afortunadamente para Lily, Molly tenía que hacer rondas como prefecta y por ende no se encontraba. Así que solo sería Rose.

—¿Otra vez castigada? Lily, por las barbas de Merlín. ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? —exclamó, indignada—. Primero James y Fred y ahora tú.

Lily bufó —No elijo que me castiguen Rose —Rose lo hacía sonar como si así fuera.

—Bueno, no pareces evitarlo mucho tampoco, ¿cierto? —dijo, con aire de moralidad—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Le lancé a Malfoy un maleficio de mocomurciélagos —admitió, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento ni vergüenza, y desafiando a Rose para que volviera a sermonearla—. Lo haría otra vez, si debiera hacerlo.

La voz de James se oyó detrás de ella, segundos después se encontraba sentado en la mesa también —¿Qué sucede, se les terminó el amor? Estoy segura de que el señor Malfoy estará muy decepcionado de perderte como su nuera.

Rose le dedicó al mayor de los Potter una mirada de reprobación —Ya basta, James —y luego se volvió a Lily—. ¿Qué hizo?

James torció el gesto —¿Te rompió el corazón, te tocó? Porque si es así me aseguraré de hechizar sus-

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Su hermano era un idiota —Métete esto en la cabeza, James. Ninguna de las dos. Solo... —comenzó, pero decidió a mitad de camino que no lo diría. Después de todo, solo lograría que James fuera otra vez tras el Slytherin para hechizarlo una vez más y ambos ya tenían suficientes castigos tal y como estaban las cosas. De hecho, si seguían así, pronto superarían a su padre y a su abuelo juntos, y aunque su padre amaba a ambos Lily dudaba que el record de castigos fuera un logro por el que éste deseara que sus hijos, los hijos del famoso Harry Potter, fueran recordados— me hizo enfadar. Se lo merecía, y lo haría otra vez si tuviera que hacerlo.

James sonrió ampliamente y le echó a su hermana un brazo al hombro —Esa es mi hermana —Lily se abstuvo de decirle que la dejara en paz porque aquel era el primer atisbo de reconciliación entre ambos en un largo tiempo y era uno frágil y pobre así como estaba. Además, sabía que James no tenía malas intenciones. Aún así, no estaba de humor. El castigo había arruinado su primera salida a Hogsmeade a la que no podría ir, a pesar de haber estado esperándola por tanto tiempo.

James le restó importancia —No es gran cosa, Lily.

La pelirroja se puso de pie, indignada y cansada de que todos le dijeran eso. Para ella lo era. Era su primera salida a Hogsmeade y por ende había estado entusiasmada y le importaba una reverenda calabaza si todos sus tontos hermanos y primos mayores (que ya habían visitado el pueblo centenares de veces) le decían que no era gran cosa. Para-ella-sí-lo-era. Y Scorpius Malfoy le había arruinado y arrebatado eso también —Bien por ustedes —dando media vuelta, se marchó.

Albus parpadeó desconcertado —¿Qué le sucede?

Rose suspiró —Lily estaba entusiasmada por ir a Hogsmeade.

Reg se encogió de hombros —¿Por qué? No es gran cosa. La tienda de bromas de tus tío es mejor que Zonko. Y siempre pueden traerle las golosinas.

La hija mayor de Ron puso los ojos en blanco —Como siempre, Reg, no entiendes nada.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Dedúcelo por tu cuenta —se puso de pie, lista para seguir a su prima—. No siempre estaré ahí pensando por ti —y, sin más, se fue.

Reg se volvió a Albus —¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Albus se encogió de hombros —Las chicas son raras...

Una vez en la sala común, Rose se acercó a Lily que se encontraba sentada en un sillón frente al fuego mirando cómo las flamas danzaban —Al menos te queda el banquete de Halloween —le dijo, intentando animarla.

—Si, genial —masculló con los ojos clavados en el fuego, moviendo perezosamente la varita y haciendo que las llamaradas se curvaran y crecieran y se encogieran a su antojo.

—Te traeré cerveza de manteca —se ofreció, sentándose a su lado. Libro cerrado en el regazo—. Y golosinas de Honeydukes.

Lily curvó sus labios hacia abajo —Gracias...

—Anímate, tendrás muchas más salidas de Hogsmeade. Además, James tampoco podrá ir —le dijo, con una sonrisa—. Y aunque diga que no es gran cosa, todos sabemos que ama ir a Zonko. Fred también tendrá que quedarse.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la menor de los Potter —Lo hace —se mordió el labio—. Es que... Iba a ir con Tyrrell —dijo finalmente. Iba a ser su primera cita oficial y pública, por así decirlo, y Tyrrell le había dicho que irían a donde ella quisiera ir: A las tres escobas o a la casa de té de madame Tudipié inclusive, si ahí era adonde quería ir. Lily no había decidido, pero la idea de conocer Hogsmeade la había encantado y ahora... Ahora tendría que pasar su noche del viernes castigada con Malfoy y su fin de semana en Hogwarts.

—Estoy segura de que entenderá. Y, si no lo hace, entonces quizá no te convenga.

Lily no era tonta, lo sabía —Ya sé, Rose —además, no era una ingenua niña ciega y completa y perdidamente enamorada. Tyrrell le gustaba, si, y mucho. Pero, de momento, eso era todo. Además, no le gustaba demasiado que la presionara.

Rose sonrió —Si, papá siempre dijo que tía Ginny era inteligente y que tú habías salido a ella.

Lily sonrió también —Asegúrate de conseguir mejores notas que Malfoy en todas tus TIMOs.

La Weasley palideció —¡Oh, cielos! Las TIMOs. Aún no he empezado a estudiar.

—Rose, faltan meses para las TIMOs —pero su prima ya no la escuchaba sino que había comenzado a repasar en su cabeza toda la bibliografía que debía leer antes de los exámenes. Mucha de la cual ni siquiera estaba incluida en los programas de las distintas asignaturas.

—Me tengo que ir a la biblioteca —y se paró y salió por el retrato de la dama gorda. Lily puso los ojos en blanco, Rose estaba loca.

Lily no recordaba haber odiado algo tanto como la llegada del primer viernes de esa semana. Había recibido una carta del profesor Slughorn diciéndole que los esperaba a ambos en su despacho después de la cena y la pelirroja había deseado que el tiempo no pasara. Desgraciadamente, el tiempo sí había pasado, lo quisiera ella o no, y rápidamente la había llegado. Tomando sus cosas y despidiéndose desanimadamente de sus hermanos y primos, abandonó el comedor de camino al despacho del profesor Slughorn. Todo el tiempo arrastrando los pies y retrasando su llegada al lugar en cuestión. Cuando llegó, no obstante, se sorprendió de oír que, del interior, provenía una condescendiente voz que reconoció al instante como la de Scorpius. Apretando los dientes, previamente irritada, golpeó.

—Adelante.

—Lamento la demora, profesor —se excusó. Pero el profesor Slughorn se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio sonriendo y conversando afablemente con Malfoy, quien se encontraba sentado frente al profesor. Al verla ingresar, le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante.

—Ah, señorita Potter. No se preocupe. El señor Malfoy, aquí, y yo solo estábamos conversando —exclamó con una jovialidad que chocaba y contrastaba considerablemente con su aspecto de morsa anciana. Sin embargo, Slughorn siempre había sido de esa forma, según su padre.

Malfoy asintió —Es en verdad una gran colección la que tiene, profesor —adulando abierta y descaradamente.

—Ah, gracias, gracias, muchacho. En verdad me ha tomado una vida juntarla. Señorita Potter, cierre la puerta y siéntase libre de unírsenos. ¿Hidromiel? —le ofreció, abriendo la gaveta de su escritorio y sacando una botella—. Es buena para combatir el frío. Las mazmorras no son muy cálidas durante ésta época.

—Uh... Profesor... Aún no tenemos la edad...

—Tonterías —exclamó alegremente, agitando la varita y haciendo aparecer vasos para los tres—. Solo un vaso no le hará nada, señorita Potter. Es el mejor, de las Tres Escobas, añejado en roble. Venga, venga, únasenos.

Lily suspiró y caminó hasta ellos, ocupando la única silla restante libre junto a Scorpius, al cual ni se dignó a mirar —Gracias, profesor —dijo, aceptando el vaso que levitaba delante de ella y dándole un sorbo. Lily nunca había probado nada parecido, pero le encantó. El calor, tal y como había dicho Slughorn, se esparció rápidamente por su cuerpo expulsando el frío que momentos antes le había calado hasta los huesos; dejando como secuela un pequeño ardor en su garganta. Y un ligero sonroso en sus mejillas.

Slughorn se llevó un dulce a la boca —Ah, gracias por los dulces de ananá confitado, señor Malfoy. En verdad ha acertado, son mis favoritos.

Malfoy inclinó la cabeza con falsa cortesía —Me alegra, profesor

Puso los ojos en blanco —Uh... Profesor, ¿qué debemos hacer?

Slughorn sonrió —Ah, claro. Claro. Lo había olvidado, el castigo —dijo pensativo—. Si lo desean, pueden organizar las cajas de los ingredientes de las pociones. Están por allí.

Lily se puso de pie y lista para ponerse manos a la obra —Si, profesor —Malfoy le dedicó una mirada de fastidio mas la siguió. Ambos se sentaron en un rincón del despacho, en el suelo, con las cajas abiertas y esparcidas a su alrededor.

El profesor volvió a hablar, mientras ambos trabajaban —Como es mi costumbre, haré una pequeña reunión en navidad, una fiesta. Ya saben... algo privado, solo para algunos alumnos selectos... —Lily intentó fingir que la idea no le causaba tedio—. Y, por supuesto, me complacería mucho tenerlos a ambos allí. ¿Irán, verdad, señor Malfoy, señorita Potter? Por supuesto, les diría que pueden traer a alguien, pero asumo que irán el uno con el otro —rió con jovialidad y Lily tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar. Malfoy, en cambio, sonrió.

—Por supuesto, profesor. No nos lo perderíamos por nada. ¿Verdad? —dijo puntuando cada letra y sonriendo arrogantemente al ver la mirada que la menor de los Potter le estaba dirigiendo.

Slughorn asintió, complacido —Bien, bien. Me agrada oírlo muchachos. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a hacer unos arreglos con la directora McGonagall. Sigan con los ingredientes, por favor. Y sírvanse más hidromiel si lo desean —y, sin más, se puso de pie y abandonó el despacho.

Lily se volvió completamente indignada a Malfoy —¡¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer, Malfoy? ¡¿Por qué le dijiste a Slughorn que iríamos juntos?

El rubio continuó concentrado con los objetos que contenían la caja en su regazo, cuya etiqueta decía "Bezoars" —Desgraciadamente, Potter. Slughorn está bajo la falsa impresión de que saldría con una... con alguien como tú —dijo, entre dientes—. Pero, si quieres, siéntete libre de aclararle las cosas. Estoy seguro de que le complacerá saber que una de sus alumnas favoritas lo ha decepcionado.

—Solo quieres conseguir su favoritismo —le espetó la pelirroja.

—Así es como te abres paso en el mundo mágico, Potter —declaró, sacando un objeto que claramente no pertenecía a la caja que decía "Bezoars" —. A menos que planees depender siempre de tu querido papi famoso.

—Mira quién habla —masculló, retomando su caja.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —frunció el entrecejo.

—Exactamente eso, Malfoy.

—No hables de mi padre —le advirtió, en tono amenazante. Su expresión transformándose en una de intimidación, sus ojos oscureciéndose notablemente hasta adquirir un color gris oscuro y profundo.

—Tú trajiste el mío primero a colación —le retrucó y eso pareció suficiente para silenciar al rubio—. Además, ¿qué harás cuando tu preciada reputación se vea manchada por salir con una sangre impura? —dijo las últimas dos palabras con veneno.

—¿Acaso toqué un nervio sensible, Potter?

Lily se arrepintió de haber dejado entrever tanto lo mucho que le había molestado que la llamara "sangre impura" —La próxima vez que me llames así estarás vomitando babosas en segundos.

—Eres toda una batalladora, ¿eh, Potter? —dijo, dejando la caja a un lado y tomando otra—. Mi padre me advirtió de ustedes y tu madre Weasley.

—Entonces habrías hecho bien en mantener tus entrometidas narices llenas de gargajos alejadas, Malfoy. Si no quieres que te ataquen otra vez.

—¿Qué dijiste? —siseó, sabiendo que se había referido al maleficio que le había hecho días atrás.

—No me tientes a hacerlo otra vez. Ya es bastante malo tener que estar atrapada contigo aquí.

—¿Acaso crees que eres un premio, Potter? Créeme que si tuviera opción no pasaría mi valioso tiempo en la compañía de alguien como tú.

—Me alegra ver que acordamos en algo —dijo con amargura la pelirroja, para luego suspirar resignadamente y continuar con el castigo en silencio. Malfoy la observó con cejas enarcadas por un segundo pero simplemente decidió volver a su tarea también.

—Esto va en tu caja —dijo al cabo de un rato Lily, entregándole otro Bezoar sin alzar la mirada.

Malfoy lo aceptó sin decir nada y lo metió en la caja —Deja de moverte —masculló al cabo de un rato, sintiendo el hombro de la chica rozar con el suyo aquí y allá.

—No es culpa mía. Estas estúpidas mazmorras son frías y húmedas. ¿Cómo demonios hacen ustedes Slytherin para vivir aquí?

El rubio torció el gesto —Te acostumbras. Ahora qué-da-te quieta —dijo, entre dientes, sintiendo los músculos de su hombro tensarse bajo la túnica y el uniforme cada vez que el hombro de ella entraba en contacto con el suyo.

—Ya te dije que no-

—Accio Hidromiel —la botella voló a las manos del rubio, la cual se la entregó con brusquedad—. Ahora de-ja de mo-ver-te.

Lily bufó y se la quitó de la mano, bebiendo del pico de la botella. Sus mejillas adquiriendo una vez más el tono sonrosado debido al acaloramiento que le causaba la bebida. Malfoy la miró entretenido con las cejas enarcadas —¿Qué? —espetó la pelirroja.

El rubio sonrió arrogantemente y extendió la mano, pasándole el dedo por el mentón —Te está chorreando de la mejilla. Muy atractivo, por cierto —se burló. Para luego succionar la pequeña gota de hidromiel de la punta de su dedo. No obstante, se tensó al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer. Tocar a una mugrosa sangre inmunda. No, no solo tocar... Había bebido también la "contaminada" hidromiel. Se sintió tentado a escupir en señal de desdén y asco, pero no lo hizo.

Lily enrojeció pero recobró rápidamente el sentido, replicando con mordacidad —Resultarte atractiva es lo último que ocupa mi mente, Malfoy.

—Lamento informarte que sería una pérdida de tiempo de tu parte, de todas formas, Potter —retrucó, con igual acidez—. No tengo los pobres gustos que el perdedor de Linwood.

—Evidentemente, si cara de _pug _Parkinson es tu tipo. Por cierto, ¿no le molestará que vayas con una... cómo me llamó... ah, si, mugrosa sangre impura como yo a la fiesta de Slughorn?

—Lo mismo podría decirte de Linwood, Potter. Pero todos sabemos que el muy cobarde no tendría las agallas para venir a decirme nada. Después de todo, huyó para salvar su pellejo la última vez.

—Tyrrell no huyó —aseguró, con las mejillas rojas de indignación. Oh, la ironía... Scorpius Malfoy hablando de cobardía...

—No, simplemente se escondió en los baños de prefectos del quinto piso y aguardó a que el mugroso Squib ese de Filch hubiera desaparecido mientras su noviecita aceptaba el castigo por él.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy. No eres quién para hablar de cobardía.

—Al menos yo no dejo que nadie cargue con mis problemas.

—No, simplemente arrastras a las personas contigo —le espetó, irritada, y volviendo a recordar que no iría a Hogsmeade al día siguiente.

—Nadie te dijo que usaras ese maleficio contra mi, Potter.

—Y aunque no vaya a Hogsmeade —exclamó, alzando la voz y notando que la decepción de no hacerlo se deslizaba hacia afuera—, lo haría una y mil veces.

—Entonces tienes lo que te mereces —le devolvió, molesto, tomando la botella de Hidromiel y dándole un gran sorbo.

Lily, igualmente molesta, se la arrebató y le dio otro más grande, solo a causa de la frustración. Para luego apoyar la botella con un golpe en el suelo —Me alegra que hayamos dejado eso en claro.

En ese momento, regresó Slughorn. El cual, sorprendido, miró a ambos y a la botella casi vacía en medio de los dos. Luego, sin más, rompió en carcajadas —Ah... Veo que tenían sed, si. Será mejor que vayan a dormir, entonces. Creo que ha sido demasiado por hoy, señor Malfoy, señorita Potter. Los veré la próxima vez.

Ambos asintieron y se pusieron de pie —Si, profesor —Lily sintiendo que todo empezaba a darle vueltas. No obstante, tuvo la suficiente entereza para abandonar el despacho caminando en una perfecta línea recta. Y, de hecho, mantuvo el ritmo hasta que abandonaron el corredor. Desgraciadamente, tuvo que eventualmente detenerse. Se apoyó contra la pared de uno de los corredores, tocándose la frente.

—¿Bebiste de más, Potter? —dijo Malfoy, entretenido, cruzándose de brazos y viéndola intentar ordenar sus ideas y coordinar sus movimientos.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy—bufó, quizá no debería haber dado ese último gran sorbo solo para desafiarlo. Sí, decididamente había sido una mala idea.

—¿Sabes? La pequeña hijita de Harry Potter debería tener más cuidado. Cualquiera podría aprovechar la situación —señaló, con voz ligeramente sombría—, si quisiera.

Lily se tensó y sacó su varita —Ni se te ocurra intentar nada gracioso —le advirtió, parpadeando demasiado para ser tomada en serio.

—Créeme que no se me ocurriría, Potter —aseguró, alzando la mano y quitándole la varita de los dedos con suma facilidad—. Solo estaba probando mi punto.

—Dame mi varita —demandó.

Malfoy dio otro paso hacia ella, haciendo que Lily se sintiera ligeramente acorralada —¿O qué? —como un ratón a merced de una serpiente.

—O... —su voz se atoró en su garganta, notando que estaba cerca –_cerca, cerca, cerca-_ demasiado cerca para su gusto. Tanto que podía volver a percibir el olor a jengibre, pergamino y regaliz que había percibido la última vez, en el bosque maldito.

—¿O... ? —sonrió, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Una que rápidamente fue reemplazada por una mueca tensa. Malfoy escudriñó el corredor a ambos lados. Y luego le devolvió la varita—. Como dije, deberías tener más cuidado, Potter —y, sin más, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Dejándola sola y mareada. Sola y ligeramente intoxicada. Aturdida en una mezcla de hidromiel, pergamino y jengibre. Y deseando no volver a beber hidromiel nunca más.

Ni siquiera un vaso.


	10. Meticulosos halagos y ambiciones

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.  
**

10/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como prometido, he aquí el capítulo correspondiente al día de hoy, que ojalá les guste =). Como siempre, quisiera agradecerles de todo corazón la paciencia de seguir esta historia capítulo a capítulo. **Gracias**, a todos los lectores. Y especialmente a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora **(qué bueno que te esté gustando =)),** TeddyMellark** (me alegra mucho, mucho =)), **LilyScorfan**, **Euge **(jaja, sí, Lily estaba un poquito picada, aunque es culpa de su propio orgullo, de todas formas. Y sí, somos compatriotas =D), **Julieta** y **AmJMatter** (muchas gracias, y me hace muy feliz que lo creas, de verdad =). Ojalá la historia siga gustándote), por sus tan amables comentarios sobre mi historia. **Muchas gracias**. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

X

"Meticulosos halagos y ambiciones"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lily despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza que, por un momento, le hizo olvidar que aquel día sería la primera visita de Hogsmeade y ella no iría. No obstante, el malestar se disipó rápidamente y todo lo que le quedó fue la frustrante sensación de abandono que sentía al ver que todos se marchaban emocionados a su primera excursión de Hogsmeade y ella debía quedarse en el castillo. Bufando, se despidió de Rose, la cual le dedicó una mirada compasiva y dijo —No te preocupes, te traeremos algo.

Hugo, que no podía disimular su emoción, dijo —Rose tiene razón, Lily —pero sus palabras no la confortaron en absoluto. Abatida y decepcionada, volvió al gran comedor y se sentó en la casi vacía mesa de Gryffindor a desayunar. Poco más allá, unos alumnos de quinto hablaban, pero ninguno parecía ya interesado en ir a Hogsmeade. Todos discutían los TIMOs que presentarían.

Una voz detrás de Lily la sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento en el que llevaba ya un rato —Lily.

Más animada, Lily se volvió sonriente. Conocía esa voz —¡Ty! —pero la expresión ceñuda de éste le borró la sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿realmente no irás? —por alguna razón, Lily no pensó que Tyrrell esperara una respuesta a esa pregunta. Aún así, se la proveyó.

—Sabes que estoy castigada.

El Revenclaw torció el gesto —Últimamente pasa seguido.

Lily sintió una súbita indignación. Lo que le faltaba, sermones moralistas también de Tyrrell. Seguro, toleraba los de Rose, pero eso era porque era su prima. Esto, por otro lado, era diferente. Le importaba un comino que Tyrrell fuera prefecto. No era _su_ prefecto. Y ciertamente no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada —Desgraciadamente —asintió, conteniendo la irritación.

—No parece que te molestara tanto pasar tiempo con el idiota de Malfoy. De hecho, parecen muy unidos...

Lily se preguntó qué realidad veía Tyrrell. Aparentemente, no una muy aferrada a la real, dado que ella y Malfoy se repelían mutuamente, como era esperable y natural —¿Estás celoso de Malfoy? —le espetó, con incredulidad.

—No se, dime tú. ¿Debería estarlo? —le devolvió, molesto.

—Si tienes que hacerme esa pregunta, entonces no mereces una respuesta —soltó, perdiendo la paciencia. Tyrrell siempre había sido algo controlador. Sin embargo, esto era ridículo ya. Y, si no le creía, entonces ese era su problema. No el de ella.

—¿Acaso no soy tan digno como un sangre pura?

—¿Eso crees? Mejor vete, Tyrrell. Perderás la excursión a Hogsmeade y nadie quiere que hagas eso —dijo, con frialdad.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Y nosotros?

—Evidentemente no confías en mi, no hay nada que hacer —afirmó. Después de todo, ella no iba a estar dándole explicaciones de circunstancias inexistentes a la persona que se suponía debería confiar ciegamente en ella.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo?

Lily tomó sus cosas, dispuesta a salir del gran salón —Así es. Ve a Hogsmeade Tyrrell. Disfruta la excursión. Nos vemos por ahí —y, sin aguardar respuesta alguna, abandonó el lugar; pasando junto a Malfoy que permanecía apoyado en una columna cruzado de brazos.

—¿Cómo va la cabecita esa, Potter? ¿Ya puedes caminar o necesitas un hechizo para mantenerte en pie? —dijo, con sorna.

—Piérdete, Malfoy. No estoy de humor —masculló, pasando junto a él de largo.

—¿Mal día? —continuó, despegándose de la pared y comenzando a caminar junto a ella con una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Todos son malos cuando me fastidias. Piérdete.

—Ohhh... Ahora me siento herido —dijo, fingiendo dramatismo.

—¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer, adular a algún profesor, decirle sangre impura a alguien más? —dijo, entre dientes, continuando caminando.

—¿Por qué, celosa? Puedo decírtelo solo a ti, Potter, si es lo que deseas —se burló.

—Oh, ahora sí que me siento especial —dijo, sarcásticamente.

—¿Pero tu noviecito no se enfadará?

—No es mi novio. Déjame en paz —gruñó, empezando a perder la paciencia.

Malfoy enarcó ambas cejas —¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió, Potter? ¿Se cansó de ti y te botó?

—Yo lo boté —afirmó, irritada—. Y, de todas formas, no es asunto tuyo.

—Hay quienes pensarían que cambias de novio demasiado rápido —señaló, disfrutando claramente el fastidiarla.

—A quienes tienen opiniones completamente irrelevantes para mi persona.

—Eso me hiere profundamente, Potter —exclamó, melodramáticamente.

Lily apretó los dientes —Estoy segura que si, Malfoy. Piérdete.

Malfoy sonrió arrogantemente y dijo —No te preocupes, Potter. No estaba disfrutando tu alegre compañía, de todas formas —y, sin más, dio media vuelta y se marchó en la dirección opuesta, para luego desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina.

Los siguientes castigos, Lily aprendió a ignorar las provocaciones de Malfoy y a trabajar en completo silencio. Malfoy, en cambio, se dedicaba ocasionalmente a alabar al profesor Slughorn aquí y allá, sonsacándole una afable sonrisa o carcajada. Al menos eso hacía cuando no estaba decidido a fastidiarla a ella completamente. Lily, por su parte, decidió también mantenerse alejada de la hidromiel de allí en más. Considerándolo más seguro y sensato. Malfoy, evidentemente, se burló de ella llamándola debilucha. No que a Lily le importara. No realmente. No. Y así, poco a poco, se fue acercando la navidad y, con ella, la odiaba fiesta "selecta" del club de las eminencias del profesor Slughorn. La misma a la que debería asistir con el idiota de Malfoy, por culpa del estúpido malentendido que nunca pudo ser aclarado. Esa mañana, el humor de Lily era aún peor que el de costumbre.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Hugo, que acababa de llegar con su hermana.

Lily bufó —Hoy tengo la fiesta de navidad del profesor Slughorn.

Rose sonrió —¿Tú también irás? Ah, qué alivio. Pensé que sería yo sola. Bueno —se sonrojó—, ya sabes... El profesor dijo que podíamos llevar a alguien... así que no seré yo sola... Pero tú entiendes.

—¿Y la fiesta será solo para los favoritos de Slughorn? —dijo Hugo con enfado.

—Si, solo para los miembros del Club de las Eminencias —confirmó su hermana mayor.

—Club de las Eminencias —se burló Hugo, con una sonrisa de sorna que recordaba demasiado a la de Malfoy—. ¡Qué patético! Bueno, espero que lo pasen muy bien en esa fiesta —y, sin más, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Rose suspiró —No lo ha tomado muy bien.

Lily observó la partida de su primo con ligero entretenimiento —Veo que no. Y, ¿con quién irás?

Rose se ruborizó por segunda vez —Uh... ¿Recuerdas a Colin Finnigan?

—¿El que es prefecto de Gryffindor junto con Molly? —su prima asintió—. ¿Y Reg?

La expresión de la mayor de los Weasley se volvió huraña —¿Qué con él?

—Bueno... Pensé que...

—¿Qué lo invitaría? —bajó la voz—. El muy idiota se burló junto con Hugo de la fiesta. Dijo que por qué no invitaba a Finnigan. No se me ocurrió nada más para molestarlo —admitió—. ¿Tú? ¿Con quién irás?

Lily apretó los dientes y farfulló por lo bajo —ConelidiotadeMalfoy.

—¿Eh? —inquirió Rose, sin haberle comprendido.

—Con el idiota de Malfoy —repitió, ésta vez más pausadamente. Rose la miró como si súbitamente hubiera enloquecido.

—¿Con Malfoy, Lily? ¿Acaso en verdad están...? —susurró.

—¡¿Qué? No, por Merlín. Ni siquiera lo digas, la sola idea me provoca escalofríos. No.

—Ah... Qué alivio. James hubiera puesto un grito en el cielo ¿Entonces? —preguntó, sin comprender.

—Slughorn cree que estamos juntos... —bufó.

—¿Por qué cree eso?

—Es una larga historia. Pero no podemos decirle a un profesor que está equivocado.

—Naturalmente —aprobó Rose, para sorpresa de Lily. Y, de hecho, lo aceptó todo con relativa facilidad. Sus hermanos, en cambio, serían otro tema. Pero no tenían por qué enterarse—. Anímate, quizá no sea tan malo —sugirió.

—Es Malfoy, Rose —señaló, frustrada.

—Bueno, quizá tengas razón. Igual, será solo una noche, ¿verdad?

Lily asintió —Una muy larga noche.

Y ni siquiera había comenzado a arreglarse. Sin embargo, sin importar cuán pocas ganas tuviera de asistir, cuán poco le importara lo que Scorpius Malfoy pensara de ella y su apariencia, Lily sabía que no podía asistir como iba a clases. No por ella, no por las demás personas que asistirían y ciertamente no por Malfoy, sino por el profesor Slughorn quien parecía considerablemente orgulloso de su club de las eminencias y entusiasmado por la fiesta de navidad. Lily no podría odiar más aquella noche. Aún así, se puso su túnica de gala color verde botella; ondeó su largo cabello rojo con un encantamiento, con ayuda de Rose; y estuvo lista para partir. Rose se despidió de ella en uno de los corredores, desviándose para encontrarse con Coleman Finnigan. Ella, en cambio, se detuvo frente a una estatua de gárgola bastante fea, elección evidentemente de Scorpius Malfoy.

—Ey, Potter- —la llamó con sorna. No obstante, se silenció al verla, incapaz de encontrar un insulto o comentario desdeñoso con qué fastidiarla.

—Aquí me tienes, Malfoy. Terminemos con esto rápido —lo cortó, con impaciencia.

El rubio enarcó ambas cejas. Potter nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo o entretenerlo. Eso era un hecho —Ansiosa, ¿eh, Potter?

—Ansiosísima —confirmó, sarcásticamente.

Malfoy le ofreció el brazo con una tensa sonrisa —Puedo ver. Solo... mantente alejada de la Hidromiel. No queremos que la hijita del famoso Harry Potter vuelva a marearse por dos sorbos...

Lily lo tomó con la misma expresión tensa, aferrándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria —No te preocupes, puedo cuidarme perfectamente por mi cuenta, Malfoy. Métete en tus asuntos.

El rubio tensó aún más los labios en una sonrisa y comenzó a avanzar hacia el despacho de Slughorn. Su voz baja —Finge, Potter. Sonríe.

La pelirroja hizo la misma sonrisa forzada que el Slytherin —Lo mismo te digo, Malfoy —en el momento en que entraban al despacho de Slughorn, el cual había sido ampliado mediante un hechizo y se encontraba decorado con telas verdes, escarlatas y doradas que colgaban del techo y las paredes, de modo que parecían estar en una tienda. Al entrar, el cuchicheo de las personas más próximas a ellos se detuvo, Lily mantuvo la frente en alto, pero aferró con más fuerza el brazo que la guiaba. Malfoy no pareció quejarse. A pocos metros, Zabini miraba a Malfoy con oscura desaprobación. Otros Slytherin lo imitaron, murmurando por lo bajo algo que sonaba claramente a "una Potter, sangre impura"; pero los dos pretendieron no escucharlo. Lily, con curiosidad, dedicó una mirada furtiva al rubio para ver su expresión, pero ésta permanecía herméticamente sellada.

Al verlos llegar, Slughorn se apresuró a ambos —Señorita Potter, Señor Malfoy. Pasen, pasen. Vengan. Hay un montón de gente que quiero presentarles —dijo, prácticamente arrastrando a ambos consigo. Por aproximadamente media hora, debieron tolerar las distintas presentaciones de algunos que habían sido los viejos alumnos de Slughorn. Cuando pudieron, se escabulleron. Lily entonces vio a Albus dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva del otro lado del despacho, pero no se acercó a cuestionarla. Seguramente porque Lily no había soltado el brazo de Malfoy en toda la noche. Cuando lo hizo, estando ya ambos junto a la mesa de bebidas, tuvo que flexionar los dedos agarrotados.

Malfoy se masajeó el bíceps —¿Pensabas arrancarme el brazo, Potter?

Lily enrojeció —Cállate, Malfoy —y tomó un vaso de cerveza de manteca. Malfoy la imitó, apoyándose contra la mesa y observando la animada fiesta con desinterés.

Desgraciadamente; Slughorn, ahora con las mejillas coloradas, el sombrero de terciopelo un poco torcido y un vaso de hidromiel en la mano, los encontró una vez más —Ah, aquí estaban. Vengan. Vengan. Quiero alardear de mi mejor alumno de pociones y su adorable acompañante la habilidosa señorita Potter —los guió hasta un pequeño grupo de gente que Lily no conocía, comenzando inmediatamente con las presentaciones—. Ésta es Anne Ainsley, guardiana de las arpías de HolyHead. Aunque quizá la señorita Potter, aquí presente, la conozca, dado que jugó con su madre —Lily le estrechó la mano, afirmando que no lo hacía. Slughorn continuó—. Y ésta es Melinda Bobbin, dueña de una gran cadena de Boticas. El señor Malfoy aquí es mi mejor alumno de pociones, quizá debas considerar reclutarlo algún día Melinda —la mujer sonrió y estrechó la mano de ambos—. Es una pena que sus padres no hayan podido venir señorita Potter. Les envié una lechuza, pero desgraciadamente están muy atareados. Ese Harry era un gran muchacho, cuando venía a Hogwarts. Modesto también.

Lily se sonrojó, agradeciendo que sus padres no hubieran asistido. O de lo contrario la habrían visto del brazo de Malfoy y su padre posiblemente habría tenido un infarto —A-Ah... Si, papá tiene mucho trabajo en el ministerio.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Se trata de Harry Potter, después de todo. Fue uno de mis mejores alumnos de pociones de hecho. Aunque claro, era esperable, su madre, tu abuela —dijo, sonriendo a Lily—, Lily Evans era una de mis mejores alumnas también (junto con Severus). Lo de ella era instintivo. Casi como lo del señor Malfoy aquí.

El rubio inclinó la cabeza y sonrió halagüeñamente —Gracias, profesor. Aunque me temo que es demasiado amable.

—Tonterías, muchacho. Tu padre era un hombre ambicioso —aseguró—. Y tenía una gran determinación para obtener lo que deseaba. Veo que has heredado esos magníficos rasgos, tan valorados en Slytherin.

—Mi padre siempre habla muy bien de usted —Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Malfoy era increíble realmente, su descaro para alabar era prácticamente nauseabundo y vomitivo.

—Ay... Muchacho, con tu habilidad para las pociones y tus meticulosos halagos no me sorprendería que en unos pocos años fueras un gran mago —la menor de los Potter intentó contener la mueca de sarcasmo que debió haber cruzado sus facciones. _Si, claro_. Eso era algo que le gustaría ver, un Malfoy trabajando.

—Gracias, señor —aseguró Malfoy.

—Y dime, ¿qué te interesa?

—Convertirme en hacedor de pociones, profesor —afirmó y Lily pensó que su respuesta era evidente y obvia. Slughorn era un profesor de pociones, después de todo. Y no había mejor halago que decirle que quería dedicarse a algo relacionado con la asignatura que daba.

—Y seguramente te irá espléndido, muchacho. Cualquier cosa dime, tengo muchos contactos. Melinda misma, aquí presente, podría ayudarte.

Malfoy volvió a inclinar su cabeza condescendientemente, con una amplia sonrisa demagógica y dijo —Es usted muy amable, profesor.

—Ni lo mencione, señor Malfoy. Y claro —dijo, finalmente volviéndose a Lily, la cual deseó que la conversación hubiera continuado versando sobre Malfoy—. No tengo que hablar de las habilidades de la señorita Potter. Su nombre habla por sí mismo. El señor Malfoy ha tenido el honor de conocer su habilidad para el maleficio mocomurciélagos. Tal y como su madre, Ginny Weasley, muy talentosa. De hecho, recuerdo la primera vez que vi a tu madre realizar ese maleficio. Toda un luchadora —Lily no dijo nada porque, sinceramente, no sabía qué responder a ello.

Slughorn continuó, sonriendo jovialmente como si estuviera contando una muy interesante historia —Válgame cielo, y pensar que sus padres —refiriéndose a Harry y Draco ahora— tenían tan_... peculiar_... relación. No una de amistad, particularmente. Pensar que las cosas terminarían de ésta forma. En verdad una ironía, ¿no creen? —Ainsley y Bobbin asintieron, como si de hecho fuera lo más interesante que Slughorn hubiera dicho desde el comienzo de la conversación.

Y, ella supuso, lo era. Un chisme más que comentar y esparcir sobre la pequeña hija de Harry Potter. Un dato curioso e interesante. Algo relevante, entre datos "irrelevantes" como ambiciones y habilidades y sueños. Lily contuvo su frustración. Siempre era lo mismo, después de todo. Inclusive desde su primer año de Hogwarts, había debido responder a toda esa clase de preguntas: "¿Lily Potter, tu papá de verdad nos salvó del señor tenebroso?", "¿Potter? ¿Como... Harry Potter? ¿Es verdad… que tiene la cicatriz?", "¡Wow! Entonces es verdad. Yo pensé que mi hermano lo inventaba". "Eso es genial, ¿verdad? Eres la hija de Harry Potter, después de todo". Pero no lo era, tan genial al menos. Seguro, Lily amaba a su papá tanto como a su mamá y a su familia. Y, evidentemente, no se avergonzaba de ella. Sin embargo, aquello era todo lo que la gente parecía querer saber. No su nombre, no a ella. No. No querían conocerla a ella. _Nadie_ preguntaba por ella.

Quizá por esa razón, James había decidido seguir los pasos de su abuelo y sus tíos Fred y George y resaltar como alguien belicoso que no respetaba las normas y amaba romper las reglas. Para hacer que su nombre fuera conocido (y lo había logrado rápidamente). No por ser el hijo de Harry Potter, sino por ser quien había estallado los inodoros de Hogwarts en primero, teñido el cabello de dorado y escarlata de todos los de Slytherin que compartían clases de pociones con él en segundo, y demás travesuras memorables que había realizado año a año. Y, poco a poco, la gente había dejado de preguntar por Harry Potter. Poco a poco, James había dejado de ser el "hijo de..." para ser él mismo. Y Albus hacía lo mismo, a su forma, intentando mantenerse a la altura de los magos por los cuales había sido nombrado.

Malfoy sonrió tensamente —Si, profesor. Una ironía —colocando su mano sobre la de ella que lo sujetaba por el brazo y poniendo una excusa para sacarlos a ambos de ahí.

Una vez estuvieron lejos, Lily suspiró —Bien pensado. Alguien bebió demasiado hidromiel.

Las comisuras del rubio se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa, pero éste rápidamente las contuvo antes de que alcanzar su plena forma —Evidentemente —bufando, llegó hasta la mesa de las bebidas. Lily lo siguió. Malfoy, al ver que ella lo miraba, le espetó—. ¿Qué?

—"¿Convertirme en hacedor de pociones, profesor?" —lo imitó, haciendo un tono altanero símil al que había hecho él, no creyendo ni una de las palabras por un segundo.

Malfoy enarcó ambas cejas, expresión molesta —¿Tienes algún problema, Potter?

—Eres un artero mentiroso, Malfoy —le devolvió, indignada.

Pero él solo se apoyó contra la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, clavando sus fríos ojos grises en la fiesta en vez de en ella, labios curvados hacia abajo en una mueca —De hecho, Potter, y para tu información (no que sea asunto tuyo), estaba hablando en serio.

Lily se sonrojó, avergonzada —A-Ah... —sintiendo, por alguna razón, que sí lo hacía, que hablaba en serio. Y que aquello no era algo que Scorpius Malfoy hacía seguido tampoco, confiar algo personal a alguien más. Especialmente a alguien como ella. _No_, Scorpius Malfoy no confiaba. No a ella y no a nadie. Menos aún en una Potter/Weasley, Gryffindor, sangre impura (como la había llamado).

—Ahórratelo, Potter. No me interesa —masculló. No quería su opinión. Y ciertamente no quería su disculpa. No la necesitaba.

La voz de un tercero, una chica, llamó la atención de ambos —Saben que están bajo un muérdago, ¿verdad?

Lily alzó la mirada, temiendo lo peor. Lo estaban, de hecho, bajo una pequeña plantita colgada del techo. Bajando la mirada, buscó los ojos de Malfoy, buscando una salida, una excusa para huir de allí. No obstante, no esperaba encontrar lo que encontró: Pura y absoluta rigidez, desde sus hombros a sus angulosas serias facciones. Y una turbación agitándose en sus habitualmente calmos ojos, ahora oscurecidos. Apretando los labios en una línea aún más tensa, dio media vuelta y se marchó, expresión ambigua de frustración y oposición, túnica negra ondeando a la altura de sus tobillos.

Y Lily permaneció allí, viéndolo desaparecer completamente de la fiesta por el resto de la noche y preguntándose qué demonios le había afectado tanto para que huyera del lugar como Dementor ahuyentado por un Patronus. No era como si ella hubiera esperado algo tampoco. De hecho, había estado aliviada de no tener que seguir el estúpido protocolo que seguía a la igualmente estúpida plantita colgada del techo y estaba segura de que él lo había estado también. Aliviado (porque él era un sangre pura y ella una sangre impura y algo así era ultrajante para el estatus de él). Entonces... ¿Por qué se había marchado?

No lo entendía. Definitivamente, no lo hacía.

No realmente.


	11. Malfoys, Weasleys y Potters

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.**

11/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, manteniendo mi promesa, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que ojalá les guste, así como espero estén disfrutando la historia. Y, como es mi costumbre, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores. **Gracias**, sinceramente, y espero de todo corazón no haberlos aburrido a éstas alturas. Si lo hice, me disculpo y siéntanse libres de hacérmelo saber. Si, por el contrario, les gusta o creen que debería mejorar, también siéntanse libres de dejarme su opinión. **Muchas gracias a todos**, especialmente a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**,** TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta** y **AmJMatter**. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XI

"Malfoys, Weasleys y Potters"

* * *

La mañana de navidad, Lily despertó con las alegres exclamaciones de sus hermanos y primos y el agradable aroma a algo que estaba siendo horneado en el piso inferior de la madriguera. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se incorporó y agudizó el oído. James exclamaba emocionado que ya era navidad y, por ende, momento de abrir los regalos. Su madre, en cambio, no parecía muy de acuerdo —James, por favor. Ya te he dicho que tienes que esperar a tus hermanos y primos. Albus, querido, arréglate el pelo, ¿quieres? Pareces tu padre y los tíos George y Angelina llegarán pronto con Fred y Roxanne. No, no me importa James, espera. Albus, ve a despertar a tu hermana.

—Si, mamá —oyó decir a Albus.

James soltó un grosero sonido por la nariz —Seguro que está cansada de su estúpida fiesta del Club de las Eminencias. ¿Por qué no le preguntas con quién fue, mamá?

—¿Qué? —oyó decir Lily a Ginny, sintiendo enormes deseos de hechizar a su hermano. _¡Oh!_ Ya se las vería con ella—. ¿Con quién fue?

James volvió a hablar —Pregúntale a ella.

—¿Albus? —le preguntó a su otro hijo, pero Lily supo que no la traicionaría. Sin importar cuán en desacuerdo estuviera con ella y cuánto acordara con James, no lo haría. Albus era así, honesto y bueno, como su padre. Y Lily se encontró pensando que, en ese momento, prefería a Albus a James. James era un idiota y, por lo visto, continuaría siéndolo por un tiempo.

—Y yo cómo se supone que sepa. No me la crucé en toda la fiesta... —mintió, dado que sí la había visto aunque no se le había acercado, y lo oyó comenzar a subir las escaleras. Sonriendo, Lily se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse y peinarse rápidamente. Cuando Albus llegó, ya estaba lista.

—Feliz navidad, Lily —le dijo éste, abriendo la puerta y sonriendo ligeramente.

Lily sonrió —Feliz navidad, Al —terminando de peinarse el largo cabello cobrizo.

—Mamá dice que te levantes, los tíos llegarán pronto. El tío Percy y la tía Audrey ya están aquí. Solo faltan llegar el tío Bill, la tía Fleur y Teddy.

Lily sonrió más ampliamente —¿Teddy vendrá? —después de todo, hacía bastante que no lo veían. Antes, Teddy solía ir a comer hasta cuatro veces por semana a Grimauld Place, con los Potter. Ahora, sin embargo, y dado que había empezado su preparación para convertirse en Auror (como lo habían sido su madre), no tenía tanto tiempo. Lily lo extrañaba, a decir verdad, y mucho. Teddy era divertido.

Albus se encogió de hombros —Eso creo.

La pelirroja se acercó hasta su hermano y le pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando alisarlo, en vano. Albus chasqueó la lengua y le apartó la mano —Déjame. Pareces mamá.

Lily sonrió —Y tú pareces papá cuando se despierta.

—Si bueno... James ya estuvo...

—Si, ya se —lo cortó. No había forma de mantener las cosas para uno, no teniendo una familia tan grande, y ciertamente no teniendo a un idiota como hermano—. Gracias, por cierto. James es un idiota.

—Pero tiene algo de razón, Lily. Ten cuidado, Malfoy es Malfoy, después de todo. Puede estar tramando algo...

Lily se cruzó de brazos —Al, no estoy con Malfoy. No me interesa Malfoy. Yo asistiendo con él a la fiesta fue un importunado giro de eventos, eso es todo.

Albus sonrió, complacido —Eso dijo, Rose.

—Rose es inteligente —le concedió la menor de los Potter.

—Dímelo a mi. No deja de levantar la mano primera en todas las clases y estoy seguro de que es la favorita de casi todos los profesores. Deberías haber visto a Slughorn anoche, no dejaba de elogiarla y decir que era exactamente como su talentosa y brillante madre. Rose estaba más que complacida.

—Estoy segura que si —sonrió—. ¿Vamos? —y los dos comenzaron a descender las escaleras de la madriguera. Una vez abajo, dijeron a todos feliz navidad. Su abuela, como siempre, la asfixió en un abrazo.

—Lily, querida. ¿Dormiste bien? Feliz navidad.

—A-Ah... Si, abuela. Gracias —dijo—. Feliz navidad a ti también.

En la mesa, su padre, su abuelo, tío Ron, tía Hermione, tío Percy y tía Audrey discutían, como siempre, cuestiones aburridas del ministerio que no tenían el menor interés para Lily. Por ende, tras saludarlos brevemente, siguió su camino. En la otra punta de la mesa, su madre y tío Bill hablaban animadamente de Quidditch. Mientras que su tía Fleur ayudaba a su abuela con la preparación de la comida, dado que nunca le había interesado demasiado el Quidditch. Además, y aunque Ginny y Fleur se llevaban bien, no eran el mejor par para estar juntas. Molly y Rose discutían de TIMOs en uno de los sofás junto al fuego. Lucy, en cambio, estaba con James, seguramente planeando alguna fechoría. Dominique y Lois también estaban con Rose y Molly. Victoire, en cambio, continuaba mirando el reloj. Seguramente; pensó Lily con una sonrisa, esperando a Teddy. Después de todo, todos sabían que estaban juntos y lo hacían desde hacía unos años ya. Desde que James le había contado a todos a gritos que los había visto besándose. Quizá, pensó, James tampoco había cambiado demasiado.

—A-Ah... Gracias, abuela —dijo James, forzando una sonrisa al ver el suéter escarlata tejido que su abuela Weasley le había regalado, el cual tenía una jota dorada en medio.

Lily abrió el suyo para encontrar uno igual. Luego, abrió el de sus padres para descubrir una escoba nueva —¡Gracias papá, mamá! —Albus también había recibido una y estaba sumamente contento con ésta. James, en cambio, recibió un libro de pociones.

—¡¿Eeehhh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué Lily y Albus tienen una escoba nueva y yo un estúpido libro de pociones?

Ginny le dedicó una mirada severa —Cuida tu lenguaje, James. Si tuvieras las calificaciones de tus hermanos y no recibiéramos una carta por semana de tus profesores relatándonos tus travesuras, quizá tendrías una escoba nueva también.

—Eso es injusto. Lily también estuvo castigada este año. ¿Por qué yo solo tengo un estúpido libro de pociones?

Lily sonrió satisfecha —Porque eres un burro en pociones.

James torció el gesto —Quizá puedas decirle a tu novio que me enseñe, dado que es taaann bueno —en una mueca desdeñosa.

Ginny miró a su hija —¿De qué habla James?

La menor de los Potter miró a su hermano mayor indignada —De nada. El muy idiota no sabe lo que dice —y, sin más, se puso de pie y se marchó de allí. Albus negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Su madre bufó —Lily, cuida tu lenguaje.

Irritada, Lily se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Rose. La cual dejó de hablar con Molly sobre TIMOs y se volvió a su otra prima —¿Qué sucede? —Molly también la miró con curiosidad.

—James es un idiota —afirmó, mirando la nevada afuera de la ventana.

Rose suspiró larga y tendidamente —Bien, ¿qué hizo ahora?

—Dijo una estupidez delante de mamá.

—¿Sobre Malfoy? —preguntó Molly.

—No, sobre el hocicorto sueco en el que viaje a Gringotts la semana pasada. Si, sobre Malfoy —dijo, mordazmente. Solo para darse cuenta a los segundos que Molly y Rose no tenían nada que ver con su malhumor. Y, ciertamente, no tenían la culpa—. Lo siento. James me enfurece.

Ambas se encogieron de hombros —Lo sabemos.

—Por cierto —dijo Rose—, ¿qué le hiciste o le dijiste a Malfoy para que huyera como un Dementor ahuyentado por un Patronus? De repente desapareció de la fiesta y no regresó más. No lucía de muy buen humor tampoco cuando me lo crucé antes de marcharnos de Hogwarts.

Lily apretó los dientes. Llevaba demasiado dándole vueltas al asunto y, sinceramente, no tenía la menor idea de qué había pasado por la cabeza de Malfoy en aquel momento —Yo que sé. No entiendo como piensa Malfoy. Quizá le asqueó la idea de tener que besar a una sangre impura.

—¡¿Besar? —exclamaron ambas Weasleys, sorprendidas.

Lily se puso roja —¡Claro que no! Había un estúpido muérdago arriba nuestro. No que le hubiera dejado acercárseme. Antes le hubiera hechizado los labios para que se pegaran a la estatua de hielo —Rose y Molly rieron y Lily rió también, aliviada de saber que no tenía que estar dando explicaciones a, al menos, una porción de su familia (por pequeña que ésta fuera).

El sonido de la puerta las sacó a las tres de su conversación —¡Ah, Ted, querido, llegaste! ¡Qué bueno! Arthur y yo ya estábamos preocupándonos. ¡Pero si estás helado! Pasa, pasa. Harry está adentro. ¿Cómo está tu abuela?

—Ah, bien. Gracias —aseguró, sacudiéndose los copos de nieve de los hombros. Acción que solo detuvo al ver a Victoire, a la cual le sonrió ampliamente. Ésta, sin aguardar, se apresuró hasta éste y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, presionando sus labios por un segundo contra los de él.

James torció el gesto —¿Quieren dejar de hacer eso, por favor? Es desagradable.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada. A ella le gustaba que Ted y Victoire estuvieran juntos. De esa forma, Teddy se convertiría en miembro oficial de la familia, algún día —Madura, ¿quieres, James? Eso es lo que hacen los adultos —señaló— cuando les gusta alguien. Que tú no lo hayas probado aún...

James enrojeció —Cierra la boca —y se paró y se fue a abrir la puerta, dado que George, Angelina, Fred y Roxanne acaban de llegar. Lily, en cambio, corrió a Teddy cuando se hubo soltado de Victoire.

—Teddy, Teddy! Feliz navidad —sonrió, mirando su cabello que hoy estaba azul eléctrico.

Éste sonrió y le alborotó el cabello con la mano —Feliz navidad, pequeña Lily —Albus y Hugo también se apresuraron tras ella a saludarlo y los tres pronto empezaron a hablar del programa de entrenamiento para Aurores, dado que tanto Albus como Hugo estaban interesados en convertirse en uno, como sus padres. Lily bufó, ahora completamente ignorada.

—Bueno, ya sabes que necesitas cinco EXTASIS. Creo que te conviene tener las de... —pensó— Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Transformaciones, Pociones y Encantamientos (y una más). Además, una vez comienzan, el Ministerio te hace una prueba de personalidad y aptitudes, para ver si tienes lo que se necesita para ser Auror. Y claro está, revisan tus antecedentes penales —Teddy sonrió ampliamente—. Aunque no creo que eso sea un problema, evidentemente.

—¿Y es difícil? —preguntó con curiosidad y emoción Hugo. Albus también estaba sumamente interesado.

—Un poco —sonrió ampliamente una vez más—. Pero Dawlish dice que tengo talento. Y que soy el mejor estudiante que tuvieron desde mi madre.

Harry apareció junto a Teddy y le palmeó la espalda, sonriendo —A Teddy le está yendo extraordinariamente bien. O eso me han comentado —aseguró, con un tinte de orgullo. Y Lily decidió marcharse, aquella definitivamente no era su conversación. Afortunadamente, su abuela los llamó a todos a comer en ese momento.

—¿Y George, cómo va el trabajo? —preguntó Arthur.

George, aún sin tragar, dijo —Espléndido.

—George —dijeron tanto Angelina como Molly severamente—, traga primero.

—He inventado algo nuevo.

Percy miró a su hermano con solemnidad —Debes tener la aprobación del departamento de seguridad mágica.

—¿En serio, Percy? No lo sabía, lo cual es curioso, ya que llevo en el negocio por 24 años —terció con sarcasmo. Percy se silenció y la conversación continuó por el resto de la cena que, como siempre, era abundante. Una vez terminaron, Molly agitó la varita y puso a hervir agua para el té. Minutos después, todos estaban bebiendo una humeante taza y comiendo galletas caseras hechas por Molly.

Rose y Molly hablaban ahora de los TIMOs que rendirían ese año —Yo creo que tomaré Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Astronomía, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Historia de la magia, Estudios Muggles, Pociones y Transformaciones.

Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca e intentando cometer suicidio, salvo su madre, que parecía orgullosa, y su padre, que no parecía en absoluto sorprendido. Hugo, su hermano, dijo —¿Hay alguno que no tomes?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco —Por supuesto, Hugo. No seas ridículo. No puedo rendir todas, evidentemente. Además, el resto me parecen una perdida de tiempo.

—¿Y el resto serían...? —inquirió Albus.

—Arte y arte y música Muggle, por supuesto. He leído por mi cuenta toda la bibliografía.

—Naturalmente —se burló Fred. Rose lo ignoró.

—Y la Adivinación es una rama de la magia muy inexacta, así que no me interesa.

Ron sonrió —¿No te parece que ya habías oído eso antes, Harry? —burlándose de su esposa.

Harry también sonrió —Creo que quien lo dijo tenía "muy poca aura a su alrededor". Muy poca receptividad a las resonancias del futuro" Quizá Rose heredó la poca aura de su madre —ambos, Ron y Harry, rieron.

Hermione los miró molesta —No digan tonterías. La Adivinación es una rama muy inexacta. La profesora McGonagall misma lo había dicho —pero Harry y Ron seguían riendo.

—¿Oíste Harry? McGonagall lo dijo y si McGonagall lo dijo ha de ser cierto —continuó burlándose Ron.

Las mejillas de Hermione se arrebolaron de indignación —Lo siento Harry, me había olvidado que morirías por la aparición del Grim. ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Hace 27 años? —ambos se silenciaron.

Molly comenzó a decir los que ella tomaría —Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Astronomía, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Adivinación, Herbología, Historia de la Magia, Estudios Muggles, Pociones y Transformaciones.

Albus bufó —¿Y cuándo piensan estudiar para todos esos exámenes?

Ambas respondieron al unísono —Ya empezamos a hacerlo, evidentemente.

Rose negó con la cabeza —Lo que tú y Reg deberían haber hecho ya. Pero nunca me hacen caso. ¡El Quidditch es siempre primero!

—Obvio, Rose —le respondieron James, Fred y Albus.

—Cielos, ¿acaso es en todo lo que piensan? —exclamó, indignada.

Fred sonrió —Más o menos.

—En eso y en fastidiar al profesor Stamp —añadió James, con una sonrisa.

Ginny le dedicó una mirada de amonestación a su hijo —Es por eso que no recibiste una escoba. Te la pasas castigado todos los años.

—¡A Lily también la castigaron! —exclamó, indignado, señalando a su hermana menor—. ¿Y saben por qué? Por andar besuqueándose con el idiota de Scorpius Malfoy.

Lily, que en ese momento estaba dándole calmamente un sorbo a su té, escupió todo. _Todos_, absolutamente _todos_, habían abandonado sus conversaciones y la miraban. Teddy frunció el entrecejo —¿Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, como... ese que es primo mío Scorpius Malfoy? —cómo si no lo entendiera.

Las mejillas de Lily se tornaron violentamente escarlatas. Molesta, señaló un dedo acusador a su hermano —¡Cierra la boca, James! Yo no me estaba besuqueando con Malfoy.

—Te castigaron dos veces con él. Y fueron juntos a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn —acusó el mayor de los Potter. Y Lily no pudo negarlo, porque era cierto. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran como James las estaba haciendo ver.

—¿Con el hijo del canalla traidor de Draco Malfoy? Pero... Eso... —exclamó Ron, indignado, con las orejas rojas—. ¡Eso es... como confraternizar con el enemigo!

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de reprobación —¿El enemigo? —después de todo, hacía años que ellos y Draco Malfoy habían llegado a un tácito y silencioso acuerdo de simplemente ignorarse mutuamente. Cualquier enemistad que pudieran haber tenido en el pasado, en Hogwarts, ya no tenía sentido. Especialmente después de casi 23, 24 años. Especialmente después de que Malfoy no los hubiera entregado aquella vez, en la mansión Malfoy, y de que Harry le hubiera salvado la vida, dos veces—. Haz el favor, Ron. Deja de decir tonterías.

Harry frunció el entrecejo —Eso es fácil para ti, Hermione. No es tu hija la que está saliendo con un Malfoy.

—Eso —apoyó Ron—. Rosie, te prohíbo que te acerques al pequeño Scorpius. Te desheredaré si te casas con un Slytherin; como Harry debería hacer.

Hermione protestó con severidad —Ron, qué te dije de imbuir a tus hijos tus propios rencores. No los enemistes sin razón.

—Es un Malfoy, Hermione —exclamó Harry—. Seguro se la pasa deambulando por el pasillo y tramando cosas y siendo un idiota como lo era su padre.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, argumentando a favor del chico, aún cuando la idea no le complacía en demasía tampoco. Si su hija creía que merecía la pena, entonces quizá (solo quizá) lo hacía. Lily tenía buen juicio, después de todo —Si mal no recuerdo, le pusiste a tu hijo el nombre de un Slytherin que, curiosamente, estaba enamorado de una Gryffindor mestiza, tu madre.

Harry se sonrojó, perdiendo puntos en su argumento —Eso era diferente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza —Eres un hipócrita. Snape amaba a tu madre e hizo lo que fuera para intentar salvarla y protegerte a ti. No sabes si el hijo de Draco Malfoy no haría lo mismo por Lily.

Lily se puso aún más roja, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando su familia? ¿Acaso habían enloquecido todos súbitamente? Su madre decidió intervenir también —Además, Harry, estoy seguro de que Lily sabe juzgar bien a las personas, tal y como tú. Deberías confiar más en el juicio de tu hija.

—En el que no confío es en Malfoy —protestó Harry.

Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza —¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Acaso quieres volver a ponerte la capa de invisibilidad como hacías en el colegio y seguirlo por todo el castillo para asegurarte de que no trate nada maquiavélico?

—Quizá debería, Hermione —apoyó Ron a su amigo—. No confío en Malfoy. Es un sangre pura.

—Tú también lo eres —señaló Ginny, como si su hermano fuera idiota.

—Si, bueno. Eso es distinto, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Cierto —afirmó Harry.

—Además, yo no decidí unirme al señor tenebroso.

—Estoy segura de que es certero decir a éstas alturas que Malfoy tampoco parecía muy entusiasmado con la causa —les recordó Hermione a ambos.

Harry recordó que Malfoy lo había pasado muy mal aquellos últimos dos años. Aún así, era difícil aceptar la idea. No solo de que su hija –única hija mujer- estaba creciendo y empezando a interesarse en chicos. Sino que éste en cuestión era Scorpius Malfoy, el hijo de Draco Malfoy, su antiguo enemigo en Hogwarts —Si, bueno. Aún así no confío en él.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. Su esposo se estaba comportando como solía hacerlo Ron con ella en la escuela —Si, bueno, querido —dijo, puntuando la última palabra—. No eres tú quien debe confiar en él. Lily ya está grandecita y puede juzgar a las personas con sus propios ojos.

Lily habría sonreído, de no ser porque la discusión era ridícula e inconcebible en sí. Molesta, se puso de pie, dado que nadie parecía prestarle atención ni oírla —NO. ESTOY. SALIENDO. CON. MALFOY —gritó. Todos se callaron.

Ron sonrió —¿Ves, Hermione? Claro que Lily no saldría con Malfoy. Es la hija de Harry, después de todo —la castaña puso los ojos en blanco. Ginny hizo lo mismo.

Harry sonrió —Esa es mi hija.


	12. El callejón Diagon

**Disclaimer****: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.**

12/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo, como siempre, subiendo el capítulo de hoy, que ojalá les guste. Y, como siempre, quería decirles **gracias**, sinceramente, por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia y por seguir teniendo la paciencia para leerla día a día, si todavía están aquí. **Muchísimas gracias**, y especialmente a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**,** TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge **(si, es una suerte para Scorpius no haber estado ahí =D), **Julieta** y **AmJMatter **(estoy de acuerdo, Harry enloquecería -igual que Ron- y ambos serían bastante infantiles al respecto pero creo que eventualmente terminarían aceptando lo inevitable =D. Respecto a lo de actualizar, siempre me aseguro de terminar todas mis historias antes de empezar a subirlas, simplemente porque odio engancharme con una historia y quedarme a mitad de camino sin poder leerla y me prometí que no haría lo mismo, así que ya la tengo terminada), por el apoyo y los tan bonitos y amables reviews. Ya saben, siéntanse libres de corregirme los errores que vean o hacerme saber lo que piensan. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XII

"El callejón Diagon"

* * *

Habían decidido pasar las últimas semanas de vacaciones en la madriguera, dado que ésta era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a los tres Potter y a Hugo y Rose. Y ahora, durante la última semana, finalmente habían vuelto a casa. Bostezando, Lily abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Hoy irían al callejón Diagon, después de todo, y nada entusiasmaba más a Lily que comprar las cosas de su lista para volver a otro año escolar en Hogwarts. Seguro, extrañaría a su familia (la parte que no iba a Hogwarts al menos) pero aún así tenía enormes deseos de ir ya que finalmente comenzaría su cuarto año. Vistiéndose, se apresuró a descender, solo para encontrarse con sus dos hermanos mayores sentados en la mesa, desayunando, y a Kreacher cocinando para ambos. No había rastros de sus padres. Lily frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Y mamá y papá?

James, que se estaba atiborrando la boca de huevos revueltos, dijo —Mmhh. Mmmm. Mmhh.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco —James, traga antes de hablar. Es asqueroso.

Albus, que estaba dando un sorbo a su jugo, dijo —Mamá tuvo que ir al Profeta. Algo de una primicia a último momento. Papá fue al ministerio. Dijeron que regresarían al mediodía para llevarnos al callejón Diagon.

Suspirando, se sentó en la mesa decepcionada. Había estado demasiado entusiasmada, después de todo. Tanto que había bajado ya su lista de cosas por comprar. Kreacher, encorvado, se le acercó —¿La hija del amo Harry quiere algo? Kreacher preparó huevos revueltos, salchichas y café o té.

—Té está bien, Kreacher —asintió la pelirroja, notando el papel con las MHB sobre la mesa. Estirando el brazo, lo tomó. Las MHB de Albus habían llegado hacía unas semanas ya, y su hermano aún continuaba llevando la hoja de aquí para allá. Lily no sabía por qué, dado que había obtenido todas las MHB de las materias que necesitaba para convertirse en Auror, y ahora era oficialmente un estudiante de EXTASIS.

Rose, en cambio, se había sentido profundamente decepcionada al ver que solo había obtenido un "supera las expectativas" en pociones, en vez de un "extraordinario" como en las demás 10 asignaturas restantes, y había permanecido completamente desanimada por casi dos semanas y media. Por supuesto, todos habían intentando animarla, pero había sido en vano. Ni siquiera se había reído cuando Teddy había hecho todas sus transformaciones favoritas. Molly, al igual que Rose, había aprobado todos los exámenes con "supera las expectativas" y "extraordinarios", algo que había complacido a su padre Percy (quien había alardeado de ello por semanas también) y que claramente no había sorprendido a nadie más. Lucy se había pasado haciendo burla a su "perfecta" hermana, a espaldas de ésta evidentemente, por semanas. Hugo había debido de huir de la proximidad de su hermana temiendo que, por los nervios, volviera a gritarle y descargar su frustración en él.

—¿A Rose ya se le pasó? —dijo finalmente, dejando la hoja sobre la mesa una vez más.

Albus sonrió —Eso parece. Hugo dice que estuvo intentando recordar en dónde se había equivocado por semanas.

—Pobre Hugo —pensó Lily en voz alta. Albus asintió, sonriendo.

—Aquí tiene la joven amita. Kreacher le ha traído sus huevos y su té —dijo el viejo elfo doméstico poniendo la comida sobre la mesa frente a Lily.

Lily le sonrió y asintió —Gracias, Kreacher —imaginando la voz de su tía Hermione reprochándole que "si Kreacher fuera un humano, le habría agradecido como debería".

Albus tomó la lista de Lily y comenzó a ojearla. James, estirándose de su silla junto a Albus, comenzó a leerla también, en voz alta —Elaboración de pociones de dificultad media; mil hierbas mágicas y hongos; Transformación, nivel intermedio; Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos; Defendiéndose de la Oscuridad II; Una historia de la magia; Astronomía, comprendiendo las estrellas; El libro reglamentario de Hechizos y El oráculo de los sueños... Creo que Al tiene algunos de éstos, ¿no, Al?

Albus asintió —Casi todos, puedes tomarlos. Están en buen estado —aclaró.

Lily tachó los que su hermano le indicó que tenía —Entonces solo necesito comprar un caldero de cobre del número dos...

—¿Qué sucedió con el tuyo? —preguntó el menor de sus hermanos.

Lily se sonrojó —Explotó y ahora tiene un agujero. Mis guantes de piel de dragón también están viejos —afirmó, repasando la lista—. Y creo que necesito frascos y ampollas nuevas. Pergaminos y una pluma, no encuentro la mía.

—Yo también necesito una pluma, la mía la hechizó cierta persona y ahora solo escribe idioteces e insultos —masculló Albus, dedicando una mirada a su hermano (quien lucía complacido con su logro) y recordando su último intento de usarla. Había querido escribir: "Reg, espero que hayas tenido unas buenas vacaciones" y, en su lugar, había escrito: "Ewwg, el perro ha tenido grandes constipaciones". La carta entera no había tenido siquiera sentido (aunque Albus no lo había sabido hasta que Reginald le había escrito en respuesta, preguntándole por qué demonios le había escrito sobre un perro que tenía problemas intestinales). James había reído por semanas.

—Tío George me dijo que es un gran invento. Está considerando incluirlo en la tienda.

—Naturalmente —repuso Albus, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto, recibiré un porcentaje si éstas se venden —continuó explicando, en el momento en que la puerta se abría y llegaba su madre.

Lily negó con la cabeza —¿No deberías estar preocupándote por tus EXTASIS? Son este año, después de todo.

—Gracias, Rose —terció con sarcasmo, usando deliberadamente de forma equívoca el nombre de su prima—. Todavía no llegué a Hogwarts y ya estás fastidiando.

Ingresando a la casa —James, sé bueno con tu hermana. ¿Su padre todavía no llegó? —inquirió Ginny, mirando la cocina.

—No —repuso Albus.

Ginny suspiró —Quería ir temprano al callejón Diagon, de lo contrario se llena de gente. Especialmente esta última semana. ¿Los tres están listos ya?

—Si, mamá —dijeron al unísono.

Ginny se pasó la lengua por las puntas de los dedos e intentó aplacarle el cabello a su hijo del medio. Albus, avergonzado, le apartó la mano —¡Mamá, deja de hacer eso!

—Péinate, entonces. Pareces tu padre.

—No puedo evitarlo, lo intento, pero vuelve a su lugar —dijo, malhumorado. No era como si no lo hubiera intentado, realmente, pero su cabello parecía tener vida propia y hacer lo que quería. De hecho, había intentado inclusive con un hechizo pero éste solo había durado unos segundos. En todo caso, era una batalla perdida. Albus lo sabía.

Ginny sonrió —Supongo que es inevitable.

James, en cambio, desapareció con un súbito "crac" y reapareció junto a su madre con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que ésta se sobresaltara por lo súbito. Ginny lo miró en señal de desaprobación —James, ¡deja de aparecerte así en la casa!

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo—. Iré a buscar mis cosas —y, con otro sonoro "crac", desapareció. Albus miró a su hermano con envidia.

—No te preocupes, hijo. Tú podrás tomar clases de aparición este año —lo tranquilizó Ginny. Albus asintió, tomando sus cosas y resignándose a subir las escaleras como todo mago menor de edad. James reapareció en la base de las escalera diez segundos después.

—Eh, lento, apúrate —se burló.

—¿Quieres parar ya de molestar a tu hermano? —James notó la expresión de firmeza de su madre y se silenció, optando por sentarse en una silla y comenzar a jugar distraídamente con un falsoscopio, sosteniéndolo en la palma de su mano.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y por ésta entró Harry, Kreacher se apresuró a su lado —¡El amo Harry ha regresado! ¡¿Quiere el amo que el buen Kreacher le cuelgue su abrigo?

Harry le entregó éste al elfo doméstico —Gracias, Kreacher —y siguió caminando hasta dar un beso a su esposa. Lily sonrió ampliamente. James y Albus torcieron el gesto.

—Eww, no hagan eso delante de nosotros, por favor —se quejó Albus.

—Si, es desagradable —acordó James—. Y, ¿podemos ya ir al callejón Diagon?

Harry sonrió —Ah, si, vamos. Vamos —y caminó hasta la chimenea, tomando en la mano la pequeña bolsa que contenía los polvos _flu_. Se la extendió a su primogénito. Éste miró la bolsita con expresión de asco.

—¿Usaremos los polvos _flu_? Pero... ¡Te deja lleno de hollín! —exclamó.

—¿Y? ¿Qué? ¿Temes que tu novia invisible te vea sucio? —se burló Lily.

—Recuerda que tus hermanos aún no pueden aparecerse, James —le recordó Harry—. Y Lily, no provoques a tu hermano. ¿Vamos?

—Bien —bufó James, tomando un puñado y metiéndose en la chimenea. Segundos después, desapareció engullido por las altas llamaradas verde esmeralda.

—Hija —le sonrió a Lily, extendiéndole la bolsita, de la cual también tomó un puñado y se metió en la chimenea. Minutos después, todos se encontraban en el callejón Diagon, sacudiéndose el hollín de las ropas y, en el caso de James, tosiendo cenizas.

—Bien, veamos. ¿Qué precisan? —dijo Ginny, viendo las listas de sus tres hijos—. ¡Ah! Pero antes, debemos ir a Gringotts —se dirigió a Harry—. Nosotros iremos. Nos vemos en media hora en Flourish & Blotts para comprar sus libros de texto. Y no se acerquen al callejón Knockturn —les advirtió, dedicando una particular mirada a su hijo mayor, antes de marcharse ambos.

Los tres empezaron a caminar por la tortuosa calle empedrada, observando las distintas vidrieras de las tiendas, de vez en cuando deteniéndose en una. Y mientras que los tres se vieron atraídos a la tienda de artículos de calidad de Quidditch (donde se exhibía la escoba que Albus y Lily habían recibido de regalo la navidad pasada); Lily no se vio en absoluto interesada cuando sus dos hermanos decidieron entrar a la tienda de su tío George. Lily entró también (especialmente para saludar a su tío), sin embargo, rápidamente se aburrió (ya que conocía la tienda y los productos de memoria) y decidió dar una vuelta por su cuenta, sacudiéndose el hollín de los hombros aquí y allá. Bufando, se detuvo frente a la vidriera de la tienda de animales, desde donde un conejo (que continuaba convirtiéndose en una galera con un suave "plop") la miraba. Dando media vuelta, decidió continuar con su paseo sin destino fijo. Al menos eso pretendía, cuando pasó por la entrada de la Botica de Slug & Jiggers y chocó con alguien que justo abandonaba la tienda.

—Uff —dijo, alzando la mirada para observar a la persona con la que había chocado, la cual era una cabeza más alta que ella. Sorprendida, descubrió que no era otro que Scorpius Malfoy. El cual, al verla, tensó las facciones y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué nunca miras por donde caminas, Potter? —le espetó, retrocediendo un paso para establecer una cierta distancia y sacudiéndose el hollín que se le había adherido a la túnica negra con la colisión accidental.

Lily torció el gesto —Podría decirte lo mismo, Malfoy. Aunque supongo que siempre puedes dar media vuelta y borrarte de la faz de la tierra —mascullando en clara referencia a la fiesta de navidad.

La expresión de Scorpius se contorsionó en una de dureza, mas ignoró el puntuado comentario de ella —¿No deberías estar con tu sobrepoblada familia gentuza?

—Están en Gringotts —replicó—, ¿y tú no deberías estar con tu padre, Malfoy, pidiéndole que haga que el resto te respete y obedezca?

Scorpius apretó los dientes —Puedo lograr eso perfectamente por mi cuenta, Potter —siseando entre éstos como si fuera una serpiente. Su pálida pie y angulosos rasgos ciertamente hacía que luciera como una, pensó Lily—. Por cierto —le dijo con sorna—, luces como la vieja chimenea que hay en la mansión.

La pelirroja se pasó una mano por la mejilla, intentando quitarse el hollín de ésta —Cierra la boca —en vano.

No obstante, no lo logró. Malfoy frunció el entrecejo —Cielos, Potter. ¿Puedes ser más inútil? —extendiendo su mano, de forma inconsciente y refleja, al rostro de ella. Sin embargo, el sonido de un "crac" y la materialización súbita de una mano (y luego un brazo y el resto de un cuerpo), lo tomó por la muñeca y lo detuvo en seco.

—Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana, Malfoy —le advirtió James, fulminándolo con la mirada y sin soltarlo.

—Quita tu mugrosa mano de mi mano, Potter. Me contaminarás —le espetó en respuesta, soltándose de un tirón y mirándolo fijo a los ojos, con frialdad, sacudiéndose la manga de la túnica como si James lo hubiera ensuciado con solo tocarlo. Sin retroceder.

James le devolvió la mirada —Te lo advierto, Malfoy. Vuelve a intentar algo gracioso y te borraré la mano del planeta con un maleficio.

Lily fulminó a su hermano con la mirada —¡James! —aquello se estaba volviendo ridículo de nuevo.

—Ve con papá y mamá, Lily —le dijo, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy. Quien le devolvía una mirada gélida y penetrante.

—Ve _tú_, con mamá y papá —le devolvió, molesta. Si había algo que Lily no necesitaba, tal y como su madre, era guardaespaldas protegiéndola o personas interviniendo por ella. Lily no era ninguna niña indefensa, después de todo, y no le gustaba ser tomada por una tampoco—. Esto es asunto mío, James.

—Lily, no discutas —le dijo, molesto.

Lily sacó su varita y se la apuntó a su hermano, desconcertándolo —¡¿Qué haces? —Malfoy sonrió arrogantemente.

—Te dije que esto es asunto _mío_, James.

James bufó y se dispuso a irse —Bien, haz lo que quieras. Pero no vengas a pedirnos a Al y a mi que te ayudemos cuando éste canalla te haga daño —y, sin más, se marchó molesto. Malfoy la miró entretenido con ambas cejas enarcadas.

—¿Qué sucede Potter, problemas en la gran familia feliz? —dijo, con sorna.

Lily volvió su varita a él —Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy.

El rubio miró la varita y luego a la pelirroja —Son mis asuntos cuando me apuntas con una varita, Potter. Y ésta ya es la tercera vez que me apuntas con eso. La próxima me aseguraré de que ni siquiera lo intentes —le advirtió, dando un paso hacia ella. Su alta y delgada figura cerniéndose de forma intimidante sobre ella. Por un segundo, Lily creyó ver que sus usualmente gélidos (y ahora penetrantes) ojos grises se clavaron en los labios de ella, pero tal y como creyó verlo desapareció, segura de que había sido todo producto de su imaginación.

Alguien puso una mano en el hombro de Scorpius, y éste se tensó y retrocedió un paso con cierta rigidez. La voz, siseante y con aire despectivo, era nada más y nada menos que la de Lucius Malfoy —Scorpius, Scorpius —arrastró cuidadosamente las palabras— ¿Tu padre no te enseñó modales? ¿Y quién, si me permites preguntar, es tu pequeña acompañante? Bueno, bueno, bueno... Si es... Estoy confundido, ¿es una de esas traidoras de la sangre Weasley o una Potter?

Scorpius clavó sus ojos por un segundo en Lily y luego tensó los labios en una línea. Mascullando entre dientes, como quien no quiere la cosa —Potter.

—Ah... Claro... Claro... —el hombre apartó a su nieto bruscamente y caminó hasta Lily, la cual no se movió de su lugar, ojos caoba clavados en Lucius Malfoy—. Si... Puedo ver esa desagradable arrogancia Potter en sus... pecas... —dijo, con desdén—. Y dime, Potter. ¿Dónde está tu _famoso_ padre?

—A diferencia de usted, haciendo cosas productivas —retrucó Lily, con mordacidad.

La sonrisa de Lucius flaqueó en las comisuras —Si, tan arrogante y desdeñosa, como su padre.

—¿Me buscaba, señor Malfoy? —dijo Harry, apareciendo detrás de Lily—. Me pareció que insultaba a mi hija.

Lucius Malfoy cerró la boca y fulminó a Harry con la mirada. En ese momento, otra voz se oyó —¿Padre, Scorpius? —la de Draco que, al acercarse y ver la escena, frunció el entrecejo—. Potter —dijo calma y neutralmente, con una leve y seca inclinación de cabeza, de cortesía. Sin mirar a su hijo añadió—. Scorpius, tu madre y tu abuela te buscan. Están en Flourish & Blotts.

—Si, padre —dijo, clavando sus ojos en Lily por última vez –otra efímero segundo- antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Draco se dirigió a Lucius —Padre, mi madre te busca —su voz colecta, aunque firme.

Lucius curvó los labios en una mueca y asintió —Fue un gusto conocerla... señorita Potter... —aunque Lily comprendió que quería decir claramente lo opuesto.

Lucius dio media vuelta y se marchó —Vamos, Draco —éste último saludó a ambos con otro seco asentimiento de cabeza y se marchó tras su padre, túnica negra ondeando a la altura de sus tobillos.

Harry suspiró —¿Estás bien, pequeña? —y puso una mano sobre su hija.

Lily se quedó observando la dirección en la que los Malfoy se habían marchado —Si, papá.

Harry asintió —Ven, vamos. Creo que tu madre quería comprarte túnicas nuevas. Las últimas te quedaban chicas y cortas.

—Si...


	13. Lo más cercano

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.  
**

13/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como prometido, he aquí el capítulo correspondiente al día de hoy, que ojalá les guste =). Como siempre, quisiera agradecerles de todo corazón la paciencia de seguir esta historia capítulo a capítulo. **Gracias**, a todos los lectores. Y especialmente a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**,** TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta** y **AmJMatter**, por sus tan amables comentarios sobre mi historia. **Muchas gracias**. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XIII

"Lo más cercano"

* * *

—Lily, no te adelantes —le gritó su madre, que caminaba unos metros más atrás con su padre y sus dos hermanos, ambos empujando los carritos con sus cosas, como ella.

James sonrió y miró a su hermano —¿Una carrera hasta el andén 9 y 3/4, Al?

Al sonrió ampliamente —Hecho —y ambos empezaron a correr a toda velocidad empujando sus respectivos carritos. Ginny miró a sus dos hijos indignada.

—James Sirius, Albus Severus, no corran. La estación está llena de Muggles, podrían hacer daño a alguien —gritó por encima de la multitud, pero sus hijos no la escucharon y siguieron corriendo. Ginny suspiró, resignada.

—Esos dos, uno de éstos días me darán un infarto —aseguró.

Harry sonrió —James ya termina este año.

Ginny miró a sus hijos jadear y reír frente a la columna que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 y sonrió nostálgicamente —¿Ya pasó tanto?

Harry alzó su mano y se tocó la cicatriz que hacía años ya no le dolía, Ginny miró el gesto en silencio —24 años, creo.

La pelirroja sonrió y volvió a mirar a sus tres hijos. James pronto cumpliría 18, Albus 17 y Lily 15. Ninguno de los tres eran ya los bebés pequeños que ellos habían sostenido todo ese tiempo atrás —Y pensar que pareciera que fuera ayer cuando te besé por primera vez en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Harry sonrió —¿Recuerdas la cara de Ron? —ambos rieron.

—No me lo recuerdes, después salió con eso de que nos había dado su permiso para salir juntos —dijo Ginny—. Cómo si necesitara su permiso para hacer algo —con una sonrisa. Harry besó a su esposa, simplemente porque esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella. Su independencia. Ginny era, y siempre había sido, una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza; aún para sus seis (ahora cinco) hermanos mayores y sus propios padres. Y Lily había heredado el fogoso temperamento de su madre (algo que Harry amaba y temía de la menor de las Potter).

Torciendo el gesto, formuló finalmente lo que tanto tenía en la cabeza y que llevaba molestándolo desde la navidad pasada —No crees que esté interesada en el hijo de Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Ginny miró a su hija (idéntica a ella) y sonrió —Me temo que de tal ser el caso no haya nada que nadie pueda hacer para detenerla en lo que se proponga —Harry palideció, sabiendo que Ginny tenía razón. Lily, al igual que su madre, siempre había tenido una personalidad bien marcada y fuerte. Siempre había sido considerablemente independiente también, incluso de niña, y siempre había tenido pleno conocimiento de lo que quería y de cómo obtenerlo. Por eso, al ver su expresión, su esposa se apresuró a añadir, con una sonrisa—. Pero no, no creo.

—Mamá, papá, apúrense o perderemos el tren —gritó Albus, por encima de la multitud. James, de pie a su lado, permanecía de brazos cruzados y bufando. Lily, en cambio, parecía igual de feliz de estar en King's cross que la primera vez.

Y lo estaba de hecho, feliz. Por alguna razón, tomar el tren que la llevaba a Hogwarts continuaba emocionándola cada año como si fuera el primero. Inclusive el solo hecho de atravesar la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10 la emocionaba como si fuera algo nuevo que nunca antes había hecho. Aún recordaba cuando solía ir agarrada del brazo de su padre por miedo a perderse, para despedirse de James en su primer año. Y ahora James ya estaba en el último, Albus en el penúltimo, y ella en cuarto.

—James, qué les dije de hacer carrera en King's Cross, podrían haber chocado a alguien con los carritos —amonestó Ginny a sus dos hijos varones.

—¡Pero... mamá! —exclamó James—. Éste es mi último año en Hogwarts y ya no podré hacerlo más.

La expresión de su madre se suavizó, comprendiendo a qué se refería —Aún así —dijo, no realmente enfadada—, no deberían hacerlo.

—Si, mamá —dijeron Albus y James al mismo tiempo fingiendo estar arrepentidos, pero mirándose y sonriendo cómplicemente.

Ginny caminó hasta su hijo mayor, que prácticamente había alcanzado ya la altura de su padre, y lo besó en la cabeza —Cuídate —le dijo—, y escríbenos.

James se apresuró a apartarse, ligeramente avergonzado, mirando a todos lados como si temiera que alguien hubiera vislumbrado la escena que echaría por tierra la imagen belicosa que llevaba cultivando por siete años —Mamá, déjame. Ya soy grande. No necesito besos.

—Tonterías —dijo Ginny—, siempre serás mi bebé.

—Mamá, me avergüenzas —dijo James, sonrojado. Y Albus, Harry y Lily rieron, sabiendo que en parte Ginny lo hacía a propósito—. Déjame, me tengo que ir —se apartó antes de que su madre lo volviera a agarrar y se marchó apresuradamente a través de la barrera.

Ginny sonrió —Ahora tu, Albus, hijo —y le dio un beso que Albus no rechazó. En una época, pensó Ginny con nostalgia, James tampoco había sentido vergüenza de que ella lo besara en público, pero eso era cuando había sido más chico.

Albus tomó su carrito firmemente y corrió sin detenerse hacia la pared, atravesándola por completo. Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Lily —Ahora tú, hija —le sonrió y Lily le devolvió su usual sonrisa que en cierta forma (y a pesar de que Lily era idéntica a Ginny) le recordaba a la que había visto de su propia madre en fotos y recuerdos. A la sonrisa de Lily Evans.

Ginny le dio un beso más a su hija menor y la observó desaparecer tras la barrera. Luego, sin más, ambos la siguieron por la barrera. Cuando llegaron al otro lado de la misma, se encontraron con que sus hijos ya se habían esparcido por la plataforma y conversaban con sus amigos y primos, entre la multitud. Ron y Hermione estaban allí también —Ah, Harry, llegaste. Justo le estaba preguntando a James dónde estaban.

Lily saludó a sus primos con entusiasmo. Rose, Albus y Reg ya estaban juntos, intercambiando anécdotas de las vacaciones y comentando que éste año tendrían más tiempo libre (excepto Rose, que tomaría todas las asignaturas que sus MHB se lo permitieran, las cuales eran las mismas que había estado cursando hasta el momento). Hugo, en cambio, estaba hablando con unos chicos que Lily no conocía, salvo de vista, así que decidió no acercarse. James, por su parte, estaba con Fred y continuaba alborotándose el cabello aquí y allá, y mirando eventualmente de costado a un grupo de chicas que reían y cuchicheaban, seguramente poniéndose al día de lo que habían hecho durante el verano. Lily sonrió ampliamente, al parecer, a James le gustaba _alguien_. O quizá solo ahora se estaba animando a intentar llamar su atención, dado que aquel sería su último año en Hogwarts.

Lily se escabulló a su lado y sonrió —Así no te verá.

James se sobresaltó y dedicó a su hermana menor una expresión de fastidio —No sé de qué hablas.

La pelirroja lo ignoró —¿Cuál es?

Fred, que no se perdía la conversación, rió y dijo —Esa. La tercera de derecha a izquierda, la pelirroja. A James le gusta desde tercero.

El mayor de los Potter dedicó a su primo una mirada furibunda —Cierra la boca, Fred. No me gusta.

—Nooo —dijo en son de burla el Weasley—. Solo te gusta escribir sus iniciales en los márgenes de tus pergaminos y decorarlas.

—No hago eso —protestó James, indignado. Al menos no abiertamente. Había creído, hasta el momento, que era discreto y se había asegurado de tacharlas luego de haberlas garabateado. Aparentemente, había estado equivocado.

—Oh, Calanthia Johnson —dijo Fred, haciendo burla a su primo. Lily rió.

James enrojeció aún más —Cierra la boca, yo-NO-hago-eso.

—Invítala a Hogsmeade —sugirió Lily, observando por entremedio de su hermano y primo a la chica. Era bonita, si debía admitirlo, James tenía buen gusto.

—¿No tienes algo que hacer, cómo buscar gente de tu edad para molestar y hablar de lo que sea que ustedes las mujeres hablen? —le espetó James, harto del tópico de conversación.

—¿De lo que sea que nosotras hablemos? ¿En serio, James? Eres un tonto —y, sin más, dio media vuelta y se marchó; esquivando gente y familias aquí y allá. El vapor del tren se elevaba por encima de la locomotora escarlata. A unos metros, notó una familia de tres. Dos hombres altos (casi de la misma altura), delgados y esbeltos; rubios, con facciones angulosas. Y una mujer alta, esbelta también de cabello moreno que, Lily supuso, sería la señora Malfoy. La madre de Scorpius. En silencio, se quedó contemplando la escena de la que, por alguna razón, no podía apartar la mirada. Era algo esperable, suponía, que Scorpius Malfoy se despidiera de sus padres como todos ellos hacían. Sin embargo, la escena era algo más _afectiva_ de lo que habría esperado de los Malfoy, que nunca le habían parecido muy expresivos para empezar.

Su madre, alta y erguida, acomodaba la túnica de su hijo por el cuello, con una calma sonrisa —Estás cada día más parecido a tu padre —dijo con orgullo y algo más que Lily creyó identificar como nostalgia—. Ya estás más alto que yo.

—Supongo que era esperable, ¿no, madre? —dijo Scorpius, con una sonrisa arrogante.

Astoria asintió, soltándolo —Si, imagino que si. Ya está derecha, ¿no te parece Draco? —consultó a su esposo, observando su trabajo.

Draco asintió —Si, eso parece —el tren silbó detrás de ellos—. Bueno... Creo que es hora de irte, hijo.

Scorpius asintió y le dio un somero abrazo a su padre, palmeándole una vez la espalda, y luego se volvió a su madre y se dejó abrazar y besar por ella —Recuerda que tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti, Scorpius.

—Eso dices todos los años, madre —respondió, tomando sus cosas del suelo, donde habían yacido aguardando a ser cargadas al interior del tren.

—Bueno, lo estamos, ¿verdad, Draco?

Su marido asintió y frunció el entrecejo —Y no te dejes derrotar por ningún Weasley o Potter.

Y su mujer puso los ojos en blanco —No hagas caso a tu padre, aún es incapaz de dejar atrás sus propios años de Hogwarts.

Lily creyó ver que las facciones de Draco se endurecían ligera y efímeramente, en una expresión que claramente decía que preferiría olvidar al menos parte de sus años en Hogwarts. Inconscientemente, el padre de Scorpius tiró de la manga que cubría su brazo derecho y miró –para sorpresa de Lily- a su propio padre, Harry Potter, entre la multitud. Haciendo una mueca, volvió la vista a su propio y único hijo, entrecejo fruncido.

—No se trata de eso —aseveró y Astoria le colocó una mano afectuosamente en el antebrazo, acompañado de una calma mirada de comprensión.

—Lo que tu padre quiere decir —se corrigió—, es que no debes, bajo ningún concepto, permitir que nadie te diga que eres menos que los Potter o los Weasley o ningún otro mago.

—Menos aún —agregó Draco—, insultar el nombre Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy hizo una mueca, recordando perfectamente el destino de Zabini el año anterior tras haber insultado su nombre y familia —Créeme, padre. Nadie lo hará —volviendo a despedirse de ambos con otro seco abrazo y un beso de su madre.

—¡Lily! Lily, ahí estabas. Mamá y papá te están buscando —Lily se tensó, notando que los gritos de su hermano habían atraído la atención de los tres Malfoy y, en especial, de Scorpius. El cual la miraba ahora con el entrecejo fruncido. Volteándose rápidamente, se apresuró al encuentro de su hermano.

—Lo siento, Al —se excusó—. Me distraje. Ven vamos —y antes de que su hermano pudiera ver qué era lo que, de hecho, la había distraído; lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró lejos de allí. Sintiendo, todo el tiempo, los penetrantes ojos grises clavados en la nuca. Sus mejillas tornándose ligeramente rosadas. Después de todo, había sido atrapada en el acto de escuchar conversaciones ajenas y presenciar escenas que claramente no le correspondían presenciar. Escenas privadas.

Despidiéndose de su padre una vez más, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a despedirse de su madre. La cual, sonriendo, le dijo al oído —Trata de no infartar a tu padre —haciendo que Lily se sonrojara violentamente—. No creo que aún esté listo para aceptar a alguien _nuevo_ en la familia.

—¡Mamá! —protestó, soltándose. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando su madre?—. Créeme, no hay _nadie_ nuevo en ningún lado —dejando perfectamente en claro que no estaba saliendo con nadie, a pesar de que James dijera que salía con toda la escuela o con cinco chicos a la vez—. Mejor preocúpate de que James no te traiga nadie nuevo a casa —dijo esto último en voz alta, haciéndole una mueca de burla a su hermano mayor.

El cual dedicó a su hermana una mueca de fastidio —¡Lily! No le hagas caso mamá, está celosa, porque Malfoy la dejó porque no es una sangre pura.

—¡James! —lo amonestó su madre, aún cuando sabía que el estatus de sangre no tenía ningún valor para ninguno de sus hijos, dado que así los habían criado—. No uses términos como sangre pura, sangre impura o sangre sucia. ¿Qué te dijimos?

James bajó la cabeza —Que la sangre no importa, es la habilidad del mago lo que hace la diferencia.

—Así es —dijo su padre—, mira a tu tía Hermione. Fue la mejor y más brillante bruja de nuestra generación y sus padres son muggles.

—Aunque... —añadió tío Ron mirando de reojo a su esposa, que se encontraba más alejada hablando con Rose y no había oído nada de la conversación— no le digas a tu tía que dijimos eso. Ya sabes como se pone.

Lily sonrió y se despidió de todos, subiendo al tren acompañada de sus primos. No obstante, en el instante en que subieron, James se marchó con Fred a otro compartimiento. Rose, Albus y Reg ocuparon rápidamente un compartimiento lleno de alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor y Molly se marchó a su "compartimiento reservado para los prefectos" (lo cual dijo en voz alta también y con expresión solemne, sonsacando así una risa a Lily). Dominique, que estaba en último año al igual que James, se marchó con un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor de séptimo, hablando de los EXTASIS y embobando a todos los chicos con los que se cruzaba, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Lily se dejó caer en un compartimiento con Hugo, Lucy y Louis. Los cuales, tras un rato, se aburrieron de estar sentados y se marcharon en busca de los gemelos Scamander y otro grupo de Revenclaw que solían frecuentar. Lily, en cambio, fue la asignada a esperar a la señora del carrito (era la tradición, después de todo, uno de ellos debía quedarse y comprar las golosinas para que todos pudieran abarrotarse con éstas al regresar al compartimiento y, este año, le había tocado a ella. El año previo había sido Louis).

Bufando, Lily se apoyó contra la ventana y presionó el rostro contra la ventanilla, mirando con aburrimiento como el paisaje pasaba y pasaba e iba cambiando a medida que dejaban atrás Londres. Luego de un rato, unas pequeñas gotas frías empezaron a azotar contra el cristal. Había estado dormitando por unos segundos, cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Lily se volvió, complacida de que la señora del carrito hubiera aparecido (o sus primos), pero solo terminó decepcionándose al ver que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Scorpius Malfoy —Oh, eres tú —dijo con desgano.

Malfoy enarcó sus finas cejas de color rubio plateado —¿Esperabas a alguien más, Potter? —su voz un tono sardónico y burlón.

Lily apretó los dientes. Era demasiado temprano para aquello. Ni siquiera habían llegado a Hogwarts —Si, cualquier otra persona hubiera estado bien.

No obstante, Malfoy parecía decidido a molestarla, ya que ingresó al compartimiento (cerrando la puerta) y se dejó caer en el asiento frente a ella —Y dime, Potter. ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron que oír conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? ¿O simplemente sigues los pasos de tu_ famoso_ —espetó con desdén— padre y tus hermanos?

—Tú sigues los del tuyo, después de todo, ¿no es así? —la expresión de Scorpius se tensó.

—No sabes nada de mi ó mi familia, Potter —dijo, molesto, poniéndose de pie en toda su extensión y debiendo encorvarse un poco debido a que el techo del compartimiento era más bajo—. Ni de lo que tuvimos que pasar.

Lily lo imitó poniéndose de pie también, molesta —Y tú no sabes nada de la mía, Malfoy. Así que piérdete.

—Te crees gran cosa, Potter, ¿no es así? —masculló, con el usualmente pálido rostro ligeramente enrojecido a causa del enfado.

—No, te equivocas. No me creo nada, Malfoy. El que siempre anda pavoneándose por Hogwarts como un idiota eres tú. Pero solo eres un arrogante y un bravucón, como lo era tu padre.

Scorpius dio un paso y la tomó con firmeza por ambas muñecas, sus ojos clavados en ella. Las comisuras de su boca tensadas tirantemente hacia atrás —Cuida lo que dices de mi padre, Potter —estaba cansado _–cansado, cansado, cansado-_ de los insultos a su familia y a su nombre. Cansado de tener que hechizar a cualquiera que se dignara a hablar de sus padres con sus sucias bocas inmundas. Cansado de tener que oír: "Tu padre era esto y aquello y tu no eres más que una copia en miniatura de él". Su padre había pagado –y pagado caro-, sus pecados y errores y malas decisiones, después de todo, y nadie tenía derecho a juzgarlo. Ni a él ni a toda su familia.

—Tu padre era un cobarde y un canalla.

—Mi padre hizo lo que tenía que hacer —masculló entre dientes, apretando inconscientemente su agarre alrededor de las muñecas de Lily, pero ella no cedió.

—Unirse al lado oscuro —le espetó en el rostro, como si se tratara de una bofetada verbal.

—Velar por mi familia —devolvió el rubio, la piel sobre su rostro tensándose sobre sus rasgos angulosos y dándole un aspecto aún intimidante.

—Velar por los intereses de tu familia, querrás decir —insistió Lily, indignada. ¿Cómo podía justificarse, justificar las acciones de su padre? ¿Cómo podía justificar el que se hubiera unido al ejército del señor tenebroso?

—No, Potter —la corrigió, puntuando de forma venenosa cada palabra—. Velar por mi familia, como estoy seguro hubiera hecho tu padre, de tener una —concluyó, con rencor.

—¡Mi padre tenía una familia! Mi tío Fred murió en esa guerra —gruñó, recordando con tristeza la expresión apagada de su tío George cada vez que iba a visitar la tumba del que una vez había sido su hermano gemelo y cómplice de travesuras. La expresión que tan opuesta parecía a su usual expresión alegre y traviesa—. Muchos lo hicieron. ¿Cómo puedes...? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir...? —se mordió el labio. Estaba dejando que aquello le afectara demasiado, más de lo que posiblemente debería. No quería mostrar debilidad frente a Malfoy. No, Lily Potter era terca.

—¿Crees que mi padre no vio morir a nadie, Potter? ¿Crees que las bajas solo fueron de un lado? —masculló, jadeando ahora. Una fría gota de sudor descendiendo por su frente.

Lily se tensó. Solo entonces, cuando él había dicho las palabras en voz alta, le acometió la horrible comprensión de que así era y había sido. Que muchos habían muerto en esa guerra (que solo era un pasado para ellos), que muchos habían perdido la vida por lo que creían y que, si bien, muchos de ellos tenían ideas cuestionables o retorcidas, muchos otros solo se habían visto arrastrados a ésta. De un lado y el otro. Sin tener demasiada voz en el asunto. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese habría sido el caso del padre de él. Lily sabía, porque su padre se lo había dicho, que muchos que no habían querido luchar (estudiantes inclusive, jóvenes) habían muerto en Hogwarts. Muchos muggles también, que no habían tenido nada que ver. Porque las opciones eran defenderse, unirse o morir. Y eso había sido válido para un lado o el otro.

Bajó la mirada, súbitamente sin palabras. Y él pareció soltar poco a poco el agarre en las muñecas de ella también, comenzando a recuperar ligeramente la compostura. Bufando, la soltó y se dejó caer hacia atrás en el asiento, cabeza en las manos. Lily lo miró y se sentó también, lentamente —¿Estás bien? —dijo suavemente.

Pero él no levantó la cabeza —¿Por qué no lo estaría? —frustrado por haber dejado que sus emociones se le salieran de su usual control escrupuloso. Él era controlado, _siempre_, moderado y sobrio. Y no estallaba de esa forma tan poco elegante. No era como había sido criado, no. Los Malfoy no mostraban debilidad, menos aún frente a alguien que se apellidaba Potter. Y odiaba –porque no podía evitar hacerlo- que fuera ella, de todas las personas con todos los apellidos y nombres, quien lo hubiera visto perder la compostura. En aquel momento, Scorpius Malfoy no era más que una deshonra, una mancha en la reputación Malfoy, y estaba seguro de que su padre no estaría orgulloso de verlo.

Lily, preocupada, extendió su mano con caución a uno de los antebrazos de él. No obstante, Malfoy solo se tensó y se apartó cuando sintió el etéreo toque de las yemas de los dedos de ella en su muñeca. Sus ojos grises clavándose en el ligero color enrojecido alrededor de las muñecas de ella, allí donde él la había aferrado con demasiadas fuerzas. Hizo una mueca y retrajo su varita, mascullando por lo bajo y de forma ininteligible un hechizo que Lily no alcanzó a oír. Las marcas rojas de dedos y el dolor desaparecieron al instante.

Alzó sus ojos caoba a él pero Malfoy ya estaba de pie, pasándose los tiesos dedos por su rubio cabello platinado, acomodándolo hacia atrás. Apretando los labios, dijo —No te atrevas a mencionar nada de esto, Potter —le advirtió en tono amenazante y, sin más, abandonó el compartimiento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lily comprendió –allí y entonces- que eso era lo más cercano a un "lo siento" que obtendría de él. Lo más cercano a un "perdón" que recibiría. Y, por alguna razón, descubrió que bastaba... Que no necesitaba oír la palabra real para estar satisfecha... No realmente...


	14. Amortentia

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.  
**

14/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como siempre, he aquí el capítulo de hoy que espero les guste. Pero, para no perder la sana costumbre, y porque lo creo únicamente justo para ustedes, quisiera decirles **gracias** por leer mi historia y haberle dado y seguirle dando una oportunidad. Especialmente gracias a aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo para hacerme saber su opinión. **¡Muchas gracias! **A: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**,** TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta** y **AmJMatter**, por sus alentadores comentarios. Ojalá que éste capítulo les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XIV

"Amortentia"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente del banquete, Lily se encontró con Hugo en la sala común de Gryffindor y ambos bajaron a desayunar juntos. Rose, Albus y el amigo de Albus, Reg, se encontraban ya allí, todos aguardando a que su jefe de casa, la profesora Marchand, llegara y les asignara sus horarios dado que, como estaban en sexto, la distribución de éstos era más difícil. En primer lugar, la profesora tenía que comprobar que todo el mundo había obtenido las notas necesarias en las MHB para continuar con los EXTASIS elegidos y, si todo estaba en orden, les darían los horarios de cursado. Rose, como siempre, permanecía ansiosa leyendo y releyendo la hoja que le había llegado en Julio con los resultados de sus TIMOs.

—¿Y si cambiaron la nota mínima para pociones y no puedo tomarla por culpa de mi "supera las expectativas"? —decía y Reg, a su lado, ponía los ojos en blanco. Rose estaba siendo ridícula.

—Claro que podrás tomarla, Rose —le dijo Albus de forma reconfortante, sin lograr efecto alguno en su nerviosa prima que parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso solo por un estúpido "supera las expectativas" en pociones.

—¡No digas eso, Al! Podría pasar. ¿Y qué hago si no puedo cursar pociones? —exclamó.

Reg, irritado, decidió intervenir —¿Quieres parar ya, Rose? Todo estará bien. Eres la mejor alumna de todos nosotros, después de todo. Y me estás poniendo nervioso, terminaré atragantándome con el cereal.

Rose se sonrojó —Umm... Lo siento. Si, quizá tengan razón.

—¿Tu crees? —masculló el amigo de Albus con sarcasmo, retomando su desayuno.

—Hugo, ¿tu que asignaturas opcionales tomarás? —preguntó finalmente a su hermano menor para distraerse. Hugo, que había estado atiborrándose de comida, alzó la mirada con medio huevo frito colgándole de la boca.

Tragó —A-Ah... Adivinación y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

—¿Adivinación? Pero si es una pérdida de tiempo... —bufó Rose, indignada. Lily, en cambio, había dejado de prestarles atención. Sus ojos clavados en la mesa contigua a la de Gryffindor, la de Slytherin. Más concretamente en Scorpius Malfoy quien, en aquel momento, se hallaba repasando los horarios que el profesor Slughorn le había dado minutos atrás. Sus ojos grises escaneando la página de izquierda a derecha y de arriba a abajo.

—¿Y tú Lily? —le dijo Rose—. ¿Lily?

La pelirroja volvió rápidamente a su prima —¿Huh?

Rose chasqueó la lengua en señal de irritación —Cielos, ¿qué te sucede? Te pregunté que qué asignaturas opcionales tomarías.

—Las mismas que Hugo —respondió, dedicando una última mirada a la mesa de Slytherin esperando encontrarse a Malfoy todavía repasando sus horarios. En su lugar, se encontró con los ojos grises de él clavados en ella, entrecejo fruncido. Lily desvió la mirada a su propio desayuno y bufó, deteniéndose a observar sus inmaculadas muñecas asomando por las mangas de su túnica, las mismas que él había arreglado con un encantamiento la tarde anterior. _Seguramente para salvar su trasero_, pensó con desdén. No había otra explicación. Después de todo, Malfoy era arrogante, egoísta y narcisista y nunca _–nunca, nunca, nunca_- hacía nada por nadie más que no fuera sí mismo. Nada que no le supusiera un beneficio a su propia persona. Y, en este caso, había logrado salvarse de un castigo ya que seguramente había creído que Lily lo acusaría con algún profesor, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Algo que _claramente _no haría ni habría hecho.

Al se quejó a su lado, papel en mano —Ah... Maldición, tenemos doble poción en las mazmorras.

Lily parpadeó y observó su propio horario dispuesto delante de ella. ¿Cuándo lo habían dejado ahí? —Herbología —leyó. _Bueno, podría haber sido peor_, pensó. Al menos le agradaba el profesor Longbotton. Después de todo, lo conocía desde que era niña (bebé casi), ya que era amigo de sus padres. Y ciertamente prefería los invernaderos a las mazmorras. Desgraciadamente, no podría escaparse de éstas ese día tampoco ya que tenían pociones después de historia de la magia. ¿Podía ser un lunes más tedioso? Si el profesor Binns no los mataba de aburrimiento con sus clases, la clase de pociones con los de Slytherin sí que lo haría. Y todo eso antes del almuerzo.

Rose, tomando sus libros, se puso de pie —Bien, mejor nos apresuramos o llegaremos tarde —emocionada de comenzar con las clases.

Reg la miró con fastidio —Aún no terminé de desayunar.

—Deberías haber pensado en eso antes. Ahora, vamos. Tú también, Al. No quiero llegar tarde a nuestra primera clase de pociones —dijo y sin más comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida del Gran Salón, sin siquiera aguardar a que su primo y amigo la siguieran.

Al bufó —Recién empezaron las clases y ya nos está mandoneando. Vamos, Reg —poniéndose de pie y tomando igualmente sus cosas.

—Cielos... —se quejó, mas se puso de pie también. Lily rió al ver las expresiones de ambos—. Nos vemos, Lily.

Y, sin más, ambos comenzaron a seguir a Rose, alcanzándola finalmente cuando ésta llegaba al pasillo que llevaba a la entrada del aula —¡Cielos, ¿qué les tomó tanto? —bufó, soplándose un cabello rojo de la frente e ingresando al aula, dejando su pesada pila de libros sobre una de las mesas que aún se encontraba vacía. Albus y Reg hicieron lo mismo, observando que solo una docena de estudiantes parecían haber obtenido la nota mínima requerida en las MHB. Desgraciadamente, notó Albus, Malfoy estaba entre esos al igual que Blake Zabini (aunque no hablaban entre ellos), los cuales se encontraban en la mesa más próxima a la de ellos con Peony Parkinson y dos alumnos más de Slytherin. Croft y Goyle, los usuales idiotas que caminaban detrás de Malfoy como si fueran sus guardaespaldas, no la habían conseguido aparentemente. No que a Albus le sorprendiera. En otra mesa, había seis alumnos de Revenclaw y en la otra, la última más alejada de ellos y próxima a la puerta del aula, cuatro de Hufflepuff. Para sorpresa de los alumnos, la mazmorra ya estaba llena de vapores extraños y olores. Rose intentaba curiosear desde su lugar el contenido de los calderos.

—Oye, Weasley, trata de no meter tu nariz en los calderos —le gritó en tono de burla una voz que Rose reconoció al instante como la de Malfoy. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y se enderezó.

Reg le dedicó una mirada de desdén a Malfoy —¿Qué pasa Malfoy, dónde están tus guardaespaldas, incapaces de aprobar un examen? No vayas a tropezar de salida, ahora que no están para cuidar tu puntiagudo trasero.

Malfoy apretó la mandíbula — No los necesito, Wembley. Puedo vencerte cuando quiera.

—Cuando quieras —confirmó Reg, empezando a sacar su varita cuando la mano de Rose lo detuvo por la muñeca.

—¿Quieres no meterte en problemas el primer día de clases? —lo reprendió.

Reg bufó y volvió a guardar la varita —Malfoy se lo buscó, Rose. Es un idiota.

—Rose tiene razón, Reg —dijo Al—. Malfoy está buscando provocarte para que Slughorn te castigue y nos resten puntos. Ignóralo.

—¿Qué sucede, Wembley? ¿La esposa no te deja salir a jugar? —se burló, sonriendo arrogantemente y haciendo que el rostro de Rose adquiriera un color similar al de su cabello.

En ese momento, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y la barriga de Slughorn entró precediéndolo. El enorme bigote de morsa curvándose hacia arriba en una radiante sonrisa, mientras saludaba con especial entusiasmo a Malfoy, Zabini, Rose y Albus. Delante de las mesas había dispuestos cuatro calderos. Dos próximos a la mesa que ocupaban los estudiantes de Slytherin y a la de los de Revenclaw y dos frente a la otra que ocupaban ellos y la mesa de los de Hufflepuff.

Slughorn comenzó a hablar con entusiasmo —Muy bien, muy bien, saquen las balanzas y el material de pociones y no olviden sus libros —y observó a todos obedecer. Una vez que vio que volvía a tener la atención de todos, dijo—. Muy bien. He preparado algunas pociones para que les echen un vistazo, las cuales deberán ser capaces de hacer cuando terminen el EXTASIS. Seguramente han oído de ellas... ¿Alguien puede decirme cuál es esta?

La mano de Rose de disparó hacia arriba y Al vio que en el caldero borboteaba algo desagradable que parecía barro (su padre le había hablado de esa poción, él y sus tíos Ron y Hermione la habían tomado por primera vez en segundo) —Es poción multijugos, profesor. Se debe colocar algo que pertenezca a la persona en que uno quiere transformarse y el que la beba se transformará en esa persona.

—Estupendo, estupendo —exclamó, complacido—. Esta otra es también muy conocida ¿Alguien sabe...?

—Es Verisaterum, una poción incolora e inodora que obliga a quien la bebe a decir la verdad —contestó una vez más Rose.

—¡Excelente, excelente! Señorita Weasley. Tan brillante como su madre —Rose sonrió y se sonrojó. Malfoy, en la otra mesa, se inclinó para decir algo a otro Slytherin que hizo que ambos rieran, pero ella los ignoró.

—Bien, bien. ¿Y ésta? —Rose levantó la mano una vez más, haciendo que Slughorn soltara una jovial carcajada—. Estoy seguro de que su respuesta será perfecta y brillante pero dejemos que otros respondan, señorita Weasley —haciendo que Rose bajara la mano avergonzada. Reg y Albus rieron.

—Ya cállense ustedes dos —los amonestó en voz baja, y volvió a concentrar toda su atención en los calderos. Albus y Reginald intercambiaron otra mirada y contuvieron la risa.

—¡Ah, señor Malfoy! Mi mejor alumno —Malfoy sonrió arrogantemente y Rose puso los ojos en blanco—, ¿sería tan amable de decirnos qué son éstas dos?

Malfoy se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa para observar mejor ambos brebajes —Esa es la pócima de los muertos en vida, profesor.

—Así es, muchacho. Con la que comenzaremos hoy. ¿Puedes decirnos su efecto?

—Si, señor. Hace que el que la beba caiga en un profundo sueño.

—¡Excelente, excelente! ¿Y ésta, señor Malfoy?

Rose vio a Scorpius inclinarse sobre el cuarto caldero; uno dorado, que contenía un brebaje cuyos vapores se alzaban en espiral y que emanaba aromas de los más seductores; e inhalar. Su expresión de autocomplacencia se le borró en un instante del rostro y su rostro palideció hasta adquirir un color ligeramente verdoso. Sus facciones, antes contorsionadas en una muestra de arrogancia, se tensaron. Ojos clavados en la poción —Es... —comenzó, ceñudo, frunciendo la nariz como si no tolerara el olor que escapaba del caldero— Amortentia, profesor. La poción de amor más potente que existe.

—Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Cómo la reconoció señor Malfoy, si podría ser tan amable de decirnos?

—Por la forma en espiral en que asciende el vapor y su brillo nacarado —dijo, secamente. Y Rose notó que no parecía muy complacido de tener que permanecer allí, junto al caldero.

—Y hay una característica más.

Malfoy apretó los dientes —Y se supone que tiene un olor diferente para quien la huela, según lo que nos atraiga —aún con el entrecejo fruncido y la nariz arrugada como si no quisiera oler el aroma que emanaba del caldero.

—¡Exacto! ¡Excelente, excelente! Veo que este año tengo que estar orgulloso de los alumnos que tengo —Malfoy volvió a su mesa y se dejó caer en la silla.

—Por supuesto, la Amortentia no crea amor. Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. Solo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión. Y probablemente sea la poción más poderosa y peligrosa de todas las que hay en la sala.

Para sorpresa de Rose (que continuó observando a Malfoy con curiosidad por el resto la asignatura), Albus y Reg; Malfoy no volvió a participar en la clase. De hecho, ni siquiera lo vieron volver a hablar con nadie y usualmente se la pasaba burlándose de las personas (y Newton Longton acababa de verter el contenido de su caldero por segunda vez) y adulando a diestro y siniestro a Slughorn. Tampoco se había molestado en competir por la pequeña ampolla de Felix Felicis que el profesor había ofrecido a modo de premio para quien lograra hacer una aproximación decente a la pócima de los muertos vivientes. Y solo había permanecido en su asiento arrugando la nariz cada vez que un poco del vapor de la Amortentia alcanzaba su nariz. Su semblante aún tenso y pálido.

—¿Qué creen que le suceda? —preguntó finalmente a su primo y amigo.

El segundo se encogió de hombros, siguiendo las instrucciones —Quizá se olió a sí mismo, dado que se ama, y ya saben que Malfoy apesta a excremento de dragón —Albus se rió, pero Rose no encontró el comentario muy útil o gracioso.

—Lo digo en serio, Reg.

—¿A quién le importa, Rose? Malfoy es un idiota —bufó Reg—. Por lo que sabemos, puede haber olido a Parkinson en esa condenada poción. Yo también habría tenido cara de querer vomitar en ese caso.

—¿Y tú que oliste?

Reg se tensó, dejando de cortar el grano de sopóforo. Cuchillo quieto en mano —¿Eh? ¿Y eso que importa? —Albus también parecía tener curiosidad al respecto.

—Cielos, es solo una pregunta, ¿qué te sucede?

—Si, bueno. ¿No se supone que es personal...? —masculló. No podía _–simplemente no podía- _decir a sus amigos que la poción olía, para él, a pétalos de rosas, hojas de libros y tinta. El primero de los tres lo delataba, al fin y al cabo.

—Como sea —dijo Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco y retomando su poción; su cabello cobrizo viniéndosele a la cara de vez en cuando. Albus, a su lado, continuaba consultando un pequeño papel en el que tenía algunas nota—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Nada —dijo, sonriendo, metiéndose el papelito en el bolsillo de la túnica y recordando cuando su padre le había hablado del libro que había encontrado en sexto y que lo había hecho que consiguiera excelentes notas en pociones. Le había dicho, también, que recordaba algunas de las notas y que quizá podrían servirle; dado que asumía que Slughorn esperaría de él lo que había creído de su padre (que era un gran hacedor de pociones). Y le había dicho, como comentario extraoficial, que no le dijera nada a su madre. Menos aún a Rose o a su tía Hermione. Especialmente a su tía Hermione. Ella y el... príncipe mestizo (como se había hecho llamar el autor de las notas) no habían estado en buenos términos ese año de Hogwarts. Su tío Ron, en cambio, había asegurado que Hermione solo había estado celosa de Harry por haberla superado en pociones. Albus no tenía demasiados problemas para imaginarse que tal había sido el caso.

—¿Te encuentras bien muchacho? Estás... un poco pálido —Rose levantó la cabeza. Slughorn pasaba por la mesa de Malfoy en esos momentos y era, de hecho, a éste a quien le hablaba.

Malfoy asintió —Perfectamente, profesor. Han de ser los vapores.

Slughorn soltó una carcajada —Ah, claro. Pueden aturdir al más experimentado hacedor de pociones. Yo mismo me he visto atontado por los vapores —y, sin más, siguió de largo.

—¿Ven? —susurró, Rose—. Malfoy está raro.

—Rose, Malfoy es raro —señaló Albus, continuando con su poción.

—Ahora, si te refieres a más raro de lo normal (lo que es bastante)... —continuó Reg con una sonrisa.

—Cielos, no me tomarán en serio, ¿verdad?

—Siempre te tomamos en serio —aseguró Reg, pero Albus soltó una risa y Reg no pudo seguir fingiendo solemnidad. Rose, indignada, se volvió a su caldero una vez más. Albus y Reginald eran dos idiotas.

—Oh, vamos, Rose. No te enfades —le pidió Albus, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que Malfoy olió el trasero de Goyle en la Amortentia —y tanto Reg como Albus empezaron a reír por lo bajo.

—¡Son increíbles! —espetó, exasperada.

—O quizá olió a esa Slytherin llena de granos que siempre lo está siguiendo. Quizá olió pus.

Rose bufó —Basta los dos —pero Albus y Reginald seguían riendo. Al menos, hasta que oyeron la voz de Slughorn.

—¡Tiempo! —anunció éste—. ¡Basta de revolver! —y comenzó a pasar por todas las mesas, examinando los resultados y olfateando los brebajes aquí y allá—. Bien, bien. Bastante bien. Muy buen trabajo, señor Malfoy —pero éste seguía, notó Rose, sin mostrarse ufano como solía hacerlo—. Muy buen trabajo usted también, señorita Weasley. Sin duda está difícil, con tantos alumnos talentosos... ¡He aquí el ganador, sin duda! —exclamó finalmente para que lo oyeran todos—. ¡Excelente, Albus, excelente! ¡Caramba, es evidente que has heredado el talento de tu padre! Harry tenía muy buena mano para las pociones. Así pues, aquí tienes: una botella de Felix Felicis, ¡úsala bien!

Albus sonrió y aceptó el pequeño frasco, guardándosela luego en el bolsillo interior de la túnica. En tanto Slughorn anunció que podían marcharse, Rose miró a su primo con expresión de desconfianza —¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Suerte, supongo —dijo con una sonrisa, tomando sus libros y cosas—. No creerás que hice trampa, ¿verdad? —dijo finalmente exasperado, mientras abandonaban las mazmorras al tiempo que un nuevo grupo de alumnos de cuarto se acercaba por el corredor. Intentando distraer a su prima, dijo—. Mira, ahí va Malfoy. Y parece que tiene prisa... —ahora que lo veía, quizá sí estaba algo raro...

Reg coincidió —Si, ¿a dónde creen que vaya con tanta prisa?

—Pensé que dijeron que no había nada raro —repuso Rose con sarcasmo, notando una cabeza pelirroja entre la multitud—. Miren, ahí está Lily. ¡Lily! —sin embargo, su prima no la oyó porque alguien la chocó bruscamente en el hombro, haciendo que un libro se le resbalara y cayera.

Malfoy inhaló bruscamente, involuntariamente, las aletas de su recta nariz aleteando como las de una serpiente, y se enderezó en toda su altura, haciéndolo lucir como una serpiente acorralada intentando defenderse mostrando los venenosos colmillos. Su expresión tirante y brusca —Cuida por donde vas, Potter —siseó. Y, sin más, se marchó del corredor a grandes zancadas desapareciendo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Lily bufó y se agachó a recoger su libro —Cielos... ¿qué le sucede...? —no pudiendo evitar mirar una vez más la dirección en que éste se había marchado. ¿Era ella o Malfoy no había lucido tan displicente como de costumbre? ¿Acaso habría sucedido algo?

Puso los ojos en blanco —Como si me importara... —y estuvo convencida, _casi_ convencida, de que era cierto. Y lo era...

...casi.


	15. Pipipote y Lunático

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.  
**

15/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero que estén disfrutando hasta el momento la historia. Como prometido, he aquí el tercer capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado. Y, como es mi costumbre, quisiera decirles **gracias**, de verdad, a todos los lectores que estén siguiendo mi historia y le hayan dado una oportunidad, para empezar. **Gracias**. Especialmente a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**,** TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta** y **AmJMatter**, por tomarse la molestia de hacerme llegar su opinión, así como también quienes siguen y agregaron la historia a favoritos. Espero más se sientan inclinados a hacerlo, si no es mucha molestia =). **¡Gracias a todos!** Ojalá este capítulo sea de su agrado también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XV

"Pipipote y Lunático I"

* * *

Lily miró con una mueca de asco en el rostro a su hermano mayor que permanecía apoyado contra una columna y parecía intentar literalmente comerse la cara de la pobre chica que lo acompañaba. La chica, Calanthia Johnson, la misma que Lily había visto en King's cross, no parecía quedarse atrás tampoco. Ni parecía quejarse. Bufando, la pelirroja bajó la mirada a su desayuno —Creo que perdí el apetito —dijo, revolviendo su comida—. ¿No puede hacer eso en otro lado, el muy hipócrita?

—Pensé que estarías contenta, ahora quizá James ya no se preocupe tanto por tu vida amorosa.

—Eso estaría bien, si tuviera una en este momento —masculló Lily. La verdad era que no había vuelto a salir con nadie desde Tyrrell Linwood el año previo y eso no había resultado muy bien. Y aunque invitaciones no le faltaban ni le habían faltado, Lily se había rehusado a aceptarlas. En primer lugar, porque este sería el primer año que podría conocer Hogsmeade (dado que el año previo no había podido por los castigos) y no quería pasar su primera salida al pueblo en una cita, con _nadie_. Y en segundo, porque no tenía deseos de volver a involucrarse con alguien a menos que la persona le gustara realmente y la persona que realmente le gustaba (desde segundo año inclusive), Eric Thomas, no se le había acercado.

—Es cuestión de tiempo —dijo Rose, encogiéndose de hombros—. No serás mitad Veela como Dominique o Louis pero tampoco tienes muchos problemas para embobar chicos, de todas formas. Creo que hasta Reginald te encuentra atractiva —dijo esto último con amargura, no hacia su prima sabía Lily, sino hacia el idiota del amigo de Albus que no parecía reaccionar.

Lily negó con la cabeza —Es un idiota, en verdad. Ya entrará en razón —le aseguró a su prima con una sonrisa—. Y sino me aseguraré de que lo haga.

—¡Lily! —sonrió Rose—. No te preocupes. Creo que puedo tolerar su estupidez un poco más.

—¿La estupidez de quién? —preguntó Reg que en ese momento se sentaba en el banco frente a Rose, junto con Albus que lo acompañaba.

—¡Rose tiene una cita! —anunció Lily con una sonrisa, haciendo que su prima más grande se sonrojara violentamente.

—¡¿Eh? ¡¿Con quién? —frunció el entrecejo Reg.

—Con na- —iba a desmentir pero Lily le dio un pisotón bajo la mesa, silenciándola.

—No veo como eso sea asunto tuyo, Reginald —dijo Lily—. O de nadie. ¿Verdad, Rose?

—Claro —dijo, aún desconcertada y aturdida.

—Claro que es asunto nuestro, ¿verdad, Al? —dijo Reg, intentando buscar ayuda, pero Albus parecía no querer involucrarse demasiado en todo el tema—. Podría ser un raro o peor... Podría querer intentar algo gracioso...

Rose enarcó ambas cejas —¿Gracioso, Reg? ¿Cómo qué, besarme? —empezando a molestarse por la completa falta de tacto de su amigo. Solo Merlín sabía por qué le gustaba alguien que parecía tener la diversidad emocional de una roca.

—¡Si! —exclamó el castaño—. Eso.

—Bueno, quizá quiera que alguien me bese, para variar —espetó poniéndose súbitamente de pie, comprendiendo lo que había dicho y enrojeciendo una vez más. Lily sonrió.

—¡Entonces, ve! Que te bese el raro con el que salgas —le dijo, molesto, poniéndose de pie y marchándose.

—Bien, eso haré —Rose se dio media vuelta también, tomando sus cosas (dado que tenía una asignatura que no cursaba ni con Albus ni con Reg, afortunadamente, dado que no toleraba ver a éste último) y salió en la dirección opuesta.

Albus suspiró —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Hacer qué? —inquirió Lily, fingiendo inocencia, y volviendo a retomar su desayuno.

—Rose no tiene una cita, ¿verdad?

—Nop —aseguró Lily, con una calma sonrisa.

—Y ahora discutieron —bufó Al. Odiaba estar entre sus amigos, después de todo.

—¿Eso hicieron? —se encogió de hombros—. A mi me pareció que fue un avance, ¿no crees, Al?

Albus negó con la cabeza —Espero que tengas razón. No toleraré todo el período de Adivinación a Reg quejándose de Rose. No tolero más estar en medio de esos dos.

—Bueno, es tu culpa, por tener un amigo tan obtuso y necio, ¿no es así? —dijo—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal Cecil y tú?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —saltó Albus, con la sensación de estar lleno de agua hirviendo. La cara le ardía a pesar del frío.

—Bueno —prosiguió Lily sonriendo—, te está viendo en éste momento, ¿no? Y ustedes se besaron en el baile de navidad, en cuarto.

—Pero eso fue todo —aseguró Albus, intentando mirar por encima del hombro para ver si era verdad que Cecil estaba mirando en su dirección. Lo era, comprobó.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco —Albus, si una chica te besa _generalmente _significa que le gustas —terciando con sarcasmo. Dios, ¿podía tener hermanos más tontos en lo que refería al romance?—. Y si ella te besó, tú deberías haber dado el siguiente paso e invitarla a una cita.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que yo sepa eso?

Su hermana menor espiró larga y tendidamente, con paciencia —Invítala a Hogsmeade. De todas formas, Reg y Rose irán juntos, si todo resulta bien al final, y te aburrirás solo como un hongo. James —dijo, mirando con asco a su otro hermano que aún continuaba besando a la chica—, asumo que también irá acompañado. Hasta Fred irá con esa chica de Hufflepuff, Annie.

—¿Y tú?

—Iré con Hugo, Lucy y Louis, supongo.

Albus enarcó ambas cejas. Era inusual que su hermana no tuviera con quien ir, dado que estaba convencido de que ofertantes de compañía no le faltaban. Lily siempre había sido muy bonita, después de todo, y ahora estaba inclusive más crecida; razón por la cual él y James se habían tornado ligeramente más protectores, aún cuando ambos sabían que Lily no los necesitaba y no quería ningún tipo de protección tampoco. Después de todo, Lily era la prueba viviente de que no debía juzgarse a las cosas o a las personas por su tamaño. Podía ser menuda, de contextura chica y delgada, pero sus maleficios de mocomurciélagos definitivamente estaban entre los mejores que Albus había visto (incluido el de su madre, Ginny). De hecho, Lily hechizaría el trasero de cualquiera que quisiera ofenderla o lograra molestarla y Scorpius Malfoy era la prueba fehaciente de ello. Prueba de que Lily era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por sí misma. Aún así, no podían evitarlo. Eran sus hermanos mayores, después de todo.

—No, Albus. No hay nadie —le dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ni siquiera...?

—NO. Por las barbas de Merlín, Al. ¿Acaso todos tienen Torposoplos en sus cerebros? —exclamó, indignada.

—Tenía que pregu- ¿Qué son Torposoplos? —dijo, desconcertado.

Lily sonrió y se encogió de hombros —Pregúntale a Lorcan o a Lysander. Dicen que su madre les dijo que _supuestamente_ se meten en tu cabeza por tus orejas y te dejan el cerebro zumbando.

Albus sonrió —Debería haberlo imaginado —poniéndose de pie y marchándose a su primera clase del último día de la semana. Lily terminó su desayuno e hizo lo mismo. Su primera clase era, para su fastidio, Historia de la Magia. Al menos podría distraerse un poco en clases. Cuando llegó allí se sorprendió de ver que Hugo ya se encontraba allí; hablando con un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff que Lily nunca había visto en su vida. Al verla, la saludó, pero continuó conversando animadamente. ¿Desde cuándo Hugo era tan sociable? Entonces vio a Louis y todo cobró sentido. Hugo solo parecía armarse de valor cuando estaba cerca de su primo mitad Veela, dado que ésta parecía embobar a todo el mundo y eso hacía que la gente fuera más amable, agradable y sociable con él y todo aquel que lo acompañara. De hecho, podía lograr que la gente les hablara con solo permanecer relativamente cerca de ellos. Y Hugo, que era más bien inseguro de su persona, se veía ampliamente beneficiado por el efecto de Louis en otros. Lily pensaba que era una tontería, desde luego. Hugo era agradable sin necesitar a Louis haciendo de intermediario, solo necesitaba el coraje para armarse de valor por su cuenta.

—Hugo y Louis parecen muy interesados —comentó Lucy, cuando Lily se sentó a su lado.

—Eso parece —concedió Lily, sin dejar de mirar a sus dos primos interactuar con el grupito de chicas.

—Hugo no debería depender de Louis, ¿no crees? —dijo finalmente, poniendo en palabras lo que Lily había pensado minutos antes—. Hugo es gracioso. Y lo prefiero a Louis. Pero no se lo digas a Louis —añadió, con una sonrisa.

Lily asintió —¿Irás a Hogsmeade? —mirando a su prima, pero ésta negó desanimadamente con la cabeza.

—Estoy castigada. La profesora Marchand no pensó que mi ensayo era divertido. James y Fred debieron cambiarme la pluma por una de las suyas en algún momento. Resulta que solo escribí sobre granos y pus.

—Ese idiota... —dijo Lily, pero conteniendo la sonrisa por respeto a su prima.

—No, está bien—sonrió ampliamente Lucy, que amaba las bromas de sus primos—. Fue divertido. La profesora Marchand parecía indignada —rió—. Deberías haber visto su rostro.

Lily rió, finalmente —James le hizo lo mismo a Albus en el verano. Su carta a Reg hablaba de un perro constipado.

—El tío George quiere contratarlos cuando terminen aquí. Papá sigue quejándose de que trabajar en una tienda de chascos es una pérdida de tiempo y, por supuesto, Molly repite todo lo que papá dice porque es una "prefecta" —ambas se rieron. Lucy quería a su hermana, evidentemente, y Lily a su prima pero ninguna de las dos podía evitar reírse cuando Molly actuaba toda solemne y seria, como su padre Percy. Audrey, la madre de Molly y Lucy, en cambio era más relajada y se llevaba muy bien con George. Lo cual Lily pensaba que tenía sentido, dado que al menos ambos se equilibraban un poco de esa forma. De lo contrario la casa de su tío Percy sería sumamente aburrida (aunque no más que la clase de Historia de la Magia del profesor Binns que acababa de comenzar).

Metiendo la pluma en el tintero, garabateó unas palabras en un pequeño trozo de pergamino y, con un movimiento discreto de varita, la convirtió en una gruya de papel que se marchó volando hasta dos asientos más adelantes, donde descendió vuelo. La persona en cuestión, de pálido cabello rubio, le permitió anidar en las palmas de sus manos y miró hacia atrás, sonriendo ampliamente al ver que se trataba de Lily. Luego, sin más, desdobló la nota y la leyó. _¿Vas a la excursión a Hogsmeade?_ Tomando su propia pluma, trazó una respuesta y removió su varita de detrás de su oreja (donde siempre la llevaba, una más de las excentricidades que Lorcan había tomado de su madre) y se la devolvió volando en forma de abeja. Lily sonrió, la desdobló y leyó con alivio la respuesta: _Si, voy. _Al menos, no tendría que ir sola, dado que todos parecían ir en pareja. _Ni que fuera San Valentín_, pensó la pelirroja con fastidio.

Tomando la pluma, volvió a garabatear algo y se la envió. Lorcan la leyó y asintió para sí, respondiendo afirmativamente. A continuación, Lily le devolvió la nota de igual manera con un dibujo de una Snitch. Lorcan, entretenido, se la devolvió con dibujos de unos Plympis de Agua Dulce (o cómo lucirían éstos, si en verdad hubiera prueba de que existían, aunque ambos Scamander aseguraban que lo hacían dado que ellos los pescaban a menudo) Lily se lo devolvió con otro garabato y así logró tolerar toda la clase de Historia de la Magia, que en términos generales era ridículamente aburrida.

—Existen realmente, ¿verdad Lysander? —le aseguró Lorcan, cuando salían juntos. Y su hermano Lysander, que se había unido a la conversación, asintió—. Un día puedes venir a casa y te llevaré a pescar Plympis de Agua Dulce. Está lleno en el estanque cerca de casa, aunque tienes que tener cuidado con las ranas lunares, no son muy amistosas con los desconocidos.

—Ah... claro... —dijo, ignorando las usuales excentricidades de los gemelos Scamander. Eran raros, si, y usualmente creían en cosas que no existían y nada de eso molestaba a Lily realmente. De hecho, le agradaba esa característica de ambos (aunque Lorcan era algo más realista que Lysander) y les tenía mucho afecto a los dos. No obstante, empezaba a creer que quizá –solo, quizá- había sido un error decirle a Lorcan que fuera con ella a Hogsmeade. Lily lo había sugerido como amigos, naturalmente, y había creído que él entendería eso. No obstante, la oferta de invitarla a pescar Plympis de Agua Dulce daba a entender que no había interpretado su invitación del modo en que ella lo había querido. Y, por otro lado, no lo culpaba. Ella no había especificado nada _–tonta, tonta Lily, ¿en qué había estado pensando?-_ y no era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ambos para que él no malinterpretara las cosas, porque lo había hecho, de hecho. Lorcan había sido su primer beso.

—Entonces quedamos así —dijo, sonriente, con su varita detrás de su oreja y su apariencia alta, desgarbada y excéntrica—. Hogsmeade el fin de semana —y, sin más, ambos se marcharon; dejándola sola y frustrada consigo misma.

—¿Irás con Lorcan a Hogsmeade? —preguntó Hugo que había salido tras ella y oído la conversación—. ¿Cómo en una cita?

Lily se volvió a su primo molesta —No es una cita.

Hugo enarcó ambas cejas —¿Y él lo sabe?

—No... —admitió Lily desinflada. Lo que menos quería era dar falsas esperanzas a su amigo. Pero eso era exactamente lo que había terminado haciendo. Frustrada, aún más que antes, terminó deseando que la salida a Hogsmeade que tanto había deseado (por casi un año) no llegara. No quería tener que rechazar a su amigo, no quería tener que decepcionarlo. Por otro lado, la salida terminaría siendo sumamente incómoda para ambos si se veía forzada a hacerlo a mitad de la salida y debía permanecer junto a él el resto de ésta. En resumen, había hecho un desastre de su propia salida a pesar de que había querido limitarse a disfrutarla al máximo. Ahora, no veía cómo eso fuera a pasar.

—Lily... ¿invitaste a Lorcan? —le preguntó en tono moralista Rose. No era que Lily no lo esperara realmente, porque lo hacía. Solo... había esperado tener más tiempo antes de tener que enfrentar el discurso de por qué no era bueno darle falsas esperanzas al hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres. Cómo si ella no supiera ya eso... ¿Y cómo demonios se había enterado Rose?

Lily suspiró —No de esa forma, él lo malinterpretó. Espera, ¿cómo supiste?

—Peeves. Está cantando algo sobre Pipipote y Lunático I. Todo Hogwarts debe saberlo a éstas alturas.

Lily gimió de fastidio —¿Acaso no se puede tener secretos aquí?

—Si se puede, hermanita, eres bastante mala lográndolo —dijo James con una amplia sonrisa, sentándose junto a Rose.

—¿No deberías estar asegurándote de que las amígdalas de Calanthia Johnson estén bien? —retrucó, con mordacidad.

—No, Calanthia tenía Aritmancia —aseguró el mayor de los Potter, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y en serio, Lily, ¿Lorcan Scamander? Está un poco... Bueno... Ya sabes...

—¿Qué? —espetó, indignada. A ella le caían bien los Scamander, aún con todas sus excentricidades.

—Bueno, sus narrativas de los partidos de Quidditch sí que son divertidas... —concedió James, riendo y recordando los comentarios particulares del último partido de Quidditch—. Y naturalmente lo prefiero al engreído de Malfoy.

—James —apretó los dientes Lily—, no hay ni hubo Malfoy —pero su hermano ya no la escuchaba. Bufando, indignada, decidió marcharse de allí y a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Necesitaba aire y estar lejos de su familia, así fuera solo por unos segundos. Ajustándose la bufanda alrededor del cuello, dado que empezaba a hacer frío, caminó hasta el haya que había a la orilla del lago y se sentó en su sombra. Sin prestar demasiada atención a los alrededores, sacó su libro de pociones de la mochila y comenzó a leerlo. Pronto tendría que entregar un ensayo que ni siquiera había comenzado y Hugo parecía más interesado en hablar con chicas junto con Louis que trabajar en el ensayo con ella. Lucy, por otro lado, seguía castigada. Suspirando, tomó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a copiar unas notas. Al menos en eso estaba, cuando un familiar zumbido la distrajo. Alzando la mirada, notó con curiosidad que una Snitch dorada aleteaba delante de su rostro (más bien se pavoneaba delante de ella) como si la provocara para que la atrapara.

Lily sonrió —¿De dónde te escapaste? —extendiendo la mano en un rápido reflejo y atrapándola entre sus dedos. Bajando la mirada, la vio aletear aún más rápidamente en la palma de su mano, como queriendo escapar. Sonriendo, la soltó. Y ésta se elevó, dibujó un rulo alegre en el aire con sus pequeña alitas doradas, y se marchó zumbando mientras Lily la seguía con la mirada. No obstante, perdió la sonrisa cuando vio en la mano de quién se posaba.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —le espetó.

—La robé —dijo Malfoy, encogiéndose de hombros con una arrogante sonrisa—. ¿Por qué, me acusarás con tu prima prefecta?

—¿Acaso no eres tú un prefecto? ¿No deberías dar el ejemplo?

—¿Lo era? —dijo Malfoy, fingiendo que no lo recordaba.

—Como sea —bufó Lily, intentando ignorarlo y retomar su lectura. Pero resultaba difícil hacerlo cuando Malfoy se encontraba ahora apoyado junto a ella en el tronco del árbol, de pie, curioseando lo que leía. Lily cerró el libro de un golpe, molesta. Malfoy había arruinado su momento de paz.

—¿Sabes? Esa es una poción fácil. Hasta un troll podría hacerla —señaló con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Eso parece, si tú la pudiste hacer —devolvió, cáusticamente.

—Qué curioso, Potter, yo estaba hablando de tu primo —dijo, maliciosamente.

Y Lily se sintió enrojecer del enfado —Deja a Hugo fuera de esto, Malfoy.

Pero el rubio la ignoró completamente, soltando la Snitch y atrapándola antes de que ésta se alejara del alcance de su mano —Por cierto, Potter. ¿Scamander? Tu sí que sabes elegirlos, ¿verdad?

Lily guardó el libro en su mochila y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la hierba de la túnica —Créeme que tu opinión en mis elecciones románticas me tienen sin cuidado, Malfoy —y, con la mano libre, atrapó la Snitch antes de que él la alcanzara para luego soltársela en el rostro—. Vete a fastidiar a alguien más —y, sin más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, solo para ser detenida por una mano sujetándola firmemente por el codo.

Sorprendida, se volteó. Malfoy, que permanecía con los dedos tiesos alrededor del codo de ella y el rostro rígido, parecía tan extrañado de sus propias acciones como Lily. Apretando los dientes, siseó algo inentendible que Lily no llegó a oír y la soltó. Pasándose la otra mano por el cabello, en un gesto tenso, volvió a meterse la Snitch en el bolsillo. Estaba claramente disgustado y perturbado y, para variar, no parecía muy seguro de qué insulto usar ésta vez contra ella. Al final, se terminó decidiendo por —Lo haría si dejaras de entrometerte en mi camino, Potter —y, sin más, se marchó.

Y Lily simplemente permaneció allí, viéndolo marcharse y absteniéndose de gritarle que era él quien siempre parecía buscarla para fastidiarla y no de la otra forma. Pero suponía que aclararlo no tenía sentido. Malfoy no era una persona que escuchara muchas razones.

Y Lily dudaba que fuera a empezar a hacerlo ahora.


	16. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ninguno.  
**

16/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo muy, muy feliz por todos sus bonitos comentarios. **¡Gracias!** De verdad. Y perdón si no pude responder a ellos apropiadamente y si no pude, hasta ahora, agregar a los agradecimientos a quienes me hicieron llegar su opinión. Estaba de viaje y dejé a mi hermana a cargo de subir los capítulos, para no faltar a la promesa que hice cuando empecé a subir la historia, pero ahora lo agregaré a quien falte.

**Muchísimas gracias**, a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora **(has acertado pero de todas formas más adelante diré exactamente a qué huele Lily =D),** TeddyMellark **(me anima mucho que pienses eso, ¡gracias!), **LilyScorfan**, **Euge **(no te preocupes, y espero que ya te estés sintiendo mejor =) Y si, desgraciadamente, esa ignorancia hacia el romance fue transmitida a James y Albus, aunque el primero la heredó más bien de su abuelo tocayo que de su padre =D), **Julieta **(¡Gracias! Y me alegra que te haya gustado. Respecto al beso, prefieron no delatarlo todavía, espero sigas por aquí cuando pase =)), **AmJMatter** (tus reviews, todos ellos, me han hecho muy muy feliz. Y me alegra que encuentres el ritmo pausado y progresivo agradable, mucha gente no tiene la paciencia para éste =) Respecto a tu pregunta, hasta el 5to año de Lily y el 7to de Scorpius, espero eso te ayude =D) y **ania-coug **(no tienes que disculparte por nada, si alguien debe hacerlo soy yo, por no haberte podido agregar antes en la lista de agradecimientos y por no haberte podido decir gracias, por tu amable comentario. Gracias. Y si, a veces se nos dificulta con el ritmo de la vida. Espero te gusten los demás capítulos =)).

Perdón por haberme extendido tanto. Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, que ojalá disfruten, ¡nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XVI

"Hogsmeade"

* * *

La mañana de la excursión a Hogsmeade, Lily intentó retrasar el momento de descender al vestíbulo la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pudo. No obstante, sabía que eventualmente tendría que bajar y enfrentar a Lorcan dado que así habían quedado y había sido ella, de todas las personas, quien se había metido en aquel embrollo para empezar. Rose se lo había recordado, repetidas veces. Y todos se habían asegurado de darle sus opiniones al respecto de la situación (cómo si ella no supiera lo que pensaban...). Y la situación entera la había frustrado tanto que había considerado que quizá –solo quizá- no habría sido mala idea lanzar a Malfoy otro maleficio mocomurciélagos solo para lograr ser castigada y librarse de aquella engorrosa situación. Lorcan lo agradecería, eventualmente, dado que Lily no tendría que rechazarlo y Lily también saldría ganando doblemente y Malfoy... Bueno, Scorpius Malfoy no podía importarle en lo más mínimo. No era como si no mereciera un mocomurciélagos de todas formas. No obstante, no estaba castigada y, por ende, debía enfrentar a Lorcan Scamander.

—Lily, no puedes seguir escondiéndote en la torre para siempre —le dijo Rose cuando iba de salida, al ver que su prima continuaba en pijamas y tratando de hacer la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible antes de descender al vestíbulo.

—Puedo intentarlo, ¿no? —dijo, con una sonrisa, pero Rose no sonrió.

—Eso es cruel, ¿no crees? Lorcan está esperándote. Reg dice que está muy contento desde que lo invitaste.

—¿Y desde cuándo Reg y tú se hablan? —espetó, con desconfianza.

Rose se sonrojó —Bueno... Dado que mi "cita" canceló... Reg se ofreció a que fuéramos juntos, ¡como amigos, claro! —se apresuró a añadir, enrojeciendo aún más.

—Si, claro. ¡Amigos y un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado! —exclamó, sin creerle una palabra a su prima.

La sonrisa de Rose se amplió —¿Ves? Ya hasta hablas como Lorcan. Quizá no sea tan malo... Quizá hasta te guste...

Lily gruñó y comenzó a cambiarse —Seriamente lo dudo, Rose. Pero le daré una oportunidad —concedió, comenzando a cepillarse el cabello. Aún así, estaba segura de que no funcionaría. Adoraba a Lorcan y todo, aún con su varita tras la oreja y su collar de corchos de cerveza de manteca. No obstante, lo había intentado ya, una vez, creyendo que quizá –solo quizá- le gustaba. Sin embargo, había terminado resultando en nada. Aún con el beso. Y ambos habían decido seguir su camino. Lily dudaba que ahora, tres años después, las cosas hubieran cambiado.

—Voy bajando, nos vemos.

—Si, nos vemos —gruñó, malhumorada. Y se suponía que debería haber estado entusiasmada. Ésta sería su primera visita a Hogsmeade, después de todo. Y desgraciadamente solo sentía deseos de no ir y quedarse en la torre de Gryffindor por el resto del día hasta que todos se fueran al pueblo.

Tomando su bufanda de Gryffindor, se la enroscó alrededor del cuello y decidió bajar. No tenía sentido postergar lo impostergable, después de todo —¿Y Lorcan? —preguntó, una vez se hubo hallado en el vestíbulo. James, que no lo había visto aún, se encogió de hombros. Estaba acompañado de Calanthia; mientras que Fred, a su lado, estaba acompañado por otra chica que Lily no conocía.

Lily se permitió tener la esperanza de que Lorcan hubiera enfermado y decidiera quedarse todo el día en la enfermería o en cama. Para su desgracia, tal cosa no sucedió —Lily —exclamó una voz, detrás de ella.

Y ella se volteó, fingiendo una sonrisa —¡Ah, hola, Lorcan! —y notando que el Revenclaw llevaba, como siempre, su varita acomodada detrás de la oreja como si fuera un lápiz y en su túnica llevaba algo que Lily no reconocía pero que parecía una insignia.

—¿Oh, esto? Es para protegerme de los Gusanos Aquavirus. Los cría el ministerio, ¿sabes? Y nunca se sabe dónde pueden estar.

A unos metros, Lily notó que Malfoy se estaba riendo de Lorcan con un grupito de chicas entre las que estaban Peony Parkinson y Delphinus Greengrass (prima de Malfoy), ambas riéndose cómplicemente y mirando a Lorcan de arriba a abajo con desdén. Lily lo tomó del brazo y lo volteó, dándole ella la espalda a los Slytherin —No les hagas caso.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Lorcan—. Oh, se burlaban de mi. Está bien —aseguró, con calma—. Siempre lo hacen.

Lily odiaba que Lorcan se lo tomara con tal naturalidad, que pareciera no estar molesto por ello. Ella, en cambio, no tenía muchos deseos de contenerse en lo que a Malfoy y las chicas de Slytherin se refería. Si pudiera, los hechizaría a todos allí mismo —Malfoy es un idiota.

—Eso parece decir mucha gente —concedió Lorcan, con igual calma—. Pero a mi no me importa, de verdad.

—Pues a mi si, y si Malfoy te dice algo dime y me encargaré de que se acuerde de mi por el resto de su existencia.

Lorcan sonrió ampliamente —Es la primera vez que alguien se ofrece a hechizar a alguien por mi. Gracias —y su agradecimiento sonó tan genuino que a Lily se le encogió el estómago. Muchos alumnos eran malos con los Scamander injustamente. Seguro, eran... algo estrafalarios, por decir algo, pero eso no significaba que merecieran insultos o que las personas robaran y escondieran sus cosas (cosa que sucedía seguido). Además, eran muy agradables una vez uno llegaba a conocerlos, eso era, si se ignoraba el extravagante exterior que portaban.

Y de repente, Lily se sintió aún peor por tener que rechazarlo; porque Lorcan era bueno _–demasiado bueno-_ y merecía alguien que lo tratara con la amabilidad y el afecto que merecía —Mejor vamos o nos dejarán atrás...

—Si, claro.

Durante un rato, permanecieron caminando por las calles de Hogsmeade. Lily no decía nada, pero a Lorcan no parecía importarle demasiado. En cambio, contemplaba el pintoresco pueblo con una sonrisa. En cierta forma, pensó, Lorcan parecía un niño —Ummm... ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No sé, nunca he venido con nadie. ¿Tú que quieres hacer? —dijo, aún mirando sus alrededores.

—Podemos ir a las tres escobas —sugirió. Quizá allí se encontraran con alguien y pudieran mezclarse con otro grupo para no tener que estar solos. Además, Lily amaba la cerveza de manteca.

—Está bien —asintió Lorcan y los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el local. De camino, sin embargo, Lily se detuvo al ver algo sumamente curioso. Con una sonrisa, observó desde la distancia como su prima Rose y Reg hablaban cerca _–muy cerca-_ el uno del otro y sujetados de las manos. Los dedos de él deslizados entre los de ella. Rose sonreía ampliamente y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Bueno, ya era hora —dijo Lily complacida—. Considerando que estaban peleados hasta hace unas horas.

Lorcan continuó observando la escena un instante más —Rose estaba muy disgustada, ¿verdad? —comentando en voz alta—. Reg es un poco cruel a veces.

—A-Ah... Si —concedió Lily, admitiendo que el amigo de su hermano era bastante carente de tacto en lo que refería a muchas cosas, Rose especialmente de todas ellas.

—Si, ya me había dado cuenta de eso en tercero. Pero es agradable también, cuando quiere —continuó Lorcan.

—Eso creo —dijo Lily—. Ven, vamos. Luego podemos ir a Honeydukes.

—Está bien —asintió Lorcan y ambos se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas. Una vez dentro, Lily se decepcionó de ver que no había nadie más con quien pudieran sentarse (a menos que Malfoy y su idiota compañía fueran una opción, lo cual claramente no lo era); por lo que, resignándose, Lily se sentó en una mesa y Lorcan se ofreció a ir a buscar las cervezas de manteca. Desde donde estaba, podía oír a Malfoy riéndose y haciendo comentarios que obviamente estaban relacionados con ella y Lorcan, especialmente con éste último. Peony parkinson obviamente se reía complacientemente.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Lorcan que acababa de regresar, colocando las dos jarras espumantes. Lily tomó una y la mantuvo entre sus manos, sonriendo ampliamente y permitiéndose sentir el calor que emanaba de la cerveza caliente. Lorcan se sentó y tomó la otra—. En verdad te gustan, ¿verdad? —dijo, con una sonrisa, viendo lo feliz que lucía Lily allí sentada con su cerveza de manteca.

Lily se sonrojó, comprendiendo que ahora era ella quien estaba actuando como una niña pequeña. Aunque no podía evitarlo, llevaba deseando conocer Hogsmeade por un año ya —El año pasado no pude venir a Hogsmeade —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un sorbo. El suave sabor a caramelo caliente descendiendo por su garganta.

—Porque estabas castigada por hechizar a Malfoy —dijo calmamente, dando él un sorbo a su cerveza de manteca.

—Si... —bufó, dando otro sorbo y, cuando alzó la mirada, Lorcan la estaba observando fijamente, sus ojos clavados en los labios de Lily. Lily enrojeció—. ¿Qué...?

—Tienes... espuma allí —dijo y, con un movimiento de dedo, se la removió—. Listo —sonrió.

Y una serie de silbidos y "ooohhhs" se oyeron de la mesa de los Slytherin. Molesta, Lily se puso de pie, tomó la mano de Lorcan –quien no parecía comprender qué sucedía- y lo arrastró afuera de las Tres Escobas y una vez más a las calles de Hogsmeade —Vamos —masculló Lily, entre avergonzada y molesta con Malfoy y sus condenados esbirros, sin dejar de arrastrar a Lorcan por un par de calles—, las Tres Escobas está infectada de gente desagradable.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, Lily se detuvo. Solo entonces, cuando estuvieron lejos de las Tres Escobas, de Malfoy y su grupito de seguidores y seguidoras, lejos de todo, Lily se dio cuenta de que aún continuaba sosteniendo la mano de Lorcan en la suya, y que éste no parecía que fuera a soltarse hasta que ella lo hiciera. Por ende, lo hizo. Lo soltó, enrojecida —A-Ah... Eso...

—Está bien —dijo Lorcan calmamente con una sonrisa, pero había algo que no parecía estar bien en la forma en que curvaba sus labios—, no te gusto —y ahí estaba la honestidad brutal y perturbadora que ambos gemelos habían heredado de su madre. La misma que los hacía decir las cosas que todos sabían pero nadie decía con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, como si estuvieran hablando de Ciruelas Dirigibles—. No de esa forma. Lo sé, Lily.

—No es eso. Me agradas, pero... —bufó, mirándose a los pies por un instante, incómoda.

—En verdad está bien. Lo sabía. Tú eres buena conmigo —sonrió, y ésta vez su sonrisa fue su usual sonrisa genuina.

Pero Lily se sentía terrible, no era buena con él. ¿Cómo podía serlo, cuándo acababa de decepcionarlo, habiéndole dado ella misma falsas esperanzas en primer lugar? Seguro, muchos bromeaban que era una rompe corazones y quizá la noción no estaba tan alejada de la verdad en ciertas circunstancias. No obstante, Lily no hería a las personas que apreciaba. Menos aún jugaba con sus sentimientos como si no valieran nada para ella, porque lo hacían. Por esa razón, se sentía terrible. Lorcan era una buena persona, amable, paciente y sereno, y aún con ese aura estrafalaria y su collar de corchos de cerveza de manteca y las demás cosas raras que tenía o en las que creía era una persona que lograba hacerse querer (igual que su hermano y su madre por la que Lily había sido nombrada), alguien que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran o creyeran de él y por esa razón Lily lo adoraba. Porque no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza ni reparo y siempre decía lo que pensaba como lo pensaba en el momento en que lo hacía. Lorcan era honesto –brutalmente honesto, si- y ella no lo había sido del todo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, avergonzada, pero Lorcan seguía con su usual expresión serena.

—Es por Malfoy, ¿verdad? Siempre te está mirando, lo he notado —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, encogiéndose de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

Las mejillas de Lily se arrebolaron e indignada se cruzó de brazos. ¿Por qué todos creían esa estupidez? Seguro, hubo un tiempo en que ella alimentó la idea entre sus hermanos para fastidiar a James pero eso había sido el año anterior y todo había quedado perfectamente aclarado al final del día. Además, ¿Malfoy, mirándola a ella? _Si, claro_; pensó con ironía —No creo que Malfoy-

—Creo que le gustas. Además, actúa raro últimamente, ¿no crees?

—Bueno... —ahora que lo mencionaba... Rose misma había dicho que lo había visto raro en aquella clase de pociones y sí parecía ir a muchos lados solo. Concedido, era algo sospechoso. Pero Malfoy siempre había sido sospechoso (cuando no se estaba dedicando a ser fastidioso o cruel) y Lily dudaba seriamente que eso tuviera algo que ver con ella. De hecho, Lily estaba convencida de que en el registro de Malfoy ella ni siquiera existía, salvo como un "Potter" más al que fastidiar y al que odiar. Sí, si algo Malfoy hacía, seguramente, era odiarla. Y a Lily no podía importarle menos—. Malfoy es raro, Lorcan. Pero dudo que sea como crees.

El resto del paseo, afortunadamente, fue mucho más agradable. Sin conversaciones raras e incómodas sobre Scorpius Malfoy y sin momentos incómodos entre ella y Lorcan. Ambos fueron a Honeydukes, donde Lily compró una gran cantidad de pastelillos de calderos (de canela, sus favoritos), ranas de chocolate, paletas ácidas, grageas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores, varitas de regaliz, plumas de azúcar, caramelos que estallan, diablillos de pimienta y calderos de chocolate; y juntos volvieron al castillo, comiendo las golosinas compradas y probando las grageas de todos los sabores. Cuando llegaron al castillo, el Gran Comedor ya estaba decorado para el banquete de Halloween que comenzaría en un par de horas. Entre tanto, Lily decidió marcharse a la sala común para calentarse las manos con el fuego de la chimenea. Para su sorpresa, encontró a Rose allí, acurrucada en el rincón de uno de los sofás con Reg. Las manos de ella entre las de él.

—Lamento haber interrumpido —dijo Lily al ver que ambos, que habían estado hasta el momento cuchicheando con las cabezas muy juntas, se separaron al instante y Rose se sonrojó.

Reg, en cambio, se puso de pie —No interrumpiste nada Lily, justo iba a buscar a Albus. El banquete será dentro de poco —se inclinó para depositar un beso más en los labios de Rose y se marchó en busca de su mejor amigo. Rose permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, sonrosada.

Lily se sentó a su lado, sonriendo, y comenzó a frotarse las manos frente al fuego para calentarlas —Así que... Tú y Reg... ¿Cuándo es la boda? —bromeó, haciendo que Rose le diera un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro.

—No digas tonterías. Fue muy tierno, de hecho —confesó, sonrojándose aún más y sonriendo ampliamente.

La menor de los Potter puso los ojos en blanco —Pensé que habías dicho que tenía la capacidad emocional de un troll.

—Yo no dije... —se silenció. Sí, si lo había hecho—. Bueno, resulta que tiene más capacidad emocional de la que deja ver, a veces —añadió, y ambas empezaron a reír—. ¿Tú y Lorcan?

Lily negó con la cabeza —Fue... entretenido... Pero no.

—Lo siento —dijo Rose.

—Yo no —se encogió de hombros—. Fue divertido.

—¿Entonces no...? —comenzó, y Lily comprendió que estaba preguntando si no había realizado ningún avance romántico hacia ella.

—Oh, sí. Fue incómodo —concedió Lily—. Pero dijo que ya lo sabía, de todas formas. Aunque fue más divertido después.

Rose asintió —Ya veo.

Lily vaciló un momento —Lorcan tiene una extraña teoría de Malfoy... —no muy segura de querer saber la opinión de Rose al respecto. Lo hacía, por un lado, y por el otro no.

Rose enarcó ambas cejas —¿Tiene que ver con la conspiración Rootfang? Porque el otro día estaban diciendo él y Lysander que McGonagall estaba involucrada también... En mi opinión, es una ridiculez, si me lo preguntas. No hay tal conspiración.

Lily asintió —Si, algo de eso —mintiendo. Era ridículo, de todas formas. ¿Cierto?

Rose bufó —Admito que Malfoy ha estado actuando sospechoso —concedió, ignorando completamente el hecho de que su prima continuaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos—. Pero difícilmente creo que tenga que ver con una conspiración que no existe. En todo caso, debe estar haciendo algo que no debería hacer. No me sorprendería. No entiendo por qué el profesor Slughorn lo eligió como prefecto. No es muy apegado a las reglas, ¿verdad? Creo que lo vi portando una snitch aunque, claro, no puedo probarlo. Lily, ¿me estás escuchando?

—A-Ah, si. Lo siento, Rose. Si, tienes razón. Ven, será mejor que bajemos, el banquete comenzará en pocos minutos.

Como siempre, el Gran Salón había sido decorado con cientos de calabazas con velas adentro, una bandada de murciélagos vivos que revoloteaban cerca del cielo nocturno que se veía arriba de sus cabezas y muchas serpentinas de color naranja brillante que caían del techo. E, igual que todos los años, la comida estuvo deliciosa también y culminó con una actuación de los fantasmas de Hogwarts, los cuales se lucieron flotando en formación por encima de todas las mesas y arrancando aplausos de todos los alumnos, que no arrancaban sus ojos del espectáculo. Todos salvo uno, notó Lily. Todos salvo Malfoy, que no parecía en absoluto entretenido o siquiera remotamente interesado en la actuación de los fantasmas. De hecho, permanecía únicamente sentado, con el mentón descansando sobre la palma de su mano derecha y los ojos enfocados desganadamente en cualquier comida que tuviera delante suyo. Al menos eso había estado haciendo hasta que clavó sus ojos en Lily. Entonces torció el gesto, se puso de pie y se marchó, abandonando el gran salón en medio del banquete ante los ojos de unos pocos curiosos que parecieron notarlo.

—¿Viste eso? —preguntó Lily a Rose.

Pero ésta solo respondió —¿Qué cosa? —sin dejar de ver o aplaudir a los fantasmas con una amplia sonrisa.

No, Rose naturalmente no lo había notado. Nadie parecía haberlo hecho, salvo ella —No, nada.

Y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, curiosidad de saber a dónde iría. Curiosidad de saber cuál era el secreto que Scorpius Malfoy se empeñaba tan esforzadamente en ocultar. El secreto que no quería que nadie viera.

Ese que escondía en algún lugar del castillo, celosa y herméticamente, como si se tratara de la mismísima piedra filosofal.


	17. Hipótesis y teorías

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen.  
**

17/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo, debo admitir que feliz por sus tan amables opiniones respecto a mi historia. **¡Gracias!** De verdad, a todos los lectores que le dieron una oportunidad y todavía están aquí con su inagotable paciencia, leyendo. **Muchísimas gracias**, especialmente a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**,** TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta**, **AmJMatter **(ya te había dicho que me alegra que te guste el ritmo pausado y te lo digo otra vez, gracias por tu paciencia y me alegra que te guste la historia de esa forma. Si, pobre Lorcan, es adorable en la forma en que Luna lo era aunque quizá un poco más espavilado y menos con la cabeza en las nubes, pero digno hijo de Luna al fin =D. Espero siga gustándote), **ania-coug** (muchas gracias y prometo que pronto se sabrá =))y **Alice Phantomhive011** (me alegra verte por aquí, seguimos encontrándonos en distintos fandom =P. Y sí, me hicieron conocer esta pareja y la amé desde el primer momento, me alegra mucho que te guste tanto también. No sé si Hermione y Ginny eran tan unidas, pero gustaría pensar que así lo fue, aunque fuera un poquito =) ¡Gracias por tus reviews!).

Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, que ojalá disfruten, ¡nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XVII

"Hipótesis y teorías"

* * *

Lily observó con curiosidad desde su mesa en la biblioteca y por encima del libro de Historia de la Magia que acababa de solicitar a Madame Pince, el cual llevaba sin leer realmente por varios minutos ya, a la única persona que se encontraba más cercana a la mesa que ella y Rose estaban ocupando. Allí, a tres estanterías de distancia, se encontraba Scorpius Malfoy leyendo un libro de pociones que claramente había retirado de la sección prohibida: _Moste Potente Potions_. Lily, que llevaba desde Halloween observándolo y tomando nota de sus inusuales patrones de conducta, tomó nota de esto también, preguntándose para qué demonios querría Malfoy un libro de pociones tan avanzadas y, más aún, cómo lo había obtenido de la sección prohibida sin autorización de ningún profesor.

—¿Por qué asumes que no tiene autorización de ningún profesor? —dijo Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Porque... es Malfoy, Rose. Seguramente está tramando algo —su prima, por enésima vez en el año, chasqueó la lengua.

—O quizá... —sugirió—, solamente lo pidió para fines académicos. Malfoy es bueno en pociones, después de todo. Quizá le interesa-

—No —afirmó Lily tercamente—, algo esconde. Sino cómo explicas que desaparezca siempre a todas horas. ¿Y a dónde va cuando desaparece?

Rose suspiró larga y tendidamente, con paciencia —Bueno, eso sí es algo curioso. Pero aún así, Lily... eso no significa que Malfoy esté tramando algo ilegal o malo.

—Es Malfoy —exclamó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y Madame Pince, que se encontraba cerca, les chistó para que bajaran la voz. Lily se sonrojó y repitió susurrando, para acentuar su punto—. Tú misma dijiste que era un idiota...

—Que no me agrade Malfoy no significa que crea que esté tramando algo —señaló con obviedad, empezando a perder la paciencia—. Y dudo seriamente que lo que haga en sus momentos de ocio sean cosas que puedan causar daño a otros estudiantes. Es un prefecto, después de todo.

—Si, bueno —dijo Lily irritada—, papá dijo que Voldemort también fue prefecto. No es garante de nada, ¿verdad?

Rose la miró horrorizada —Lily, no deberías decir el nombre tan a la ligera. Hay personas que aún no se sienten cómodas diciendo...

—Pues deberían superarlo, pasaron 24 años. Ya no está ni volverá —aseguró, molesta. ¿Por qué Rose, de todas las personas, no la tomaba en serio? Malfoy escondía algo, eso era seguro.

—Mira, supongamos que Malfoy está, de hecho, escondiendo algo. ¿No debería haber hecho algo ya?

—Yo... Seguro que lo que sea que esté tramando aún no está listo —objetó.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco —En serio, Lily, si no te conociera mejor creería que te estás obsesionando un poquito demasiado con los asuntos de Malfoy.

Lily se sintió indignada, escandalizada. Ella _NO_ se estaba obsesionando con Malfoy —Claro que no. Pero su padre fue un mortífago. Quizá esté intentando revivirlos y juntar adeptos. Ya sabes, ser el nuevo señor tenebroso —no sería el primero que lo intentara, de todas formas. Su padre y tío Ron atrapaban uno o dos magos tenebrosos por semana, todos asegurando que lograrían terminar lo que el gran _Lord Voldemort_ no había podido terminar. Por supuesto, la mayor parte del tiempo solo eran magos de medio pelo (o eso decía su tío) pero qué pasaría si uno lograra comenzar algo así nuevamente en Hogwarts.

Rose bufó —Lily, eso es ridículo. Sinceramente, ¿te imaginas a Malfoy haciendo alguna de esas cosas? Seguro, es un canalla la mayor parte del tiempo pero dudo seriamente que sea algo más que un hablador. Además, deberías dejar de perder tu tiempo en desarrollar teorías sobre Scorpius Malfoy y estudiar más. El lunes empiezan los exámenes finales y ni siquiera has comenzado con el libro de Historia de la Magia que llevas sosteniendo por más de una hora.

Era cierto, ni siquiera había pasado del primer párrafo. De hecho, solo había leído éste un par de veces y ni siquiera había retenido la mitad de lo que decía —Es que... —En ese momento, Malfoy se puso de pie y se colocó el libro bajo el brazo, caminando hasta Madame Pince, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Lily que no perdía un movimiento. Rose puso los ojos en blanco. A éste paso, su prima reprobaría todos sus exámenes.

—Lily, en serio. Malfoy. NO. Es. Un. Mortífago —le dijo molesta, empezando a sermonearla—. Emplea tu tiempo en algo más productivo como estudiar.

Solo Rose podía creer que estudiar era lo más productivo para hacer con el tiempo. Aún así, tenía razón, debía empezar o de lo contrario terminaría reprobando todos sus exámenes y sus padres no estarían complacidos al recibir una lechuza preocupándolos por el mal rendimiento de su hija. Además, Lily siempre había tenido muy buenas calificaciones y aunque no era Rose Weasley –obsesionada con obtener "E" en todos sus exámenes, Rose Weasley- no quería bajar su excelente promedio tampoco. Bufando, se resignó a postergar sus especulaciones y comenzar a estudiar, no sin antes notar que Malfoy había clavado sus ojos en la mesa en que se encontraban ellas antes de marcharse. Lily temió lo peor, ¿las habría oído?

—Lily, no nos oyó —le aseguró Rose, pero Lily no se sintió convencida, especialmente cuando llevaba notando por bastante tiempo que Malfoy parecía elegir los caminos de Hogwarts que ella generalmente no usaba.

—Quizá lo hizo y está-

—Por Merlín, Lily. Sí, Malfoy tiene algunas... eh... conductas inusuales. Eso NO lo hace un mortífago que pretende revivir lo que intentó hacer Voldemort. Tú misma leíste los libros sobre la segunda guerra mágica, sin Voldemort no hay forma de que... Lo leíste, ¿verdad? Recuerda que eso entra en tu examen.

—Claro que lo leí, Rose —se cruzó de brazos Lily. No obstante, no era del todo cierto. Lo había leído, sí, pero difícilmente había retenido algo de todo lo que había leído entre hipótesis e hipótesis sobre lo que Malfoy podría estar tramando. Además, ¿por qué sabía Rose lo que entraba en el examen de ella?

—Binns no cambia sus exámenes demasiado —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces sabes más o menos lo que nos preguntará...

Rose comprendió lo que Lily insinuaba —No, tendrás que estudiar tú. No es correcto de mi parte decirte los temas que usualmente toma para que no estudies el resto. Tienes que estudiar _todo_.

—Cielos, ¿para qué? No es como si en la vida fuera a necesitar saber sobre la rebelión de los Duendes —pero Rose simplemente la ignoró, marchando hasta donde se encontraba Reg con Albus, saludando al primero con un beso en los labios.

—Creo que te recuerdo... Rosalie, ¿cierto? —bromeó, debido a que desde que se habían aproximado las fechas de los exámenes casi ni habían tenido tiempo para estar juntos. No cuando Rose pasaba las 24 horas del día estudiando.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso —terció con sarcasmo, volviéndose a su primo y mejor amigo—. Hola, Al.

Al sonrió —Hola, Rose. ¿Estudiaron mucho?

Rose enarcó ambas cejas —¿Ustedes no? Cielos, no puedo creer que tenga que estar persiguiéndolos para que estudien.

Lily sonrió y dio media vuelta para marcharse a su dormitorio. No obstante, se le ocurrió una idea —Al —exclamó a su hermano—, ¿me prestas uno de tus tinteros? Al mío se le secó la tinta.

Al, sin moverse, asintió —Tengo un par en mi baúl. No me desordenes todo.

—No lo haré —aseguró, comenzando a ir hacia el dormitorio de los chicos—. Gracias —una vez dentro, buscó el baúl de James ubicado a los pies de su cama y no el de Albus. Mirando por encima de su hombro, rebuscó hasta encontrar la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador. Luego, para mantener las apariencias, fue hasta el dormitorio de Al y retrajo de su baúl un tintero, escondiéndose la capa y el mapa bajo la túnica y volviendo a la sala común con el tintero en mano—. Aquí lo tengo, gracias, Al.

—De nada, Lil —dijo Al, sin siquiera mirar en su dirección.

Con velocidad, Lily subió a su cuarto y guardó rápidamente la capa y el mapa en su mochila. Luego, sin más, se sentó en su cama a estudiar. Al fin y al cabo, Rose tenía razón. A éste paso terminaría obteniendo "T" en todos sus exámenes y ni su padre, Harry, ni su madre, Ginny, estarían muy complacidos de ver que su única hija estaba reprobando todos sus exámenes de cuarto y probando tener la capacidad académica de un troll. Tío George, por otro lado, podía llegar a bromear al respecto, ofreciéndole un trabajo en la tienda en caso de que nunca terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts. Bostezando, Lily guardó sus libros también dentro de la mochila y se metió en la cama. Pensando en que la próxima vez que viera a Malfoy en algo sospechoso lo seguiría y averiguaría de una vez por todas qué estaba tramando. Tan concentrada debió estar en ello que soñó con que seguía a Scorpius Malfoy por los corredores de Hogwarts solo para descubrir que escondía un basilisco en algún lugar del castillo. Era ridículo, realmente, lo concedía, pero el tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa (que su padre y tíos le habían descrito) no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez en el sueño. Cuando despertó, comprendió que se había quedado dormida.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó, tomando sus cosas y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia los invernaderos. Jadeando, abrió la puerta e ingresó, disculpándose rápidamente por el retraso—. Lo siento profesor, me quedé dormida... —afortunadamente, Neville era bueno con ella y no la sermoneó por ello, ni le quitó puntos a Gryffindor. Por el contrario, le dio las pautas del examen y la guió a un lugar libre junto a una planta sobre la que Lily debía escribir. Era una de las que habían dado en el año, sabía, pero no podía recordar sus propiedades. Molesta, comenzó escribiendo lo que sí recordaba, esperando que eventualmente todo volviera a su memoria.

Cuando salió del examen, no se sentía muy confiada. Había recordado las propiedades, pero empezaba a dudar que fueran las de ésa planta en particular, ¿o acaso había escrito las de los Bubortubérculos? Esperaba que no. Su siguiente examen, Historia de la Magia, fue un poco mejor ya que Lily había terminado estudiando (por sugerencia/orden de Rose) todo lo que habían dado en el año al pie de la letra. Por otro lado, Lily no entendía cuál era el propósito de saber todas esas cosas que habían pasado tanto tiempo atrás (lo más relativamente cercano a la actualidad era entendible pero... ¿1546?). Aún así, contestó todas escribiendo varios pergaminos para cada uno. A Binns le llevaría un buen tiempo leer su examen, no que tuviera demasiado que hacer, considerando que el tiempo perdía sentido para la gente muerta. Desgraciadamente, su tercer examen era el de pociones (en las mazmorras) y eso significaría cruzarse con Scorpius Malfoy y tener que tolerar la tentación de olvidarse completamente de su examen y seguirlo allí mismo, especialmente cuando lo vio abandonar el aula y dar un giro extraño en la dirección que claramente no llevaba a la sala común de Slytherin.

Rose, que acababa de abandonar el aula, le dijo —Suerte, Lily —pero ésta difícilmente le prestó atención. De hecho, solo notó que Rose le había dicho algo cuando la oyó decir a Albus y Reg que temía haber escrito mal los ingredientes para la poción Amortentia y la preparación del filtro de los muertos en vida.

—Seguro lo hiciste perfecto, Rose —la tranquilizó Albus, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Reg, que caminaba a su lado, la tomó de la mano y asintió —Eres la bruja más brillante que he conocido. Después de tu mamá, claro —añadió—. ¡¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!, la cantidad de conocimiento que alberga tu mamá es escalofriante, en serio. No entiendo cómo no le pesa la cabeza.

Lily rió, su tía Hermione sí que era inteligente. No obstante, su sonrisa se borró al ingresar al aula y ver que todos los calderos e ingredientes ya estaban alistados para comenzar el examen. Slughorn, que se paseaba por el aula, parecía convencido de que todos obtendrían excelentes resultados. Lily no estaba tan segura de sí misma. Aún así, comenzó a preparar el brebaje intentando recordar todos los ingredientes y los procedimientos requeridos para hacerla adecuadamente. Para cuando terminó el examen, los vapores la habían aturdido y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Con cansancio, caminó hasta el comedor y se dejó caer en uno de los bancos. Rose y Molly, naturalmente, continuaban hablando de los exámenes. Mientras que Lily no quería saber nada. Especialmente porque aún le quedaba dar el examen de Adivinación y el de Encantamientos y sinceramente no sabía qué demonios escribiría en Adivinación, aunque posiblemente inventaría la gran mayoría de las respuestas, tal y como hacía con las tareas. Hugo, a su lado, parecía deprimido ya que no había podido lograr la consistencia adecuada en su poción.

Rose intentaba confortarlo dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda —Seguro que te irá bien.

—Parecía moco... —bufó Hugo, inapetente.

Y Rose arrugó la nariz —Bueno... Quizá consigas una A. No sería tan malo, ¿verdad? —pero Lily sabía que Rose consideraba el obtener un mero "aceptable" como una aberración. En todo caso, pareció animar a Hugo, que recuperó su usual apetito casi al instante. Lily, en cambio, no tenía mucho hambre.

—Deberías comer —le sugirió Al, con calma.

Solo entonces Lily se percató de la ausencia de su otro hermano —¿Y James?

—Rindiendo sus exámenes de EXTASIS, Fred también. Parecían contentos de terminar Hogwarts.

—No me sorprende —Rose puso los ojos en blanco—. Estuvieron diciendo todo el año que querían empezar a trabajar con tío George cuando antes.

—Yo creo que es genial —dijo Lucy.

Su hermana, Molly, negó con la cabeza —Habiendo tantas cosas útiles que hacer en el ministerio...

Lily bufó, Molly solo repetía lo que su padre, Percy, decía —No a todo el mundo le interesa trabajar en el ministerio, Molly. Creo que yo me aburriría —admitió la menor de los Potter, incapaz de imaginarse en una oficina trabajando en algún departamento insulso haciendo meros actos de burocracia del mundo mágico. Concedido, no todos los trabajos del Ministerio eran así, dado que el trabajo de Aurors sí parecía interesante y útil y era evidente que su tía Hermione amaba lo que hacía también. Sin embargo, Lily no se veía a sí misma haciendo lo mismo que su padre o su tía. Quizá sí se veía más haciendo lo que su madre había hecho. Después de todo, Lily no era mala en el Quidditch y sí amaba jugarlo. La perspectiva de jugar profesionalmente no le desagradaba...

El siguiente examen, el de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, fue para Lily una tortura. Seguro, le agradaba Hagrid y lo consideraba una persona amable. No obstante, su clase no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. De hecho, odiaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Lily no veía la hora en que pudiera rendir mal su MHB en dicha asignatura y tener una excusa para dejarla sin herir los sentimientos del guardabosques de Hogwarts. Aún así, y mientras tuviera que cursarla, tendría que hacerla, rendirla y –preferiblemente también- aprobarla. Eso no significaba que no hubiera preferido que en el examen le tomaran unicornios y no escregutos de cola explosiva. Los últimos (los pocos que habían sobrevivido al año entero), terminaron explotando y matándose entre ellos durante el examen. Al final, Hagrid aprobó a todos y los dejó marcharse antes.

—Odio los escregutos de cola explosiva —dijo Hugo, cuando abandonaban la clase de regreso al castillo.

—Ni que lo digas —masculló Lily—. No entiendo por qué Hagrid se empecina en criar esas cosas horribles.

—Solo terminan explotando y matándose. Bichos estúpidos —se quejó.

—Hubiera preferido los unicornios —afirmó ella, ambos encaminándose a la torre de adivinación. Una vez dentro, el examen de dicha asignatura comenzó. Como siempre, la profesora Trelawney le parecía ridícula y le parecía aún más difícil imaginársela teniendo la profecía que había involucrado a Voldemort y a Harry Potter, su padre. Y aunque Lily hubiera preferido a Firenze, el centauro, como profesor; los de cuarto debían conformarse con Trelawney. El examen había consistido en una lectura completa de una bola de cristal, en la cual Lily había inventado ver más de la mitad de las cosas que había escrito, y agregado alguna que otra amenaza de muerte dado que a la profesora parecían gustarle. De hecho, todo lo que había vislumbrado en el interior de la bola había sido la usual, estable e insípida niebla.

—Rose tiene razón, Adivinación es una estupidez —dijo Hugo, molesto, abandonando la torre con Lily.

Lily sonrió, mientras ambos empezaban a descender por la escalera de piedra —Pero no se lo digas, no nos dejará en paz en todas las vacaciones.

Hugo sonrió —Papá dice que éstas vacaciones iremos a visitar al tío Charlie a Rumania, ¿ustedes irán también?

—No lo sé, papá y mamá aún no han mencionado nada de eso. Aunque me gustaría ver al tío Charlie —su tío Charlie era uno de sus favoritos, además de tener un trabajo genial e interesante, criando y cuidando dragones.

—Oh. Espero que no seamos nosotros solos. Rose es una aburrida y se la pasa reconociendo a los dragones y narrando todas sus características como si se tratara de un examen.

Lily sonrió más ampliamente, eso sí sonaba a la Rose que todos ellos conocían y amaban (y en ocasiones querían ignorar) —Lo siento, Hugo. A mi también me gustaría ir pero depende de papá y mamá.

—Claro —asintió Hugo y continuó hablando del examen que acababan de terminar. No obstante, Lily ya no lo estaba oyendo. Acababa de ver un atisbo de rubio platinado por el rabillo del ojo y estaba dispuesta a aprovechar la oportunidad y seguirlo.

—Lily, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Lo siento, Hugo. Nos vemos en la cena —dijo, dando media vuelta y cambiando de rumbo en la dirección en que acababa de ver a Malfoy marcharse. Asomándose por la esquina de un corredor, lo vio mirar por encima de su hombro y doblar rápidamente por otro, a grandes zancadas y con pasos apresurados. ¿A dónde iría?

Sacando la capa para hacerse invisible, se la colocó y retrajo el mapa también, en caso de perderlo de vista. En silencio, comenzó a seguirlo una vez más, procurando que sus pasos no se oyeran. La pequeña manchita que decía "Malfoy" se movía a gran velocidad hacia... ¿Era esa la torre de Astronomía? ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer Malfoy ahí? Aún así, continuó tras sus pasos, ascendiendo la torre hasta su punto más alto, desde donde se podía ver el cielo nocturno.

Sin quitarse la capa, buscó por la torre al rubio hasta encontrarlo. No obstante, estaba inclinado sobre algo que Lily no podía ver. Y, a su lado, había una pequeña botellita vacía. Una que contenía algo que Lily no podía identificar, no desde donde se encontraba. En silencio, se acercó un poco más. Desgraciadamente, su pie pateó algo (que tintineó como cristal), y Malfoy se volteó a toda velocidad, varita en alto:

—¿Quién anda allí?

Lily se paralizó. Había sido descubierta.


	18. En absoluto

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ninguno.  
**

18/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, cumpliendo mi promesa, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero sirva para aclarar algunas cosas y aportar otras. Por lo demás, espero que lo disfruten. Y **¡Gracias!** De verdad, a todos los lectores que le dieron una oportunidad y todavía están aquí con su inagotable paciencia, leyendo. **Muchísimas gracias**, especialmente a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**,** TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta**, **AmJMatter**, **ania-coug**, **Alice Phantomhive011** y **Testudine Black** (debería agradecerle a tu aburrimiento entonces, que te ha traido a mi historia. ¡Gracias! Y por cierto, no se si leíste al comienzo de la historia, pero yo actualizo todos los días por lo que puedes estar segura de que actualizaré pronto =D Espero la historia siga gustándote). ¡Nos vemos a besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XVIII

"En absoluto"

* * *

¿O, lo había sido? Pensó, inmóvil y rígida viendo a Scorpius Malfoy mover su varita intentando iluminar todos los rincones de la torre de Astronomía en busca de algún intruso o alguien que estuviera husmeando. Caminó dos, tres, cuatro pasos en la dirección en que Lily se hallaba pero, aliviada, lo vio detenerse justo antes de chocar contra ella. No obstante, estaba cerca –peligrosamente cerca- al punto que podía sentir su respiración a través de la pesada tela de la capa y podía ver con detalle cada una de las sombras trazadas sobre cada centímetro de su rostro. La luz de la varita alzada dibujando trazos claroscuros en su usualmente pálido rostro, haciéndolo lucir aún más etéreo y fantasmagórico. Sus pestañas, largas y rubias y casi blancas, llamando una vez más la atención de Lily; que parecía no ser capaz de dejar de verlas. Los finos labios de Scorpius se curvaron hacia abajo en una mueca, descendiendo finalmente la varita.

Solo entonces, Lily se permitió inspirar profundamente una vez más, viéndolo dar media vuelta y volver a su lugar previo en la torre. Con cuidado –más cuidado esta vez-, se acercó poco a poco a donde el rubio se encontraba, intentando ver qué hacía. Para su sorpresa, se hallaba inclinado sobre una vasija de piedra poco profunda, circular, en cuyo borde había una serie de extraños símbolos tallados. Y de cuyo interior emanaba una luz plateada pálida, la misma que iluminaba ahora las angulosas facciones de Malfoy. Con curiosidad, Lily intentó ver qué contenía. Lo que vio, en cambio, la sorprendió aún más ya que no podría decir si lo que había adentro de ésta, de un color blanco brillante, y que no cesaba de moverse era un líquido o un gas. Malfoy introdujo la punta de su varita y la revolvió como si batiera lo que había en su interior, haciendo que la sustancia blanca se arremolinara acompasadamente. Finalmente, bufó y se apartó con frustración, pasándose una mano por el cabello y caminando hasta el borde de la torre, manos sujetando el barandal de hierro. Ojos grises ahora clavados en el oscuro firmamento nocturno. Espiró.

Lily, curiosa, se acercó aún más a la vasija; notando cómo se agitaba como el agua bajo el viento, para luego separarse formando nubecillas que se arremolinaban. Cuidadosamente, y asegurándose de tener la espalda de Malfoy todavía perfilada hacia ella, se inclinó un poco más; notando que la sustancia líquida/gaseosa se había vuelto transparente y que parecía cristal. Bajo la superficie, Lily se sorprendió de ver –en vez del fondo de la vasija, como sería esperable- un lugar que parecía una especie de comedor de alguna gran casa o mansión. Inclinándose un poco más, rozó accidentalmente la punta de su nariz, que entró en contacto con la sustancia, y todo a su alrededor se agitó; sintiendo que era succionada por una especie de remolino oscuro. No obstante, no cayó de cabezas en el lugar que había vislumbrado antes sino que cayó completamente de pie, pero ninguno de los presentes parecía verla o al menos no le estaban prestando atención de momento. En el comedor había tres personas, las cuales Lily reconoció al instante. Una era Scorpius Malfoy, que permanecía con sus ojos clavados en una humeante taza de té; otra Narcissa Malfoy y otra la mujer que había despedido al menor de los Malfoy en King's Cross; Astoria Greengrass, la madre de Scorpius. Las dos mujeres, a diferencia del chico, sorbían su taza con calma. Al menos, hasta que la morena notó que su hijo no estaba bebiendo.

—¿Sucede algo, Scorpius? No me digas que ese torpe elfo doméstico puso azúcar en el tuyo otra vez, le diré que lo haga de nuevo, si es necesario, hasta que entienda que no debe...

—No, está bien. No tiene azúcar —dijo con voz neutral, pero continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Narcissa enarcó ambas cejas rubias platinadas —¿Qué es? —sabiendo perfectamente que había algo molestando a su nieto, dado que su hijo solía tener la misma expresión en dichas circunstancias, y Scorpius era la viva imagen de su padre. Astoria evidentemente lo había notado también.

Scorpius parecía estar seleccionando adecuadamente sus palabras para formular lo que tenía en su cabeza —¿Por qué traicionaste al señor tenebroso? —dijo finalmente, sin rastro de reproche alguno en la voz salvo mera curiosidad y consternación, clavando sus ojos grises en su abuela. Sabía que tal había sido el caso, pero su abuelo nunca había hablado del asunto y nadie en su casa parecía muy dispuesto a responder preguntas. Especialmente nada que tuviera que ver con la época en que ellos habían sido mortífagos. Su padre eludía el tema en tanto podía y su abuelo parecía solo recordar los días de gloria que nadie más parecía querer recordar. Los días en que el apellido Malfoy había sido temido y respetado. Los días en que el apellido había significado _algo_.

Narcissa depositó calmamente su taza sobre la mesa —El Señor Tenebroso... en ese entonces, estaba enfadado con mi esposo por haber fallado una misión que le había asignado y haberse dejado atrapar. Entonces, a modo de represalia, demandó una prueba de lealtad que yo no estaba dispuesta a entregar. Algo que estoy segura tu madre entiende mejor que nadie.

—¿Qué...?

Narcissa continuó, cerrando los ojos pesadamente —Tu padre. Mi único hijo, que en aquel entonces tenía tu edad, 16 años. El Señor Tenebroso le asignó una tarea, una tarea imposible, una que era inverosímil para alguien de la edad de tu padre. Algo que seguramente terminaría con su muerte. Algo que yo me rehusaba a aceptar, así que solicité ayuda a Severus para que protegiera a tu padre. Lo hizo, y terminó la tarea que le había sido asignada a Draco por él. No obstante, en la batalla que se llevó a cabo en Hogwarts, perdí contacto con Draco ya que yo me veía obligada a permanecer junto al Señor Tenebroso y estaba preocupada por su bienestar. Ambos, tanto tu abuelo como yo, queríamos que todo terminara para volver al castillo y reunirnos con él, ya no nos importaba si el Señor de las Tinieblas ganaba o no, pero el señor tenebroso estaba convencido de que el _chico_ vendría a él.

Scorpius frunció el entrecejo, en una mueca de disgusto —¿Harry Potter?

—Así es. Y lo hizo. Fue solo, y recibió de lleno el _avada kedavra_ del señor tenebroso, pero algo sucedió que él no esperaba. Él se debilitó, se derrumbó, y Harry Potter cayó al suelo del bosque prohibido aparentemente muerto. Fue entonces que me ordenó que me asegurara de que estuviera muerto, y lo hice —dio un calmo sorbo a su té—. Para mi sorpresa, el _chico_ no estaba muerto.

—Nadie sobrevive a un avada kedavra —afirmó, Malfoy.

—Si leíste, sabrás que hay alguien que lo hizo, en dos ocasiones —estableció Narcissa—. Entonces, yo solo quería encontrar a tu padre y que todo terminara. Quería asegurarme de que estuviera vivo, así que me acerqué al chico Potter y le pregunté si Draco estaba en el castillo, si vivía. Me respondió, para mi alivio, que lo estaba; y fue entonces que mentí y, mirando a los ojos del Señor Tenebroso, confirmé la muerte de Harry Potter.

—¿Por qué?

Narcissa dejó la taza con calma en la mesa —Posiblemente lo entiendas cuando tengas un hijo propio. Ni siquiera mi lealtad al Señor de las Tinieblas habría hecho que entregara a mi único hijo —afirmó, con una mueca, y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron—. Y estoy segura de que tu padre y tu madre entienden eso. Draco era mi hijo, como para Astoria eres el suyo, y me habría enfrentado al mismísimo Voldemort de tener que hacerlo para asegurar que nadie osara siquiera intentar dañarlo —dijo lo último con firme frialdad. Y Lily vio como el recuerdo se desvanecía y otro volvía a formarse. Ahora se encontraba en una especie de despacho o habitación oscura. Era de noche, y había un tenue resplandor verdoso iluminando el cuarto. En el único sofá, ubicado en un rincón, permanecía sentado un hombre adulto de cabello platinado con un vaso de Whisky de Fuego en la mano. En la mesa a su lado había una botellita llena de la misma sustancia blanca que Lily había visto antes de caer por la vasija.

El hombre sentado, que hablaba a su hijo que permanecía de pie en la entrada del cuarto, era Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos parecían cansados y sus facciones más hundidas de lo normal, resaltando sus angulosas facciones. Dio un sorbo al vaso —Hay algo que tienes que entender, Scorpius —sonaba resignado, como si supiera que aquella conversación que claramente odiaba y llevaba años postergando había llegado finamente—. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso quería algo... lo tomaba. No había forma de negarse. No había forma de decirle que no. Esa fue mi circunstancia, no me juzgues duramente —añadió con una mueca y colocó la punta de su varita en su frente, de la cual retrajo un hilillo blanco que colocó en la botellita sobre la mesa.

El recuerdo se volvió a desvanecer y Lily se encontró ésta vez en el expreso de Hogwarts, siguiendo a un niño de once años de cabello platinado: Draco Malfoy, que miraba con curiosidad a otro niño que se hallaba en el interior de un compartimiento con dos personas más. Claramente aquel ya no era un recuerdo de Scorpius, sino de su padre. Y el otro niño, para su sorpresa, era su propio padre, ya que reconocería esos brillantes ojos verdes (que solo Albus había heredado) y ese remolino en el cabello negro en cualquier parte. Los lentes también lo delataban bastante.

El niño, Draco Malfoy, habló —¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimiento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?

—Si —dijo su padre, mirando a los dos chicos corpulentos que acompañaban al padre de Scorpius y que lucían como guardaespaldas de él.

—Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste es Goyle —dijo Draco con despreocupación—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

El chico junto a su padre, que Lily reconoció rápidamente como su tío Ron por el cabello pelirrojo y las pecas, tosió débilmente, ocultando una risita. Malfoy se volvió a él, molesto —¿Te parece que mi nombre es gracioso no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y que tienen más hijos de los que pueden mantener —y Lily sintió enormes deseos de golpearlo allí y entonces por tratar así a su tío Ron, pero sabía perfectamente que aquello no era más que un recuerdo y por ende no podía hacer nada.

Malfoy volvió su atención a Harry una vez más —Muy pronto vas a descubrir que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase incorrecta. Yo puedo ayudarte con eso —y extendió la mano para estrechársela, a modo de oferta de amistad, pero su padre no la tomó. Lily sonrió, complacida.

—Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los incorrectos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.

Y el recuerdo se desvaneció, dejando paso a otro. El lugar en el que se hallaba parecía ser uno de los baños de Hogwarts. Su padre y Malfoy permanecían ambos con las varitas alzadas. Malfoy comenzó a decir —¡Crucia...!

Pero su padre se le adelantó y gritó fuerte y claro, agitando la varita como un desaforado —¡Sectumsempra! —para horror de Lily, de la cara y el pecho de Malfoy empezó a salir sangre a chorros haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás, paralizado, y cayera inerte en el suelo, sobre el agua encharcada y teñida de rojo.

Lily notó, temblando aún del recuerdo que acababa de dejar atrás, que estaba ahora en la misma torre de Astronomía que acababa de dejar atrás, solo que ésta vez había más gente. Estaba Draco Malfoy, presumiblemente de la edad actual de su hijo Scorpius, dado que ambos lucían idénticos, y un anciano que reconoció de fotos como Albus Dumbledore. El primero apuntaba al segundo (que parecía sumamente débil) con su varita y continuamente miraba a ambos lados como si fuera un animal acorralado, la mano que sostenía la varita le temblaba —Draco, Draco... Tú no eres ningún asesino —dijo Dumbledore, con suma calma.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —espetó Draco, notando que su respuesta había sido infantil y sonando más convincente con sus siguientes palabras—. Usted no sabe de qué soy capaz, ¡ni sabe lo que he hecho!

—Sí, sí lo sé —repuso Dumbledore con suavidad y Lily se preguntó si el hombre comprendería la situación en la que se hallaba—. Estuviste a punto de matar a Katie Bell y Ronald Weasley y pasaste todo este año intentando matarme; ya no sabías que hacer. Tan pobres, a decir verdad, que me pregunto si realmente ponías interés en ello...

Se oyeron unos gritos desde debajo de la torre y Malfoy gritó, nervioso —¡No tengo miedo! —pero su pulso y voz lo traicionaban—. ¡Usted es quién debería tener miedo!

—¿Pero por qué iba a tenerlo? No creo que vayas a matarme, Draco. Matar no es tan fácil como creen los inocentes —Malfoy parecía a punto de vomitar mas lo hizo. En su lugar, explicó detalladamente cómo había logrado meter mortífagos al castillo.

—Sea como sea —dijo Dumbledore calmamente, después de un tiempo—, nos queda poco tiempo. Es hora de que hablemos de nuestras opciones, Draco.

—¡Yo no tengo opciones! —gritó, tan pálido como Dumbledore en aquel momento—. ¡Tengo que liquidarlo! ¡Si no lo hago, él me matará! ¡Matará a mi familia!

—Yo puedo ayudarte, Draco.

Lily pensó, en ese momento, que Draco Malfoy parecía un ciervo acorralado y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por él —No, no puede. Nadie puede ayudarme. Él me dijo que si no lo hacía me mataría. No tengo alternativa —nadie debería ser forzado a elegir entre la vida de su familia y la suya y su propia alma.

Tras unas palabras más, se abrió la puerta y un hombre de cabello grasiento llamado Severus, arrojó un avada kedavra. Dumbledore cayó de la torre y el recuerdo se esfumó, dejando paso a otro. Se hallaba, una vez más, en la mansión Malfoy. Pero ésta vez había tres personas arrodilladas, capturadas. Una, reconoció al instante, era su tía Hermione, la otra su tío Ron y la tercera (aunque con el rostro sumamente deformado) su propio padre. Sus ojos verdes lo traicionaban a pesar de la desproporción que adoraba sus facciones.

—Dicen que han capturado a Potter, ven aquí Draco —dijo Narcissa.

—¿Y bien, Draco? —preguntó Lucius Malfoy con avidez—. ¿Es él? ¿Es Harry Potter?

—No se... No estoy seguro —dijo Draco, que no quería mirar a Harry tanto como Harry no parecía querer mirarlo a él.

—¡Fíjate bien! ¡Acércate más!. Escucha, Draco, si se lo entregamos al Señor de las Tinieblas, nos perdonarás todo lo...Si, aquí tiene algo —susurró Lucius—. Podría ser la cicatriz, tensada... ¡Ven aquí, Draco y mira bien! ¿Qué opinas?

—No lo sé —insistió el chico, apretando los dientes y marchándose junto a la chimenea donde se encontraba su madre. Lily comprendió, entonces, que posiblemente lo había reconocido. Y así no lo hubiera hecho, no había forma de que no hubiera reconocido a sus tíos Ron y Hermione, dado que mantenían su apariencia de siempre. No, definitivamente lo había reconocido. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo entregaba? ¿Y por qué no confirmó que aquellos eran, en efecto, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger cuando fue consultado al respecto? No lo entendía. Lo siguiente que sucedió, no obstante, sacudió a Lily hasta la médula. Allí, delante suyo, estaban torturando una y otra vez con el maleficio Cruciatus a su tía Hermione, la cual chillaba y se retorcía en el suelo formando con sus brazos y piernas ángulos extraños. Clavando, por un segundo, los ojos en Malfoy (como pidiendo ayuda); el cual apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, dando vuelta el rostro y abandonando el cuarto, claramente asqueado de la escena. Una vez en el baño, vomitó. El recuerdo se evaporó, dejando paso a uno donde su padre –Harry- salvaba a Draco Malfoy de unas llamaradas en forma de bestias, quimeras y dragones que estaban consumiéndolo todo, y ambos escapaban en una escoba. Alguien había muerto, comprendió Lily, porque el padre de Scorpius seguía repitiendo el nombre de Crabbe, una y otra vez.

Cuando volvió a aparecer, se hallaba en el Gran Salón y los tres Malfoy permanecían apiñados en medio de gente herida y personas con rostros sucios y ensangrentados y montañas de escombros en los rincones. Los tres lucían como si no supieran si estaba bien que estuvieran ahí, pero nadie les prestaba atención: La guerra había terminado. Estaban _vivos_ (había vítores y alegría alrededor, combinado en una agridulce mezcla con el duelo de aquellos caídos). Y eso parecía ser todo lo que importaba realmente. Entonces, el Gran Salón se convirtió en una mazmorra de piedra oscura cuya única iluminación eran unas antorchas que a duras penas proveían luz. Había gradas a ambos lados, y enfrente, en los bancos más altos, había muchas figuras entre las sombras, todos hablando en voz baja y murmurando, mirando de reojo a los mismos tres Malfoy que aún como en el recuerdo anterior permanecían juntos, solo que ésta vez no había rostros sucios (sino, por el contrario, lucían bien acicalados y vestidos para la ocasión, todos con túnicas negras) y se encontraban en medio de la sala tolerando en silencio que los observaban –mayoritariamente- con desconfianza y declarado desdén. El último, Draco, continuaba mirando el suelo sin atreverse a levantar la vista —Juicio del 15 de Agosto por delitos de suma gravedad durante la segunda guerra mágica cometidos por Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black y Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministro de magia, continuó leyendo —Los cargos son: Lucius Malfoy; cargos por participar junto al mago que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort en persecuciones basadas en criterios de status sanguíneo, pertenencia al grupo de magos tenebrosos llamados "Mortífagos", privación de la libertad, uso de los maleficios imperdonables Cruciatus, Imperio y Avada Kedavra y fuga de Azkaban por cargos que ya le ordenaban cadena perpetua en las instalaciones. Narcissa Black; discriminación por prejuicios basados en criterios de status sanguíneo, cargos por participar junto al mago que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort en persecuciones basadas en criterios de status sanguíneo, privación de la libertad y hay también pruebas de haber proporcionado su hogar como cuartel general de Lord Voldemort. Y Draco Lucius Malfoy; cargos por participar junto al mago que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort en persecuciones basadas en criterios de status sanguíneo, pertenencia al grupo de magos tenebrosos llamados "Mortífagos", privación de la libertad, uso de los maleficios imperdonables Cruciatus, Imperio y Avada Kedavra, intento de asesinato de la señorita Katie Bell, intento de asesinato de Ronald Weasley, sospechoso en el asesinato de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, orden de merlín 1º clase, director del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

—Testigos de la defensa: Harry James Potter —ante esto, los murmullos y el desconcierto se esparcieron por la sala y solo entonces Draco Malfoy alzó la mirada.

Su padre, Harry, que acababa de ponerse en pie, comenzaba a explicar que la única razón por la que había sobrevivido lo suficiente para vencer a Voldemort había sido gracias a Narcissa Malfoy y por ende pedía que fueran indultados. Draco Malfoy tampoco había tomado la vida de nadie, y él podía atestiguar dado que había presenciado el asesinato de Dumbledore y Draco no era el culpable. Y por ende, aunque por parte de algunos renuentemente (por alguna razón, notó Lily, Kingsley Shacklebolt sonreía), todos cedieron a los deseos de Harry Potter, aquel que los había librado de la amenaza que había sido Lord Voldemort, porque –en cierta forma- se lo debían.

Cuando concluyó la sesión; Draco Malfoy, apretando los dientes, se acercó a éste último y le extendió la mano, sin decir nada. Sonriendo débilmente y asintiendo, Harry la tomó, viendo a Draco asentir y marcharse sin necesidad de oír palabra alguna. No era necesario, de todas formas, dado que el sucinto gesto había sido más que claro. De ahora en más, sin Voldemort ni casas ni tonterías de por medio, mirarían hacia delante. Al futuro. Ofensas y cosas del pasado olvidadas. El recuerdo desapareció.

Una vez más, apareció en el expreso de Hogwarts, siguiendo a un niño de cabello rubio platinado. Solo que esta vez era Scorpius quien extendía la mano a un niño idéntico a Harry Potter, aunque sin cicatriz en la frente. Y solo que esta vez, no parecía importar que Albus fuera un sangre impura y Scorpius no y él fuera hijo de un Malfoy y él de un Potter, así como tampoco había desdén ni aire de superioridad en el rostro del rubio, salvo genuina curiosidad —Entonces es cierto, oí que el hijo de Harry Potter estaba en el tren, eres tú, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió Albus—, aunque mi hermano ya viene a Hogwarts. Él está en Gryffindor, como mi padre y mi madre. ¿En qué casa está tu familia?

Scorpius pareció vacilar un instante. No obstante, cuando iba a responder, alguien se le adelantó —¿Con quién hablas, Al? —examinando al niño de once años con una mueca de burla. Lily comprendió al instante que se trataba de James, su hermano mayor—. Déjame adivinar, hueles a excremento de dragón. Has de ser un Malfoy. ¿No deberías estar por ahí con tus amiguitos hijos de mortífagos? ¿No tienen un club o algo así?

Scorpius frunció el entrecejo y su semblante palideció un poco. Molesto, descendió la mano que hasta el momento había estado ofreciendo al menor de los varones Potter en señal de amistad y sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica, apuntándola a James —No hables mal de mi familia.

James, quien solo lució entretenido ante esto enarcó ambas cejas y agitó su propia varita, ampliando su sonrisa en una de complacencia —Quizá deba lavarte un poco la boca, Malfoy. _Fregotego_ —dijo y Scorpius inmediatamente comenzó a escupir burbujas rosas de jabón, con las cuales comenzó a ahogarse y atragantarse al rato, espuma saliendo de entre sus labios.

Albus dedicó a su hermano una mirada de disgusto —Ya basta, James. Arréglalo.

El mayor de los Potter puso los ojos en blanco y masculló el contra-hechizo —Eres un aburrido, Al —para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a marcharse. Al menos en eso estaba, cuando Scorpius Malfoy, entre tos y tos, volvió a gritar.

—Ya me las pagarás, sangre impura —y entonces James se volteó, volvió a alzar la varita y el recuerdo se esfumó, dejando a Lily por último en un lugar frío, lóbrego y precariamente iluminado que, para su sorpresa, reconoció como el bosque prohibido. El mismo que ella había visitado por primera vez en tercero. Y de hecho, exactamente allí, contra un árbol, se hallaba ella con la mano de Malfoy sobre su boca, silenciándola. Y el hombre lobo (que ahora podía ver) olfateaba el aire a espaldas de ella. Scorpius, por su parte, permanecía con la frente contra la corteza del tronco, ojos cerrados en una mueca de tensión y labios presionados en una línea.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de ver el recuerdo, o siquiera comprender el por qué ese particular recuerdo se hallaba allí, a pesar de que no parecía estar conectado con ninguno de los recuerdos previos ni tener importancia alguna, sintió que algo la sacaba a la fuerza del pensadero, manos firmes como tenazas en sus hombros. Cuando todo se aclaró, se encontró con el rostro molesto de Scorpius Malfoy delante suyo. Su usual expresión apática reemplazada por una lívida de rabia —¿Qué crees que haces, Potter? —siseó, claramente enfadado, en un tono bajo y amenazador.

Lily comprendió que la capa debía de habérsele deslizado de los hombros en algún momento, dado que yacía abultada a sus pies —¿De dónde sacaste el pensadero?

No era la pregunta a hacer, claramente. De hecho, Lily sabía perfectamente que era la menos relevante de todas (sino era la única que realmente ni siquiera importaba). Sin embargo, descubrió que fue la única que fue capaz de formular, bajo la atenta mirada intensa de Scorpius Malfoy —Ha estado en mi familia por generaciones —masculló, entre dientes—. ¿Crees que es divertido husmear en los pensamientos privados de los demás?

Se sonrojó, sintiéndose avergonzada por haber hecho exactamente eso. No debería haberlo hecho, lo sabía. No obstante, no había podido evitarlo. La curiosidad había sido mayor —No... —confesó.

Malfoy la soltó, pasándose la mano por el cabello en un gesto tenso y nervioso. Lily notó que hacía eso seguido —¿Cuánto... viste?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida —¿Eh? —especialmente porque la preocupación parecía haber dejado atrás el enfado y odio ciego que había manifestado segundos antes, y solo parecía importarle ahora el contenido que le había sido revelado a ella—. ¿Por qué?

Malfoy se tensó y apretó los dientes —Mejor... Desaparece de mi vista, Potter —sacó la varita y le apuntó con ésta—. Vete de aquí.

Y Lily le obedeció, porque estaba demasiado aturdida para hacer nada más. Demasiado confundida para siquiera empezar a comprender lo que había pasado.

No, sinceramente, _no_ tenía la menor idea de qué acababa de pasar. No la tenía en absoluto. No realmente.


	19. Solo

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen.  
**

19/ 38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como siempre, he aquí el capítulo de hoy. Y, como siempre también, **¡gracias!** De todo corazón, a todos los lectores por tener la paciencia y seguir aquí a éstas alturas. **Muchísimas gracias**, especialmente a: **Lucia991 **(acá está tu capítulo para que alivies tu ansiedad =D), **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**,** TeddyMellark** (me hace muy feliz =)), **LilyScorfan**, **Euge** (es una pena que sigas enferma, otra vez, espero que te mejores y la facu te trate mejor. Si, es cierto que James es un tanto odioso pero obviamente es una buena persona y eventualmente madurará, como lo hizo su abuelo y se dará cuenta de lo idiota que era) **Julieta**, **AmJMatter**, **ania-coug** (me alegra que te guste y si, yo también creo que Scorpius merece más amor =) ¡Gracias por leer y por el bonito review!), **Alice Phantomhive011** (¡Perdón por dejarte siempre en suspenso! Y sí, imagino que hay una especie de paralelismo con Snape, salvo que Scorpius tiene el carácter y el estatus para defenderse más, como lo hacía Draco. Siempre imaginé que Scorpius sería el que peor parado habría quedado de la guerra, especialmente al ir a Hogwarts, y a la vez creo que es un poquito mejor persona que su padre y por eso es peor) y **Testudine Black**. Ya saben, cualquier corrección u opinión que puedan ayudarme a mejorar, son siempre más que bienvenidas =). ¡Nos vemos a besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XIX

"Solo"

* * *

La semana de los exámenes pasó tan rápidamente que Lily ni siquiera recordaba qué había escrito en cada uno de éstos o si siquiera había respondido las preguntas como debería. Y, de hecho, estaba convencida de que había equivocado varias asignaturas en el proceso. Pero, siendo honesta consigo misma, no era algo que, de momento, la tuviera demasiado preocupada. De hecho, admitía que no podía importarle menos. No cuando no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que había vislumbrado en el pensadero y en la posterior reacción de Scorpius Malfoy cuando la había descubierto husmeando en los recuerdos que había vertido en el pensadero. "_¿Cuánto... viste?" _No lo sabía. ¿Cuánto no había querido él que viera? Posiblemente, todo. En ese caso, había visto más que suficiente. No obstante, no parecía que fuera eso lo que Scorpius no había querido que viera, y Lily no podía evitar preguntarse qué recuerdo habría vislumbrado después si Malfoy no la hubiera sacado a la fuerza del pensadero, qué recuerdo que él guardaba preciosa y celosamente habría visto.

No importaba, no realmente. O eso se repetía a menudo, cuando buscaba a Malfoy entre la multitud con la vista y no veía señal alguna de una cabeza poblada de brillante cabello rubio platinado. De hecho, no veía señales de Malfoy desde aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía, cuando la había descubierto con la cabeza en el pensadero de su familia. Y al parecer ya ni siquiera bajaba a comer al gran comedor. _No_. Confirmó, dando una ojeada a la mesa de Slytherin y comprobando sus sospechas del día de hoy también. Scorpius Malfoy no había bajado a almorzar hoy tampoco, tal y como no lo había hecho ayer ni anteayer ni el día previo a ese tampoco. Así que simplemente bufó y retomó su comida, la cual se limitó a revolver con desgano. Estaba de malhumor, eso era un hecho, y nada parecía aligerar sus ánimos. Especialmente cuando recordaba una vez más los recuerdos que había visto.

Desde entonces, había adquirido un nuevo respeto por su tía Hermione. Seguro, siempre la había admirado por su inteligencia y determinación. Y evidentemente Lily sabía –porque no era ingenua y nunca lo había sido, siendo criada con dos hermanos mayores- que la guerra no había sido algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera. No. Había sido fea y difícil y llena de dolor y sufrimiento porque simplemente no había nada de loable en una guerra y eso era algo que sus padres le habían imbuido desde prácticamente su nacimiento. Y Lily lo había entendido, que eran recuerdos dolorosos para sus padres y tíos. Que tío Fred había muerto y tío George había perdido su oreja (aún cuando bromeara con esto, porque simplemente así era George) y que tío Percy había visto a su hermano morir delante de sus ojos y que ambos padres de Teddy habían perdido la vida también, entre otros. Gente que su padre y madre y tíos conocían y habían debido ver sin vida sobre los adoquines de la escuela que tanto habían amado y que había sido un hogar para todos ellos. No, Lily no podía decir que lo entendía completamente porque no lo había vivido, pero entendía por qué sus padres no hablaban de la guerra seguido. Y especialmente entendía por qué su tía Hermione jamás había dicho que había debido tolerar la tortura mediante Cruciatus de uno de los mortífagos más fieles y terribles como lo había sido Bellatrix Lestrange. No era una anécdota agradable para comentar durante la cena, y Lily no podía imaginar la fuerza de voluntad que su tía había debido tener para tolerar el maleficio sin perder la cabeza. Muchos lo habían hecho, después de todo. O eso había oído; incluidos los padres del otro amigo de sus padres: Neville Longbotton.

Lo que la llevaba al siguiente recuerdo que llevaba molestándole por semanas: El de su padre usando un maleficio contra Draco Malfoy que casi había terminado con su vida. Naturalmente no lo había hecho, o de lo contrario Lily jamás habría conocido a Scorpius porque éste jamás habría existido tampoco, para empezar. Pero la imagen de Draco Malfoy manchada de sangre continuaba molestándola y no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Tanto así que ya ni siquiera comía la sopa de tomate. Y es que Lily siempre había pensado en su padre como una persona que jamás haría algo para herir a otros deliberadamente. Especialmente algo que podría costarle la vida a alguien. Y, sin embargo, había usado un maleficio terrible contra Malfoy. Uno que lo había dejado jadeando y aferrándose dolorosamente a la vida en un indigno charco de agua en el suelo de un mugroso baño. No justificaba a Malfoy, naturalmente, dado que había intentado usar un maleficio imperdonable contra su padre, pero suponía que era algo que habría esperado de alguien como Draco Malfoy. De su padre, por otra parte, no tanto. No realmente. Tenía la impresión de que el recuerdo de aquella escena entre Malfoy y su padre la estaba carcomiendo por dentro y desearía poder hablar con éste del recuerdo lo antes posible, pero Lily sabía que por escrito no era el medio para discutir algo como aquello. Y de todas formas solo quedaba una semana antes de que volvieran a casa.

Y por último estaba James, su hermano, que había sido innecesariamente cruel y malicioso con Scorpius Malfoy en su primer viaje a Hogwarts. Lily trataba de pensar que Scorpius se lo había merecido, que había hecho algo para merecer el trato que su hermano mayor le había dado. No obstante, sabía que no era cierto, ya que Scorpius solo había ofrecido su amistad a Albus, sin dobles intenciones ni trucos de por medio ni nada que implicara que pretendía retomar la antigua rivalidad de su padre. No, su simple y llana amistad o, al menos, una tregua de paz entre ambas familias. Una que llevaba años cociéndose, en cierta forma, y que era únicamente lógico que eventualmente llegara. ¿Lo habría hecho, de James no haber actuado como el idiota que usualmente era? ¿Habrían Albus y Scorpius sido amigos? La idea no parecía tan alejada de la realidad, después de todo. No cuando la veía de esa forma, bajo ese ángulo y tras haber visto todo lo que había sucedido con su padre y Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, no había sucedido. Y posiblemente no sucediera ya. Malfoy los odiaba y todo lo que llevara la etiqueta Potter y Lily no podía culparlo demasiado tampoco. No tras haber visto aquella escena en el tren. La actitud de su hermano mayor también la había disgustado bastante.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Rose, al notarla tan callada.

Lily alzó la mirada de la comida que no había tocado —Estoy preocupada por mis resultados de los exámenes —mintió, dado que Albus, Reginald, Molly, James y Fred estaban oyendo. No quería empezar a decir delante de toda su familia que quizá –solo quizá- empezaba a sentir algo de... ¿pena, era?... por Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. No, definitivamente era una conversación que no quería tener delante de todos ellos, especialmente con James allí presente y mirándola como si supiera que estaba mintiendo. Posiblemente lo hacía, pero no podía importarle menos. La opinión de James era lo que menos le importaba en aquellos momentos. Especialmente en lo concerniente a aquello que la tenía tan disgustada. Y llevaba ya más de una semana disgustada.

Disgusto que, aparentemente, tampoco se disipó durante el viaje de regreso en tren e incluso una vez hubieron regresado al número 12 de Grimauld Place. Estaba irritada, malhumorada y respondona para con todos, especialmente con James. No sabía por qué, pero no podía disipar su malhumor y disgusto de su cabeza, así como no podía olvidar las cosas que había visto en el pensadero. Y sus padres empezaban a notar que estaba algo más mordaz de lo normal, especialmente con James y su propio padre. Tras una particularmente fea discusión entre ella y James, Lily se excusó de la mesa y se marchó a su habitación. Bufando, se dejó caer en la cama, observando con desinterés el póster que tenía en una de las paredes del equipo de Quidditch de las arpías de HolyHead donde se veían todas éstas volando en sus escobas, para luego clavar sus ojos en el techo. Su mente regresando al único momento que Lily parecía haber soterrado en lo más profundo de su mente: Aquella vez en el bosque prohibido, con Scorpius y el Hombre Lobo.

Aquella vez, él la había llamado ingenua y Lily odiaba sentir que lo era (nunca lo había sido y preferiría no empezar ahora). Odiaba sentir que Scorpius Malfoy, de todas las personas, podía tener razón en algo respecto a ella. Pero, por encima de todo, odiaba la sensación, y la idea, de que las cosas fueran como el cuadro que él había pintado. No obstante, no podía negar que en cierta forma no lo fueran, porque lo eran. De tener que elegir, de tener que verse forzados a realizar la elección, ¿realmente sería ella la elegida solo por ser la hija de Harry Potter? ¿Solo por ser algo de alguien? ¿Y eso dónde lo habría dejado a él, de haber tenido lugar dicha elección? _¿Buscarnos? No seas ilusa, Potter. En todo caso, vendrá por ti. Después de todo, eres la hija del famoso Harry Potter. _Lo sabía. Lily odiaba saberlo pero lo hacía. Lo había sentido en la amargura de la voz de Scorpius aquella vez y ahora mismo, recordando sus palabras, podía sentir reverberar la frustración en el recuerdo. Y había tenido razón, ¿cierto? Lily había sido prioridad para Harry como lo sería para muchos pero... ¿para quién sería prioridad Scorpius Malfoy, exceptuando sus propios padres? Estaba claro que ni Croft ni Goyle ni Zabini e inclusive posiblemente Parkinson no darían su vida por él. _No_. Porque todos ellos eran del tipo de persona que se tiene cerca cuando son requeridos pero nunca cuando son necesitados. Y Lily estaba segura de que su lealtad a Malfoy desaparecería en el instante en que éste requiriera algo más que mera condescendencia y barata demagogia.

Lily, en cambio, había nacido y crecido amada y rodeada de personas que morirían, de ser necesario, por ella; para protegerla. Tenía a sus padres, sí, pero además tenía a sus tíos y primos y amigos de Hogwarts. Verdaderos amigos, como los que su propio padre había tenido en su lucha contra Voldemort y no la clase que tenía Scorpius Malfoy. La clase que no contaba, que no servía en verdad para nada. Y era triste en verdad. Porque aunque ni Croft ni Goyle ni Zabini ni Parkinson fueran a dar un pelo de sus cabezas por Malfoy, Lily sabía que Malfoy era perfectamente capaz de arriesgar su propia vida por otros. Lo había hecho, después de todo, con ella. La había salvado, en vez de dejarla como carnada para Hombre Lobo y salvarse él. Y Lily ni siquiera era o había sido alguien por quien Scorpius tuviera afecto alguno. No, si algo hacía, era despreciar su persona y su nombre y familia. Y, sin embargo, la había salvado. A pesar de todo, en contra de todas las probabilidades.

La puerta se abrió y Lily oyó que alguien entraba. No obstante, no abrió los ojos hasta que sintió a alguien sentarse junto a ella en la cama y hablar —¿Qué pasa, pequeña? —le dijo la calma y comprensiva voz de su padre, colocándole una mano en la cabeza—. Últimamente parece que estás un poco... cómo tu madre cuando tu tío Ron dice algo para hacerla enfadar.

Lily quiso sonreír ante las palabras de su padre, pero su frustración era mayor. Enderezándose, se sentó —James me enfurece.

Harry sonrió. Su hija sonaba como su esposa —Bueno, tu hermano parece tener ese efecto en las personas. ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

—¿Qué no hizo? —bufó indignada—, aparte de actuar como... como el idiota que usualmente es...

Su padre frunció el entrecejo —Esas son palabras fuertes, Lily. ¿Asumo que no te refieres a su usual comportamiento? —aventuró.

Lily se sonrojó ligeramente —No —aceptó. Su padre estaba en lo cierto, el usual comportamiento de James nunca le había molestado, después de todo. De hecho, si algo había hecho era hacerla sonreír. Lily siempre había considerado que James era gracioso, después de todo. Ya que desde pequeña la había hecho sonreír con sus bromas y tonterías y nunca se le había ocurrido pensar otra cosa de él. Ésta vez, no obstante, era diferente. James había sido cruel innecesaria e injustificadamente y Lily se rehusaba a avalar esa clase de comportamiento, así se tratara de su propio hermano al que tanto amaba—. Hay... Algo más...

—Escucho —dijo Harry, asintiendo y aguardando. Y Lily le contó lo más brevemente posible lo que había sucedido. Ella siguiendo a Scorpius Malfoy, pensando que tramaba algo, ella descubriendo el pensadero, metiéndose en éste y vislumbrando recuerdos que no eran suyos ni le pertenecían. Ella viendo a James actuar como había actuado aquella primera vez de Albus y Scorpius en el tren de Hogwarts. Cuando terminó, volvía a sentir la indignación que había sentido cuando había sido testigo de aquel recuerdo.

No obstante, su padre estaba sonriendo —No es gracioso, papá.

—No, claro que no —concedió, sin perder la sonrisa—. Solo estaba pensando que quizá heredaste más de mí de lo que necesitabas —recordando todas las ocasiones en que él mismo había seguido a Draco Malfoy bajo su capa de invisibilidad (creyendo que tramaba algo) y las veces que había curioseado en tanto el pensadero de Dumbledore como el de Severus Snape sin el consentimiento de ninguno de los dos—. Pero, Lily, me gustaría que no juzgues a tu hermano por solo ese hecho. Solo tiene diecisiete años, después de todo...

Lily torció el gesto. Eso no era excusa —Yo tengo quince y no actúo de esa forma.

Harry sonrió —Eso es porque heredaste la maravillosa madurez que tu madre tenía a tu edad. James en cambio... bueno, se parece más a tu abuelo.

—¿Al abuelo?

—Mi padre y mi padrino, Sirius, tendían a ser bastante bromistas cuando tenían la edad de tu hermano y tuya. De hecho, una vez los vi jugar una broma bastante cruel a alguien más en el pensadero de alguien y admito que me sentí un poco desencantado. Siempre había creído que mi padre era una persona maravillosa y nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza que fuera de otra forma.

—Pero tú siempre dices que el abuelo era una gran persona... —dijo Lily, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Y lo era. Solo... que le tomó un tiempo madurar hasta convertirse en esa persona. Al menos recuerdo que eso fue lo que me dijo el padre de Teddy, cuando lo confronté al respecto. Me dijo que ni siquiera mi madre, tu abuela, lo soportaba.

—¿La abuela lo odiaba? ¿Y entonces cómo se casaron?

Harry sonrió —No lo odiaba. Mi madre empezó a salir con mi padre cuando ya estaba en séptimo. Verás, para entonces, a tu abuelo ya se le habían bajado un poco los humos. Y eventualmente sucederá con tu hermano también.

—¡Pero... siempre actúa como un idiota! —insistió, con la misma obstinación que Harry reconoció como propia. Lily podía ser la viva imagen de su madre e inclusive tener su fogoso temperamento. No obstante, no cabía duda tampoco que era hija suya.

—Yo también era un poco idiota, a su edad, tal y como lo era tu tío Ron. Estoy seguro de que tu tía Hermione le tuvo demasiada paciencia de hecho. Una vez inclusive lo atacó con una bandada de pajaritos.

—¿La tía Hermione?

—Bueno, Ron no estaba siendo muy justo con ella. Tu madre lo había hecho enfadar y fue e hizo una tontería solo para molestar a Ginny y a Hermione simultáneamente. Fue una estupidez realmente... —dijo Harry, sonriendo con nostalgia—. Pero, lo que quiero decir Lily, es que todas las personas actúan un poco como idiotas cuando son jóvenes, especialmente los varones. Tu padre, tu tío Ron, tu tía Hermione inclusive, todos tuvimos momentos de insensatez. Pero eventualmente crecimos y cambiamos.

—¿Igual... —vaciló un instante— que Draco Malfoy? —aprovechando para sacarse del pecho la otra cuestión que le molestaba.

Harry miró a su hija con curiosidad pero finalmente suspiró y asintió —Con Draco Malfoy siempre fue distinto, desde el primer momento no nos llevamos bien, pero sí. Eventualmente ambos crecimos y comprendimos que había más cosas que la infantil rivalidad y el infantil desprecio mutuo que nos habíamos profesado estando en Hogwarts.

Lily asintió, temiendo preguntar lo siguiente, pero haciéndolo de todas formas —¿Y el maleficio Sectumsempra?

Harry hizo una mueca, recordando aquel sexto año de Hogwarts en que había estado dependiendo del libro del príncipe mestizo —Eso... Admito que no me siento orgulloso de ello. Luego de haberlo usado me sentí culpable por bastante tiempo. Siendo sincero, no sabía el efecto del Sectumsempra, ni que era magia oscura avanzada. Lo había leído en un libro, uno que tu tía Hermione y tu madre desaprobaban y en el que no confiaban, por distintas circunstancias, y uno que yo obstinadamente utilicé, sin preocuparme por quién podría haber escrito esas notas en las que yo tan ciegamente confiaba. Por una vez, era bueno en pociones (mejor que tu tía Hermione) y me gustaba. Y ese fue mi error de juicio.

—¿Y... qué pasó con el libro? —preguntó Lily, con curiosidad.

—Lo escondí, para que nadie más pudiera encontrarlo ni usarlo, en la sala de los menesteres. Supongo que se habrá quemado durante la guerra, con el mismo fuego que destruyó la diadema de Revenclaw.

—Oh.

Harry sonrió, poniendo otra mano en la cabeza pelirroja de su hija —¿Eso responde tus preguntas?

Lily sonrió, notando que la opresión en el pecho que había estado sintiendo por semanas desaparecía progresivamente —Si, papá. De hecho, lo hace.

—Me alegra. En ese caso, ¿qué te parece si volvemos a la mesa? Tu madre estará echando fuego por la boca como un Bola de Fuego chino y si no nos apresuramos quizá hasta terminemos en el lado equivocado de uno de sus famosos maleficios mocomuerciélago.

La sonrisa de Lily se amplió aún más y se puso de pie —Si, mejor bajemos —sabiendo cómo era su mamá cuando estaba enfadada, dado que Lily era exactamente igual a Ginny en ese aspecto.

—Por cierto —dijo Harry, deteniéndose antes de descender la escalera—, no menciones a tu madre que la comparé con un Bola de Fuego chino, no creo que le haga mucha gracia...

Lily negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír —Ni una palabra, papá.

—Y felicitaciones por tus notas en los exámenes. Tu mamá y yo estamos orgullosos.

—Lo sé, papá.

_Si, era triste_, pensó; que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy no tuviera lo que Lily siempre había dado por sentado. Lo que a Lily Luna Potter nunca le había faltado: alguien a quien recurrir, alguien en quien confiar. No, a diferencia de Lily, Scorpius estaba _solo_ en Hogwarts. Completa y absolutamente solo.

_Siempre_ lo había estado.


	20. El beso del dementor

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, evidentemente.  
**

20/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo personalmente muy feliz por todos sus amables y cálidos comentarios, **¡gracias!** De verdad, a todos/as por tenerle paciencia a mi historia y a mi y seguir aquí a éstas alturas. **Muchísimas gracias**, especialmente a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora **(poquito a poquito mejorarán ;)),** TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta **(Muchas gracias y lamento haberte dejado así por la mitad. Respecto a lo del 2X1, prometo considerarlo =), la razón por la que generalmente subo uno al día es para darme más tiempo de poder escribir otra historia pero veré qué puedo hacer =) Gracias por tu apoyo) **AmJMatter **(no tienes por qué disculparte. Como dije, tus comentarios me hacen muy feliz pero todos tenemos una vida y es perfectamente entendible. Espero te estés sintiendo mejor ya =). Respecto a tu pregunta, es más de la primera pero un poquito de la segunda también, aunque no tanto. Espero haber sido lo suficientemente clara para saciar tu curiosidad y lo suficientemente vaga para no arruinar la trama =D), **ania-coug **(me alegra que te haya gustado la escena entre Harry y Lily =)), **Alice Phantomhive011** (no te preocupes, había deducido que eras tú, de todas formas =) ¡Gracias! Y sí, ya es el último año de Scorpius y sin James)y **Testudine Black**. Ya saben, cualquier corrección u opinión que puedan ayudarme a mejorar, son siempre más que bienvenidas =). ¡Nos vemos a besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XX

"El beso del dementor"

* * *

Lily se paseó por la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Amaba la tienda de chascos de su tío y nunca se sorprendía de encontrar cosas curiosas que la hacían reí. La última novedad de la tienda, aparentemente, eran las plumas que James y Fred habían inventado el año previo en Hogwarts y, por lo que había oído, se vendían como pan caliente. Además, Sortilegios Weasley tenía la misma vidriera alegre llena de cosas brillantes que saltaban, giraban y chillaban, haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla. Ni siquiera Rose, que solía pensar que las bromas eran una pérdida de tiempo, podía ver las cosas de la tienda sin sonreír. La tienda estaba atestada, como siempre, de personas y era casi imposible avanzar sin chocar con nadie. Luego de intentarlo un par de veces, Rose y Lily lograron hacerse paso entre la multitud, solo para verse mezcladas en otra multitud de chicas escandalosas que observaban una serie de productos color rosa chillón. El cartel leía; pociones de amor.

Lily frunció el entrecejo, tomando una de las botellas y examinándola con escepticismo —¿Siquiera funcionan?

George, que acababa de aparecer con una túnica magenta detrás de ambas, dijo; con una amplia sonrisa —Claro que funcionan, hasta veinticuatro horas seguidas... Pero, por lo que he oído, ninguna de las dos necesitan de éstas.

Rose se sonrojó y dejó la botellita que había estado examinando en su lugar. Lily encontró la reacción de su prima divertida —Hablarás por Rose, que es la que sale con un chico.

George enarcó ambas cejas —¿Lo hace? ¿Con quién?

—Reg —dijo Lily, con una sonrisa. Rose miró a su prima horrorizada y terriblemente avergonzada.

—¡Lily!

—¿Qué? —dijo la menor de los Potter—. No es un secreto, que yo sepa. Todo Hogwarts te vio de la manito con él —se burló.

—¿Y tú, pequeña Potter? —curioseó su tío—. Había oído que eras digna hija de tu madre, y tu madre ya salía con cinco a tu edad...

Ginny, que acababa de aparecer, puso los ojos en blanco —Haz el favor, George, deja de repetir las idioteces que decía Ron. No salía con cinco —aclaró a su hija y sobrina—. Tu padre —dijo, refiriéndose a Rose—, tenía una excesiva imaginación y un problema para aceptar que saliera con chicos. Lily tampoco sale con cinco —Ginny hizo una pausa—, ¿verdad?

Lily se sonrojó —¡¿Qué?! No, mamá. Cielos...

Ginny sonrió —Solo chequeaba. Por cierto George, ¿has visto a Harry?

—Creo que está atrás, viendo chascos con Ron.

—Por supuesto —bufó la señora Potter, marchándose en busca de esposo.

Lily y Rose se volvieron a una pequeña jaula llena de unas bolas de pelusa color rosa y morado que rodaban por el fondo de la jaula y emitían agudos chillidos. La primera se acercó y metió el dedo entre los barrotes, viendo divertida como los micropuffs se concentraban alrededor, chillando y dando pequeños saltitos alegres —Mamá tenía uno. Creo que le pediré a papá que me compre uno a mi —dijo Lily, que acababa de notar un rostro familiar en la tienda. Codeando a Rose, se enderezó, retrayendo el dedo de la jaula.

Rose miró hacia donde Lily le indicaba —¿No es Peony Parkinson? ¿Qué crees que haga aquí?

Lily la miró y puso los ojos en blanco —Comprando pociones de amor para engatusar a alguien. Merlín sabe que las necesita —añadió con mordacidad y una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que sean para Malfoy? —inquirió Rose con curiosidad.

—Seguramente. Está obsesionada con él desde primero, ¿no? Quizá se cansó de intentar usar sus pobres recursos para conquistarlo. No le queda mucho tiempo tampoco, es el último año de Malfoy, después de todo.

Rose sonrió, volviendo la vista a los Micropuffs —Sentiría pena por Malfoy, pero se trata de Malfoy al fin y al cabo.

—De todas formas, no creo que caiga. Puede que sea un idiota pero es demasiado inteligente para caer en tonterías como esas.

La hija mayor de Ron enarcó una ceja, curiosidad reflejada en todo su rostro —¿Demasiado inteligente?

Lily se sonrojó, comprendiendo cómo había sonado —¿Qué? No lo dije como un cumplido, Rose, ya lo sabes.

—Naturalmente —dijo su prima, pero Lily notó con irritación que había una pequeña curvatura –atisbo de sonrisita- en sus labios.

—Oh, cierra la boca. ¿No tienes un novio al que buscar?

—¡Oh, lo había olvidado! Quedé con encontrarme con Reg y Al en la heladería Florean Fortescue. Nos vemos luego, Lily —y, sin más, dio media vuelta y se marchó, desapareciendo entre la multitud. Un poco más allá, Peony Parkinson tenía cerca de diez botellas de pociones de amor distintas en las manos. Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Usar pociones de amor era patético.

Buscando a su madre, la encontró hablando con su tío Ron y su padre —Mamá, ¿puedo tener un Micropuff?

Ginny se cruzó de brazos —Bien, pero deberás cuidarlo tú.

Lily sonrió —Gracias —y se apresuró a buscar a su tío George para que le dejara elegir uno. Como su tío estaba ocupado, fue James quien la llevó hasta la jaula, usando la túnica magenta de la tienda.

Tras elegir uno de carácter alegre, que no cesaba de saltar en sus manos, Lily examinó a su hermano mayor y sonrió —Encantador color, Jammie. Resalta tus ojos —en tono burlón.

James, avergonzado, apretó los dientes —No me llames así.

—¿Por qué? Si te ves tan bonito... —continuó fastidiándolo—. ¿Calanthia no piensa lo mismo? Mira, te pareces a mi Micropuff. Creo que le pondré James, en honor a ti.

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso —y, sin más, dio media vuelta y se marchó, molesto. Su capa magenta ondeando detrás suyo. Lily rió.

Luego de pagar el Micropuff y de avisar a sus padres, que no cesaban de hablar tonterías "de los viejos tiempos" con sus tíos, que iría a comprar el resto de cosas en su lista de Hogwarts, abandonó la tienda. Era un día agradable, así que antes de dirigirse a los lugares en que aún debía comprar sus cosas para Hogwarts, se tomó unos pequeños minutos para pasear por el callejón, deteniéndose en la tienda de artículos de calidad para Quidditch más tiempo que en el resto. Luego, cansada ya de admirar la vidriera, dio media vuelta y fue a Flourish & Blotts; Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones, y la tienda de pergaminos, plumas y tinta. Una vez tuvo todo y hubo tachado uno a uno los ítems de la lista, se dirigió al último lugar: La Botica de Slug & Jigger, para obtener los ingredientes de las pociones. No obstante, no pudo evitar notar, al pasar, a Rose de la mano con Reg, ambos comiendo un helado, y a Albus y a Cecil acompañándolos, con un cono en sus manos cada uno. Ligeramente envidiosa, Lily continuó camino.

Su relación con Tyrrell no había sido en absoluto similar a la que Rose tenía con Reg. Y aunque había sido divertido estar con él, porque lo había sido, no lo negaría. No había sido siquiera remotamente tan agradable. No, Rose lucía feliz cuando miraba a Reg, y el ligero sonroso en sus mejillas delataba la profundidad de sus afectos hacia el mejor amigo de Albus. Lily, en cambio, estaba segura de que ella nunca había lucido de esa forma, al mirar a Tyrrell. Ni siquiera en los primeros meses en que habían comenzado a salir. Y el pensamiento era algo deprimente. Después de todo, pronto cumpliría dieciséis años y ni siquiera podía afirmar que había experimentado la clase de sentimiento que sus padres compartían. Rose, en cambio, llevaba sintiéndolo por años. Igual que Albus y Reg.

Distraída, con aquel pensamiento en mente, entró a la Botica; sin siquiera dejar de mirar la lista que había dejado de leer minutos atrás. No obstante, una voz familiar, con tono neutral, la sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento —Bienvenidos a la Botica de Slug & Jigger.

Lily alzó los ojos con sorpresa —¿Malfoy? —lista en mano.

El rubio, que permanecía detrás del mostrador con los ojos en la página de un libro abierto, alzó la mirada, tensándose casi al instante. Entrecejo fruncido —¿Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pelirroja enarcó ambas cejas —¿Qué parece? Comprando lechuzas, evidentemente —dijo, con sarcasmo.

Malfoy no pareció apreciar el comentario —Dime rápido lo que necesitas y vete. Estoy ocupado —le siseó, cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo al instante. Lily notó que se trataba de un libro de nivel avanzado de pociones.

Con curiosidad, repitió el título en voz alta —Elaboración de pociones avanzadas.

Malfoy lo tomó y lo metió bruscamente en un estante bajo el mostrador, quitándolo así de la vista de Lily. Su tono de voz denotaba impaciencia —No me hagas perder mi tiempo, Potter —y algo más que Lily no pudo identificar.

—Cielos, la atención es agradable aquí, ¿verdad? —ironizó—. ¿Tu jefe aprueba que atiendas a sus clientes con tanta "amabilidad", Malfoy?

El rubio tensó la mandíbula —¿Es esa una amenaza, Potter? Porque no me agrada tu tono —dedos largos y pálidos aferrándose al borde del mostrador.

—Si, bueno —repuso Lily, empezando a enfadarse también—. Tú no eres particularmente simpático tampoco, ¿verdad?

—Lo soy con la gente que me interesa serlo —siseó.

—Entonces déjame ver si entendí bien, no soy de tu particular agrado, ¿verdad? No, eso rompe mi corazón. Y yo que pensé que te agradaba —dijo, con claro sarcasmo.

—Ahorrémonos esto, Potter, y dame esa lista así puedo darte lo que necesitas y puedes volver por donde viniste.

Lily se cruzó de brazos —Por Merlín, eres todo un romántico Malfoy, ¿verdad? Siempre sabes lo que una chica quiere escuchar —inflando las mejillas en señal de frustración, pero le entregó la lista de todas formas.

Malfoy prácticamente se la arrebató de las manos —Créeme que si quisiera cortejarte, Potter, ya lo sabrías.

Lily notó que parecía evitar deliberadamente que sus dedos tocaran los de ella, como si el mero contacto le diera asco. El pensamiento la hizo enfadarse aún más. No obstante, se rehusó dejarlo entrever.

—¿Entonces Scorpius Malfoy tiene sangre en las venas?

El rubio clavó sus ojos en ella —¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —demandó, con frialdad.

—No lo sé... ¿Que quizá te reproducías como los dementores, multiplicándote en lugares donde solo hay desesperación, degradación y desesperanza? —bromeó, haciendo alusión al hecho de que si bien muchas chicas (la mayoría de Slytherin, naturalmente) se habían manifestado atraídas por él y él se había mostrado complacido de sus atenciones, nunca había sido visto con ninguna.

—Quizá lo haga, Potter —soltó, veneno chorreando en cada una de sus siguientes palabras—, ¿quieres comprobar si tu alma sigue en tu cuerpo después de un beso?

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron ligeramente y un intenso ardor se esparció por sus mejillas y demás facciones, devorando a su paso el usual color crema de su piel para equiparar el color de todo su rostro al de su cabello, que era de un matiz rojo fuego. Sus pecas desaparecidas completamente en el nuevo tono que acababa de cubrir su delicada fisonomía. Malfoy, que también acababa de comprender las palabras que habían escapado de su boca, palideció y todo su ser se tornó sumamente rígido, como si alguien hubiera usado un encantamiento de "Petrificus Totalus" en él. Sus ojos grises, usualmente gélidos y neutrales, lucían turbados y conflictivos. Y Lily no pudo evitar, aunque fuera por un efímero instante, clavar sus propios ojos chocolate en los finos labios de él.

—Lily, te estaba buscando... —la voz de James, que acababa de entrar al local, hizo que Lily se percatara de su breve gesto y desviara la mirada. James frunció el entrecejo, alternando la mirada entre su hermana, que permanecía inusualmente callada (Lily nunca se callaba) y Scorpius Malfoy, que permanecía con sus ojos clavados en la pelirroja—. ¿Qué demonios...?

—¡James! —dijo Lily, reaccionando—. Ya casi terminaba aquí.

James caminó hasta quedar junto a Lily y dedicó a Malfoy una mirada amenazadora —¿Y a ti que te pasa, Malfoy? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que quedarte ahí parado? ¿Qué sucede, se terminó la fortuna de los Malfoy y tienes que salir a trabajar para mantener a tus padres?

Lily miró a su hermano indignada —¡James! —pero su hermano mayor la ignoró.

—No te metas, Lily.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada furibunda —De todas formas, parece que conseguí mejor trabajo que tú, Potter. ¿Dónde trabajas? —dijo con sorna, pasando sus ojos por la túnica de color magenta que el mayor de los Potter usaba—. ¿En un circo de Muggles?

James sacó su varita —¡¿Qué dijiste, Malfoy?! Atrévete a repetirlo.

—No tienes que insistirme, Potter —le aseguró, irguiéndose. Lily notó, entonces, que Malfoy era inclusive algo más alto que James. Lo cual era bastante, porque James era alto, como su padre. Con razón se había sentido pequeña aquella vez, en el bosque maldito, cuando él la había cubierto con su cuerpo. Al percatarse del pensamiento, no obstante, se sintió aún más sofocada.

James dio un paso adelante —¿Quieres que te lave la boca otra vez, Malfoy?

Scorpius sacó su varita también. Pero antes de que las cosas trascendieran a más y Malfoy y su hermano terminaran atacándose, lo cual seguramente terminaría en Malfoy perdiendo su trabajo, Lily se interpuso en medio, dando la espalda a Scorpius y empujando a su hermano con ambas manos en el pecho. El empujón haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos —¿Acaso eres idiota?

James pareció perplejo —¿Eh?

—Lo oíste, estás actuando como un idiota, _otra vez_ —le reprochó, dedicándole una mirada que fácilmente opacaría las miradas severas de su abuela Weasley y a las de su propia madre inclusive.

James retrocedió un paso —Pero... Él es el idiota.

—Tu no eres mejor en este momento —eso pareció silenciar a James. El cual dio media vuelta, molesto, y se marchó, farfullando por lo bajo algo que sonaba sospechosamente similar a "Bien, haz lo que quieras, me da igual".

Lily espiró y se volteó a Malfoy, aún molesta, aunque no precisamente con él o su hermano sino con toda la situación en general; ella misma incluida —Dame mi lista, me voy.

Malfoy frunció el entrecejo, cerrando sus dedos aún más firmemente alrededor de la lista —Yo no soy tu hermano, Potter, no puedes ordenarme como se te de la gana...

Pero la pelirroja ignoró completamente sus palabras y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, bordeando el mostrador —Dame. Mi. Lista —mano extendida a él, demandante.

—No puedes estar aquí, Potter —le advirtió, siseando en un casi susurro—. Solo personal autorizado —pero Lily no retrocedió.

En su lugar, avanzó un paso más hacia él —Entonces dame mi lista, Malfoy. O tendré que quitártela por la fuerza y estoy segura de que no quieres que mis dedos de sangre impura te contaminen.

Incapaz de replicar algo, torció el gesto y se la entregó —Ahora desaparece de mi tienda.

—Nada me daría más gusto —aseguró y, sin más, dio media vuelta y abandonó el local. Dejando solo el sonido del tintineo de la campanilla de entrada detrás suyo, al salir.

Y Malfoy permaneció allí, de pie, observando la puerta cerrada por la que se había marchado y mascullando obscenidades por lo bajo. Observando el ligero tintinear de la campanilla y el polvo que había levantado la puerta al cerrarse, el cual volvía a caer con monotonía al suelo una vez más.

La tienda estaba vacía otra vez.


	21. En Dementores

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, evidentemente.  
**

20/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo personalmente muy feliz por sus amables y cálidos comentarios que me animan siempre a seguir mejorando, **¡gracias!** De verdad, a todos/as por tenerlme paciencia y seguir aquí a éstas alturas. **Mil, mil gracias**, especialmente a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**,** TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta,** **AmJMatter**, **ania-coug**, **Alice Phantomhive011 **y **Testudine Black**. Como prometido, he aquí el capítulo del día, que ojalá disfruten. Cualquier opinión y/o comentario es más que bienvenido =). ¡Nos vemos a besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XXI

"En Dementores"

* * *

—Lily, si continúas con eso asfixiarás a James —la voz de su prima Rose la sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento.

Lily, percatándose de que –por enésima vez- estaba acariciando a su pequeño Micropuff magenta con más fuerza de la realmente necesaria, abrió las manos, bajando la mirada para ver al pobre animalito respirar exageradamente, su pelaje aplastado aquí y allá. Avergonzada, se disculpó —Lo siento James. Creo... que me distraje otra vez... —el pequeño Micropuff soltó un chillido en respuesta y saltó al hombro de su dueña, lejos de sus dedos y manos, que no parecía dejar quietos desde que habían ascendido al tren.

Su prima negó con la cabeza en señal de reprobación —Merlín sabrá pensando en qué. Dudo seriamente que sea en las TIMOs que debes rendir este año, por otro lado.

—Rose, las MHB son en Junio, a fin de año —puntualizó, irritada—. Todavía ni siquiera llegamos a Hogwarts.

—Aún así, deberías estar pensando ya en estudiar. ¿En qué estabas pensando, de todas formas, que casi matas a tu Micropuff?

Lily se enderezó tiesamente, mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No podía decirlo. No a Rose, o quizá no delante de Albus, Reg, Molly, Hugo, Lucy y Louis —En dementores —por ende, se conformó con decir eso. Técnicamente, se convenció, no era una mentira. Sus pensamientos sí estaban relacionados en cierta forma con dementores...

—¿En dementores? —repitió su prima con curiosidad—. ¿Qué hay con ellos?

—Papá dice que son criaturas horribles —aseguró Albus.

Lily pensó que su padre y Albus estaban en lo cierto, aún cuando no estuvieran hablando de la misma clase de dementores —Lo son —aseguró, frustrada con el descaro de Malfoy en aquella botica. ¿Quién se había creído? Sin embargo, no había parecido que hubiera planeado decir algo de esa naturaleza. Evidentemente no había lucido muy arrogante luego de soltar las palabras y no era como si ella hubiera reaccionado muy bien tampoco. En realidad, si lo veía de esa forma, Lily empezaba a creer que era consigo misma –y no con Malfoy (bueno, con Malfoy también)- con quién estaba enfadada. Todo su ingenio, el mismo tipo de humor agudo y ligeramente sarcástico que compartía con su madre, toda su agudeza se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Peor aún, se había abochornado completamente ante la mera sugerencia, como si fuese una niña de primero oyendo a su enamoramiento decirle algo que llevaba tiempo deseando oír y no como lo que realmente había sido: Malfoy siendo su usual y completo idiota de siempre. Malfoy siendo Malfoy. Arrogante, egoísta, narcisista y pura sangre, Slytherin Malfoy; que se había pasado de listo esta vez.

Y estaba horrorizada consigo misma, por haberse petrificado ante la situación, por haberse congelado cuando ella nunca se congelaba. Por no haber reaccionado como debería haber reaccionado: Arrojándole un maleficio o al menos un libro por la cabeza. Pero, por encima de todo, estaba enfadada y horrorizada e indignada –todo simultáneamente- consigo misma por siquiera haber contemplado la insinuación por, aunque fuera, una milésima de segundo. Porque, aunque odiara admitirlo _–y por las barbas de Merlín que lo hacía-_, había mirado sus labios por ese minúsculo período de tiempo y Lily estaba segura de que esa era la peor parte de toda la situación. Porque, en ese breve pero certero instante de inconsciencia, Malfoy había ganado. Obtenido lo que deseaba, en cierta forma. Eso era: Hacerle tragar su orgullo. Porque... ¿Por qué más habría dicho eso si no era para poner en evidencia cuán fácilmente intimidable era realmente ella? Después de todo, Lily nunca había cedido ante las intimidaciones del cobarde de Malfoy y estaba segura que eso era algo que lo irritaba profusamente. Sí... Eso era...

—¿Dónde viste uno? —inquirió Hugo con curiosidad.

Y, sin pensarlo, antes de que pudiera atajarse dijo —En la botica de Slug & Jigger.

—¿Eh? —dijo Rose, desconcertada—. ¿Cuándo? Porque Reg, Albus y yo fuimos y no vimos nada.

—Ah... No, fue en una pesadilla —mintió, golpeándose mentalmente por la verborrea. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Bueno, era obvio.

—Lo que sí vimos, fue a Malfoy —comentó Rose y Reg, a su lado, hizo una mueca. Lily se tensó, ese era un tópico de conversación que no la entusiasmaba discutir— trabajando. ¿Tú no lo viste Lily?

—No—mintió—, a mi me atendió la señora de siempre.

—Qué raro... —musitó Rose— Porque parecía que lo hubieran dejado a cargo del negocio por el día.

—Quizá la dueña regresó luego —dijo Lily, obstinadamente.

—Puede ser...

Reg hizo un vulgar ruido por la nariz —No entiendo quién en su sano juicio dejaría a Malfoy a cargo de su negocio. Es una idiotez.

—Además —aportó Albus—, ¿qué hacía ahí, trabajando?

—Oí a Parkinson decir que había obtenido el trabajo gracias a referencias del profesor Slughorn.

—Si, pero piénsalo Rose —insistió Reg—; ¿por qué querría Malfoy, de todas las personas, trabajar y en una botica, de todos los lugares? Seguro está tramando algo, robando ingredientes o algo así para hacer una poción peligrosa.

Su prima mayor puso los ojos en blanco —Lo dudo. Quizá solo genuinamente le interese trabajar en algo que esté relacionado a las pociones.

—O quizá —sugirió Reg, con Al apoyándolo y dando a entender que ambos habían discutido la teoría en varias ocasiones—; está intentando juntar nuevos mortífagos para intentar alzarse nuevamente contra el ministerio, tal y como hicieron su padre y abuelo.

—Oh, por favor. ¿Ustedes dos también con eso?

—Malfoy no es un mortífago —aseguró Lily, comprendiendo que una vez más había hablado sin pensar. Pero no había podido evitarlo, no cuando había visto lo que el ser mortífago había significado y costado –por encima de todo- a la familia Malfoy.

Todos los ojos se clavaron en ella. Rose parecía aún más desconcertada que todo el resto. Y con razón, pensó Lily, después de que el año previo la había enloquecido con su propia teoría de que Malfoy era un mortífago planeando algo, ahora le salía con que no lo era —¿No eras tu la que decías que lo era?

—Bueno... Sí, pero no creo que lo sea —mintió, sabía a ciencia cierta que _no_ lo era, y sabía también que lo siguiente que diría sería igualmente una mentira—. Malfoy no es lo suficientemente inteligente para juntar un grupo de seguidores...

—Pero su padre y abuelo tampoco lo son y sin embargo fueron mortífagos —insistió Albus—. Papá lo dijo.

Lily estaba buscando un argumento con el que refutar el de su hermano cuando Rose, bendita Rose, decidió intervenir en su favor —No, creo que Lily tiene razón. Malfoy puede hablar mucho pero dudo que tenga madera para ser mortífago.

—Quieres decir que no tiene el valor para intentar nada —masculló Reg.

—No —se corrigió Rose—, quiero decir que no parece... genuinamente malvado.

—Pero... Tú lo oíste llamar sangre impura a la gente, Rose —exclamó indignado Al.

—Si, pero eso no prueba nada —dijo Rose, con tono certero—. Salvo que Malfoy es un inmaduro.

—O quizá —dijo Lily, molesta—, _alguien _—puntuando el "alguien"— lo empujó a ser como es ahora. Quizá no siempre fue un idiota, quizá alguien fue injusto con él sin razón.

—Eso es ridículo —dijo Reg—, Malfoy fue un idiota desde que tengo memoria, ¿verdad Albus?

Albus pareció dudar un segundo —Claro... —y clavó sus ojos en Lily, como si quisiera saber qué sabía ella al respecto; pero Lily simplemente le sostuvo sus firmes ojos marrones, desafiándolo a que la contradijera. Si Albus estaba pensando en el incidente del tren, Lily no podía saberlo. No obstante, parecía que estuviera considerando genuinamente sus palabras.

—¿Ves, Rose? Albus está de acuerdo.

Rose miró a Lily y luego a Albus, que permanecía con el entrecejo fruncido, mas no dijo nada. Y Lily lo agradeció, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que su prima había deducido que había allí algo más que ella no sabía y por lo que seguramente la confrontaría más tarde. Y es que Rose era y siempre había sido la inteligente de todos ellos, la que siempre veía el gran panorama, la que siempre unía las piezas y las ponía en su correcto lugar y la que siempre arribaba a las conclusiones que el resto parecía ignorar, o querer hacerlo. Y Lily estaba segura de que ni Al ni Reg habrían sobrevivido en Hogwarts mucho más sin Rose actuando de cerebro del trío. Aunque naturalmente, la inteligencia de Rose tenía sus desventajas. Ésta siendo una de ésas. A veces, Rose era demasiado inteligente para su bien. O, en este caso, para el del resto. El resto siendo Lily, por supuesto.

Buscando una excusa convincente, se puso de pie y se alisó la túnica con los dedos —Iré a buscar a Lorcan.

Rose frunció el entrecejo —Lily, pensé que dijiste que dejarías de darle falsas esperanzas —voz severa.

—No le doy falsas esperanzas —objetó.

—En serio, ¿crees que al pobre chico no le afecta que la chica que le gusta y no devuelve sus afectos lo busque todo el tiempo? —dijo Reg, poniendo los ojos—. Déjale un respiro al hombre...

Y Lily solo le dedicó una mirada de fastidio, manos en jarra —Tomaré tu inteligente consejo en cuenta, considerando que eres tan sabio en materia de romance y por eso te tomó seis años admitir que te gustaba Rose.

Reginald se avergonzó —Yo no...

Albus sonrió ampliamente, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo —Creo que en ésta Lily tiene razón, amigo.

—Tú cierra la boca, no eres ningún Dr. Amor tampoco —masculló el castaño, hundiéndose en el asiento con el rostro rojo como un tomate y farfullando incoherencias por lo bajo, seguramente para palmear suavemente las heridas de su ego magullado. Él NO se había tomado seis años.

—Al menos él besó a Cecil en cuarto —añadió Lily, mordaz—. Y Rose a Collin McCracken. Tú a quién besabas, ¿tu almohada?

—Yo... —Reg pareció caer en la cuenta, se volvió a Rose—. ¡¿Besaste a Collin McCracken?!

Rose alzó el mentón —¿Algún problema? Si mal no recuerdo, estabas muy ocupado buscando alguien... ¿Cómo dijiste? ¡Ah, si! Que no fuera fea para ir contigo. Y como no conseguiste a nadie mejor, recordaste que súbitamente era una chica y quisiste invitarme como tu último recurso.

—Yo... Claro que sabía que eras una chica... —objetó, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos cargados de contrariedad. Estaba perdiendo la discusión, y era evidente para todos los que se encontraban en el compartimiento.

—Naturalmente —terció Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Lily aprovechó la discusión para escabullirse del compartimiento, tal y como había planeado hacer segundos atrás, postergando así el interrogatorio al que seguramente Rose la sometería una vez tuviera el tiempo y la falta de testigos curiosos. Lily no podía decir que esperara la ocasión con emoción, así que se largó de allí. Una vez afuera, inspiró amplia y profundamente, cerrando los ojos con calma. Al menos, en eso estaba, cuando alguien la chocó.

—¡Quítate de en medio! —gritó una voz femenina.

Lily abrió sus ojos chocolate y miró a su interlocutora, una chica de Slytherin que siempre parecía estar allí donde Scorpius Malfoy estuviera. No parecía muy contenta tampoco —¿Disculpa?

—Ya me oíste Potter, quítate de mi camino.

—Me temo que no puedo hacerlo a menos que uses las palabras mágicas. Por si no las sabes, te daré una pista: Empiezan con "Por" y terminan con "favor" —dijo, sin retroceder un paso a pesar de que la chica le sacaba una cabeza.

Pero la chica de Slytherin simplemente la ignoró y siguió caminando, apartándola de un golpe en el hombro y estampándola contra una de las paredes del corredor del tren. Molesta, Lily se volteó, frotándose el hombro adolorido. Si había una cosa que odiaba, era su pequeña y delgada contextura física. Y aunque bien podría haber sacado su varita y haberla enviado de una maldición al olvido, no lo hizo. No parecía sensato empezar el año haciendo maleficios mocomurciélagos a la gente desde el tren y antes de inclusive llegar a Hogwarts ya que sería un récord, aún para Lily. Bufando, decidió marcharse en la dirección opuesta en que la chica se había marchado. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era más razones para tentarse y maldecirla de regreso a Londres. Ganas no le faltaban.

Aún irritada, continuó caminando, hasta que oyó la voz de Malfoy saliendo de uno de los compartimientos y algo pareció hacer clic en su cabeza. Se detuvo. Eso era, pensó, podría darle a Malfoy una cucharada de lo que pensaba y dejarle perfectamente en claro que sus palabras no le habían afectado y jamás lo harían. Que no le importaba qué tontería saliera de su bífida y venenosa boca y que si tan solo intentaba acercarse a ella con intenciones de hacer algo gracioso le hechizaría la lengua para que se le pegara a la suela de los zapatos, por no elegir lugares menos decorosos. Decidida, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió de par en par, dando un paso hasta quedar bajo el marco de la entrada. Todas las voces se silenciaron al instante. Los ojos de Lily se clavaron en los grises de Malfoy. Y algo en el fondo de su estómago pareció torcerse, dejándole una súbita sensación nauseabunda.

Malfoy permanecía acostado ocupando dos lugares con la cabeza en el regazo de Peony Parkinson, la cual con una amplia sonrisa de complacencia acariciaba distraídamente su cabello rubio platinado, jugando divertidamente con un mechón suelto que no caía hacia atrás como el resto —Pero si es Potter —se burló la muchacha de Slytherin—. Con razón empezó a oler mal.

Malfoy la miró fijamente, expectante, y otro de los presentes en el compartimiento, un chico, soltó una risa de burla —¿La chica Potter? ¿Te perdiste chica Potter?

Lily sintió que sus mejillas se arrebolaban de furia. Clavó sus ojos marrones en el chico —No me llames así.

—¿Por qué chica Potter, vas a llorar? ¿Llamarás a tu hermano mayor James para que te proteja? Ups, pero si el gran y malo James Potter ya no está.

Peony soltó una carcajada —Este no es compartimiento de perdedores, Potter.

—Entonces parece que te perdiste, Parkinson —replicó con frialdad, sosteniéndole la mirada a la chica para no mirar a Malfoy cuyos ojos grises y calculadores podía sentir inexorables sobre ella.

—¿Qué dijiste, Potter? —siseó Peony, aún sin moverse dado que todavía acariciaba la cabeza de Malfoy que permanecía en su regazo como si tuviera un gato acurrucado.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes problemas de audición? —devolvió, sin retroceder.

El otro chico se puso de pie, sacando la varita y apuntándole —Te crees gran cosa, como tu hermano, ¿verdad chica Potter? Pero él ya no está para hacer de tu guardaespaldas.

Lily pensó que si volvía a llamarla "chica Potter" terminaría en San Mungo por el resto del año escolar, aún cuando éste no hubiera empezado aún —Yo no necesito guardaespaldas, a diferencia de _ciertas_ personas —dijo la última parte dirigida indirectamente a Malfoy, que siempre andaba escoltado por Croft y Goyle—. Y no necesito a mi hermano para que me proteja.

El chico empezó a agitar la varita, pero la voz calma y apática de Scorpius Malfoy y un gesto lánguido de su mano lo detuvo —Vamos, vamos. Montague. Dejemos, por esta vez, que Potter siga su camino. No vale la pena gastar nuestros valiosos recursos en alguien como-

—No necesito que intervengas por mí, Malfoy. Ahórrate tu falsa condescendencia. No eres mejor que ninguno de ellos. De hecho, eres el peor de todos. Y no necesito que tú ni _nadie_ me haga favores —y sin más, dio media vuelta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta del compartimiento de un portazo.

Peony arrugó la nariz en una mueca de asco —Se cree gran cosa, ¿verdad? Y todo por ese estúpido apellido. Mugrosa sangre impura.

Malfoy, que hasta entonces había permanecido acostado aceptando las atenciones de Peony Parkinson sin decir nada, le dio un manotazo a la mano con la que ésta le estaba acariciando el lacio cabello y masculló —Quítame la mano de encima —voz fría.

Peony, sorprendida y herida, dijo —¿Scorpius?

Pero éste solo la ignoró y se sentó erguido, clavando sus ojos en la ventana y en el paisaje que continuaba poco a poco desapareciendo. No había dudas, pronto llegarían a Hogwarts.


	22. Nada más al respecto

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, evidentemente.  
**

22/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo personalmente muy feliz por todos sus amables y cálidos comentarios, **¡gracias!** De verdad, a todos/as por tenerle paciencia a mi historia y a mi y seguir aquí a éstas alturas. **Muchísimas gracias**, especialmente a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**,** TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge** (me alegra que te estés mejorando y te entiendo, tengo la misma política de "¡aleja esa jeringa de mi cuerpo!" =P. Respecto a lo del acercamiento, de a poquito, de a poquito... =)), **Julieta**,**AmJMatter**, **ania-coug **(awww... me haces muy feliz, me alegra que te guste así la historia y puedes estar tranquila que todos los días tendrás un capítulo), **Alice Phantomhive011 **(nop, realmente le puso James XD. Y al parecer las Parkinson siguen queriendo conquistar a los Malfoy y fallando en el intento) y **Testudine Black **(prontito, prontito lo hará, ya verás ;) Me alegra que te guste el fic). Ya saben, cualquier corrección u opinión que puedan ayudarme a mejorar, son siempre más que bienvenidas =). ¡Nos vemos a besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XXII

"Nada más al respecto"

* * *

Estaba acuchillando su carne despiadadamente, lo sabía. Y lo hacía porque llevaba tanto en la tarea de imaginar que era el rostro de Malfoy que la carne empezaba a desmenuzarse y desparramarse en todo su plato, para satisfacción de Lily. Rose la estaba mirando con curiosidad además, eso también lo sabía, pero no podía importarle menos. Estaba molesta. _No_. Corrección. Estaba echa todo un basilisco y pobre de aquel que osara cruzarse en su camino. Aunque no se lamentaría que fuera Malfoy, por otro lado. O cualquiera de los idiotas que compartían compartimiento con él, Peony Parkinson incluida. Peony Parkinson especialmente.

—Ummm... Lily... ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —espetó, retorciendo su tenedor en las entrañas de su pedazo de carne, desmembrándolo. _Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. _

Rose dudó un segundo en responder. Su prima parecía particularmente ensañada con su comida —Porque... das algo de miedo... ¡Es decir! —se apresuró a decir, al verla alzar su mirada a ella—. Que no has comido nada, solo has acuclillado tu comida por más de una hora... ¿Sucedió algo?

—NO. NADA —gruñó, retorciendo otra vez el tenedor. Quién demonios se creía... haciendo como que le hacía favores... Ella _NO_ necesitaba sus favores ni que interviniera por ella... Ella _NO_ necesitaba _NADA_ _–nada, nada, nada, nada-_ de _ÉL_._ NADA. _

—No parece que fuera nada —sugirió Rose cautamente.

—¡NADA! —repitió ésta vez en voz alta, haciendo que un par de Gryffindor, especialmente unos de primero que acababan de ser seleccionados, la miraran y se alejaran un poco.

—Lily, estás espantando a todos los de primero —la amonestó—. Haz el favor de calmarte, ¿quieres?

—Si... Lo siento... —bufó.

—Dame el tenedor —le ordenó Rose.

—Pero... —bueno, la catarsis de acuchillar su comida no estaba funcionando demasiado que digamos, salvo para hacerla enfadar más, así que cedió— Está bien. Toma.

—Y ahora dime que te pasa.

Lily frunció el entrecejo —Te pareces demasiado a tu madre para tu propio bien, ¿alguien te lo dijo? —como tía Hermione, Rose tendía a ser algo mandona.

—Sí, bueno. Nadie está exento aquí, que digamos. Tú evidentemente heredaste los ataques de furia de tus padres... —retrucó, de forma tajante y sin molestarse en adornar sus palabras para su prima. Lily era fuerte después de todo, Rose estaba segura de que sobreviviría.

La pelirroja se sonrojó, recordando que su tío Ron y su tía Hermione habían contado de una vez en que su padre se había enfadado tanto con ellos (antes del comienzo de su quinto año en Hogwarts) por mantenerlo desinformado de la Orden del Fénix y lo que ésta era que les había gritado de tal forma que había asustado tanto a Hedwig como Pidwidgeon (las lechuzas de él y Ron, que habían volado alto y lejos) y casi había hecho llorar a Hermione. Los enfados de su madre, por otro lado, eran más visibles y seguidos, dado que James le causaba varios disgustos. Aunque tanto tío George como tío Ron habían afirmado recibir maleficios mocomurciélagos de su hermana al menos una vez a lo largo de sus vidas.

—Me parece justo —concedió, sonriendo ante el comentario.

Rose era extremadamente racional y, como tía Hermione, parecía ser un poco concisa e incisiva con sus opiniones. No que a Lily le molestara, porque no lo hacía. De hecho, esa era una de las cosas que amaba de su prima, su capacidad para ser la voz de la razón de muchos de ellos sin detenerse en cosas triviales y accesorias como el tacto. No que careciera de éste, claro, porque Rose podía ser muy sensible a los sentimientos de otros cuando requerido. Ella, en cambio, solía ser más astuta, mordaz y hasta dura con sus respuestas y tratos a los demás, especialmente a aquellos que no eran de su agrado; pero la ausencia de tacto de su parte era más bien intencional y deliberada.

—¿Entonces...? —insistió.

—No es nada —repitió, notando que Hugo –siempre curioso y entrometido Hugo- estaba tratando de oír la conversación. Rose pareció comprenderlo porque bajó la voz solo para que Lily la oyera.

—Traducción: Malfoy hizo algo que te hizo detonar.

Malfoy _NO_ tenía esa capacidad ni ese efecto en ella. Malfoy _NO_ provocaba _nada_. Por ende, farfulló malhumorada —Malfoy es Malfoy.

—Y naturalmente hizo algo para molestarte.

—Naturalmente, parece ser su hobby en éstos días o años —añadió con un bufido, mirando su carne despedazada, tanto que ya ni le apetecía comerla.

—Ignóralo —dijo Rose sabiamente y con calma.

Lily pensó que era una de esas cosas que era fácil decirlas, pero difícil de llevar a la práctica —Sí, claro. Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no congelas el infierno? —dijo con sarcasmo—. Ten, te presto mi varita si quieres.

Rose no pareció apreciar el comentario, porque le dedicó una mirada de reprobación que hizo que Lily bajara la mano con que le ofrecía la varita —Si no puedes ignorarlo, entonces quizá el problema eres tú y no Malfoy.

—Malfoy no me importa, Rose —dijo, obstinada y ofendida por la mera sugerencia de su prima. _Si, claro. Malfoy me importa un bledo. _

—¿Entonces no eras tú la que el año pasado no dejaba de hablar entre examen y examen de él?

—De que él podía ser un mortífago —aclaró.

—No hay mucha diferencia.

—Hay mucha diferencia, Rose. Entre estar obsesionada con Malfoy (como Parkinson) y estar preocupada porque decida tomar el castillo y plantar una marca tenebrosa en el techo.

Rose la ignoró —Y ahora aseguras que no es mortífago.

—Bueno... cambié de opinión —dijo, patéticamente.

—¿Y cuál fue el motivo de eso, si me permites preguntar? Porque hasta donde yo recuerdo estabas obsesionada con tu teoría.

—Obsesionada es una palabra excesiva.

—Elige la que quieras, Lily, da igual.

—Puede que le haya robado la capa a James y el mapa del merodeador y lo haya seguido para ver qué hacía —confesó, por lo bajo. Aún así, su prima la oyó.

Rose enarcó sus finas cejas carmesí en una expresión que claramente daba a entender que quería ser la usual insufrible sabelotodo persona que era y decir "Te lo dije". Pero, en su lugar, se conformó con una versión menos humillante —¿Y eso no es estar obsesionada?

Lily le agradeció la cortesía —No. Como te dije, creí que podía estar tramando algo.

—¿Y no estaba tramando nada?

—No —admitió a regañadientes—. Solo estaba... haciendo cosas.

—¿Haciendo cosas? Muy específico, Lily.

—Revisando cosas... recuerdos —aclaró, volviendo a sentir la culpa que había sentido el año previo al haber sido descubierta con la cabeza en el pensadero de alguien más.

—¿Recuerdos? —inquirió Rose, con curiosidad.

—Si ya sabes, tenía uno de esos... Un pensadero... Y una botellita de recuerdos y yo... ¡no pude evitarlo! —exclamó la última parte en voz alta.

—Lily, no me digas que viste sus recuerdos —dijo, en tono moralista.

—Técnicamente, no todos eran _sus_ recuerdos —se excusó, pero al ver la expresión de reprobación de su prima se silenció—. Hasta los que pude antes de ser descubierta.

—¡¿Y te descubrió?!

—La capa se me resbaló de los hombros —explicó.

—¿Y qué hizo?

—Se puso furioso. Bueno, al principio lo estaba. Luego parecía más preocupado por lo que pudiera haber visto. Me preguntó hasta dónde había visto —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Había recuperado el apetito y aprovecharía para comer antes de que terminara el banquete.

—¿Y viste algo que crees que no deberías haber visto?

Lily enumeró y narró brevemente todos los recuerdos de los que había sido testigo. Del primero al penúltimo, exceptuando el último ya que nunca había dicho nada de lo sucedido en el bosque, a nadie —Solo eso.

Rose pareció pensativa —Bueno, eso explica tu comentario del tren. Y James puede ser un tonto en ocasiones. Pero, por lo demás, tu padre podría haberte contado la mayoría de esas cosas, después de todo. De lo sucedido cuando... ya sabes...

La menor puso los ojos en blanco —Ya no existe, Rose. Su nombre era Voldemort, puedes decirlo todo lo que desees.

—Sí, Voldemort —repitió, avergonzada de haberse contenido—. Pero... ¿segura que no viste nada más?

—En realidad, había otro recuerdo —confesó finalmente, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas—. Y admito que parecía algo inconexo del resto. Pero no debe ser nada realmente... Es decir, no creo.

—¿Recuerdo? ¿De Malfoy o su padre?

—De Malfoy —asintió, con seguridad—. Y yo estaba en él —añadió, en voz baja. Odiando prever la expresión que su prima pondría ante esto—. De cuando fuimos castigados y nos enviaron al bosque prohibido.

Rose hizo la expresión (la que indicaba que estaba siguiendo un hilo de pensamiento que Lily quería refutar rápidamente, _porque simplemente no era ni podía ser ni sería jamás_, pero se contuvo) y dijo —¿Qué con el bosque?

El recuerdo de él presionado contra ella, de su cálida respiración en los pliegues de su oreja, del aroma a jengibre, pergamino y regaliz la hizo sentirse súbitamente incómoda —Técnicamente, sería justo decir que no fueron los centauros los que nos salvaron del hombre lobo. En realidad, no fueron ellos los que _me_ salvaron —Rose aguardó y Lily expiró larga y tendidamente. Sí, sabía cómo sonaba todo pero las cosas _no_ eran como sonaban. _No, no, no_—. Malfoy fue el que me arrastró fuera del camino del bosque. Él fue el que oyó al hombre lobo antes de que apareciera, no yo. Y ciertamente no los centauros, que ni siquiera habían aparecido aún.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron ligeramente —¡¿Malfoy te salvó?!

Lily dedicó una mirada de fastidio a su prima al ver que Albus, Reg y Hugo todos las miraban con curiosidad. En voz baja, y entre dientes, masculló —Malfoy _NO_ me salvó —porque la idea sonaba tonta y patética y un poco cliché también.

Ella era la hija de Harry Potter, después de todo, la hija del niño-que-vivió, de aquel que derrotó a Voldemort (la mayor amenaza del mundo mágico) y resultaba un poco irrisorio, irónico y burlesco inclusive, pensar que no había podido hacer nada contra un solo hombre lobo mientras que Scorpius Malfoy, el hijo del hombre que había visto la guerra del lado equivocado de la línea y sin hacer nada más que intentar salvar su pellejo y el de las personas que eran importantes para él, se había salido de su camino para hacerlo: para evitar que un hombre lobo la mordiera. ¿Y por qué? Cuando se suponía que Malfoy no era más que egoísmo y narcisismo puro y en su escala de prioridades él ocupaba todos los lugares de la lista. No, Lily nunca lo había entendido; pero por alguna razón había encontrado satisfactorio el descubrir que había más de Scorpius Malfoy que la brillante y bonita coraza que solía portar para agradar a los de su calaña. Más que la sonrisa arrogante y los aires de importancia que él mismo se solía dar. Más que su burda frivolidad.

—¿Acaso no dijiste eso tú misma? —bufó Rose.

—No, no lo dije. No con esas palabras y me rehúso a hacerlo —dijo, obstinadamente.

—Cielos, eres más terca que el tío Harry cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, ¿verdad?

—Habla Rose "yo se todo porque leí todos los libros del mundo" Weasley, hija de Hermione Granger.

—Yo no he dicho eso —objetó Rose, indignada.

—Y yo no he dicho que Malfoy me salvó. Dije que técnicamente no fueron los centauros.

—Que es lo mismo que decir que te salvó.

—Sí, pero no salió de mis labios —dijo Lily, con inquebrantable terquedad.

—Bien. Dile como quieras, Lily. ¿Lo hablaste con él?

Lily apretó los labios en una línea —¿Qué hay que hablar con Malfoy? Sería más productivo intentar discutir de la paz mundial con Peeves.

—Lily.

—Dijo que fue para salvar su pellejo —confesó entre dientes—. Lo que no me sorprende, dado que es un condenado canalla y cobarde y...

—No crees eso —susurró Rose, con un suspiro.

—No. Podría haberme dejado como alimento balanceado para hombre lobo y no lo hizo —bufó, clavando sus ojos en el plato—. Pero eso no significa nada.

—¿No has pensado que quizá le gustas? —sugirió, como si hubiera arribado a una conclusión obvia y traslúcida para todos los observadores del mundo mágico y no mágico también. Lily pensó que su prima finalmente había enloquecido. Sí, Rose finalmente había perdido la cabeza y estaba lista para ser trasladada a San Mungo.

—Sí, claro. Soy su persona favorita —terció, con sarcasmo—. Debo aparecer en la lista después de los sangre sucias, los hipogrifos, los elfos domésticos y James.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió Rose, molesta porque Lily no la estuviera tomando en serio.

—Yo también, Rose. El día que Malfoy me encuentre remotamente atrayente, va a ser el día que los dementores den besos y abrazos que llenen de felicidad y amor a la gente.

—Bueno —dijo Rose, molesta, poniéndose de pie—, entonces quizá pase pronto porque Malfoy te está mirando y no ha dejado de hacerlo desde hace quince minutos ya.

Lily se volteó para comprobar que, tal y como decía su odiosa y sabelotodo prima, Malfoy tenía sus gélidos ojos grises clavados en ella. Molesta, le dio la espalda, haciendo evidente su desdén en el gesto —Los dementores son dementores, Rose. Siempre serán desagradables —aunque ya no sabía si estaba hablando de los dementores o de Malfoy, que desde hacía un tiempo venían a ser lo mismo—. Esto no cambia nada. De hecho, puedo sentir la felicidad esfumarse de mi cuerpo en este momento —añadió, refiriéndose a Malfoy mirándola.

Y Rose habría encontrado el comentario gracioso, si no fuera porque pensaba que Lily estaba siendo obstinada, terca e infantil —Piénsalo. No es tan descabellado —y, sin más, se fue, dejando a Lily sola con la mirada clavada en su nuca y sus propios pensamientos.

_Sí, claro_. Pensó, con sarcasmo. Y tomó sus cosas también —Los dementores son dementores —el banquete había terminado—. Siempre lo serán.

_Si_. No había nada más al respecto. _No, señor_. Nada más.


	23. Constelaciones

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.  
**

23/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero que estén disfrutando hasta el momento la historia. Como prometido, he aquí el capítulo nº 23 del fic, que espero sea de su agrado. Y, como es mi costumbre, quisiera decirles **gracias**, de verdad, a todos los lectores que estén siguiendo mi historia y le hayan dado una oportunidad, para empezar. **Gracias**. Especialmente a: a: **Lucia991 **(sí, Lily está un poquito terca pero es lo lógico, considerando que está convencida desde el inicio que Scorpius la odia, así que no le pegues con un palo XD), **reia92**, **Guest**,**GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**,** TeddyMellark **(si, Lily es un poquito de los dos, qué bueno que te guste eso =)), **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta **(jaja, curiosamente eres la segunda de quienes dejaron reviews que quiere aporrear a uno de los personajes con un palo, aunque la otra quería aporrear a Lily, supongo que los dos terminaron recibiendo un palo tras este capítulo XD Me alegra que te estén gustando estos últimos capítulos y gracias por lo de seguirme, me hizo muy feliz =D), **AmJMatter **(me alegra mucho que lo hayas visto así, como que sentiste crecer a los personajes, es me hizo muy feliz =)), **ania-coug**, **Alice Phantomhive011 **(desgraciadamente, hay cosas que sin importar que otros nos las digan, no las creemos, Lily tendrá que arribar a es conclusión solita =P) y **Testudine Black**, por tomarse la molestia de hacerme llegar su opinión, así como también quienes siguen y agregaron la historia a favoritos. Espero más se sientan inclinados a hacerlo, si no es mucha molestia =). **¡Gracias a todos!** Ojalá este capítulo sea de su agrado también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XXIII

"Constelaciones"

* * *

Lily caminó por los corredores examinando el horario que acababa de recibir de la profesora Marchand. No era tan malo, pero podría haber sido mejor si no tuviera historia de la magia el lunes a primera hora y doble pociones los últimos dos períodos de cada viernes. Era una tortura realmente, terminar la semana con pociones pero no había demasiado que hacer al respecto. Por otro lado, tenía Encantamientos y Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras ese mismo día, dos de sus asignaturas favoritas. Mientras que Adivinación... Bueno, siempre podía inventar tonterías y augurios de muerte para mantener a Trelawney feliz y complacida con su desempeño. No era como si fuera a seguir estudiando Adivinación por mucho tiempo más, de todas formas. No estaba en sus intereses realmente. Una vez rindiera sus MHB, dejaría las asignaturas que no llamaban en absoluto su atención, a pesar de llevar cursándolas cinco años. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas sería lo primero que dejaría, eso era seguro.

Con paso apresurado, caminó por los corredores hacia el aula donde Binns daba Historia de la Magia, aún revisando sus horarios. _Aula 4F, 4F, 4F..._ _En el primer piso del castillo_, recordó, comenzando a subir los escalones de una de las escaleras. No obstante, iba tan distraída con la hoja de papel cubriéndole el rostro que no notó cuando ésta cambiaba y la dejaba en un corredor completamente distinto al que llevaba al aula de Historia de la Magia. Aún así, siguió caminando por el corredor vacío y dobló a la derecha, como habría hecho de estar en el corredor correcto. Solo para pasar junto a un pequeño grupito de alumnos y alumnas de primero que estaban siendo sermoneados por uno de los Premios anuales de ese año, aunque las chicas no parecía oír sino que cuchicheaban emocionadas entre ellas. Lily puso los ojos en blanco, preguntándose si habría sido ella de esa forma cuando había estado en primero. Esperaba que no. Siguió de largo.

Al menos eso estaba intentando hacer, cuando la voz del Premio Anual –que no era otro que el insufrible de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-, se redirigió de los de primer a ella —¡Eh, Potter!

_Genial. _Pensó Lily, acelerando el paso y fingiendo continuar sumamente concentrada en sus horarios. No obstante, Malfoy tenía piernas notablemente más largas que las de ella y la alcanzó en tan solo tres o cuatro pasos. Lily maldijo su contextura pequeña y sus piernas cortas acordes a ésta —¿Qué quieres Malfoy? No tengo tiempo, estoy apurada.

—¿Para qué? —le dijo, arrebatándole el horario de la mano y examinándolo con una ceja enarcada.

—Historia de la magia —dijo, arrebatándoselo de las manos—. Y quítate de en medio, llegaré tarde por tu culpa.

Malfoy aceleró el paso y se clavó delante de ella. Lily intentó bordearlo, pero Malfoy volvió a moverse cortándole el paso. Cuando Lily fue a la izquierda, él también la imitó. Una gran sonrisa arrogante en los labios —Llegarás tarde de todas formas.

—No, voy bien de tiempo —insistió—. A menos, claro, que tenga que detenerme a lidiar con personas insufribles.

—Me temo, Potter, que todo a lo que llegarás es a una clase de primero de Encantamientos. Aunque te recomendaría que te unieras a los de primero, claramente la necesitas —dijo complacido.

Lily se volteó fastidiada por haberse distraído y desviado. Dando media vuelta, sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado (haciendo que los chicos de primero miraran la escena entretenidos y las chicas con clara irritación). Malfoy, naturalmente, la siguió y alcanzó en pocos pasos —¿Ni un gracias, Potter?

—Tu ego no lo necesita, Malfoy —retrucó, empezando a irritarse. ¿Por qué era que Malfoy tenía que arruinar todos sus días? ¿Y por qué aparecía siempre cuando menos lo deseaba?

—No, pero lo disfrutaría mucho —aseguró.

—Piérdete —dijo con mordacidad, caminando apresuradamente con el mentón en alto y el cabello rojo largo ondeándole tras de sí. Libros aferrados contra su pecho.

—En ese caso es una suerte que esté contigo, Potter, dado que pareces experta en hacerlo. Uno creería que tras cinco años en Hogwarts aprenderías a llegar a un simple aula de primer piso.

—Y uno creería que tu ego terminaría sin caber en tu túnica pero aquí estamos, y la túnica parece quedarte bien —gruñó.

—¿Es eso un cumplido, Potter? —inquirió, cejas enarcadas y una sonrisa entretenida y arrogante en los labios.

—Es un "desaparece de mi vista", Malfoy —puntuó—. Además, ¿no tienes que flotar a otro corredor a absorber la felicidad de los demás? Éste ya está demasiado frío y desolado.

Malfoy torció el gesto en una mueca —Ja, ja. Eres graciosa, Potter, ¿verdad? —ironizó—. Me pregunto si durarías dos segundos frente a uno de verdad, o si temblarías como con el hombre lobo.

Lily se detuvo en seco, mejillas rojas y ligeramente insufladas por la frustración —Dejemos esto en claro, Malfoy. Yo no temblé.

—No, Potter. Fuiste muy valiente —se mofó, con una mueca torcida.

—No soy yo a quien el recuerdo lo persigue y tiene que sacárselo de la cabeza y meterlo en un pensadero —refutó y pudo notar que algo en la mirada de Malfoy cambiaba. Por un segundo, Malfoy pareció quedarse sin respuestas mordaces o inteligentes que replicar. Aprovechando esto y que vio a alguien conocido que cursaba con ella historia de la magia (y que evidentemente estaba llegando tarde también), se apresuró al chico —¡Evan! —Evan Macmillan se detuvo y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Lily, a-ah... Llego tarde a pociones. Tú también, ¿verdad?

—Sí —y dedicó una mirada de fastidio a Malfoy que continuaba allí parado, observándola con sus calculadores ojos de tonalidad plateada—. Ven, vamos juntos. Es mejor que llegar sola. Y quizá Binns ni se de cuenta. Después de todo, ni siquiera notó que había muerto.

—Sí... Eso creo... Bueno, sería genial, ¿no crees? —y ambos comenzaron a marcharse del lugar, dejando a Scorpius solo y de pie en el corredor.

—¿Malfoy te estaba molestando? —inquirió con curiosidad mirando hacia atrás y notando que el Slytherin los seguía con la mirada, sin moverse.

Lily habló lo más fuerte que pudo para que el rubio la oyera —Ignóralo, Malfoy solo salió a la superficie para ver si podía alimentarse de la felicidad y la esperanza de las personas pero ahora está molesto porque no consiguió lo que buscaba y tendrá que flotar de vuelta al hoyo del que salió.

—¿Eh? —dijo Macmillan.

Lily sonrió —Nada, nada —y ambos se marcharon en dirección al aula 4F. Scorpius, en cambio, permaneció allí de pie, apretando los dientes.

El grupito de chicas de primero se le acercaron —Es una maleducada, ¿verdad? No debería tratarte así.

Malfoy gruñó —Hagan paso y vayan clases —malhumorado y se marchó de allí, dejando a las jóvenes de primero confundidas, heridas y decepcionadas.

Bufando, se marchó de regreso a la sala común de Slytherin. No tenía los menores deseos de continuar perdiendo su tiempo fingiendo que le importaba la estupidez de ser premio anual. Una vez delante de la pared que abría la entrada a la sala común; masculló "sangre pura" y la misma se hizo a un lado revelando la misma. Arrastrando los pasos, caminó hasta uno de los sofás y se dejó caer, apoyando los pies en el sofá contiguo. Su cabeza tirada hacia atrás. Sus ojos deslizándose por el techo iluminado tenuemente por la luz verdosa usual. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, sacó la Snitch con la que solía jugar cuando estaba frustrado y la dejó revolotear a su alrededor, atrapándola de vez en cuando. Su mirada aún perdida en el techo. _No soy yo a quien el recuerdo lo persigue y tiene que sacárselo de la cabeza y meterlo en un pensadero. _Esa Potter... Cómo había osado... siquiera insinuar... Apretó los dientes, apretando también la Snitch en el interior de su mano hasta que la sintió zumbar a modo de queja y la soltó una vez más.

La odiaba; cada centímetro, cada cabello rojo, cada peca, cada palabra salida de su mugrosa boca de sangre impura. Cada vez que clavaba sus ojos color avellana en él y cada vez que siquiera se dignaba a dirigirse a su persona. Pero, por encima de todo, odiaba no ser capaz de odiarla apropiada y profusamente, como debería. _No_. Quería odiarla, debía odiarla. Porque ella era una sangre impura, Gryffindor, Potter/Weasley y todo lo que él rechazaba y así era el esquema natural de las cosas. Ella era el león, escarlata y dorado y él la serpiente, verde y plata y aunque debía –_y Merlín sabía que lo había intentado, Dios si lo había intentado_- odiarla con cada gen Malfoy de su ser, con cada glóbulo rojo y glóbulo blanco y plaqueta de su sangre mágica pura, no podía hacerlo. No podía odiarla. No del todo. No realmente. Porque, hiciera lo que hiciera, ella siempre terminaba escabulléndose de su rango de intolerancia una y otra y otra vez, como una condenada comadreja.

Y entonces se odiaba a sí mismo, porque como Malfoy y sangre pura era un fracaso y no podía importarle menos. La _deseaba, _cada _condenada _vez que la veía y no podía evitarlo. Así como no podía evitar provocarla solo para ver ese fuego flamear detrás de su calientes e intensos ojos almendrados, solo para ver el ardor de sus mejillas y la sangre _–impura, manchada, oscurecida, mancillada- _borbotear bajo su piel cremosa y darse cuenta de que no podría importarle menos, así lo deseara, que la sangre que corría como un río bajo su piel (piel que seguramente sería tan suave que apenas podía retener sus dedos para sí mismo cada vez que la veía) fuera roja brillante o negra azabache o inclusive del color del barro. Daba igual, porque no era su sangre lo que quería y en el gran panorama de prioridades, cosas como la sangre parecían triviales inclusive, en tiempos donde la pureza de sangre ya ni significaba _nada _y su apellido no inspiraba demasiado tampoco.

Y después estaba ella; pequeña y en apariencia frágil Lily Luna Potter. Con cabellos como el fuego y pecas que descendían salpicadas por su garganta y nuca y desaparecían bajo la túnica, haciéndole preguntarse si las tendría en la espalda también, salpicando sus omóplatos y sus pequeñas vértebras alineadas como una cordillera hacia abajo y si podría trazar la constelación Scorpius (por la que había sido nombrado) en ella así como otras tantas generaciones de Malfoys sobre su pálida y delicada piel, preferiblemente con sus labios; si ella lo dejaba. Pero estaba claro que estaba lejos de ser objeto de los afectos de Potter y estaba claro también que no había quien culpar de ello salvo a sí mismo. Lo había intentado todo, todo para lograr que lo odiara y odiarla él también. Todo para quitársela de la cabeza y de ese lugar detrás de sus párpados que ocupaba todo el tiempo y todo para borrar cada centímetro y detalle de su existencia de la de él, en vano. Ella estaba allí, siempre allí, en cada latido _–siempre, siempre, siempre-_, en cada pestañeo, como un eterno recordatorio de su fracaso en odiarla. De su fracaso para seguir el orden natural de las cosas. Y no podía hacer nada.

Por ende, se conformaba con observarla desde una distancia segura, verla sonreír y batir sus largas y espesas pestañas rojizas y, sin siquiera saberlo, doblar rodillas y voluntades a su antojo. Los tenía a todos enroscados alrededor de su pequeño dedo moteado de pecas pardas, dispuestos a saltar si ella lo ordenaba sin siquiera tener que usar un maleficio imperio, y lo peor era que no parecía anoticiar la magnitud del efecto que tenía en los demás. No parecía percatarse de que con solo un aletear de sus curvadas pestañas tenía el mundo a su disposición. No lo quería, porque el poder no tenía el menor atractivo para ella (como Potter que era) y se contentaba con cosas pequeñas y simples, como sus amigos y familia, pero lo tenía. Lo tenía allí para cuando lo deseara o necesitara y Malfoy estaba seguro de que cualquiera acudiría a su lado de ella necesitarlo. Lily Potter tenía ese efecto, el mismo que habría tenido su padre suponía, para conseguir que tantas personas lo apoyaran y lucharan a su lado y murieran por él también, en la guerra. Y a pesar de cuánto había deseado creerse una excepción, Scorpius no lo era ni lo había sido. _No_, no era especial, no era inmune y no había nada de excepcional en su persona. Era uno más del montón, una peca más en su piel. Y ese era el pensamiento que más le causaba irritación. Él era un Malfoy, después de todo, y los Malfoy no aspiraban a menos de excepcional, no se conformaban con menos de único, no podían hacerlo. No estaba en su naturaleza.

Aún así, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy comprendía sus limitaciones. No podía obtener todo lo que deseaba (como había crecido creyendo, criado por sus sobreprotectores padres en su aislada mansión donde todo estaba al alcance de sus pequeños y codiciosos dedos y su disposición), no podía obtener cada cosa que deseba, porque había cosas que nunca le pertenecerían sin importar cuánto las deseara. _Ella_, siendo una de ésas, sino la principal. Y cómo podía serlo, cuando poseía una inagotable capacidad de amar a cualquiera que se cruzara delante suyo, merecedor o no, por el simple hecho de _ser_ y él parecía carecer de toda habilidad para sentir afecto alguno. Había sido criado así, después de todo, malcriado pero criado para ser hermético y así había crecido, mostrando únicamente lo que quería mostrar y actuando únicamente como era considerado esperable de un Malfoy.

Y así se había comportado, en cada paso, en cada instante, a cada segundo. Orgulloso de un nombre que no significaba _nada_ y que había dejado de hacerlo mucho tiempo atrás, porque había comprendido que era todo lo que le quedaba. Como su abuelo, que se aferraba a historias de tiempos donde habían sido grandes y temidos y el nombre había significado_ algo_, en vez de desgracias. O su padre, que continuaba portándolo y caminando con la frente en alto a pesar de tener que tolerar insolencias y murmurios a sus espaldas porque eso era todo lo que había sido y conocido y todo lo que era y sería. Un Malfoy, con todo el peso del nombre. Con todo el peso de generaciones y generaciones, vidas y vidas, detrás suyo. Sobre sus hombros, sobre su espalda. Y él también estaba condenado, suponía...

—¿No deberías estar haciendo rondas y vigilando los pasillos?

Malfoy bajó la mirada a la sala común, enderezándose y atrapando la snitch dorada con su mano, pasándose la otra por el cabello —No recuerdo haberte nombrado secretario mío, Zabini —bufó.

—No lo soy, Malfoy —advirtió en tono amenazante, dando a entender que claramente no apreciaba el comentario—. Y de todas formas alguien tiene que recordarte tus prioridades. Te pasas más tiempo aquí, haciendo nada, o rondando a _esa_ sangre impura, que te olvidas de cumplir tus obligaciones para con Slytherin.

Malfoy torció el gesto y se puso de pie —Quizá deberías haber aspirado tú entonces, a ocupar mi lugar. Todos saben que lo llevas ambicionando por años, Zabini.

—Es gracioso, Malfoy. Muchos creen que yo sería mejor para liderar Slytherin, dado que tú y tu nombre ya no significan nada, ni siquiera entre los sangre pura... Salvo que cuentes la categoría de traidores.

El rubio apretó los dientes y se volteó, sujetando de un movimiento a Zabini por el cuello de la túnica y levantándolo para ponerlo a su nivel —Si tienes algo que decir, adelante. Soy todo oídos.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso y no soy el único que lo hace —le espetó en el rostro, sin retroceder ni dejarse amedrentar.

Malfoy lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que Zabini chocara con unos sofás y se acomodara la túnica desdeñosamente. Scorpius clavó sus fríos ojos en él —Ni siquiera estando yo muerto serías mejor, Zabini —y, sin más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la sala común, sabiendo perfectamente que aquel lugar ya no era un espacio tolerable para pasar el tiempo. Últimamente, ninguno lo era. No con todas las idioteces que tenía que oír dando vuelta.

Aferrando la snitch, la metió en el fondo del bolsillo de su túnica con fuerza, forzándola a quedarse allí, y salió de la sala común a toda prisa; sin siquiera prestar demasiada atención a dónde iba. No importaba, no realmente. Todo lo que quería era alejarse y encontrar un condenado lugar en el que estar en paz, ¿es que acaso era tan difícil? Sí, eso parecía. Bufando, dobló en la esquina del corredor, solo para chocar con alguien. Bajando la mirada, notó que se trataba de Lily Potter, la cual lo miraba desafiante, aguardando a que dijera algo. No obstante, no estaba de humor. Por lo que, pasándose la mano por el cabello, pasó simplemente de largo; sin siquiera molestarse en decir algo o siquiera volverse a verla.

Y Lily permaneció allí, de pie, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. Porque _eso_, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera sido, no estaba dentro de los parámetros de lo normal. No, definitivamente no era normal.

En absoluto.


	24. Patronus

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, evidentemente.  
**

24/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo personalmente muy feliz por sus amables y cálidos comentarios que me animan siempre a seguir mejorando y que, de hecho, me animaron a volver a escribir otro fic de esta pareja. No sé cuando pueda tenerlo, dado que rindo dentro de poco, pero a penas pueda prometo abocarme completamente a ello para subirlo lo antes posible (si a alguien le interesa, por supuesto). Y, **¡gracias!** De verdad, a todos/as por tenerlme paciencia y seguir aquí a éstas alturas. **Mil, mil gracias**, especialmente a:**Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**,** TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta,** **AmJMatter**, **ania-coug**, **Alice Phantomhive011 **y **Testudine Black**. Como prometido, he aquí el capítulo del día, que ojalá disfruten. Cualquier opinión y/o comentario es más que bienvenido =). ¡Nos vemos a besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XXIV

"Patronus"

* * *

—Acabo de ver a Malfoy —dijo Rose mirando a su prima con curiosidad y sentándose frente a Lily en la mesa del gran comedor, depositando sobre ésta una gran pila de libros. Cuando Lily no alzó la mirada y solo respondió con un seco y desinteresado "Mmhh" en respuesta, Rose continuó, puntuando sus siguientes palabras cuidadosamente para asegurar que Lily comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo y su importancia—. En la biblioteca. Leyendo.

Pero Lily solo torció el gesto y masculló con lánguido sarcasmo —¿Malfoy sabe leer? Esa sí es una sorpresa.

Rose empezaba a perder la paciencia —Lily... —tomó asiento.

—Rose... —dijo Lily, haciendo burla a su prima. Rose Weasley podía ser muy inteligente, pero en lo que respectaba a ciertas cosas, estaba más loca que los dos Scamander juntos. Es más, su teoría de que Malfoy estaba interesado en ella era aún más improbable que la teoría de la conspiración Rootfang de éstos dos.

—No me estás tomando en serio.

—Una gran observación —señaló Lily, alzando la mirada solo para ver –una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose ante esto- que la montaña de libros que Rose había traído consigo la cubría completamente de su vista—, gran pila de libros con la que estoy hablando.

Rose bufó y apartó los libros a un costado —Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también, Rose. No sabía que Malfoy pudiera leer —continuó, entretenida.

—Hace días que va a la biblioteca. Se la pasa ahí todo el día hasta que cierra —continuó explicando, como si fueran las circunstancias más inusuales del mundo. Lo eran, en cierta forma, pero Lily se rehusaba a darle la razón porque entonces comenzaría otra vez con la tontería de que Malfoy estaba interesado en ella y ya no toleraba más la ridícula teoría de su prima.

—O quizá... —sugirió, aún sin hablar en serio— le gustas tú y va siempre a fingir que lee solo para verte. ¿Awww... No sería eso romántico? Como tu mamá y ese famoso jugador de Quidditch profesional que el tío Ron odia que mencionen —se mofó, continuando con su comida.

—Papá no odia a Krum —señaló Rose—. Solo... No le agrada demasiado que mamá y él sigan siendo amigos y se escriban.

—No, le agrada un montón —ironizó—. Solo le encanta mascullar "no menciones ese nombre" cada vez que alguien lo saca a colación —y tío George lo hacía seguido, solo para fastidiar a su hermano— como si se tratara del Innombrable.

—Si, bueno. No va al caso. Malfoy NO va a verme a mi.

—Tampoco a mi, eso es seguro. Por si no lo notaste, Rosie. No suelo frecuentar mucho la biblioteca.

—Algo que deberías hacer. Tienes tus MHB este año, después de todo —le recordó—. Y además nosotros tenemos los EXTASIS. Si no te apresuras no quedarán libros ni lugares libres en la biblioteca para estudiar. Muchos ya han comenzado a prepararse.

—¿Cómo quién? Además de ti.

Rose hizo una mueca —Muchos.

Lily enarcó ambas cejas y sonrió —No lo conozco. ¿Va a Revenclaw?

—Oh, cállate —la amonestó, dándole un pequeño golpe con uno de los libros en el hombro—. ¿Nunca te tomas nada en serio? Eres como Albus y Reg.

—Si, bueno... Me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma y... no sé... será que no veo la necesidad de empezar a estudiar _cinco_ meses antes —replicó, haciendo hincapié en el cinco.

—Yo no empecé cinco meses antes.

—No, tú empezaste el año pasado —Rose se sonrojó.

—N-No... No es cierto.

—Sí que lo es. Hugo me lo dijo.

—Hugo es un entrometido —dijo la pelirroja entre dientes.

—Lo es —estuvo de acuerdo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa—. Por cierto, ¿debo asumir que esa es tu lectura ligera de la semana?

—Para tu información, esto es solo lo que tengo que estudiar para Transformaciones.

Lily frunció el entrecejo —Pero si usan solo un libro —objetando lo obvio.

—Si bueno, pero le pregunté a la profesora Marchand y éstos están relacionados con los temas que dimos y quiero tener los puntos de vista de varios autores —explicó, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

—Eso es ridículo, ¿y cuándo piensas hacer esas cosas que algunas personas catalogan esenciales, cómo comer y dormir? ¿O acaso no está en tu plan de estudio de éste año?

—Ja, ja —terció, haciendo una mueca—. Tengo mis horarios perfectamente organizados.

—Y aún así te queda tiempo para teorizar sobre Malfoy.

—No es teorizar, cuando estoy prácticamente convencida de estar en lo cierto.

—Lo que estás, Rose, es perdiendo perspectiva. ¿No consideraste ir a la enfermería para que se aseguren de que tienes todos los engranajes de la cabeza donde deberías tenerlos?

—Mi cabeza y perspectiva están más que perfectamente bien —objetó, indignada—. La que estás siendo obstinada eres tú.

—Porque tu teoría es demente.

—Mi teoría tiene fundamentos lógicos y absolutamente racionales basados en observaciones minuciosas.

—¿Y tu novio sabe que miras minuciosamente a Malfoy?

Rose se sonrojó —No miro minuciosamente a Malfoy. Es para fines investigativos y puramente objetivos.

—Naturalmente —asintió Lily, fingiendo solemnidad pero no pudiendo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en sus labios—. ¿Y Al y Reg saben de ésta teoría tuya?

—Sí —bufó, Rose—. Y se burlaron de ella pero ninguno de los dos cuentan. Ambos son unos tontos.

—Uno es tu novio y el otro tu primo.

—Sí, bueno. Que esté relacionada con uno y ame al otro no quiere decir que tenga que pretender ignorar su falta total de apego a las reglas, desinterés completo al estudio y absoluta falta de juicio y seriedad.

—¿Dijiste amar? —sonrió ampliamente Lily, dado que Rose usualmente era más reservada con sus sentimientos y tendía a disimularlos y esconderlos detrás de su manto de racionalidad.

Rose enrojeció violentamente —S-Si... Bueno... —replicó defensivamente— Es lo esperable, dado que llevamos dos años juntos. ¿No crees? Y ese no es el punto.

—No, el punto es que la decisión es unánime y tu teoría es descabellada.

—¿Qué teoría? —inquirieron al unísono Al y Reg que acababan de llegar en ese momento y se sentaban uno a cada lado de la Weasley. Reg se inclinó y la besó en los labios, haciendo que Rose se sonrojara y Al hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

—Ah... Cielos, ¿pueden dejar de hacer eso en mi presencia? —se quejó. Reg sonrió ampliamente y presionó sus labios con más firmeza contra los de Rose, solo para fastidiar a su mejor amigo.

—Oh, cierra la boca, Al, suenas ya como James. Si quieren besuquearse, déjalos en paz. No te veo a ti escondiéndote con Cecil —su hermano mayor chasqueó la lengua y Reg sonrió.

—¿De qué teoría hablaban? —inquirió el castaño, enderezándose.

—De la teoría de tu novia de que Malfoy está interesado en mi.

—Ah, ¿esa otra vez? —y Al y él empezaron a reír. Rose miró a ambos indignada.

—No le veo lo gracioso.

—Rose, Malfoy es Malfoy —dijo su novio, como si eso explicara todo—. ¡Es de Slytherin! Y Lily... Bueno... Lily es de Gryffindor.

Rose enarcó ambas cejas —¿Esa es tu objeción? ¿Qué ambos están en casas distintas? Si mal no recuerdo, mamá dijo que el tío Harry le contó que Snape amaba a la abuela de Lily a pesar de que él estaba en Slytherin y ella en Gryffindor. Además, y aunque Hogwarts está dividida en casas, la idea es fomentar la unión entre los estudiantes de las distintas casas.

—Y eso ha funcionado muy bien, ¿no es cierto? —codeó a Albus, y ambos rieron.

—La amiga de papá y mamá, Luna, era de Revenclaw, ¿o no? —bufó.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, Rose. De Revenclaw. Los de Slytherin son... Bueno, ya sabes —dijo Al.

—No puedo creerlo. Si mal no recuerdo, fue tu papá quien te dijo que no debía preocuparte ir a Slytherin. Por amor a Merlín, tu segundo nombre es el nombre de un director de Hogwarts que fue de Slytherin —Albus pareció avergonzado.

—Pero eso es diferente.

—No veo cómo.

—Según papá, Snape era bueno. Malfoy es Malfoy.

—En ese caso, bien podría haber dejado que el hombre lobo la mordiera en vez de salvarla —refutó, comprendiendo que había revelado una pieza de información que había prometido no revelar. Inmediatamente se sonrojó y dedicó una mirada de disculpa a su prima, la cual lucía indignada.

—Bien hecho, Rose.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—¿Qué? —Al parecía desconcertado—. ¿De qué habla Rose?

—De nada.

—Dijo que Malfoy te salvó —insistió Albus.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella, ya que tiene tantas ganas de contarlo a los cuatro vientos? —y, sin más, se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Molesta. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea. No era como si fuera un secreto, propiamente dicho, no realmente. Sin embargo, y por alguna razón, siempre había sido renuente a decir la verdad de ese día. ¿La razón? Suponía que orgullo. Después de todo, ella era la hija de Harry Potter, ¿no se suponía que fuera al menos capaz de reaccionar adecuadamente a una situación como aquella? No, sabía que era una tontería pensar así porque nada decía que debía ser capaz de enfrentarse a un hombre lobo, sola, a sus trece años solo porque era hija de alguien más. De hecho, Lily sabía que habría sido una locura siquiera intentarlo. Y Malfoy había comprendido al instante que, de hecho, lo era. Aún cuando él estaba entonces en quinto (como Lily ahora) y tenía más conocimiento de la magia que ella. Aún entonces, había sido lo suficientemente sabio para comprender la delicadeza de la situación y actuar acorde. Lily, no. Lily se había congelado. Lily odiaba sentir que no había servido de nada. Lily odiaba la sensación que tenía cada vez que recordaba aquello.

Bufando, se detuvo en seco a mitad de camino. ¿A dónde estaba yendo? Si iba a la sala común de Gryffindor era esperable que todos la buscaran allí y encontraran al cabo de segundos, minutos inclusive, y Lily no tenía los menores deseos de ser encontrada en aquel momento, especialmente por Al, Rose y Reg. Así que, cambiando de rumbo, se marchó en otra dirección. Indignada de que Rose hubiera revelado aquello solo porque servía como un argumento más para probar su punto. Sí, Lily estaba indignada, pero era también conciente de que había sido algo injusta con su prima. Porque sí, Rose había hecho mal en hablar, pero Lily sabía que tampoco era algo que debiera quitarle el sueño, el que hubiera revelado aquello. _No_. ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Si no era nada realmente, nada relevante. Nada en absoluto. _Nada, nada, nada._

Lily se detuvo en seco, con el entrecejo fruncido, cuando vio a Malfoy abandonar la biblioteca, _solo_. Era extraño, lo concedía. Dado que Malfoy rara vez frecuentaba la misma y las pocas veces que lo había visto allí había sido leyendo libros de pociones (mayoritariamente de la sección prohibida) y aún éstas veces habían sido raras y escasas. _No_. En efecto, Rose tenía razón. Después de todo, Malfoy nunca había sido de la clase de persona que se preocupaba por sus calificaciones (aún cuando su prima aseguraba que debía haber obtenido muy buenas notas en sus TIMOs para poder continuar cursando todas las asignaturas que tomaba) y difícilmente era de la clase de persona que era Rose (de la clase que se obsesiona con obtener "E" en todos sus exámenes). Entonces, ¿por qué pasaba tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, en vez de fastidiando estudiantes de menores años por los pasillos o en su sala común, con su grupito de esbirros? Lily no lo entendía.

Scorpius, al percatarse de que lo estaba mirando, enarcó ambas cejas —¿Qué sucede, Potter? ¿Acaso viste un dementor? —con una curva en los finos labios y un tono ácido en la voz.

Lily reaccionó y frunció el entrecejo —Algo más inusual. Uno abandonando la biblioteca. No sabía que pudieran leer. Pensé que solo se dedicaban a absorber la felicidad del mundo —terció, con sarcasmo.

—Sí, bueno. Como ves, Potter. También leemos en nuestro tiempo libre —replicó, siguiendo la corriente, aunque con un ligero tono de fastidio—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, iré a emplear mi tiempo de una forma más productiva en vez de continuar esta inútil conversación contigo.

—Estoy segura de que sí, apuesto que aún hay mucha felicidad en el mundo de la que puedes alimentarte.

Malfoy se detuvo en seco y clavó sus ojos en ella —¿Por qué, Potter? ¿Piensas detenerme? Ah, cierto. Aún no tienes ni idea de cómo hacer un Patronus corpóreo. De hecho, —dijo, arrastrando las palabras, dando un paso hacia ella y colocándole una mano en la cabeza como si fuera una niña— eres muy pequeña para aprenderlo, ¿verdad?

Las mejillas de Lily se colorearon, indignada simultáneamente por la mano de él en su cabeza, la acusación y el hecho de que ésta fuera cierta. James (cuyo Patronus era un ciervo, como el de su padre) naturalmente ya sabía hacer el encantamiento, dado que desde la caída del señor tenebroso los habían añadido en el currículum de la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de último año. Y Rose, Reg y Al debían estar aprendiéndolos en aquel exacto año, igual que el arrogante de Malfoy. No obstante, eso no significaba que pudiera o supiera cómo hacer uno. Menos aún que lograra un Patronus completamente corpóreo. De hecho, lo más probable era que estuviera alardeando, como era su costumbre.

Quitándose de un manotazo la mano que él le había posado en la cabeza —No me llames pequeña, Malfoy —le advirtió, molesta—. Y creo que hablas demasiado.

—No tengo por qué probarte nada, Potter. Pero sí tanto insistes... —masculló, removiendo su varita y alzándola en el aire. Tras un movimiento de muñeca, un largo haz de luz plateada (con un ligero resplandor verdoso casi invisible) emanó de la punta de ésta, que rápidamente adquirió la forma de un dragón alargado con forma de serpiente y se enroscó en el aire, por encima de la cabeza de Lily, antes de salir por una de las ventanas del corredor y desaparecer.

—Un dragón... —susurró, aún observando los vitrales de la ventana por la cual el Patronus había desaparecido.

—Así es —masculló, molesto—. Por mi padre, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

—... —_no_, suponía que tenía sentido, de todas formas. Que fuera un dragón similar a una serpiente. De hecho, Lily estaba segura que no había Patronus más apropiado para Scorpius Malfoy, que uno que representara el padre que siempre había solido admirar, mencionar hasta el cansancio y hasta defender con magia de cualquiera que osara insultarlo. Y uno que simultáneamente representara la serpiente de Slytherin a dónde inequívocamente siempre había pertenecido. Dónde siempre había debido estar, desde el inicio.

—Lily, Lily. Te estaba buscando... Lamento mucho haber dicho... Oh... —Rose, que se había apresurado hacia ella por el corredor, con Albus y Reginald detrás, se detuvo al ver que había alguien más allí con ella. Y que ese alguien más no era otro que Scorpius Malfoy.

Malfoy apretó los dientes y dedicó a los recién llegados una mirada gélida, para luego volver a posar sus ojos grises en Lily —Parece que ya llegaron tus refuerzos, Potter. Me halaga que pienses que los necesitas. Pero, como dije, tengo cosas mejores que hacer —y dar media vuelta, listo para marcharse. No obstante, la voz de Albus Severus Potter lo detuvo.

—¡Eh, Malfoy!

Sorprendido y ligeramente interesado, se volteó a ver -con ambas cejas enarcadas- al menor de los varones Potter cuyos ojos, de un color verde vibrante, lo miraban desde detrás del cristal de sus gafas redondas. Absoluta resolución visible en sus orbes. Scorpius, por su parte, permaneció erguido con expresión de suma indiferencia. Sus ojos grises sosteniéndole la mirada —¿Se te ofrece algo, Potter?

Pero Albus no dijo nada. En su lugar, simplemente extendió la mano como si la ofreciera para ser estrechada, sabiendo perfectamente que Malfoy no la aceptaría. No luego de tantos años, y no que importara demasiado ahora, siete años después. No obstante, lo hizo. Era algo que debía hacer, después de todo. Algo que debía, a modo de silencioso agradecimiento. Y Albus Potter odiaba sentir que debía a Malfoy, de todas las personas. Aún así, lo hizo. Sin aguardar nada a cambio, sin esperar una devolución del gesto. Era lo justo. _Si_, lo únicamente justo. Aún cuando llegara siete años tarde.

Malfoy hizo una mueca y le dio la espalda a los cuatro —Guarda esa mano, Potter. Úsala para algo más productivo, como usar la varita.

Y, sin más, se marchó; dejando a los cuatro en el corredor. Y a Lily, particularmente, viendo el camino por el que había desaparecido. Por el que se había marchado. Preguntándose si no habría visto una pequeña, sino ínfima, curvatura en las comisuras de sus labios. Pero no podía ser, ¿cierto? ¿O, si? No, seguramente lo habría imaginado. ¿Qué otra explicación había sino?

_Sí_, seguramente lo había imaginado.

Después de todo, Malfoy no sonreía. No de esa forma. No genuinamente.


	25. Premio anual

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ninguno.  
**

25/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo muy, muy feliz por todos sus bonitos comentarios. **¡Gracias!** De verdad. Por la cálida recepción, considerando que soy nueva tanto en el fandom como en la pareja. Sin embargo, sus comentarios capítulo a capítulo me animan y me animaron mucho y me hacen sentir bien recibida. Y por eso también les agradezco. **Mil, mil gracias**, a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**,**Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**,** TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta,** **AmJMatter**, **ania-coug**, **Alice Phantomhive011 **y**Testudine Black**, por tomarse la molestia de hacerme llegar su opinión, así como también quienes siguen y agregaron la historia a favoritos. Espero más se sientan inclinados a hacerlo, si no es mucha molestia =). ¡Gracias a todos!¡Nos vemos y besitos!.

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XV

"Premio anual"

* * *

—Ahí va _esa_ Potter —dijo con desdén Peony Parkinson, observando a la pelirroja pasar de la mano de un chico de Hufflepuff que, si no estaba equivocada, se llamaba Evan Macmillan (hijo de Ernie Macmillan, sangre pura) —. Y su último trofeo.

—Vaya, se aburre rápido de ellos, ¿verdad? —dijo Delphinus Greengrass con desaprobación y una mueca de disgusto, aunque en sus labios había una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Nada es lo suficientemente bueno para la hijita del famoso Harry Potter —asintió Mathilda Bulstrode, en el mismo tono sentencioso que Delphinus. Scorpius Malfoy, que se encontraba sentado con su espalda contra un árbol, ni se molestó en levantar la mirada o involucrarse en la conversación de las chicas con las que se encontraba. Croft y Goyle, por su parte, se limitaban a abarrotarse de comida que se habían llevado del gran comedor. Y Zabini, que también estaba en el grupo, simplemente permanecía allí sentado sin decir nada.

—Oí que salió con quince en un solo año —dijo Parkinson, arrugando la nariz. Y añadió—. A la vez.

—No me sorprendería —confirmó Mathilda Bulstrode—. Yo oí que con más.

Delphinus Greengrass frunció el entrecejo —No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene esa Potter de especial?

—Bueno, al parecer muchos chicos están embobados con ella —dijo Peony mirando a sus acompañantes masculinos en busca de las reacciones de éstos ante sus palabras.

Croft y Goyle continuaban más interesados en la comida que en Lily Potter, así que Peony concluyó que no contaban dado que era más probable que terminaran casándose con pasteles o comida que con un ser humano de carne y hueso. Malfoy, por su parte, continuaba jugando con su snitch dorada, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de la pequeña pelotita que aleteaba cuando él la arrojaba hacia arriba y regresaba a su palma arrojándose en picada a toda velocidad. Zabini, en cambio, miraba a Malfoy ceñudo y con expresión de disgusto. Pero claramente había oído lo que la chica de Slytherin acababa de decir.

—¿Tú que crees, Blake? —inquirió, mirando a Zabini. Delphinus y Mathilda lo miraron también con curiosidad, queriendo saber su respuesta.

—Lo siento, no voy por mugrosas sangres impuras, sin importar cuán encantadoras sean. Pero quizá a Scorpius le interese... —insinuó, con una mueca de asco en sus labios color chocolate, clavando sus ojos en el pálido Malfoy.

Scorpius atrapó la snitch cuando caía y alzó la mirada al moreno, cejas enarcadas y labios tensos en una línea —Sé que te encantaría, Zabini, dado que pareces ambicionar todo lo que me pertenece; pero no gracias —concluyó, retomando su juego de arrojar la snitch y atraparla e ignorando la virulenta mirada de Blake Zabini en él.

—¿Ves? —dijo Peony, complacida—. Scorpius jamás se fijaría en una sangre impura como Potter.

Zabini continuaba con sus ojos clavados en el rubio —¿Es eso cierto?

Malfoy frunció el entrecejo —¿Acaso eres sordo, Zabini?

—¿Entonces no te molesta que la inmunda mestiza esa —dijo, haciendo hincapié en cada ponzoñosa y desdeñosa palabra, solo para ver si gatillaba alguna reacción; pero Malfoy continuaba sereno—, tenga su boca por todo el rostro de Macmillan?

Sus dedos se cerraron más firmemente alrededor de la snitch, al punto que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, pero nadie lo notó; ni siquiera Zabini —En lo que a mi respecta, Potter puede hacer lo que quiera. No me importa. Y no soy yo el que está hablando de ella —devolvió con mordacidad.

—Pero no miraste ni una vez en su dirección —señaló el moreno, aguardando una _–alguna-_ reacción del rubio—. Alguien podría creer que te afecta ver a Potter con su lengua en la garganta del otro.

—Diría que "alguien" desvaría —bufó, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la hierba de la túnica—. Me largo.

Peony pareció desilusionada —Scorpius, espera —así que rápidamente se apresuró tras él. No sin antes mirar a Zabini y dedicarle una mirada de fastidio—. Bien hecho, Blake. ¿Acaso no puedes comportarte civilmente?

Una vez junto a Scorpius, que caminaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos, lo tomó del brazo —No le hagas caso a Blake, nadie cree que pudiera interesarte una mugrosa sangre impura. Ni Mathilda, ni tu prima, ni yo —dijo lo último con una sonrisa y batiendo sus pestañas.

Malfoy bajó su mirada a la chica, con expresión apática, y la volvió al frente. Completamente desinteresado e inmune a las atenciones de ésta. No obstante, no le dijo que lo soltara tampoco —No me importa—Peony se sintió herida, mas no lo soltó—. Pronto terminaré y me largaré de aquí.

—Cierto... Es nuestro último año verdad... —susurró la chica, aferrándose más fuerte al brazo de Scorpius—. ¿A dónde irás luego?

—Lejos —masculló Scorpius, secamente. Lo que menos le interesaba era compartir sus ambiciones con Peony Parkinson, de todas las personas. De hecho, no tenía intenciones de compartirlas con nadie. No eran asunto de nadie más que de él, al fin y al cabo.

—A-Ah... —Peony vaciló, sin saber cómo continuar la conversación de allí en más— Pareciera ayer cuando fuimos al baile de cuarto juntos, ¿recuerdas? —silencio...—. Fue agradable —concluyó, observando de reojo al rubio en busca de una respuesta. _Nada_. Suspiró—. ¿No extrañarás Hogwarts?

—No —farfulló, con la misma aridez previa.

—Sí, claro —dijo, asintiendo—. Esta escuela está llena de ciertas personas que no deberían ser aceptadas. Como la sangre impura esa de Potter, ¿no crees? Y esa Weasley. Contaminan Hogwarts, mi madre piensa eso, evidentemente. Y yo estoy de acuerdo. Nosotros haríamos que Hogwarts fuera un mejor colegio.

Malfoy gruñó algo inentendible y se soltó del agarre como serpiente de Peony Parkinson —Tengo cosas que hacer —y, sin más, se marchó; dejando a la chica decepcionada y frustrada. Molesta, volvió a donde se encontraba el resto.

—¿Y Scorpius? —preguntó Delphinus Greengrass, viendo que la chica regresaba sin su primo.

—Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer —bufó, sentándose en la hierba una vez más—. Todo esto es por culpa tuya, Blake. Si no hubieras fastidiado a Scorpius... —pero el mencionado no se dio por aludido.

—Dudo que fuera a interesarse en ti —respondió con crueldad el moreno.

—¡Blake, no digas esas cosas a Peony! —lo amonestó Delphinus—. ¿No ves que a ella le gusta Scorpius desde primero?

—¿Qué? —dijo el moreno sin una pizca de compasión, poniéndose de pie también—. Es verdad. Parkinson es demasiado _pura_ para tu primo, pregúntale sus gustos...

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —bufó Greengrass, cruzándose de brazos.

—Que quizá tu primo tenga gustos más variados que los propios de un sangre pura que se respete como tal —masculló, empezando a marcharse también.

Delphinus negó con la cabeza y palmeó a Peony compasivamente en el hombro —No le hagas caso, está celoso. Eso es todo. Además, Scorpius jamás se fijaría en una sangre impura. Sabe que le disgustaría al tío Draco y jamás haría algo que hiciera que su padre se decepcionara de él.

—Sí, lo sé —farfulló Peony, terminando la conversación. Si las cosas seguían así, tendría que terminar recurriendo a su plan B. El cual incluía las pociones de amor que tenía escondidas en su baúl, debajo de todas sus cosas, en su habitación y que aún no había decidido usar.

En ese momento, notó Peony, Potter se estaba levantando del lugar bajo el árbol que había estado ocupando junto con Macmillan y ambos se marchaban de la mano, dedos entrelazados. Peony habló lo suficientemente alto para que Lily la escuchara —Ahí va, realmente se cree la reina de Hogwarts, ¿no es así?

—No le hagas caso —le susurró Evan, apretándole firmemente la mano para evitar que Lily se soltara y sacara su varita—. Solo lo hace para molestarte.

—Lo sé —bufó, ambos dirigiéndose de regreso al castillo—. Es solo que... La odio —aceptó, resignada. Aceptando que Evan se detuviera en medio del corredor y le plantara un beso en los labios. Y luego otro. Y otro. No obstante, la voz de alguien más en el corredor, los interrumpió. Lily y Evan se separaron, ambos mirando en la dirección de donde provenía la voz para descubrir que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy. El cual permanecía con la espalda contra la pared y arrojando la estúpida snitch –pensó Lily- hacia arriba y atrapándola en el aire.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —siseó Lily, sintiendo que Evan la tomaba una vez más de la mano. Los ojos grises del rubio descendieron hasta el punto de unión de ambos.

—¿Qué crees, Potter? Por conmovedor que encuentre tu pequeña escenita con MacDonald.

—Macmillan —le corrigió desafiante el rubio de Hufflepuff, aferrando con más firmeza la mano de Lily.

—No recuerdo haberme dirigido a ti MacNevin —lo cortó, dedicando una gélida mirada al chico y luego volviendo sus ojos a Lily—. ¿Acaso no les enseñas a tus mascotas a comprender el lugar que ocupan, Potter?

—Evan no es mi-

—Como sea —la interrumpió—. Como decía, por conmovedora que encuentre su escenita, como Premio Anual que soy-

Ahora fue el turno de Lily de cortarlo —¿Desde cuándo decidiste actuar como uno?

—Desde ahora, Potter. ¿Algún problema? No recuerdo que necesitara de tu autorización para actuar como uno.

—No recuerdo que actuaras como uno, _nunca_ —retrucó Lily. Y la expresión de Malfoy vaciló por un segundo pero rápidamente compuso su máscara rígida. Comisuras tensadas hacia atrás.

—Desgraciadamente, Potter, tú y tu impertinencia tendrán que superarlo. Y dado que soy un Premio Anual —volvió a decir, mostrando la insignia—. Y ésta conducta es inapropiada, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y otros 20 para Hufflepuff.

—¡¿Eh?! No puedes hacer eso —objetó Evan.

Y Malfoy solo enarcó ambas cejas, entretenido —Claro que puedo, McManus. Y solo porque tu cara me desagrada considerablemente, otros 30 menos para Hufflepuff.

—Macmillan —masculló entre dientes.

—Otros cinco más, ¿quieres que sigamos? Porque personalmente puedo hacer esto todo el día. ¿Algo que añadir, Potter? —se volvió a Lily, sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

Y Lily simplemente le dedicó una mirada furibunda, tomando a Evan de la mano y tirando firmemente de él —Ven, vámonos Evan. No vale la pena. Malfoy solo está amargado porque nadie lo besa a él. Será que temen que les absorba el alma.

Girando sobre sus talones, con su largo cabello cobrizo latigueando tras de sí al voltearse, comenzó a alejarse con el chico de Hufflepuff de la mano. Malfoy, molesto, frunció el entrecejo y exclamó en voz alta —¡Esos son otros 10 menos para Gryffindor, Potter! —pero la pelirroja simplemente dobló la esquina y se marchó. Ignorando completamente el último comentario de Scorpius, que había sido dirigido a ella y no a su acompañante. El cual, por otro lado, parecía considerablemente molesto.

—Me voy a mi sala común —masculló, malhumorado, soltando su mano de un tirón del agarre de ella.

Lily se apresuró a tomarlo de la mano otra vez —Pensé que íbamos a pasar el día juntos.

—Sí, bueno. No estoy de humor. ¿Sabes? Esto le costó demasiados puntos a mi casa. Hufflepuff, a diferencia de Gryffindor, no puede darse el lujo de perder puntos. Nosotros no tenemos a los "prodigiosos hijos del famoso Harry Potter".

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —siseó Lily por lo bajo. No podía creer lo que oía. No de Evan—. No insinuarás que fue por mi culpa.

—Bueno, no soy yo el que llama mucho la atención, ¿verdad? —devolvió—. Después de todo, Malfoy no sabía mi nombre pero bien que sabía el tuyo.

—¿Ahora es mi culpa que Malfoy sea un idiota, solo porque me llamo "Potter"?

—Sí, bueno. Malfoy no nos fastidió por mí, eso es seguro —insistió, obstinado—. Y tampoco te quitó tantos puntos a ti.

—¿Sabes, qué? Creo que yo tampoco estoy de humor —bufó, soltándolo.

Sin aguardar respuesta, se marchó de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor. En ese momento, lo que menos quería era seguir discutiendo con Evan. Y menos deseos aún tenía de volver a encontrarse con Malfoy. Pero, lo peor era, que en ese momento inclusive Malfoy era una mejor perspectiva que el Hufflepuff, considerando las cosas que Evan había dicho. Y eso la enfadaba aún más. Malfoy había sido un idiota, sí; pero Evan había sido mucho peor. Porque, del primero lo habría esperado, dado por hecho inclusive. Del segundo... No tanto. No realmente. No, en absoluto.

—Luces de hadas —resopló rápidamente la contraseña y se deslizó por el hueco del retrato al interior de la sala común. Para su fortuna, el sofá frente al fuego estaba casi libre y la única persona ocupándolo no era otra que su prima Rose. Dejándose caer junto a ésta, que permanecía con todos sus libros esparcidos sobre la mesita de café, bufó y se cruzó de brazos —Es un idiota.

Rose ni siquiera alzó la cabeza —Malfoy —asumió. Era lo más lógico después de todo. Lily siempre parecía más enfadada cuando Scorpius Malfoy estaba de por medio.

—Sí —confirmó, dado que lo era: un idiota—, pero no. Evan.

La pelirroja parpadeó desconcertada y alzó por primera vez la vista del libro que estaba leyendo —¿Evan? ¿Macmillan? ¿Con quien sales...?

—Sí, Rose. ¿Conoces otro? Evan. Idiota. Desconsiderado. Insufrible. Evan.

—¿Qué sucedió? Pensé que las cosas estaban bien...

—Sí, bueno. Yo también. Aparentemente, el que me llame Potter es un inconveniente para él.

—¿Dijo eso? —Rose frunció el entrecejo.

—Lo dio a entender —suspiró—. Y todo fue por culpa del idiota de Malfoy.

—Ah... Malfoy... —asintió, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con calma.

Lily dedicó a su prima una mirada de clara advertencia —Rose, te lo advierto. No estoy de humor. No empieces.

—Bien, bien. ¿Qué sucedió? —dejó finalmente las cosas en la mesa y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella. Lily, como era su costumbre, comenzó a hacer danzar las llamas de la chimenea moviendo distraídamente la punta de su varita. Ojos chocolate clavados en el estirar y encoger y curvarse de las llamas mientras relataba a su prima lo que había sucedido con Evan y Malfoy.

Rose estaba indignada —¿Dijo eso?

—Palabras más, palabras menos —asintió. Sin apartar los ojos de las llamas.

—Bueno, si me lo preguntas, Evan es un tonto. Pero ya entrará en razón, Lily. Y seguramente se disculpará.

—Sí, eso creo...

—Estoy segura que sí, no te preocupes —hizo una pausa—. ¿Y dices que Malfoy hizo eso?

—Rose... —volvió a advertirle, sabiendo que estaba volviendo a retomar su teoría.

—Piénsalo Lily, dijiste que le quitó más puntos a Evan que a ti, ¿por qué haría eso?

—Porque Evan le contestó, ya te dije —bufó. Rose estaba siendo ridícula, otra vez.

—No, porque le gustas. He visto como te mira —aseveró, como si se tratara de meros hechos fácticos y no alguna hipótesis ridícula de que Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de Draco Malfoy-Slytherin-sangre pura, tenía alguna especie de interés en ella, Lily Luna Potter, hija de Harry Potter-Gryffindor-sangre impura.

—Ves lo que quieres ver, Rose Weasley —insistió.

—Bien, no me creas. Pero me atengo a mis palabras.

—Naturalmente —terció Lily con sarcasmo. Y, sin más, se puso de pie. No tenía demasiados ánimos de continuar escuchando tonterías. En realidad, no tenía muchos ánimos de nada, así que se iría a dormir—. Me voy a la cama.

Mañana sería otro día.


	26. Corazón de bruja

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ninguno.  
**

25/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo muy, muy feliz por todos sus bonitos comentarios, subiendo el capítulo de hoy, como prometido. Y, como siempre, **¡Gracias!** De verdad. Por la eterna paciencia y por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia, en primer lugar. **Muchísimas gracias**, a: **Lucia991** (bueno, sus padres eran desagradables y no hay razón para creer que sus hijos fueran a ser mucho mejores. De Scorpius sí, por lo que tuvo que pasar Draco, pero del resto no), **reia92**,**Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**,** TeddyMellark** (¡no lo hagas! Ya llegará =P Gracias por seguir mi historia =D), **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta,** **AmJMatter** (aww... como siempre, eres muy amable, ¡gracias! Y me alegra que la historia te tenga tan interesada), **ania-coug **(sí bueno, el padre era algo tonto también y se le pasó la mano. Me alegra que te guste tanto Scorpius =)) **Alice Phantomhive011** (jajaja, totalmente. Además imaginé que Malfoy sería del tipo de abusar de su posición y es obvio que está celoso, solo que no puede admitirlo) **Testudine Black y Lorena** (sí, es un poquito petulante, como su padre, y orgulloso y Lily tampoco se queda atrás, dado que heredó el de Ginny así que te imaginarás... pero no te preocupes, pronto tendrán que empezar a tragarse el orgullo =)), por tomarse la molestia de hacerme llegar su opinión, así como también quienes siguen y agregaron la historia a favoritos. Espero más se sientan inclinados a hacerlo, si no es mucha molestia =). ¡Gracias a todos!¡Nos vemos y besitos!.

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XVI

"Corazón de bruja"

* * *

La siguiente semana fue ardua. Lily difícilmente consiguió concentrarse en sus clases e inclusive entre clase y clase tuvo poco tiempo para encontrarse con Evan, especialmente con todos los deberes que los profesores les habían dado para esa semana. Evan, por su parte, le había escrito una nota en clases de Historia de la Magia diciendo que quería hablar con ella luego, pero tal charla aún no había tenido lugar y Lily empezaba a cansarse de la situación. Malfoy, por su parte,

había continuado haciendo de las suyas y para el viernes Hufflepuff había perdido tantos puntos que era inclusive ridículo. Gryffindor, por su parte, también había sufrido su relativa pérdida de puntos (dado que el Slytherin parecía antojado de restarle puntos cada vez que se cruzaba con ella en los corredores) pero la disparidad continuaba siendo grande. Con todo, Lily no le prestaba atención y al resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor tampoco parecía importarles demasiado, muchos inclusive se habían mostrado comprensivos y hasta compasivos con ella y su situación.

—Malfoy realmente la ha tomado contigo, ¿verdad? —había dicho una chica suavemente, en un ligero acento irlandés, luego de que Gryffindor acabara de perder otros diez puntos solo porque Lily se había cruzado con Malfoy previo a entrar a las mazmorras. Lily había parpadeado sorprendida, no muy segura de haber oído lo que había oído dado que _nunca_ (nunca) la había oído hablar. Y eso que la chica se sentaba junto a ella en pociones desde el inicio de año.

—A-Ah... No creo que sea solo conmigo... —había dicho ella, aún sorprendida. La chica, de ondeado cabello largo color arena, había únicamente sonreído. Y Lily pensó, a modo de ocurrencia tardía, que tenía una bonita sonrisa. A pesar de la notoria palidez de su piel, sus grandes y expresivos ojos marrones y el hecho de que la túnica parecía quedarle demasiado grande para su pequeña contextura. Tanto así que las mangas le cubrían las manos y arrastraba ésta detrás de los pies al caminar.

—No, es contigo —había asegurado con igual suavidad y la pequeña sonrisa—. Si me lo preguntas... creo que tiene algo personal contigo...

_No me digas_, pensó la pelirroja sarcásticamente. Sinceramente no se le ocurría ninguna razón para que la tuviera, salvo que _–quizá, tal vez, a lo mejor, quién sabe-_ sus padres se habían aborrecido a muerte cuando habían estado en Hogwarts y ella se llamaba "Potter" y él "Malfoy". Pero no, no podía pensar en nada más. Suspiró —Eso creo...

—Aunque no entiendo por qué, eres muy agradable.

Lily se sonrojó, insegura de qué decir. Después de todo, ésta era la primera vez que hablaba con la chica —¿Gracias?

—Eres muy valiente. Mi papá dijo que tu papá era muy valiente también. Yo creo que eres tan valiente como él.

Si era remotamente posible, se sonrojó aún más —No, no soy valiente —su padre había derrotado a Voldemort, después de todo. ¿Y ella qué había hecho? Se había congelado con un hombre lobo y eso era básicamente todo lo que había hecho en su vida. Nada más, nada menos.

La chica sonrió ampliamente —¡Claro que lo eres! Te he visto defender a muchas personas. Yo creo que hay que ser muy valiente para enfrentarse a personas como Scorpius Malfoy, ¿no crees? Y creo que él también lo sabe, por eso la toma contigo. Porque nadie se le ha enfrentado en la forma en que lo haces tú.

Lily sonrió también —Bueno, es mejor que la teoría de mi prima —y extendió su mano a la chica. Le agradaba—. Lily Potter.

—Sé quien eres —aseguró, aceptando la mano—. Kayleigh Finnigan.

—Oh, ¿eres hermana de Colin Finnigan? Está en el mismo año que mi hermano Albus, comparten habitación desde primero.

—Sí, Colin es mi hermano —asintió, ambas comenzando a trabajar en la poción que el profesor Slughorn les había asignado—. Mi papá dijo que iba con tu papá a la escuela. Mi mamá es Muggle, como mi abuelo, así que no sabe mucho de magia.

—Oh —asintió Lily, moliendo el bezoar para la poción de antídoto contra envenenamientos simples, mientras que Kayleigh separaba las bayas de muérdago de la pequeña plantita—. Ya veo. ¡No, espera! Aún no- —al ver que la chica las arrojaba, se apresuró a detenerla pero, desgraciadamente, no llegó a tiempo. Una pequeña explosión sucedió en el caldero, chamuscando las cejas de la chica y dejándole manchones negros en el rostro.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, avergonzada. La clase reía.

—No es problema —aseguró Lily, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Ah, ¿otra vez señorita Finnigan? La directora McGonagall me habló de una cierta proclividad a la pirotecnia... —sonrió con jovialidad—. Será mejor que se haga ver eso. Señorita Potter, ¿podría acompañarla a la enfermería?

—Sí, profesor —asintió—. Ven, vamos —y ambas abandonaron la clase.

—Lo siento, te hice perder la clase —se volvió a disculpar Finnigan.

—No te preocupes, los vapores ya me estaban dando dolor de cabeza, de todas formas. Y pociones definitivamente no es mi asignatura favorita —sonrió.

—Mira quiénes están aquí, Potter y... —Lily se detuvo con expresión ceñuda, dedicando a Malfoy una mirada de fastidio—. ¿Qué le sucedió a tus cejas Finnigan? —La chica se tocó las cejas con preocupación—. Déjame adivinar, hicieron ¡bum!

—Quítate de en medio, Malfoy —le dijo, tomando a Kayleigh de la mano y continuando ambas su camino, pasando de largo a Malfoy.

El rubio enarcó ambas cejas, alcanzándolas y poniéndose una vez más delante de ambas —¿Ni un buenos días, Potter? ¿No te cansaste ya de que tu casa pierda puntos?

—Si vas a quitarme puntos, hazlo. Sino... déjame en paz que vamos a la enfermería y estás estorbando —le dijo, desafiante. Malfoy no dijo nada, simplemente curvó sus labios en una mueca tensa—. Eso pensaba. Ahora, apártate —volvieron a pasar junto al rubio.

—¡Eh, Potter! ¿Cómo va el matrimonio? ¿Ya fueron a terapia de pareja o están intentando recobrar la magia? —se burló, lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyera.

Las mejillas de Lily se tornaron rojas de la indignación. Aquella era la gota que había colmado el vaso de su paciencia. Soltando la mano de Kayleigh, se volteó al rubio, molesta —Ya te dije, Malfoy, que nadie quiera besarte a ti no quiere decir que las vidas románticas de los demás sean un desastre.

—¿Qué dijiste, Potter? —siseó, molesto, atravesando en tres grandes zancadas la distancia hasta quedar delante de ella. Cerniéndose ligeramente sobre Lily, de forma intimidante. Aún así, Lily no se movió un milímetro.

—Ya me oíste.

—Créeme que no tengo problemas en conseguir a quien quiera, Potter —dijo entre dientes, clavando sus grises ojos en los café de ella y obligándose a sí mismo a mantenerlos inmóviles allí; en vez de deslizarlos a sus labios como se sentía tentado a hacer en aquel momento.

—Creo... —dijo, pausadamente, alzando el mentón— que hablas más de lo que haces, Malfoy, como siempre.

—No me tientes, Potter —volvió a sisear, ésta vez tan bajo que solo la pelirroja lo oyó. Complacido, la vio tensarse súbitamente y dar un cauto paso hacia atrás. Su orgullosa postura cediendo solo a duras penas, de forma casi invisible. _Y el león retrocede ante la serpiente. _

—Déjala en paz —Lily salió del ligero estado de estupor al ver que Kayleigh se había interpuesto entre ambos con su varita desenfundada. Las mejillas de la menor de los Finnigan, antes pálidas, rojas como dos tomates—. Eres despreciable. Lily vale veinte veces más que tu.

Malfoy se enderezó y enarcó ambas cejas, entretenido —¿Qué harás Finnigan con _eso_? ¿Explorarte el rostro? Mejor guárdala antes de que quemes lo poco que te queda de cejas —la chica pareció vacilar, pero al final no descendió su varita, luciendo firme y decidida—. Vaya, Potter. Sí que sabes conseguirlos, ¿no? ¿Este es tu apoyo?

—Al menos yo tengo gente a la que le importo. ¿Tú qué tienes Malfoy, Zabini, Croft y Goyle? No creo que dieran un_ Knut _por salvar tu trasero. Ven, vámonos Kayleigh, Malfoy no vale la pena —y, sin más, ambas dieron media vuelta y se marcharon una vez más en dirección a la enfermería.

La chica murmuró algo por lo bajo —Aunque es algo triste, ¿verdad? Quizá es por eso que es así, porque no tiene amigos reales.

—Malfoy es como es porque es un idiota —masculló molesta Lily. Pero, si debía ser sincera, se sentía algo culpable de haberle espetado aquello en el rostro. Había sido cruel de su parte. Después de todo, ella misma había pensado lo mismo que Kayleigh acababa de decir en voz alta, unos meses atrás—. Se merece lo que tiene —añadió, aunque más para acallar su propia conciencia que para convencer a su acompañante. No lo creía tampoco, no realmente; pero era más fácil pretender que lo hacía. Que lo creía. Que Malfoy era el egoísta, narcisista, arrogante y egocéntrico abusivo que era porque así era como las cosas eran, debían ser y siempre serían. No obstante, no podía dejar de recordar aquella escena en el tren, aquella en la que Scorpius Malfoy le había ofrecido la mano a su hermano Albus y James la había rechazado por él; insultándolo. Sí, no podía terminar de convencerse que creía aquello. No del todo. Pero era más fácil fingir que podía hacerlo.

—¡Otra vez aquí! Cielos, pasa, pasa —le dijo a la castaña—. Tú espera afuera —ordenó a la pelirroja, cerrándole la puerta de la enfermería en el rostro. Suspirando, Lily aguardó pacientemente.

—¿Lily?

Alzó la mirada, sorprendida de ver al Hufflepuff en el mismo corredor —¿Evan? ¿Qué haces aquí? —el aire se tornó súbitamente incómodo.

—Umm... El profesor Stamp me envió a buscar algo... ¿Tú...? —parecía tenso. Rascó su cabello rubio.

—Vine a acompañar a Kayleigh Finnigan a la enfermería —explicó, aún apoyada contra la pared de piedra del corredor.

—Escucha... —bufó. No era el lugar, no era el momento, pero no parecía que fuera a haber uno mejor pronto tampoco, así que se conformó con soltar lo que llevaba pensando por días— lamento... todas las cosas que dije el otro día. Fui injusto contigo y... No fue tu culpa.

—Lo fuiste —frunció el entrecejo Lily.

—Lo sé. Lo siento —asintió—. Y pensaba que quizá... ¿podías perdonarme y podríamos seguir como antes?

La pelirroja vaciló un instante, pero finalmente asintió y sonrió —Sí, claro —dejando que Evan le tomara la mano y plantara un beso en sus labios; el cual devolvió gustosa. Cuando la puerta se abrió, no obstante, ambos se separaron rápidamente y Evan se excusó y se marchó, diciendo que la vería luego.

—Sales con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kayleigh con curiosidad, que acababa de reaparecer de detrás de la puerta de la enfermería y tenía sus cejas como nuevas.

Lily se sonrojó —Sí.

—Eso pensé —asintió conforme—. Parece que le importas.

—Eso... creo... —masculló la menor de las Potter, incómoda, aunque sonriendo ligeramente. Ahora que las cosas se habían arreglado, sentía que un enorme peso le había sido quitado de los hombros.

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó, con el mismo tono curioso.

—Yo... —¿lo amaba? Le gustaba, sí. Y llevaban ya varios meses juntos. Meses que había disfrutado mucho en compañía del chico. Evan era gracioso y divertido con ella, a pesar de que algunas personas consideraban su carácter algo pomposo y pretencioso.

No obstante, no sentía que sus afectos por el chico estuvieran en el mismo rango de afectos que los que Rose tenía por Reg, por ejemplo, o Albus por Cecil. _No_. Y, si debía ser sincera, sentía un poquito de envidia de su prima (no lo admitiría nunca, porque Rose no la dejaría en paz, pero lo hacía); de que tuviera la clase de conexión de la que sus padres habían hablado. La misma que el hombre por el que su hermano había sido nombrado, Severus Snape, había tenido unilateralmente con su abuela Lily casi toda su vida, y hasta el momento de su muerte inclusive. La única cosa que su padre había asegurado había sido capaz de derrotar a Voldemort. _Eso _que el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos jamás había comprendido o sentido: _Amor_. Simple y llanamente.

Y si Lily lo pensaba en relación a Evan Macmillan, debía admitir que sentía que el término le quedaba algo holgado al chico, sin importar cuánto intentara hacerlo encajar o cuánto quisiera creer que era eso lo que sentía por él. Aún así, tenía las esperanzas de sentirlo eventualmente. Por esa razón, replicó lo más sinceramente que pudo —No estoy segura —después de todo, no lo estaba. Esa era la pura y simple verdad.

Conversando de diversos temas más amenos y ligeros, como las salidas a Hogsmeade y Honeydukes, y otros no tanto, como los exámenes TIMO, ambas volvieron a las mazmorras a tiempo para tomar sus cosas y marcharse de regreso al Gran Salón. De camino allí, sin embargo, Lily notó a un grupito de chicas de Slytherin dedicarle miradas virulentas y cuchichear por lo bajo cuando ella pasaba. Para su sorpresa, la escena se repitió unas cuantas veces más, inclusive con un grupito de chicas de Ravenclaw que la siguieron con la mirada hasta que ocupó su lugar en uno de los bancos de la mesa de Gryffindor. Desconcertada, y tras presentar a Kayleigh a Rose y viceversa, dijo —¿Qué les sucede?

Rose suspiró —No les hagas caso —pero parecía ocultar algo.

Otro grupito de Slytherin pasó cerca de donde se encontraban hablando fuerte y de forma desagradable, solo para que las oyera —Típico de Potter, solo quiere llamar la atención.

Otra asintió —No puedo creerlo. Ésta vez fue muy lejos.

—Alguien debería ponerla en su lugar, esa sangre impura. ¿Acaso se cree tan buena? No se conforma con un sangre pura...

Lily frunció el entrecejo. Empezaba a perder la paciencia. Se volvió a su prima —Rose... ¿Qué...?

—Bien, pero esto no te gustará —exclamó, resignada, entregándole a su prima una revista.

Lily miró la tapa —Tienes razón, "Corazón de Bruja" me parece una revista tonta...

—Eso no, Lily. Página 12 —dijo, señalando la revista.

Ojeándola desinteresa, pasó de una hoja a la siguiente, hasta que el titular de un artículo captó su atención. "Las manzanas Potter no caen lejos del árbol" Debajo, había una foto de su padre y su madre y junto a ésta una bastante actual de ella con James y Albus. Lily se preguntó de dónde la habrían obtenido, dado que la habían sacado aquel último verano, la noche que habían celebrado que James había terminado finalmente Hogwarts. El artículo leía: Por Rita Skeeter. Lo cual, naturalmente, no podía ser bueno. Lily había leído más de un artículo de la mujer (muchos que hablaban de su padre inclusive) y sabía a ciencia cierta que tendía a inventar una gran cantidad de tonterías que difícilmente tenían similitud alguna con la realidad. De hecho, todo lo que Rita Skeeter escribía era, básicamente, basura. Aún así, siguió leyendo:

"Al parecer, las manzanas Potter no cayeron lejos del árbol", _nos relata_ Rita Skeeter, que en muchas ocasiones ha entrevistado al mago que derrotó al temible _Lord Voldemort_. "Desde Hogwarts, desde su adolescencia, Harry Potter ha mostrado siempre una tendencia patológica hacia una compulsiva búsqueda de atención, quizá por la falta de padres desde su temprana infancia", asegura la talentosa escritora y, al parecer, "sus pequeñas manzanitas, orgullos de Harry Potter y Ginebra Weasley, antigua jugadora de las arpías de HolyHead, no son tan distintos de su padre. Los tres hijos de la famosa y notable pareja: James Sirius Potter, 19 años; Albus Severus Potter, 17 y la pequeña señorita Lily Luna Potter, 15; no han dejado de ser noticia desde prácticamente su nacimiento, por lo que resulta esperable", afirma con calma Rita, "que tengan ese mismo deseo patológico de llamar la atención".

"Naturalmente", nos dice, "los chicos crecieron opacados en la sombra de un padre que siempre supo cómo llamar la atención del mundo mágico. ¿Y qué mejor forma que venciendo al más grande mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos?" Bromea Rita Skeeter, amenamente. "Por supuesto, sus hijos han de haber crecido arrogantes y convencidos de su grandeza, pero siempre opacados por el nombre de su padre cuyo nombre jamás podrían superar. Eso no significa", cuenta, "que no lo hayan intentado" (Risitas). "El primogénito, que logró vencer el récord de castigos de Hogwarts que su propio padre e inclusive su abuelo tuvieron. Y Albus Severus Potter, que no se quedó atrás, fueron prueba de esto. No obstante, la más interesante de todas ha sido la menor de los Potter, la pequeña Lily Luna Potter, y favorita de su padre", nos cuenta Rita Skeeter, gran conocedora y amiga íntima de los Potter.

—Sí, claro —masculló Lily con fastidio, prosiguiendo con su lectura.

"La señorita Potter ha manifestado desde una temprana edad ser muy ambiciosa y tener una cierta debilidad por los magos de sangre pura; debilidad que ni siquiera un solo chico ha podido satisfacer por sí solo. Ya que ésta ambiciosa muchachita no solo ha jugado con los afectos de Evan Macmillan, sangre pura, con quien ha estado saliendo desde comienzos de su quinto año de Hogwarts, sino que ha sostenido a lo largo de varios años más, y en forma secreta, un romance clandestino con el primogénito de la antes prominente familia Malfoy. El hijo de Draco Malfoy, irónicamente antiguo enemigo escolar de Harry Potter, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy no ha podido salvarse de las encantadoras redes de la menor de los Potter; cuyos encantos lo cegaron desde sus primeros años en Hogwarts. ¿Será éste un intento de la señorita Potter para vengarse de su papi por haber crecido siempre a su sombra?", se pregunta y pregunta a los lectores Rita Skeeter, "¿o solo otro de sus desesperados intentos para llamar la atención?" "¿Romperá la hija del famoso Harry Potter el corazón del hijo del antiguo rival de su padre o éste descubrirá antes de que se trata solo de un desesperado intento de búsqueda de atención?". "¿Acaso será amor verdadero?".

"Mientras tanto, las lectoras tendremos que conformarnos con esperar que las cosas resulten bien para ésta adorable y curiosa pero trágica pareja de adolescentes enamorados, que intentan buscar aceptación de sus eternamente enfrentadas familias".

Lily permaneció otro instante con la vista clavada en el artículo, incapaz de procesar toda la información. Incapaz de procesar semejante ridiculez y arrancar los ojos de la foto de ella y Scorpius Malfoy puesta al final del artículo, de aquella vez en que había bebido hidromiel y él la había acorralado luego en el corredor, quitándole la varita de las manos sin mayores esfuerzos. De hecho, se veía a un alto Scorpius Malfoy –sonriendo con satisfacción- ligeramente encorvado y cerniéndose sobre ella (que tenía su espalda contra la pared) y a ella con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, seguramente por la hidromiel que había bebido durante el castigo de Slughorn. Una foto que claramente daba una imagen completamente errada —¿Qué...? —estaba indignada y, sorpresivamente, sin palabras. Había esperado muchas _–muchas-_ cosas de Rita Skeeter, salvo aquello.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Rose, con cuidado—. No le hagas caso, Lily. Son solo mentiras. Todo el mundo sabe...

—¡¿Qué no le haga caso?! —exclamó finalmente, indignada—. Me hizo ver como una... como una...

—¿Comehombres? —sugirió Rose, arrepintiéndose de haberlo siquiera sugerido. Especialmente tras ver la mirada fulgurante que su prima estaba dedicándole a la revista, como si quisiera (y empezaba a pensar que podría también) prenderla fuego con solo clavarle los ojos.

—Peor, ¡una... una come-Malfoys! —bufó—. Nos hizo ver como unos estúpidos amantes trágicos de una mala novela Muggle. ¿Y qué es eso de que quiero vengarme de mi papá saliendo con Malfoy? Yo NO tengo una debilidad por los sangre pura. Menos aún por Scorpius Malfoy. Ese idiota... Seguramente tuvo algo que ver...

—No creo...

—Ya verá —y, sin aguardar, se puso de pie y se marchó en busca del rubio (revista en mano), ignorando las miradas de desaprobación de los distintos grupitos de chicas. Y los comentarios maliciosos.

—Ahí va Potter.

—Sí, no puedo creer que se pasee por el castillo como si fuera su dueña.

—¡Malfoy! —lo llamó, viéndolo unos metros más adelante con Croft y Goyle, ambos riéndose de algo que el rubio acababa de decir. Al oírla llegar, el rubio sonrió y arqueó ambas cejas en señal de curiosidad. Croft y Goyle soltaron una carcajada.

—¿Se te ofrece algo Potter? —dijo, arrogantemente, con las risas a coro de Croft y Goyle detrás suyo.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —demandó saber, dedicando a los otros dos una mirada furibunda, y golpeando con la revista en el pecho al rubio.

Arrebatándosela de las manos, Scorpius la miró con desinterés —Una revista, Potter —e hizo un intento de devolvérsela pero ella no la agarró. Tenía las mejillas violentamente coloreadas de un agradable rojo vivo, notó.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Lo que dice adentro.

Malfoy frunció el entrecejo —Por si no lo notaste, Potter. No paso mi tiempo libre leyendo tontas revistas para chicas.

Perdiendo la paciencia, se la arrebató de la mano y la abrió en la página doce, para luego prácticamente plantársela en el rostro —Eso.

Molesto, se la quitó una vez de la mano (y de su propio rostro contra el cual la muchacha le estaba aplastando las páginas) y comenzó a leer. Su arrogante sonrisa perdiendo progresivamente su curvatura a medida que sus ojos se deslizaban por el artículo. Cuando concluyó, lucía más pálido y tenía una mueca de notable disgusto en el rostro —¿Y crees que yo tuve algo que ver con esto, Potter?

—De hecho, lo creo —asintió.

—Por si no lo notaste —masculló—. Me perjudica más a mi que a ti, Potter. ¿Qué crees que pensará mi padre cuando lea esta idiotez de que estoy interesado en una sangre... —se detuvo antes de terminar la frase— en _alguien_ como tú?.

—Dilo, si te atreves —lo retó entre dientes—. Soy una sangre impura, después de todo —Lily notó como se tensaba la bien marcada línea de su mandíbula, mas no dijo nada—, y no me importa serlo.

Malfoy parecía, por primera vez, algo descolocado. Pero continuaba apretando al revista en el interior de su puño —Yo no tuve nada que ver con esto —dijo finalmente, extendiendo su mano con la revista que estaba ahora algo arrugada, pero Lily no la tomó—. Y créeme que no me hace gracia a mi tampoco, Potter. Espera a que mi padre se entere —farfulló, con odio. Haría que removieran el artículo inmediatamente, eso era seguro. O, al menos, era lo que él esperaba que su padre hiciera. Si éste no lo hacía, su abuelo, Lucius, decididamente obligaría a que la nota fuera borrada de las faz de la tierra.

—Estoy segura de que lo disgustaría mucho —terció con sarcasmo—, ¿verdad? Pensar que su preciado primogénito sale con la mugrosa hija sangre impura de Harry Potter.

—Así es —aseguró molesto el rubio, queriendo morderse la venenosa lengua en el preciso instante en que las palabras abandonaron sus labios.

Lily bufó —Bien. Asegúrale que no tiene de qué preocuparse, entonces. No saldría contigo aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante. Me das ASCO —exclamó, dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí rápidamente.

Y Malfoy permaneció allí, de pie, con la estúpida revista aún en la mano, mirando el largo cabello del color del fuego ondear de un lado al otro –como una flama- a medida que la pelirroja se alejaba. De un lado al otro, hasta que ésta desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina.

Croft y Goyle ambos estallaron en carcajadas, pero Malfoy solo se volteó y les gruñó a ambos —Cállense los dos —antes de marcharse él también, pero en la dirección opuesta en la que Lily Potter se había marchado.

Media hora después, la revista ardía en el cesto de basura de la sala común de Slytherin.


	27. Pequeña inseguridad

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.  
**

27/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero que estén disfrutando hasta el momento la historia. Como prometido, he aquí el capítulo nº 23 del fic, que espero sea de su agrado. Y, como es mi costumbre, quisiera decirles **gracias**, de verdad, a todos los lectores que estén siguiendo mi historia y le hayan dado una oportunidad, para empezar. **Gracias**. Especialmente a: **Lucia99**, **reia92**,**Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora** (estoy contigo en ese odio =D),** TeddyMellark** (awww... me alegra que te haya gustado y sí, Lily fue un poco cruel...), **LilyScorfan**, **Euge** (qué bueno que te haya gustado =)), **Julieta **(eres tan, tan amable =) Y tu análisis fue más que exacto), **AmJMatter** (si, es cierto, actualicé un poquito más tarde y lo lamento y sí, Rita Skeeter es aborrecible en todas sus formas =D), **ania-coug** (si, pero quizá esto también los ayude un poquito en la misma dirección ;) ¡Gracias por tu paciencia!), **Alice Phantomhive011** (si, Lily fue muy cruel y Rita sigue inmiscuyéndose en la vida de todos. Respecto a Finnigan, bueno, digamos que Lily se lleva mejor con varones =D y para consejera siempre tuvo a Rose. Nop, vida normal para los Potter, ¿qué es eso? =P), **Testudine Black y Lorena** (me alegra que te haya gustado y, es cierto, lo son, pero como dije, ya tendrán que empezar a tragarse el orgullo ;)), por tomarse la molestia de hacerme llegar su opinión, así como también quienes siguen y agregaron la historia a favoritos. Espero más se sientan inclinados a hacerlo, si no es mucha molestia =). ¡Gracias a todos!¡Nos vemos y besitos!.

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XXVII

"Pequeña inseguridad"

* * *

Durante el desayuno, la mesa alrededor de Lily estaba atestada de lechuzas de distintos colores y tamaños, todas empujándose por acercarse y darle a la chica la carta que traían atada a la pata. Lily, que ya sabía qué traían y no tenía el menor deseo de seguir leyendo notas y cartas que la insultaban por "romper el corazón de Scorpius Malfoy" y "jugar con los sentimientos de las personas" y otra sarta de idioteces que eran cien veces peores y más ofensivas que las líneas estándares que solía recibir, no era tan entusiasta en recibirlas como los animales en entregarlas. Aún así, desataba cada una con cuidado y le entregaba a las distintas lechuzas trocitos de sus tostadas para que al menos volvieran con el estómago algo lleno, dado que obviamente las lechuzas no tenían la menor culpa de toda la engorrosa y ridícula situación en la que la menor de los Potter estaba metida. No, las pobres aves no tenían la culpa de tener amas tan completamente dementes y tontas. Porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio podía creer todas las tonterías que Rita Skeeter había escrito? ¿Acaso nadie sabía que esa mujer solo escribía estupideces absurdamente desviadas de la realidad?

—No puedo creer, ¿te llegaron más? —exclamó indignada Rose, tomando una de la gran pila que Lily tenía junto a su cuenco de cereales con leche.

La pelirroja, que en aquel momento estaba alimentando a la última de las aves y acariciándole el plumaje con una sonrisa suave, asintió; completamente despreocupada. Era un hermoso ejemplar, después de todo; mediano, con el rostro en forma de corazón blanco como la nieve, así como también lo eran el pecho y la cara interna de las alas. Mientras que las plumas del lomo y las partes posteriores de las alas estaban recubiertas de plumas de un hermoso color castaño claro rojizo, salpicado por motas grises aquí y allá, haciéndola lucir aún más bonita. Y Lily prefería concentrarse en algo más agradable como la lechuza delante de ella y no en todas las venenosas palabras que contenían las cartas que éstas traían. Muchas de las cuales, Lily sospechaba, habían sido escritas por miembros femeninos de la casa de Slytherin.

—"Vuelve a tu lugar, sangre impura. Scorpius es demasiado bueno para ti" —leyó Rose, ceñuda—. ¿Sabes? Si usaran su tiempo en cosas más útiles como estudiar —dijo en voz alta para que se oyera en la mesa de Slytherin—, no se molestarían en escribir tonterías como éstas.

Lily le dio otro pedacito de tostada al animal y éste alzó vuelo, desapareciendo por una de las ventanas del gran comedor —No me importa, Rose. Son tonterías... —aunque en verdad agradecía el apoyo de su prima—. ¿Y desde cuándo Malfoy es tan popular, de todas formas? —añadió con un ligero bufido, como ocurrencia de último momento.

Rose sonrió —Quizá siempre lo fue, solo que nunca lo notaste.

—Sí, claro —masculló. Aunque debía admitir, por más que odiara sonar como el odioso del viejo Kreacher que insistía seguido con la "elegante fisonomía de los sangre pura", que ella misma había definido su conjunto de facciones como atractivas, aquella vez en el bosque prohibido. Eso no significaba, por otro lado, que fuera a admitirlo en voz alta. Menos aún a Rose, que continuaba con su teoría.

La Weasley se encogió de hombros —Bueno, parece que tiene un grupito bastante grande de admiradoras —y extendió la mano para agarrar una nueva carta de la gran _–gran-_ pila —¡Ésta es ultrajante! —exclamó, leyendo otra—. "Mira por encima de tu hombro Potter, a cualquiera podría escapársele un maleficio imperdonable y muchos tienen curiosidad por saber si también sobrevivirías a un _Avada Kedrava_ como tu padre". Debes decirle a McGonagall.

—Rose, McGonagall ya tiene bastante trabajo así como están las cosas. Son solo amenazas vacías, eso es todo... —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y si no lo son? —dijo, tomando otra. El sobre de ésta, en cambio, le mordió la palma tan fuertemente que le hizo sangrar la mano. A Rose se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. ¡Ay!

—¡Rose, ¿estás bien?! —inquirió, mirando el gran mordisco que el sobre hechizado le había dado. Era profundo y grande—. Debes ir a la enfermería. Se ve bastante feo...

Rose se mordió el labio, asintió y se puso de pie en el instante en que Reg y Albus llegaban para unírseles. El primero, al verla sosteniéndose la mano, se apresuró a su lado y ambos se marcharon juntos a la enfermería. Albus, en cambio, se sentó frente a su hermana menor y miró la pila con curiosidad —¿Esa es la pila de hoy?

—Sí —gruñó Lily, sacando su varita y agitándola, haciendo que todas se incendiaran al instante. No quería que otra mordiera a Albus o peor, le hiciera un encantamiento—. Más bien, era.

—Parece que Rita Skeeter agitó un panal de abejas bastante grande —comentó—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Aparte de las 100 cartas de amenaza por día? Sí, genial —bufó.

En ese momento, otra lechuza, blanca y familiar, que Lily reconoció como Hadelin, la lechuza de Albus, ingresó y se posó en medio de ambos Potter. El mayor le quitó la carta y leyó el remitente —Mamá y papá —mientras Lily acariciaba el ave que ululaba suavemente por sus atenciones.

—¿Qué dice?

—Que te desheredan por salir con un Malfoy —bromeó—. Y que no te molestes en volver a casa. A menos que los invites a la boda. Papá está "entusiasmado" de ver a Draco Malfoy. El tío Ron no puede esperar.

Lily se la quitó de las manos —Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Al —y comenzó a leerla. Era breve, pero al menos le confortaba saber que sus padres no creían ni una palabra del artículo. Además, su madre estaba considerando (al parecer) hacerle una pequeña visita de cortesía a Rita Skeeter en su oficina del Profeta y recordarle por qué _NO_ debe escribir sobre sus hijos. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, aún a pesar de las 99 cartas de amenaza y la carta que había mordido a Rose.

—Espero que le haga un mocomurciélagos —dijo en voz alta, complacida, devolviéndole la carta a su hermano dado que había un párrafo para él. Albus la leyó, la guardó y Hadelin voló.

—Les escribiré más tarde. Hadelin ha de estar cansada de tanto volar.

—¿Qué harás hoy? —era sábado, después de todo. Tenían el día completamente libre.

—Pasar el día con Cecil.

—No sé por qué no me lo imaginé —sonrió. Albus pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre con Cecil.

—Cierra la boca —bufó, avergonzado—. ¿Y Macmillan? Asumí que estaría por aquí, dado que siempre está contigo.

Fue el turno de Lily de avergonzarse, no obstante, la vergüenza se disipó rápidamente al recordar que hacía días que no lo veía y que el rubio parecía estar evitándola —No lo sé. La última vez que lo vi fue el otro día... ¿Me prestas el mapa del merodeador?

Albus frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué planeas...?

—Nada, solo quiero encontrar a Evan —objetó, indignada. Absteniéndose de comentar que parecía estar evitándola últimamente y que de esa forma sería más rápido y fácil ubicarlo y hablar con él.

—Bien, toma. Pero devuélvemelo para la noche —y sacándolo de entre sus cosas, se lo entregó.

Ésta vez fue Lily quien lo observó con desconfianza —¿Por qué lo llevas encima?

—Por si acaso —dijo, acomodándose las gafas—. ¡¿Qué?! Es cierto, ¿acaso eres Rose? No estoy planeando nada raro... —y poniéndose de pie.

—Bien, gracias —asintió y observó a su hermano mayor marcharse con sus cosas al hombro.

Luego, y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie curioseando en los alrededores, sacó su varita y apuntó con la punta de ésta al pedazo de pergamino de apariencia inofensiva. En voz baja, musitó —Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Las palabras: _"Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador" _aparecieron en tinta. Y, con la misma rapidez, la tinta se esparció trazando un mapa entero del castillo y señalando todas personas y sus ubicaciones en éste. Para su sorpresa, no le tomó demasiado encontrar a Evan, ya que se encontraba en el primer piso, en uno de los corredores. Para su desconcierto, había otra manchita a su lado, cuyo cartel leía: Trecia Davis. Poniéndose de pie, comenzó a dirigirse en la dirección en que se encontraba el Hufflepuff. Aún preguntándose qué hacía hablando con una Slytherin que era, nada más y nada menos, que del grupito de Peony Parkinson, Delphinus Greengrass y Matilde Bulstrode. Aunque, naturalmente, podía imaginárselo ya que los Slytherin no cesaban de fastidiar por éstos días a todo aquel que fuera cercano a ella. Ya fuera para citarles algún fragmento del artículo en son de burla o para simplemente perjudicarla a ella. ¿Y qué forma mejor de hacerlo que acercarse a la persona con la que Lily estaba saliendo en aquel momento y envenenarle la cabeza de las mismas idioteces que Rita Skeeter había escrito en su artículo? Sí, tenía sentido.

Bufando, continuó caminando en la dirección que el mapa indicaba, varita en mano. Estaba de malhumor, una carta había mordido a Rose, y ésta vez no se contendría si alguien la provocaba. Especialmente alguien que bien podría haber sido la autora de dicha carta agresiva. Además, estaba harta de las idioteces de los alumnos de Slytherin. Harta de cada uno de ellos y no se molestaría en ahorrar maleficios mocomurciélagos si alguno siquiera osaba a mirar en su dirección. No. Hechizaría a diestro y siniestro de ser necesario. Hechizaría a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino por el simple hecho de haberlo hecho. Aferrando la varita y guardando el mapa ya convertido nuevamente en un simple pergamino, volteó la esquina, lista para mandar a la Slytherin de regreso a Londres por molestar a Evan. La escena que encontró, por otro lado, no era la que había esperado, o siquiera imaginado, encontrar. Y la varita se le cayó de la mano.

El sonido de la varita tintinear contra el suelo alertó a las otras dos personas de su presencia. Con rapidez, ambos se separaron, y Evan se dignó –pensó Lily con indignación- a despegar su rostro del de Trecia Davis. La cual, por otro lado, no parecía ni muy sorprendida ni muy arrepentida de nada. Y ciertamente no parecía molestarle el que hubieran sido descubiertos en pleno besuqueo. El Hufflepuff, en cambio, tenía un color rosado en el rostro y parecía que hubiera visto un basilisco —L-Lily.

La pelirroja se agachó lentamente y recuperó su varita, expresión rígida. Labios tensos en una línea —Ya veo. Me voy —y, sin molestarse en decir nada más o siquiera dignar una última mirada a la pareja, dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse. Ignorando la frustrante sensación de ardor en la parte trasera de sus ojos.

Evan se apresuró tras ella, tomándola del puño de la túnica, intentando desesperadamente detenerla —Espera Lily. No es... No...

—¿Qué? —siseó, con frialdad, clavando sus intensos ojos chocolate en los de él—. ¿No querías qué? ¿Qué tu boca "accidentalmente" terminara sobre la de Davis? Ahórratelo —y se soltó del agarre para continuar caminando.

El Hufflepuff pareció aturdido y rápidamente soltó —Tú lo hiciste primero, con Malfoy —en tono desconcertado. Luego, lo repitió en un tono más lento y acusador—. ¡Con Malfoy!

Lily enarcó ambas cejas, expresión aún dura —Si eres tan tonto para creer las estupideces que Rita Skeeter escribió, entonces no mereces que siquiera me moleste responderte. No puedo creer que haya creído... que haya perdido mi tiempo contigo... —y, una vez más, volvió a girar sobre sus talones lista para marcharse, pero Evan la detuvo una vez más.

—Lo siento, creí que... —se apresuró a decir, sudando—. El artículo decía... que tú y... ese...

—Suéltame, Evan. No quiero oírlo —lo cortó, con suma frialdad, tirando de la manga de su túnica para arrancar la tela de los dedos del Hufflepuff. Una vez lo logró, continuó caminando. Pero, al ver que la seguía nuevamente, alzó la varita y la apuntó contra él—. No me hagas hacerte un maleficio mocomurciélagos, porque no lo pensaré dos veces.

—Lo siento —suspiró el chico, pobremente.

—No basta —dando media vuelta, volvió a intentar marcharse. Ésta vez aliviada de ver que ya no la seguía. De hecho, nadie la seguía. Nadie estaba a la vista. Y, por una vez, Lily lo agradecía. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie y no quería detenerse tampoco, así que siguió caminando. Aferrando su varita tan fuertemente en su mano que por un momento temió quebrarla. Percatándose de esto, aflojó el agarre y siguió avanzando. ¿A dónde? No tenía idea. La sala común no era una opción, dado que Rose y Albus y Reg estarían allí y no quería ver a ninguno. Así que ascendió por la primera escalera con que se topó, doblando y volviendo a tomar otro corredor y otro y otro hasta los siguientes escalones, los cuales trepó también, alcanzando así el segundo piso. Inhalando hondo, se detuvo un segundo y apoyó la espalda contra una de las paredes del corredor, ojos cerrados.

Podía sentir el ligero picor en la parte de atrás de sus ojos, el tenue ardor y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Lloraría, si seguía de esa forma y Lily odiaba _–odiaba, odiaba, odiaba- _con todas sus fuerzas llorar. Más aún, no recordaba haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo. No desde que Arnold, el Micropuff que había pertenecido a su madre desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts, había muerto. Y entonces solo había tenido cinco años y no había sido más que una pequeña niña. Ahora, en cambio, ya no era una niña. Y no se permitía llorar (algo que al parecer la hacía similar a su madre, que rara vez lloraba). Menos aún por tonterías (tener dos hermanos mayores la habían curtido de esa forma). Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que si continuaba así terminaría derramando lágrimas? Y sabía que lo haría. Llorar eso era. Ya fuera por odio, indignación o frustración. Ya fuera por la razón que fuera. Ésta vez, no podría evitarlo. Aún así, se rehusaba a dejar que alguien más la viera llorosa y con ojos rojos, se rehusaba a dejar ver que lo sucedido le había afectado. Lily era, por encima de muchas cosas, orgullosa, después de todo. Y llorar en público resultaba inaceptable.

Viendo que alguien se acercaba por el corredor, se apresuró al baño de chicas que Lily sabía estaba abandonado desde hacía muchos años por culpa del fantasma de Myrtle que merodeaba los cubículos. Suspirando, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sintiendo las lágrimas empezar a caerle por las mejillas sin ella poder hacer nada al respecto. Se sentía tonta. Por haber confiado en alguien que no había sido merecedor de su confianza, para empezar. Por haber creído que quizá _–solo quizá- _Evan podría significar algo más que Lorcan o Tyrrell o cualquier otro chico que hubiera posado sus ojos en ella. Por haber creído que podría haber significado _algo_, para empezar, algo más que besos y bromas y risas y cosas triviales y accesorias que solo estaban bien cuando había algo más debajo de todo lo demás. Ese algo más que sus padres y sus tíos Ron y Hermione y todos los demás parecían tener, salvo ella. Porque no, no había amado a Evan tampoco. Lo sabía ahora. Estaba segura. Y esa era su mayor preocupación. Era una preocupación tonta, en realidad, pero Lily no podía evitar pensar que quizá_ –solo quizá- _había algo de Lord Voldemort, algo que habría quedado en su padre y sido pasado a ella en su nacimiento. Algo que hacía que fuera tan incapaz de sentir amor como el propio Voldemort.

Era ridículo, en realidad, porque su padre había asegurado que la parte de Voldemort que había vivido en él había muerto también, mucho antes de que James, Albus y ella nacieran o fueran siquiera concebidos. Y Lily sabía también que era perfectamente capaz de amar porque amaba profundamente a sus padres y hermanos y tíos y primos y abuelos y toda su vasta y amplia familia. Así como apreciaba mucho a los amigos que había hecho en Hogwarts desde su primer año. Por eso, sabía que era imposible. No obstante, era su pequeña inseguridad. La única que había mantenido oculta de sus padres y familia por ser quizá demasiado orgullosa para admitir que ella también había temido ir a Slytherin en su primer año, como Albus. Y que el sombrero también había considerado ponerla allí, como primera opción.

—¡¿Quién está allí?! —chilló una voz, elevándose por uno de los cubículos.

Y Lily se sobresaltó, apresurándose a limpiarse los enrojecidos ojos. Por un momento, se había olvidado de Myrtle —Me había ol-

—¿Olvidado? —gimió—. Sí, todos parecen olvidarse de la pobre y muerta Myrtle. Nadie se acordó de mi en vida y nadie lo hace ahora tampoco. Pensé que podías ser _él_, pero eres tú. ¡Vete!

—¿Él? —repitió Lily, desconcertada.

—Dijo que vendría a visitarme... Pero Harry también decía eso y no le veía un pelo en semanas. He aprendido a no hacerme ilusiones con los chicos.

—Somos dos —terció Lily amargamente, pero Myrtle continuaba paseándose de un lado al otro sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Creí que yo le gustaba... —prosiguió en tono lastimero—. Quizá si te marcharas, él volvería a visitarme... Es tan encantador... Se pasa horas hablando conmigo, mientras hace eso que viene a hacer siempre...

—¿Qué viene a hacer? —inquirió, notando por primera vez el raro olor que había en el aire del baño y los curiosos vapores que parecían salir de uno de los cubículos. Con curiosidad, se acercó al cubículo, pero Myrtle la detuvo, interponiéndose.

—¡Vete! —chilló, haciendo que Lily retrajera la mano que había extendido hacia el pomo de la puerta del cubículo—. Le prometí que ayudaría a guardar su secreto y me lo llevaré a la tumba.

Lily quiso decirle que más bien sería a las cañerías, dado que ese era el único lugar al que Myrtle podía llevar cosas ahora, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. El fantasma ya estaba bastante emocional así como estaba, y ella misma no estaba de un humor mucho mejor.

En ese momento, no obstante, la puerta del baño se abrió a espaldas de Lily y Myrtle, delante de ella, se elevó varios centímetros en el aire, acomodándose el cabello y las gafas torpemente, con una gran sonrisa inusual en su usualmente lloroso rostro. Su voz denotaba que parecía complacida de ver a la persona, fuera quién fuera, allí —Viniste...

Y lo estaba, de hecho; complacida. Volteándose, Lily se preguntó de quién se trataría. Quién sería el gran interés romántico de Myrtle la llorona. Solo para descubrir, tensándose al instante, que conocía a la persona en cuestión. Sí, la conocía, en efecto.

Reconocería esos fríos ojos grises, clavados en ella, en cualquier parte.


	28. El baño de Myrtle la llorona

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, evidentemente.  
**

28/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo no les puedo expresar lo muy muy feliz que estoy por todos los inmensamente amables y cálidos comentarios que me animan siempre a seguir mejorando y a volver a escribir d este par. **¡Gracias!** De verdad, a todos los lectores por tenerme una paciencia tan infinita y seguir aquí a éstas alturas. **Mil, mil gracias**, especialmente a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**,**Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**,** TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta,** **AmJMatter**, **ania-coug**, **Alice Phantomhive011**, **Testudine Black**, **Lorena** y **Carolina **(me alegra tenerte por aquí y gracias por tu bonito review =)). Como prometido, he aquí el capítulo del día, que ojalá disfruten. Cualquier opinión y/o comentario ya saben que es más que bienvenido =). Los dejo para que puedan leer... ¡Nos vemos a besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XXVIII

"El baño de Myrtle la llorona"

* * *

Abandonó la biblioteca, libro bajo el brazo, fastidiado. El cuchicheo constante de un grupito de chicas de Slytherin, que había permanecido detrás de la estantería contigua, había terminado por agotar su paciencia y capacidad de concentración en la lectura y dado que carecía de sentido permanecer en la biblioteca si no podía siquiera leer (y no era como si la biblioteca fuera su lugar favorito tampoco), se puso de pie y se marchó. Habiendo oído perfectamente, antes de marcharse, los gemidos de lamento de dicho grupito y los comentarios como "oh, no... se está marchando..." y "es tu culpa, Alvena, hiciste mucho ruido"... y demás tonterías que empezaban a fastidiarlo. Y todo era culpa de ese condenado artículo escrito por Rita Skeeter, que parecía seguirlo a todas partes. Ya fuera en la forma de grupitos compasivos de chicas que parecían encontrar encantador el que tuviera el corazón roto (algunas se habían ofrecido a enmendarlo también... recordó, con los ojos en blanco) o en la forma de idiotas que continuaban citándole pasajes del condenado artículo en son de burla o preguntándole sarcásticamente por el estado de su "pobre dañado corazón". Y Scorpius empezaba a perder la paciencia, jurando que el próximo ejemplar del número ese de Corazón de Bruja que se atravesara en su camino terminaría ardiendo. No que no se hubiera tomado previamente el trabajo de incinerar cada revista que veía, porque lo había hecho. Todas y cada una, pero seguían apareciendo.

—Eh, Malfoy. ¿Cómo anda el corazoncito ese? —se burló un Gryffindor—. ¿Necesitas un mapa para buscar los pedacitos? —y el grupito que lo rodeaba rompió en carcajadas.

Malfoy apretó la mandíbula y siguió caminando. Si hechizaba a un alumno más (y la lista era enorme ya) terminaría castigado de por vida y ciertamente eso no perjudicaría a nadie más que a él. Aún así, era difícil contenerse, especialmente cuando parecían tener problemas para entender dónde estaba el límite. O aprender cuándo debían callarse.

—¿Qué es esto? Malfoy, creo que encontré un pedazo de tu corazón —dijo uno de los chicos, agachándose y haciendo como que tomaba algo del suelo—. Ah, no. Es una pelusa —volvieron a reír.

Enarbolando la varita, se volteó y volvió sobre sus pasos, apuntando a los tres con ésta. Los cuales retrocedieron un paso al ver esto —¿Decían? —siseó—. No son tan valientes con una varita en el rostro, ¿verdad? —bufó y la descendió. No, se había dicho que no hechizaría a nadie más.

—¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Te ablandaste? ¿El amor te tiene mal?

Bueno, uno (en este caso tres) más no podían herir a nadie. Salvo a esos tres, pero eso no era problema de Scorpius. Ellos se lo habían buscado, después de todo —_Furunculus_ —y por ende les daría una buena dosis de forúnculos grandes y feos en el rostro a cada uno. Ignorando los chillidos de los tres Gryffindor, siguió caminando. Solo para cruzarse con un grupito de chicas cuchicheando al verlo pasar. Ignorándolas, y las miradas de lástima dirigidas en su dirección, el Slytherin siguió de largo. Aquello se estaba tornando absurdamente ridículo, realmente. Y no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto tampoco.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué demonios Rita Skeeter había tenido que meterlo a _él_, de todas las personas, en sus estúpidos párrafos de mentiras e idioteces sobre los Potter? Pasando por un corredor, se detuvo con el entrecejo fruncido a observar una pareja -bastante dispareja- de una Slytherin y... (¿era ese un Hufflepuff?) Sí, y un Hufflepuff besuqueándose en el vacío corredor. Para su ligera sorpresa, el Hufflepuff era nada más y nada menos que el mismo con el que Potter estaba saliendo. Ignorando la escena, y guardando la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica antes de verse tentado a darle uso alguno, siguió de largo. No era asunto suyo, de todas formas. Y tenía cosas mejores que hacer y lugares más importantes en los que estar que en aquel corredor.

Alcanzando finalmente el segundo piso, se dirigió al lugar de siempre. Y, una vez frente a la entrada, se detuvo en seco y observó a ambos lados del corredor para asegurarse de que nadie lo hubiera seguido o lo viera ingresar allí. Al ver que no parecía haber nadie en todo el corredor, ni en los corredores adyacentes, extendió la mano al pomo de la puerta. No obstante, unos sollozos provenientes del interior del baño lo hicieron detenerse en seco, puntas de los dedos tocando el frío pomo que no llegó a asir. Molesto, frunció el entrecejo. _Alguien_, que _NO_ era Myrtle la llorona, estaba llorando dentro del baño que _él_ usualmente usaba y naturalmente resultaba un inconveniente para sus planes. Descendiendo la mano, dio media vuelta. Su suerte no podría ser peor.

Y estaba a punto de marcharse, de largarse de allí y quizá volver a la sala común de Slytherin y a su cuarto, cuando oyó que los sollozos cesaban y en su lugar eran reemplazados por una voz. Una que Scorpius reconocería en cualquier lado, así no pudiera entender ni una palabra de lo que _ella_ y Myrtle estuvieran discutiendo. Así que, por otro segundo, vaciló allí en la entrada, indeciso sobre si marcharse o ingresar. Por supuesto, su inteligencia e instinto de auto-preservación, rasgos por los que el sombrero seleccionador lo había colocado en Slytherin, le decían que diera media vuelta y se marchara de allí a pasos agigantados. Que _NO_ necesitaba aquello. No necesitaba más leña para avivar el fuego que Rita Skeeter había encendido en Hogwarts. Y, por encima de todo, que _NO_ necesitaba nada –ni _nadie_- que hubiera allí adentro. Especialmente _no_ necesitaba complicarse cuando estaba a tan solo meses de marcharse para siempre de Hogwarts y lejos de allí, donde todo dejaría de importar (donde su insana fijación dejaría de tener sentido). No obstante, su otro hemisferio del cerebro parecía renuente a permitirle hacer una escapada limpia, seguramente más sana para su salud mental, y segura. Ya que, antes de poder siquiera detenerse a sí mismo, tomó del pomo, lo giró y tiró de la puerta; haciendo una entrada en el interior del baño en cuestión.

Myrtle, que permanecía perfilada a él, se elevó por los aires y sonrió —Viniste... —los ojos de Scorpius, en cambio, permanecían clavados a la parte de atrás de la cabellera color rojo fuego de la menor de los Potter. La cual, en aquel momento, se estaba volteando para ver quién acababa de ingresar. Sorprendidos y enrojecidos ojos chocolate entraron en contacto con los de él; y Malfoy comprendió dos cosas simultáneamente: Uno, Lily Potter había estado llorando (algo que _nunca_ la había visto hacer en todos sus años de Hogwarts); y dos, había en algún lado un estudiante de Hufflepuff con un maleficio con su nombre. Y Scorpius no podía sentirse más impaciente de cumplir y entregar dicho maleficio. Aún así, contuvo sus deseos de dar media vuelta y buscar a dicho "afortunado" y únicamente se limitó a devolverle una mirada contenida y lo más neutral posible. Aunque podía sentir su propia mandíbula tensarse de tanto apretar los dientes. Y su propia varita también parecía a punto de quebrarse en el interior del bolsillo de su túnica.

En un intento de evitar que ésta última se quebrara, la soltó y retrajo su mano del bolsillo, extendiendo y curvando los dedos que tenía agarrotados de tanto apretar —Estuviste llorando —su voz controlada, calma. Como era propio de él.

Lily tensó los labios en una línea y se apresuró a clavar sus propios ojos en sus zapatos, pasándose el dorso del puño rápidamente para limpiar cualquier rastro de llanto que pudiera haber quedado surcando su rostro. No obstante, sabía que era en vano. Sus ojos seguramente estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, como solían ponerse cuando derramaba lágrimas, y él ya lo había descifrado de todas formas. Aún así, siguió intentando frotarse los ojos con frustración y más fuerza de la necesaria. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas, tenía que haber sido Malfoy –canalla, arrogante Malfoy- quien la viera cuando menos deseaba ser vista? Lily estaba segura de que jamás le dejaría olvidarse aquello, especialmente porque todo lo que quería hacer era olvidarlo.

El rubio arrugó los labios —Si planeas arrancarte los ojos, vas bien, Potter. De lo contrario, te aconsejaría que dejes de hacer eso antes de que tenga que llevarte con Madame Hickey para que vuelva a ponértelos —y luego sonrió, alzando la mirada—. Hola Myrtle.

—¡Sabía que vendrías! —dijo la fantasma y soltó una risita tonta. Lily jamás había visto a Myrtle la llorona hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar, lamentarse lúgubremente de su existencia o simplemente flotar y gemir. Ahora, por otro lado, parecía bastante contenta. Y no dejaba de pestañear tras sus gruesos anteojos—. Aunque hace siglos que no vienes a verme.

—Deberes —dijo, como si eso lo excusara y luego volvió a bajar sus ojos grises a la pelirroja—. Pensé que no llorabas, Potter.

—No lo hago —objetó, con las mejillas ligeramente subidas de color.

—No, simplemente te llueve de los ojos —terció con sarcasmo. Y Myrtle bufó indignada al ver que nadie le prestaba atención a ella. Especialmente el rubio.

—Son todos iguales —exclamó—. Siempre prefieren a las bonitas y a las vivas —y, sin más, se metió en el cubículo y desapareció en las cañerías.

—Ahora solo queda una llorona en el baño, ¿eh, Potter? —dijo, sonriendo arrogantemente, manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

—No estaba llorando —insistió, con obstinación, sabiendo perfectamente que no tenía sentido negarlo.

—¿Por qué llorabas? —inquirió, sin malicia esta vez en la voz, pasándola de largo y dirigiéndose al cubículo que ella había intentado abrir previamente antes de que Myrtle la detuviera.

—Nada.

Retrayendo la varita, hizo un ligero movimiento y la puerta se abrió. Del interior de éste salieron levitando dos calderos que rápidamente se posaron con suavidad y suma delicadeza en los azulejos del suelo. Malfoy se sentó frente a ambos, en medio de los dos. Lily lo miró con curiosidad, hasta que el rubio volvió a hablar, sin alzar la mirada de ambos calderos, los cuales ojeaba con aprobación —Con nada te refieres a que el Hufflepuff ese tenía su lengua en la garganta de Trecia Davis y resulta no ser un acontecimiento feliz para ti.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior —¿Cómo sabes eso? —y su pregunta salió como una demanda.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y alzó la mirada de los calderos, en cuyo interior burbujeaban dos sustancias de contextura y colores abismalmente distintos. Mientras que uno tenía un agradable color nacarado, el otro parecía barro hirviendo —Los vi en el corredor. Pero no te preocupes —aseguró, con ironía—, Trecia Davis se encargará de que todo Hogwarts se entere antes del anochecer. Es así.

—Tú lo sabrás, ¿no es cierto? —masculló, caminando con paso firme hasta donde estaba Malfoy y sentándose frente a él, al otro lado de los calderos que ahora quedaban en medio de ambos.

El rubio enarcó ambas cejas —¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—¿No es acaso parte de tu grupito de admiradoras que siguen mandándome amenazas? —masculló con enfado, mirando el borbotear del interior de los calderos.

—¿Y cómo voy a saber? —retrucó, con mordacidad y el ceño fruncido—. Mi corazón está hecho pedazos por ti, ¿recuerdas, Potter? Además, ¿qué haces aquí todavía? ¿Acaso no te daba ASCO?

Lily se sonrojó violentamente —No me das asco —farfulló por lo bajo y de forma casi ininteligible. No lo hacía realmente. Bueno, había veces en que sí quería borrarle de un maleficio esa condenada sonrisa arrogante del rostro. Pero en éste momento estaba siendo bastante civil y continuaba dentro de los estándares de tolerancia de la pelirroja.

Malfoy sonrió arrogantemente —Bueno, comparado con Macmillan...

—NO lo menciones —lo cortó, molesta. Cada vez que oía el nombre quería volver sobre sus pasos y hacerle el maleficio de mocomurciélagos que tan legítimamente se había ganado. Había sido buena, demasiado buena.

—Oh, lo siento —se mofó—. ¿Muy pronto, Potter? ¿O tu corazón roto no lo soporta?

—NO tengo el corazón roto —asestó, con los dientes apretados.

Malfoy sonrió, complacido, y comenzó a revolver uno de los calderos. El contenido de contextura espesa y viscosa moviéndose lentamente en círculos —No entiendo el llanto entonces. Lo que me recuerda, fastidiaste a Myrtle. Y no es fácil de lograr.

—Le gustas —señaló Lily.

Malfoy sonrió arrogantemente, acomodándose el cuello de la túnica como dándose importancia —Tengo ese efecto...

—En la gente muerta —concluyó sagazmente la Potter.

No obstante, Scorpius no pareció ofendido, sino entretenido por la observación mordaz —Sí, bueno, Potter. A veces resulta que la gente muerta es más agradable que la viva. Mira a tu Hufflepuff.

—Todavía estamos hablando de Myrtle la llorona, ¿verdad? Sabes que en vida era hija de Muggles, ¿no? —dijo, con curiosidad, notando cómo sus facciones se volvían tirantes ante la mención de su estatus sanguíneo, que Lily había tenido la delicadeza de nombrar sin usar la versión que él prefería usar seguido.

—Sí y no tiene demasiada sangre en sus venas ahora, ¿verdad? Así que no veo cómo importa —retrucó mordazmente, retomando su tarea de revolver ambos calderos.

—Eso es cruel... —dijo, aún cuando no sentía pena por Myrtle.

—Es la verdad —dijo secamente, encogiéndose de hombros. Ojos grises clavados en los calderos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó finalmente, recordando los calderos que yacían entre ambos. Sus ojos castaños descendiendo una vez más a los dos brebajes que continuaban cociéndose en el interior de éstos.

—¿Qué parece, Potter? Revolver... —terció, sin dejar la tarea.

—Me refiero a qué tramas, escondiéndote en un baño de _chicas_, viendo que no eres una chica hasta donde sé, y cocinando poción multijugos y quién sabe qué otra cosa es _esa _—señaló la otra acusadoramente, arrugando la nariz. Lo cierto era que la segunda olía sumamente agradable, emanando uno de los aromas más seductores que Lily hubiera inhalado jamás. Pero no podía identificar todos los olores, dado que uno parecía opacar al resto. El vapor olía a regaliz.

Malfoy pareció ligeramente impresionado —¿Sabes lo que es ésta?

—Por supuesto, mi papá me contó que la bebió varias veces. Mi tía Hermione sabe prepararla prodigiosamente desde su segundo año —explicó, sintiendo orgullo—. Pero no cambies de tema. ¿Qué tramas? —insistió, molesta.

Tornándose súbitamente serio, dijo —Tomar el castillo y poner una marca tenebrosa en el techo —con voz terriblemente grave y sombría, clavando sus ojos en ella para examinar su reacción—. Y convertirme en el nuevo señor tenebroso, esa es mi aspiración en la vida.

Lily se sintió terriblemente avergonzada al oír sus propias palabras citadas literal y cabalmente de los labios del Slytherin. No obstante, la vergüenza se disipó al comprender que se estaba burlando de ella y tomándose a Lord Voldemort a la ligera —¡No es gracioso! —lo amonestó, ahora molesta. ¿Acaso todo era un chiste para él?

—No, no lo es —dijo, intentando mantener la rigidez y seriedad de sus facciones pero una ligera curvatura de sus labios lo traicionó—. Y me temo que descubriste mis planes.

Lily bufó, indignada, insuflando ligeramente sus mejillas enrojecidas —"¿Tus padres no te enseñaron que oír conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?" —citándolo tal y como él había hecho previamente con ella.

Malfoy se permitió sonreír de lado —No sería oír conversaciones ajenas si las gritas, Potter. No eres particularmente discreta que digamos.

—Lo suficiente para saber que estabas oyendo porque no hay forma de que se oyera desde la mesa de Slytherin —lo acusó.

—Lamento decirte que pude oír cada palabra de tu "teoría" —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y lamento decepcionarte pero no planeo convertirme en el nuevo señor tenebroso, al menos no hoy —y la sonrisa arrogante se adueñó de sus labios una vez más—. ¿Quizá quieras unírteme, cuando decida armar mi ejército de mortífagos? Pero estaba pensando en un nombre mejor, como los Scorpiúfagos, dado que Mortífagos suena anticuado.

—¿Es todo gracioso para ti?

—No —dijo Malfoy, perdiendo la sonrisa—. Solo tu teoría, Potter.

Lily se sintió enrojecer aún más —Era una perfectamente válida —y objetó con obstinación.

—Naturalmente —terció el rubio, ésta vez con un tono amargo—, porque mi padre y mi abuelo fueron mortífagos y yo debo querer aspirar a lo mismo. A matar sangres sucias e híbridos. Aunque hay una falla en tu conclusión, Potter —á éstas alturas, estaba siseando, vomitando las palabras de su boca sin control—. Mi padre no tiene interés en esa vida, lo perdió a los 17. Y odia la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo. Tanto que intentó arrancarse la piel con un hechizo.

No dijo nada. Por un instante, no supo qué decir. La idea de alguien arrancándose la piel para quitar una marca que lo condenaba por su pasado era demasiado horrible y triste y Lily no podía imaginar lo que debía haber sido para Scorpius vislumbrar eso, porque claramente lo había visto. Tal y como había visto los recuerdos de su padre de cuando había sido un mortífago y todos los horrores y las muertes que éste debió haber presenciado en compañía de Voldemort. Finalmente, dijo —No sabía...

—No, por supuesto —bufó con acidez, volviendo sus ojos grises a la tarea en mano.

Lily permaneció otro instante en silencio, su voz sonando pequeña cuando se animó a volver a usarla —Entonces... ¿Por qué haces estas dos pociones?

—Para practicar para mis EXTASIS —replicó secamente.

—¿Sospecho que esto no es legal? —dijo, intentando aligerar los ánimos.

—Lo es mientras nadie me descubra. A menos, claro, que planees correr con tus entrometidas primas Weasley amantes de las reglas y decirles.

—No —respondió, sin dudar, y su respuesta pareció relajar un poco las duras facciones del Malfoy.

—¿Por qué? —demandó saber, curvando sus labios hacia abajo.

—No es asunto mío —dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros. No lo era, realmente. Y dado que no planeaba usarlo para dañar a nadie, ¿qué había de malo en que hiciera aquello? Ella no era quién para hablar, de todas formas. Después de todo, había heredado el mismo "desdén por las reglas" que su padre, James y Albus poseían—. ¿Y ésa qué es? Huele... agradable —dijo, inhalando los vapores.

—¿A qué? —inquirió el rubio con ambas cejas enarcadas, perdiendo finalmente la dureza de facciones.

—A... —se detuvo, encontrando sospechosa la pregunta—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es? —demandó saber por tercera vez, a la defensiva. No confiaba en Malfoy.

—Amortentia —dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero... ¿No es...? —balbuceó, desconcertada.

—La poción de amor más fuerte del mundo, lo es —asintió, fácticamente.

—¿Y por qué estás haciendo una poción de amor? ¿A quién planeas engatusar, Malfoy?

Scorpius sonrió arrogantemente —No necesito de pociones, Potter. Como dije, la estoy haciendo para practicar para mis EXTASIS. Mi interés es puramente académico.

—No te creo —no obstante, se inclinó ligeramente sobre el caldero, observando el líquido de un agradable color nacarado y viendo cómo el vapor ascendía en espiral y le azotaba el rostro, inundándole las fosas nasales del característico olor agridulce del regaliz. Y algo más que creyó identificar como... ¿jengibre? No, no podía ser, ¿o si? No estaba segura—. ¿Por qué me preguntaste a qué olía? ¿A qué debe oler?

—A algo diferente para cada persona, esa es la particularidad de ésta poción. El olor está relacionado con las... preferencias... de cada quién —estableció con engreimiento, aún revolviendo la poción—. Entonces, dime, Potter ¿A qué olió para ti?

—Solo si tú me dices primero qué huele el "misterioso" Scorpius Malfoy —retrucó, avispadamente y con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante y atrevida.

_A ti_. Pero no lo dijo. Y de hecho, debió hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para mantener la expresión recta y no revelar que olía a pastelillos de calderos de canela, palo de escoba y _liliums_. Más aún, le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad el refrenarse y no besarla allí mismo y entonces, por encima del caldero. Especialmente cuando parecía estar retándolo a hacerlo.

Bajando la mirada a los calderos, gruño —No recuerdo que fuera asunto tuyo, Potter.

Lily se volvió a sentar y se cruzó de brazos, una mueca de decepción en los labios —No eres para nada divertido, Malfoy...

—Sí bueno, trágatelo, Potter. No estoy aquí para entretenerte —replicó, con mordacidad.

Por varios segundos más, Lily permaneció en silencio, observándolo trabajar. Si debía ser sincera consigo misma, resultaba relajante y casi agradable, ver la diminuta arruga que se formaba en su frente, entre sus ojos, cuando se concentraba y la forma en que curvaba sus labios en una pequeña mueca y la forma en que sus cabellos rubios usualmente adheridos prolijamente hacia atrás empezaban a soltarse y caer sobre su frente a causa de la humedad que provocaban los vapores. Así como encontraba ligeramente hipnótico el rítmico movimiento circular de sus manos mientras sujetaba con sus largos y esbeltos dedos la cuchara de mango largo.

Algo aturdida, dijo —¿Sabes? Aquí está la entrada a la cámara de los secretos, mi papá me lo dijo —alzando la mirada al rubio que continuaba trabajando arduamente.

Al oír esto, no obstante, alzó la mirada y arqueó ligeramente las cejas, entretenido. Un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa en los labios —¿Quieres que intente abrirla? Dado que seguramente soy también el heredero de Slytherin... Podríamos bajar y te presentaría a mi mascota, Snakey, el basilisco gigante. Le enseñé a ser civil, lo prometo, así que no te comerá. También sabe traer la pelota.

—Es todo una gran broma para ti, ¿no, Malfoy? —exclamó, indignada—. Además, el basilisco está muerto. Mi mamá me dijo que mi papá lo mató cuando la rescató de la cámara.

Scorpius perdió la sonrisa —No, no lo es, Potter. Pero te aconsejo que no te acerques tanto... terminarás con la cabeza en el caldero...

Con ligero desconcierto y aturdimiento, Lily descubrió que Malfoy estaba en lo cierto. En algún momento, que no recordaba, se había arrodillado e inclinado nuevamente sobre el caldero. Y respiraba lenta y acompasadamente, con una gran sensación de satisfacción embargándola y una ligera tentación de inclinarse un poco más –solo un poco más- y probar si los labios de él sabían como olía el vapor de la poción que estaba intoxicándola completamente. Si sabían a regaliz...

—Potter... —la detuvo por los hombros, vacilando y debatiéndose entre soltarla y dejarla actuar o simplemente detenerla. Finalmente, decidió detenerla. Aquello no era más que un resultado del aturdimiento que los vapores de la poción le estaban ocasionando. Nada más, nada menos. Y Scorpius lo sabía perfectamente—. Te lo advierto —siseó. _Maldición_, si continuaba insistiendo terminaría dejándola actuar y solo Merlín sabía lo qué podía suceder si la dejaba—, aléjate de la poción...

—¿La... poción...? —susurró, aturdida, sintiendo que alguien la tomaba firmemente del brazo y la ponía de pie. Luego, con la misma firmeza, la guiaba hasta la entrada del baño y la mantenía con firmeza ahí. Lily apoyó la espalda en la pared de azulejos y suspiró, sintiendo como si una niebla empezara a disiparse en su cabeza. Cuando alzó la mirada nuevamente, se encontró con la mirada oscura de Malfoy, que todavía la tenía tomada por el brazo. Se sonrojó—. ¿Qué...?

—Mejor vuelve a tu sala común, Potter —le aconsejó, con la vos ronca, y finalmente la soltó dando un paso hacia atrás.

Lily asintió, todavía ligeramente desconcertada y obedeció. Segura de que también era lo mejor, por una razón u otra —Sí...

Solo entonces, cuando abandonó el baño, solo cuando el aturdimiento pasó completamente, Lily comprendió plenamente lo que había sucedido adentro.

¿Acaso... había intentado besar a Malfoy...?


	29. Egoísta

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ninguno.  
**

29/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, cumpliendo mi promesa, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero disfruten, así como espero que estén disfrutando la historia en general. Por lo demás, espero que les guste. Y **¡Gracias!** De verdad, a todos los lectores que le dieron una oportunidad y todavía están aquí con su inagotable paciencia, leyendo. **Muchísimas gracias**, especialmente a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**,**Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**,**Ayda Merodeadora**,** TeddyMellark** (me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado tanto, de verdad =D), **LilyScorfan**, **Euge** (no te preocupes, la extensión no importa. ¿Lo es? ¡Qué bueno!), **Julieta,** **AmJMatter**, **ania-coug** (si, de a poquito van acercándose ;)), **Alice Phantomhive011** (sí, bueno... Hecho por hecho... Al parecer no le importó. Y no te preocupes, lo hará ;)), **Testudine Black**, **Lorena** (lamento mucho hacerte sufrir, pero prometo que la espera valdrá la pena =) Gracias por la paciencia) y **Carolina** (aww... me alegra mucho, de verdad, que a ti y a tu hermana les guste tanto =D ¡Gracias!). Para ser breve y no aburrirlos, los dejo para que lean =). Gracias, otra vez. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XXIX

"Egoísta"

* * *

Aturdida y, de alguna forma, llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor sin haber prestado atención alguna al camino que había seguido. Por lo que, el que hubiera llegado hasta allí, era un milagro para empezar. Así como también lo era el que hubiera recordado la contraseña. No obstante, debió hacerlo porque la Dama Gorda –tras preguntarle si se encontraba bien y ella no responder- se apartó y dejó el hueco despejado para que ingresara. Y así lo hizo, hasta poder dejarse caer finalmente en el sofá frente al fuego que, afortunadamente, estaba vacío. Sus piernas presionadas contra su pecho, brazos rodeando sus rodillas lánguidamente mientras seguía con la mirada las llamas que danzaban delante suyo. Rose, que acababa de llegar –al parecer buscándola a ella-, se apresuró a su lado y se sentó en el sofá con Lily.

—Lily, ¿estás bien? Oí lo que pasó con Evan... —pero su prima no parecía oírla, sino que continuaba mirando las llamas con la mayor concentración del mundo— ¿Estás bien? —repitió—. Estás algo pálida... Quizá debas ir a la enfermería.

—No, estoy bien —aseguró finalmente. Excepto que no lo estaba. No estaba bien. Casi besar a Scorpius Malfoy _NO_ estaba bien. Sin importar que hubiera estado influida por los efluvios de la Amortentia.

—¿Segura? No pareces muy...

—Estoy bien, Rose —bufó, con impaciencia—. Estoy bien.

—Porque Reg me dijo lo de Evan... Él y Albus...

—Asumo que a éstas alturas ya todos saben —masculló entre dientes, malhumorada.

Rose suspiró, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza como si odiara tener que ser quien diera la noticia. Lo odiaba, Lily lo sabía, pero eso no la confortaba en absoluto —Ya sabes como son los de Slytherin, Lily... Trecia Davis les dijo a todos... —después de todo, nadie lo odiaba más que ella.

—Por supuesto —exclamó, arrojando los brazos al aire con indignación. ¿Qué más podía salir mal, o peor? Como si no fuera suficiente que todos hablaran de ella y la miraran mal y cuchichearan a sus espaldas y amenazaran con hacerle maleficios imperdonables. Ahora sería la pobre ilusa que fue engañada por un Hufflepuff, con una Slytherin. Y encima, _casi_ había besado a Scorpius Malfoy en una estado de semiconciencia y semi... lo que sea que fuera que hubiera sido el estado en el que se había visto envuelta... Que había hecho que _casi _besara a Malfoy. La noción no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza.

—No es gran cosa... Pronto se olvidarán y...

—No me importa —bufó. Sinceramente, no lo hacía. No a aquellas alturas. Evan Macmillan y Rita Skeeter y los idiotas de Slytherin podían hacer lo que le diera la gana—. Me quedaré aquí hasta el final de curso y listo.

—Lily... —dijo Rose comprensivamente. Sí, Lily lo sabía también. No podía hacerlo, pero la perspectiva era agradable y soñar era gratis, de todas formas. Así que se permitiría hacerlo. Al menos no se molestaría en salir por el fin de semana. Nadie la extrañaría, de todas maneras. Y Albus, Reg, Rose, Hugo, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy y Louis podían visitarla en la sala común si lo deseaban. Lo mismo iba para Kayleigh Finnigan.

—Estoy bien, Rose —volvió a asegurarle. Y lo estaba, al menos en lo que refería a ese tema—. Evan no me importa —lo que no quería hacer, por otro lado, era tener que volver a ver a Malfoy. Preferiblemente en su vida. No después de que casi lo había... No, no podía decirlo más. Terminaría enloqueciendo si lo hacía.

—Me alegro, porque debemos buscar a tu tonto hermano y a Reg. Cuando se enteraron, Al quiso buscar a Evan y hacer de "hermano mayor" dado que James ya no está para hacer eso y Reg se ofreció a ayudarlo. Si no los detenemos, se meterán en problemas.

—Déjalos, ojalá que Al le haga su encantamiento de pegarle la lengua y se la adhiera a los pies de Davis. Eso sería gracioso de presenciar.

—¡Lily, no es gracioso! ¡Pueden castigarlos! O peor, expulsarlos.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco —Rose, ¿no te parece que estás exagerando? No harán nada tan extremo...

—Eso es porque no viste a Al. Estaba furioso cuando se enteró. Sacó su varita y fue a cazarlo. Debemos hacer algo—insistió Rose, nerviosa.

—A ti solo te interesa que Reg no se meta en problemas —la acusó, molesta.

—No seas injusta —objetó—. Al es mi primo y por supuesto que me preocupa lo que pase con él. Si los expulsan...

—Rose...

—Lily —devolvió tercamente.

Lily suspiró —Bien, vamos —sabiendo que su prima no cedería a menos que accediera. Así que lo hizo. Poniéndose de pie, ambas abandonaron la sala común por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Y apenas puso un pie en uno de los corredores, fue inmediato.

Un grupito de Slytherin se reía y la miraba —¡Eh, Potter! Ahora te pareces al Patronus de tu padre —y todos hacían gestos de cuernos con las manos, como si fueran ciervos, riéndose.

Molesta, Rose les dedicó una mirada furibunda —Ja, ja. Derrochan ingenio —les dijo y, sin más, tomó a Lily del brazo y ambas se marcharon de allí, ignorando a las siguientes personas que hicieron el mismo chiste una y otra vez—. Vámonos.

—¿Ves? Es por esto que no quería salir... —masculló, deseando volver y arrojarles unos cuantos maleficios para que se acordaran de ella y su padre y toda su familia, de ser necesario.

—No les hagas caso, Lily. Son unos tontos —insistió, sin detenerse—. No valen la pena.

Lo sabía. Pero eso no quitaba que quisiera hechizarlos hasta el cansancio. Aún así, se abstuvo. Rose no la dejaría, en primer lugar, y no quería disgustar a su prima tampoco. Ya parecía bastante preocupada por las cosas, tal y como estaban. Además, y aunque odiara admitirlo, tenía razón (Rose siempre tenía razón). No lo valían. Ni un minuto de su preciado tiempo. Y tampoco quería que Al y Reg se metieran en problemas por ello. Por esa razón, apresuró el paso, haciendo que Rose la siguiera. Afortunadamente, o quizá no tanto, no les tomó demasiado encontrarlos; dado que se encontraban donde Evan y la chica de Slytherin antes habían estado besuqueándose, rodeados de gente de todas las casas. Algunos riendo, otros reprobando lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en medio del círculo, y la mayoría simplemente cuchicheando con sumo interés. Empujando alumnos y haciéndolos a un lado, Lily se abrió paso hasta llegar al medio. Para su sorpresa, Albus y Reg no estaban solos, sino que había alguien más con ellos, enarbolando su varita y haciendo que el chico de Hufflepuff levitara por los pies, de cabeza al suelo. Evan, por su parte, agitaba los brazos en el aire intentando apartar la túnica que le cubría el rostro.

—¡Al! —su hermano se volteó a ver al oír su voz, pero no bajó la varita. Reg y la tercer persona también volvieron su cabeza a ella—. ¿Qué haces? Bájalo.

—Lily... él... —exclamó, visiblemente molesto y disgustado.

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo, no mirando a los otros dos y evitando especialmente al tercero; que continuaba con sus ojos grises en ella —Sé perfectamente lo que hizo, Al. Y no vale la pena que los castiguen por esto.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros e hizo girar la varita, haciendo que Evan diera una voltereta y volviera a quedar colgado de los pies en el aire, gimiendo que quería bajar, que estaba mareado y que iba a vomitar —Eh, Macmillan, ¿cómo están las cosas por ahí arriba? ¿Con brisa?

Una chica de Hufflepuff intentó bajar el brazo del Slytherin, pero éste lo mantuvo firme y en el aire —¿Y a ti qué te hizo?

El rubio ni se dignó a mirar a la chica. Simplemente dijo —Su cara me desagrada, eso es todo —con sus gélidos ojos clavados en el Hufflepuff y sus labios curvados en una mueca de satisfacción. Moviendo la punta de la varita de arriba abajo, sacudió al chico, haciendo que el contenido de sus bolsillos cayera al suelo del corredor con ligeros tintineos.

—¿Siete Sickles y un Knut? ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? —dijo, agachándose y tomando las monedas con la mano que no sostenía la varita—. Bah, qué pérdida de tiempo. Quizá otra sacudida... —y volvió a hacerlo.

—Bájame —gritaba Evan con el rostro rojo de furia, manoteando el aire desesperadamente—, ya verás, Malfoy.

Scorpius enarcó las cejas, ligeramente entretenido —¿Veré qué? ¿Qué harás, Macmillan? ¿Engañarme? Lo siento, no eres mi tipo. Me gustan más... ya sabes... femeninas... —pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio platinado. Un grupito de chicas de Slytherin rieron tontamente. Lily bufó indignada.

—Al, Reg, bajen las varitas —les dijo. Ambos vacilaron, pero finalmente lo hicieron, aunque a regañadientes. El Slytherin, en cambio, mantenía la varita y al Hufflepuff elevados.

—Oh, mira MacDonald —se mofó—. Llegaron a salvarte. Qué patético, ¿necesitas que una chica te defienda...?

—No necesito que nadie me defienda, especialmente _esa _—masculló, con desdén.

Lily le dedicó una mirada fría al Hufflepuff y Malfoy frunció el entrecejo —No pareces estar en una posición muy cómoda para ser quisquilloso, ¿verdad? —masculló—. Aunque todos sabemos que no eres muy quisquilloso con tus gustos... ¿Quizá si te ponemos más "cómodo"? —y tras agitar la varita lo alzó aún más en el aire—. ¿Ahora, qué te parece? ¿Quieres ayuda o sigues con tu postura? Porque puedo cambiártela si quieres —dijo con sorna, mascullando algo por lo bajo y haciendo que Macmillan se curvara en una postura bastante incómoda, gimiendo y sollozando, con los brazos y las piernas en ángulos extraños.

Lily se puso delante del rubio, brazos en jarra —Malfoy, bájalo.

Pero el rubio solo la miró por un instante y volvió a alzar la vista al Hufflepuff —¿Oíste MacNevin? Potter quiere que te baje. ¿Tú quieres que te baje?

—Bájame, idiota.

—Lo siento, no lo conozco —dijo Scorpius, apretando los dientes—. ¿Potter?

Pero sus ojos castaños denotaban desaprobación —Bá-ja-lo —repitió firmemente, manos en la cadera.

El rubio curvó sus labios en una mueca, sosteniéndole la mirada, pero finalmente alzó la mirada otra vez y, resignado, lo soltó —Tú lo pediste —convino, apuntando con su varita hacia arriba. Y, como si una soga invisible hubiera estado sujetándolo por los tobillos y se hubiera cortado súbitamente, Macmillan cayó al suelo bruscamente.

El Hufflepuff, con el cabello rubio despeinado, se puso de pie y sacó la varita de su túnica que, por milagro, no había caído al suelo previamente. Al ver esto, Scorpius volvió a apuntarle con la suya y exclamó, fuerte y claro —Locomotor Mortis —haciendo que las piernas de Macmillan se adhirieran bruscamente y cayera al suelo, la varita escapándosele de las manos. Agachándose, Malfoy se la quitó del inmediato alcance—. Puedes arrastrarte hasta aquí, si la quieres... —y la agitó delante de su rostro.

—Malfoy, quítale la maldición —le volvió a decir la pelirroja, pero él la ignoró.

—Vamos, vamos. Ven... Ven... —Evan intentó impulsarse con las manos únicamente, pero no llegó muy lejos. Malfoy sonrió complacido—. Eso... Ya casi lo tienes. ¿Quién es un buena sanguijuela? —mofándose de su forma de arrastrarse similar a la de un gusano.

—Libéralo —le dijo, molesta. Y, para su sorpresa, ésta vez obedeció. Arrojándole la varita y las monedas al rostro antes de liberarlo del hechizo.

—Listo —dijo entre dientes, poniéndose completamente de pie y citando las mismas palabras que ella había dicho poco antes, en el baño de chicas del segundo piso—. No eres para nada divertida, Potter.

Lily sintió el ardor volver a sus mejillas, especialmente tras recordar... _eso_... —Hay cosas que no son graciosas, Malfoy.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le dijo, dándole la espalda y comenzando a marcharse. Al menos eso pretendía hacer, cuando Evan se puso de pie y enarboló su varita en dirección a Scorpius. Sin inmutarse, el rubio volvió a verlo con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Qué harás con eso Macmillan? Si ni siquiera sabes usar más de dos hechizos...

—Ya verás... —bufó, rojo como un tomate de furia.

Lily frunció el entrecejo y dio un paso hasta quedar entre Evan y el Slytherin —Evan, baja la varita —su voz carecía del tono que había usado contra Malfoy, pero aún así era firme y persuasivo.

—Déjalo, Potter. Solo terminará hiriéndose a sí mismo —se burló.

La mano del Hufflepuff tembló de ira contenida —¿Qué, lo defenderás a él? Por supuesto, si seguramente ya le diste-

Malfoy desenfundó su varita otra vez, deteniéndolo de decir lo que sabía había querido escupir con desdén —Te lo advierto, cierra la boca, Macmillan, o te la cerraré yo y te la tendrán que despegar en San Mungo —veneno en su siseante voz.

Lily también comprendió qué había querido insinuar y sacó su propia varita, apuntándola igualmente al Hufflepuff. Albus y Reg mismos habían vuelto a enarbolar las suyas también y apuntaban ahora con éstas al chico, que empezaba a vacilar en su determinación, especialmente ahora que volvía a tener cuatro varitas apuntando en su dirección. En ese instante, sin embargo, la voz severa de la directora McGonagall los detuvo a todos en seco —¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! ¡Señor Potter, señor Wembley, señor Macmillan, señor Malfoy! ¡¿Y usted también señorita Potter?! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! Todos síganme, AHORA. El resto, vuelvan a sus casas.

Bajando la varita, los cinco empezaron a seguirla en silencio. Una vez dentro de un aula vacía y próxima, la mujer observó a todos con expresión de desaprobación —Señor Potter, explíqueme qué sucedió.

—Profesora, ellos me- —intentó decir Evan, pero la mujer lo cortó.

—Señor Macmillan, no le indiqué que pudiera hablar. Quiero escuchar la versión de Potter primero. Así que cállese.

—Macmillan ofendió a mi hermana, profesora.

—Esa no es razón para atacar a un estudiante, señor Potter. Y asumo que el señor Wembley, aquí presente, se solidarizó con su causa —el castaño asintió débilmente, con la cabeza gacha. Entonces, la mujer volvió sus ojos al único Slytherin de todo el heterogéneo grupo de estudiantes involucrados en el incidente, con curiosidad—. ¿Y usted señor Malfoy, cómo terminó involucrado?

Malfoy arrugó la nariz en una mueca de disgusto y se encogió de hombros —Quién sabe, profesora.

McGonagall dedicó al Slytherin una expresión severa de amonestación y resopló por su puntiaguda nariz —Bien, están todos castigados. No discuta señor Macmillan. Todos. Sus jefes de casas les harán llegar una nota con sus respectivos castigos. Quedan todos liberados, por favor retírense a sus salas comunes. No quiero volver a verlos merodeando por los pasillos.

—Sí, profesora —dijeron unánimemente, salvo Malfoy que no dijo nada y Lily que lo observaba de reojo, y los tres abandonaron el despacho. Cada uno en la dirección de su respectiva sala común. No obstante, Lily se separó un segundo de Albus y Reginald y se apresuró tras Malfoy antes de que desapareciera a la vuelta del corredor.

El rubio se detuvo y se volteó al percatarse de que alguien intentaba alcanzarlo —¿Qué quieres, Potter? —dijo, cruzándose de brazos y aguardando. Sabiendo perfectamente que la pelirroja estaba molesta. Podía verlo, después de todo, el fluctuar de sus tórridos ojos chocolate, como si hubiera una flama detrás de sus retinas que igualaba el rojo fuego de su cabello. Sus mejillas arreboladas y sus labios tensados en una fina línea tirante delatando la frustración que sentía al momento.

—No necesito que tú ni nadie intervenga por mi, Malfoy —le espetó, extendiendo ambas manos al pecho del rubio y empujándolo hasta hacerlo retroceder un paso.

Sí, lo sabía. No necesitaba que ella, de todas las personas, se lo recordara. Él sabía más que perfectamente que ella no era ninguna damisela en peligro –ninguna niña de papá que necesitaba ser protegida por el Gran Harry Potter y sus hermanos- y que no deseaba serlo tampoco. Lo sabía, porque era una de las razones que hacían que no pudiera dejar de pensar en ella tampoco (ni un condenado segundo de sus días). Una de las cosas que simultáneamente _amaba_ y odiaba de ella. Y no, él no había usado la palabra amar (y nadie podría hacerle admitir lo contrario). En absoluto —No lo hice por ti, Potter. Lo hice por mi.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —devolvió, indignada.

—Soy un Malfoy, un narcisista y un egoísta, Potter, ¿recuerdas?. Descífralo por tu cuenta —y, sin más, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Lo era, después de todo. Sumamente egoísta, en lo que refería a _ella_. Y no podía evitarlo. No a aquellas alturas. No que importara demasiado...

...no realmente.

Lily Luna Potter _nunca_ estaría a su alcance, de todas formas.


	30. Mala idea

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, evidentemente.  
**

22/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo personalmente muy feliz por todos sus amables y cálidos comentarios, **¡gracias!** De verdad, a todos/as por tenerle paciencia a mi historia y a mi y seguir aquí a éstas alturas. **Muchísimas gracias**, especialmente a: **Lucia991** (sip, tanto que le preocupa el ser discreto y termina fallando estrepitosamente en el intento, pero qué se le va a hacer), **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**, **TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta **(obvio que Scorpius tenía que darle su merecido y claro que la tensión empieza a acumularse), **AmJMatter** (eres tan amable teniendo tanta fe en mi nueva historia, espero que cuando puedas leerla no te decepcione y me alegra que te esté gustando esta también. ¡Gracias! =) Respecto a la pregunta... te arruinaría un poquito el fic y no quiero hacerlo ;)), **ania-coug** (sip, se lo merecía, qué bueno que ames a Scorp, ya llegará el love ;)), **Alice Phantomhive011** (aww... Me hace tan feliz que te gusten los personajes y en especial Scorpius, me hace sentir que hice algo bien), **Testudine Black** (qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto. Respecto a Evan, no creo que tenga las agallas de intentar nada más y obvio que Trecia lo hizo a propósito, de qué otra forma una Slytherin aceptaría estar con un Hufflepuff si no es para hacer maldad ;)), **Lorena** (aw.. te haré sufrir por un par de capítulos más, ¿me perdonas? =D Y sí, lo tenía totalmente merecido), **Carolina** (Yo también amo Hogwarts y obviamente amaría tener una varita. La verdad es que no he leído nada de ella, así que no te sabría decir. Pero me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia =)), **lizairy cullen** (me alegra que te guste y no te preocupes, se dará cuenta antes de que se marche =D) y **Mio uchiha** (¡gracias! por tu bonito review y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, de verdad).

Como prometido, he aquí el capítulo del día, que ojalá disfruten. Cualquier opinión y/o comentario ya saben que es más que bienvenido =). Los dejo para que puedan leer... ¡Nos vemos a besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XXX

"Mala idea"

* * *

Desgraciadamente para Lily, el castigo se había dilatado demasiado (con todos ellos escribiendo líneas eternamente por días y semanas enteras que bien podrían haber sido años de sus valiosas y aún cortas vidas), aunque afortunadamente cada jefe de su casa se había encargado de sus respectivos alumnos y no había debido ver ni el rostro de Macmillan ni el de Malfoy en los castigos. El último de los cuales también parecía esmerarse con escrupulosidad en mantenerse lo más geográfica y humanamente lejos de su persona, no que Lily se quejara, de todas formas. En el lado negativo de las cosas, se encontraba ahora terriblemente atrasada en su estudios para las MHB, que serían en menos de un mes. Y como era natural, Rose había tenido razón –en cada una de todas las cosas que había dicho- y encontrar tanto los libros para estudiar como un lugar en la biblioteca para hacerlo eran cada vez más difíciles. No solo eso, sino que uno debía o levantarse temprano y prácticamente acampar en la entrada de la biblioteca por un lugar decente y un libro o aprovechar los horarios de clases (lo que implicaba saltear clases que tampoco era beneficioso para sus TIMOs, evidentemente). Así que las cosas no estaba viéndose muy bien para la menor de los Potter, especialmente porque se suponía que los exámenes TIMO definirían las asignaturas que podría cursar en sexto y séptimo y los exámenes EXTASIS que podría tomar en séptimo y básicamente el resto de su futuro también.

En otras palabras, estaba entrando en pánico y Rose estaba demasiado sumergida en sus propios estudios para los EXTASIS como para siquiera molestarse con su reciente adquirida desesperación por su futuro. Sin mencionar, por supuesto, que era quien mantenía estudiando a Reg y Al también (les había hecho esquemas con los horarios de estudio y todo, inclusive) y naturalmente no podía acoger a Lily bajo su ala también. Inclusive Rose, había descubierto con sorpresa, tenía un límite también —Te lo dije, si hubieras empezado antes...

Lily soltó un gemido —Sí, sí. Rose. Lo sé. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes a cada segundo —recordando todo lo que tenía que estudiar y lo terrible –terriblemente mala- que era en pociones. Además, los sermones moralistas y los "te lo dije" de su prima no la hacían sentirse mejor, en absoluto. De hecho, lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento era oír a la moralista Rose Weasley recordándole que había metido la pata. Y que quizá debería haber prestado más atención en clases en vez de trazar estrategias de Quidditch cuando Slughorn hablaba y quizá pasarse menos notas también con Lorcan en las clases de Historia de la Magia.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Qué harás ahora?

—¡No sé, Rose! ¿Está bien? —exclamó, frustrada—. A menos que tengas en ese libro un hechizo para memorizar todo lo que tengo que memorizar en un mes...

—Podrías empezar por ir a la biblioteca —la amonestó—. Quedarte aquí haciendo casitas con naipes explosivos no hará que apruebes tus TIMOs.

—Rose, no todo se soluciona yendo a la biblioteca —aunque estaba segura de que su prima sí lo creía. Y de que tenía razón en éste caso también.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco —En este caso, Lily. Es todo lo que puedes y tienes que hacer. Si no estudias no aprobarás y si no apruebas...

—Sí, lo sé. Lo sé —no quería decepcionar a sus padres. Pero por como se veían las cosas... Rose tendría razón, _otra vez_. Y no quería darle esa satisfacción. Pero, por encima de todo, no quería que le fuera mal en los exámenes. Y sabía que Rose tenía razón en esto también, como en todo. Bufando, se puso de pie, haciendo que en el movimiento la casita de naipes se derrumbara y estallara, y anunció—. Me voy a la biblioteca.

Rose sonrió —Suerte.

Lily dio media vuelta y torció el gesto —La necesitaré —saliendo por el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Una vez fuera de la sala común, se dirigió directamente –sin escalas- a la biblioteca. Contemplando, siempre que pasaba por una ventana, el hermoso día que hacía para volar e ir al campo de Quidditch. Lo hacía, de hecho. Soleado y despejado y casi sin brisa y la tentación de volver sobre sus pasos y buscar su escoba en su cuarto era tan atrayente que por un momento se detuvo en seco, contemplando sus opciones y vacilando entre sus deseos y obligaciones. Desgraciadamente, no podía darse el lujo, no a éstas alturas, de tener, de hecho, opciones. Así que simplemente suspiró y retomó su viaje a la biblioteca. Solo para descubrirla, tal y como le había dicho Rose, atestada y prácticamente desbordada de estudiantes de todos los años, pero mayoritariamente de quinto y séptimo que estaban allí porque pronto rendirían sus TIMO y EXTASIS. Y la biblioteca no era la única desbordada tampoco, dado que Madame Pince parecía a punto de perder la paciencia –sino la cordura- yendo de un lado para el otro y asegurándose de que los estudiantes respetaran los libros y los devolvieran a tiempo y en el estado en que ella los había entregado, para empezar.

Resignada, decidió comenzar con la asignatura que más odiaba; pociones. Era razonable, después de todo, dado que era en la clase que menos atención había prestado también (después de Historia de la Magia, pero esa solo requería leer) y por ende tendría más tiempo para estudiarla si comenzaba ahora. Tomando un ejemplar de "Elaboración de Pociones de dificultad media" y otro de "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos", se volteó a buscar una mesa libre. Comprobando, otra vez con fastidio y recordando la tediosa voz de Rose Weasley en el tren a comienzo de año, que no había ni un lugar libre que pudiera ocupar. Y tampoco podía sacar los libros de la biblioteca, dado que debido al exceso de demanda había listas de dos semanas de demora para solicitar siquiera un libro. Y Lily no tenía dos semanas para perder. Bufando, caminó cargando los pesados libros como pudo por entre las estanterías en busca de algún lugar, aunque fuera el más pequeño y diminuto sitio, para ponerse a estudiar. Cuando lo encontró, cinco minutos después, deseó no haberlo hecho en primer lugar, dado que Scorpius Malfoy ocupaba el contiguo. Tragándose el orgullo y admitiendo que no podía ser quisquillosa, fue a sentarse.

Cuando dejó caer los libros, el rubio alzó la mirada —¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿No hay otro lugar... no sé, digamos... en otra parte del castillo o Inglaterra donde puedas estar? ¿O es que no puedes vivir si mi? —sorna en la voz.

Ignorándolo completamente y acomodándose el propio cabello rojo hacia atrás de un manotazo del dorso de su mano, Lily bufó y abrió el primero de sus libros, aplastando con la pesada tapa de éste la mano del rubio, que permanecía en la mesa. Scorpius masculló algo por lo bajo y retiró los resentidos dedos de debajo del peso del libro —Mira lo que haces, Potter.

—Oh, sé muy bien lo que hago, Malfoy —retrucó—. Es una pena que no haya podido aplastar tu enorme ego también... Dado que está ocupando toda la mesa.

—Muy graciosa, Potter. ¿Y el tuyo? No es pequeño, que digamos —devolvió. Haciendo que un grupito de estudiantes de Ravenclaw que se encontraba en la misma mesa chistara en la dirección de ellos indicándoles que se callaran. Malfoy simplemente les devolvió una mirada de fastidio.

—Mi ego está bien, gracias —dijo, con acritud.

—¿Ni siquiera un poquito, poquitito magullado, Potter? Después de todo, Macmillan sí...

—Por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo tu castigo? ¿Divertido? —lo cortó, molesta. Logrando que volvieran a chistarles a ambos para que se callaran.

Malfoy sonrió amplia y arrogantemente —De hecho, Potter, no se me ocurriría una mejor forma de estar castigado que con el viejo Sluggy. ¿Sabías que soy su favorito? Me ofreció dulces de ananá confitada y cerveza de manteca, inclusive, y se la pasó hablándome de los antiguos miembros de su Club de las Eminencias. No tuve que escribir ni una palabra. Pero basta de mi, hablemos de ti —se mofó—. ¿Divertido el tuyo? Escuché que Marchand los hizo escribir varias líneas.

Lily apretó los dientes, indignada. Condenada serpiente astuta, sagaz y taimada, enroscándose y abriéndose paso con artimañas y halagos y demás recursos de dudosa legalidad característicos de Slytherin. Y haciendo uso de su afilada lengua para obtener lo que deseaba. Lily odiaba admitirlo pero, si debía hacerlo, debía aceptar que Malfoy sí sabía cómo usar su lengua mejor que cualquier hechizo o poción para obtener lo que necesitaba de los otros. Lo sabía, porque lo había visto hacerlo y era sumamente frustrante. Y por supuesto que había pasado el castigo como si fueran meras vacaciones de verano también. Tenía a Slughorn enroscado alrededor de su dedo desde mucho tiempo atrás y nada haría que dañara su perspectiva del Slytherin a éstas alturas.

—Simplemente genial —masculló, volviendo a su libro.

—Quita tu codo de mi libro, Potter —le advirtió.

—Lo mismo podría decir, estás clavándome tu codo huesudo en mis costillas —le devolvió ella, haciendo que ésta vez más personas les chistaran, pero ambos se voltearon molestos, ignorándolos.

—Sí, bueno, quizá deberías poner algo de carne alrededor de esas costillas, Potter, si te molesta —bufó.

—¿Estás llamándome huesuda, Malfoy?

—Como un Thestral, Potter —aunque no era cierto, no realmente. Podía ser pequeña y delgada, pero difícilmente carecía de carne. De hecho, la tenía perfectamente distribuida en todos los lugares correctos y Malfoy sabía perfectamente que con su tamaño y contextura podría inclusive enfrentarse (y reducir) a un contrincante como Goyle. No, Lily Potter era la perfecta prueba de que el poder rara vez tenía algo que ver con el tamaño y, por alguna razón, ese parecía ser el problema con su no tan pequeña fijación con ella—. ¿Alguna objeción?

—Créeme que tengo varias... —le dijo, molesta.

—Oh, no te contengas por mi, Potter —terció con sarcasmo—. Soy todo oídos. Escúpelo.

—Eres un idiota y un canalla y un narcisista y un ... —bufó, soplándose un mechón rojo de la frente para apartarlo— y un canalla y...

—Dijiste canalla dos veces —señaló, con autosuficiencia.

—Sí, bueno. Eres bastante canalla —terció.

—Puedes ser moderadamente peligrosa con una varita, Potter. Pero discutes como una niña —dijo, con una curvatura de los labios. Lily Potter era todo un caso, decididamente.

—¿Moderadamente? Salgamos y te enseño, Malfoy —lo desafió.

Pero el rubio solo enarcó ambas cejas —Atractiva actitud, Potter. Creo que... —fingió entrecerrar los ojos— empiezo a ver lo que Macmillan encontró atractivo... No, lo siento. Aunque me halaga que te acalores tanto por mi.

Lily enrojeció aún más, sintiendo el calor esparcirse bajo su piel y hasta las raíces de su cabello rojo, cuyo color debía quedar inclusive opacado en aquel instante, comparado con el de su rostro —Yo. NO. Me. Acaloro. Por. Ti.

Malfoy puso una mano en su frente e hizo una mueca como si estuviera quemándose, entonces sonrió arrogante —No, eres todo un hielo —terció con sarcasmo.

Se quitó la mano de la frente de un manotazo —NO me toques, Malfoy —labios tensados en una línea.

—¿Por qué, Potter, podrías combustionar espontáneamente? Bonito rojo, por cierto, el de tu rostro —sonrió, tomando un mechón de los que caía enmarcando su semblante, rozando accidentalmente con sus nudillos la curva de la redondeada mejilla de la pelirroja, y alzándolo para examinarlo, ignorando deliberadamente la pulsante tentación de volver a rozar sus nudillos contra su piel una vez más—. Combina con tu cabello.

Lily odió su rostro y su piel y sus condenados genes Weasley y todo en aquel momento, especialmente todo lo que era culpable de darle la razón al Slytherin en aquel momento —Suelta —le espetó, quitándole el cabello de los dedos—. Déjame en paz, tengo que estudiar.

—¿Sabes, Potter? Se supone que fuera un cumplido —añadió, con una sonrisa arrogante, mirándola fijo y con curiosidad, pero la chica continuaba con los ojos castaños clavados en las páginas del libro que claramente _fingía_ leer.

—Encantador —terció con sarcasmo—. Tú sí que sabes cómo llegar al corazón de una chica, Malfoy. Ahora deja de burlarte de mi —bufó—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Fingir que lees un libro de pociones para niños? —se mofó.

—No finjo. Y no es para niños —dijo, frustrada, anotando algunos detalles de la poción.

—Está mal —le dijo el rubio, con autosuficiencia.

—Quita tu entrometida nariz de mi libro y métela en el tuyo —le advirtió.

—Lo haría, Potter, pero viendo que tu libro está en mi libro y eso hace que sea algo dificultoso leerlo... —dijo— tengo que conformarme con el tuyo.

Lily tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y mordaz respuesta al ver que el Slytherin estaba en lo cierto, su libro sí estaba superponiéndose al de él. Pero no era culpa suya, no realmente. El espacio era demasiado pequeño. Aún así, lo apartó como pudo —Listo. Ahora déjame en paz.

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, Scorpius retrajo una varita de regaliz y comenzó a morderla distraídamente, aún curioseando lo que la menor de los Potter hacía, sin siquiera prestar atención a su libro —Eso también está mal.

—Está en el libro —objetó Lily, con obviedad. Reconociendo que estaba sonando un poquito como su prima Rose, que parecía convencida de que todo lo que aparecía en un libro debía ser preciso y cierto, de lo contrario no estaría en las páginas.

—Eso no lo hace más acertado —señaló, girando el palito de regaliz entre los dientes.

—Porque tú seguramente sabes más que... quien sea que escribió este libro de pociones, ¿verdad? —le espetó.

—Bueno, no más, pero sí tengo algunos trucos... Y sí sé quién escribió ese libro, al menos —añadió, con una arrogancia.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. Por lo que Rose había dicho, Malfoy era bueno en pociones, tanto que la superaba a Rose que usualmente era la mejor de todas las clases, lo cual era decir bastante. Y Slughorn mismo había alabado su notable capacidad como hacedor de brebajes. De hecho, lo había comparado inclusive con su abuela, Lily Evans, y el fallecido director de Hogwarts Severus Snape, por el que había sido nombrado su hermano. Al punto de decir que tenía un talento instintivo inclusive. Y a ella bien podría servirle un poquito de ayuda... No obstante, se rehusaba a aceptar nada de Scorpius Malfoy. De hecho, ni siquiera confiaba en él y por ende nada le garantizaba que no estuviera fastidiándola y mintiéndole para que fallara en sus exámenes. No, pedirle consejos a Malfoy no era una opción. Lily no se rebajaría a eso.

—No me importa. Quédate con tus trucos. Y cualquiera puede leer el autor en la contratapa, para que sepas —y continuó leyendo el libro y tomando notas.

—Como quieras, Potter —dijo, aún mordiendo la varita de regaliz y girándola despreocupadamente entre sus dientes.

—Y deja de hacer eso también, me estás poniendo los pelos de punta —añadió, entre dientes.

Malfoy enarcó ambas cejas —¿Algo más, su majestad? —en tono de burla.

Pero una tercera voz hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran —PERO ¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO? —Lily miró preocupada a la mujer que se abalanzaba sobre ellos con su arrugado rostro desfigurado por la ira, pero Scorpius continuaba inmutable—. ¡Golosinas en la biblioteca! ¡Comida en la biblioteca! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! —y con un movimiento de varita hizo que las cosas de ambos se elevaran en el aire y comenzaran a seguirlos hacia la salida de la biblioteca. La mochila golpeándole a Lily en varias ocasiones la nuca.

Frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, Lily dirigió al rubio una mirada furibunda —Genial, hiciste que nos echaran de la biblioteca. Y necesitaba esos libros, ¿sabes?

—¿Crees que eres la única que necesita estudiar, Potter? Yo también tengo los EXTASIS en menos de un mes —le devolvió, irritado de que estuviera culpándolo a él cuando ella tampoco se había molesta en bajar la voz cuando todos les habían chistado.

—Sí, bueno... No me importa —bufó, echándose la mochila al hombro, dando media vuelta y comenzando a marcharse. Quizá Rose tuviera también los libros, o quizá pudiera escribir a Flourish & Blotts y hacer que se los enviaran por lechuza. No. A quién engañaba, eso tardaría semanas...

—Eh, Potter —oyó a Malfoy gritarle.

—Ahórratelo, Malfoy. No quiero tus disculpas —terció, deteniéndose y volteándose a mirarlo.

—Créeme que no me molestaría en llamarte para disculparme, dado que no pienso hacerlo.

—Bien, aclarado eso... me voy —dijo, y volvió a darle la espalda, pero la voz del rubio volvió a detenerla de avanzar. ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeaba hacerle perder?

—¿Y si dijera que tengo una solución a tu... digamos... pequeño dilema? —insinuó, dándose aires de importancia.

Lily no llamaría "pequeño dilema" al hecho de que acababa de perder otro día de estudio y pronto serían los MHB y ni siquiera había comenzado a estudiar aún. Aún así, no veía muchas opciones —Te escucho, Malfoy. Y más te vale que no sea una broma o te haré un maleficio mocomurciélagos.

—Me ofende, Potter, que creas siempre lo peor de mi —dijo, sin realmente lucir ofendido.

—Habla —demandó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Sin prolegómenos? ¿Así simplemente? Hablando de romanticismo muerto... —masculló, irónicamente.

—Lo sabía, no tienes nada. Solo estás alardeando, como siempre... —bufó, indignada. Él podía no tomar nada en serio, pero Lily tomaba bastante en serio su futuro. El cual, en éstos momentos, estaba en duda y no tenía tiempo para estar perdiendo con Malfoy.

—¿Qué harás, Potter, si te vas? Porque hasta donde recuerdo no tienes ni siquiera los libros.

—Me las arreglaré —aseguró, odiando que tuviera razón.

—Tú dime cómo te resulta eso. O puedes venir conmigo... —sugirió el rubio.

Lily lo miró con desconfianza. No parecía una buena idea tampoco —¿A dónde?

Malfoy curvó los labios en una sonrisa arrogante —Si te dijera, mataría todo el propósito, Potter... ¿Acaso no te gustan las sorpresas?

—No. No cuando la persona que me las ofrece resulta sospechosa...

—Hagamos esto, Potter. Puedes dar media vuelta y largarte por donde viniste o puedes seguirme —dijo, dando media vuelta y comenzando a marcharse ahora él.

Lily bufó. Mirando la espalda del rubio alejarse más y más. Aquello era una mala _–mala, mala, mala-_, terrible idea, de hecho. Y lo sabía. Sin embargo, no tenía muchas opciones, no con el tiempo y las circunstancias y las cosas como estaban... No cuando ponía en la balanza su futuro. Y era su futuro el que estaba en juego.

—Bien, ¡pero más te vale que no sea uno de tus trucos, Malfoy!

Sí, era una mala _–mala, mala, mala-,_ terriblemente _mala _idea.

Y Lily lo sabía.


	31. La mayor parte del tiempo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ninguno.  
**

31/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, cumpliendo mi promesa, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero disfruten, así como espero que estén disfrutando la historia en general. Por lo demás, espero que les guste. Y **¡Gracias!** De verdad, a todos los lectores que le dieron una oportunidad y todavía están aquí con su inagotable paciencia, leyendo. **Muchísimas gracias**, especialmente a: **Lucia991 **(obvio que tiene debilidad, Scorpius es la prueba de eso =P), **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**,**Ayda Merodeadora**, **TeddyMellark** (qué bueno, de verdad, ¡gracias!), **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta**, **AmJMatter** (no tienes que preocuparte por la actualización, ya sabes que todo los días lo haré, es lo que prometí al menos =) Respecto a la nueva historia, está en proceso de escritura y por ende no puedo decir mucho, pero dado que hoy terminé de rendir podré ya abocarme completamente a ésta, para así tenerla lo antes posible) **ania-coug** (qué se le va a hacer, Lily está en completa negación, pero ya entrará en razón ;)), **Alice Phantomhive011** (¡ay! Eres tan tan amable, de verdad. Me alegra mucho que creas eso de esta historia, así como me alegra también que te guste la otra. Y no te preocupes, los juntaré =D), **Testudine Black**, **Lorena** (qué bueno que te entretengas, de verdad, me alivia saber que no te aburrí =)), **Carolina** (jajaja, Lily aparentemente piensa lo mismo que tú de las malas ideas. Y es un placer para mí también n_n), **lizairy cullen**, **Mio uchiha**, **Patty** (eres de lo más amable, de verdad, ¡gracias! Así que tú eres su hermana, ella me había comentado que lo leían juntas, así que supongo que debo agradecerte por "publicitar" el fic con ella =) Y no te preocupes, no falta mucho) y** katnispotter15** (gracias por seguir mi historia y no te preocupes, pronto habrá ;))

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XXXI

"La mayor parte del tiempo"

* * *

—Bien, ¡pero más te vale que no sea uno de tus trucos, Malfoy! —exclamó. Al ver que el rubio no se detenía, no obstante, bufó y se apresuró a alcanzarlo. _Sí, una terrible idea_.

Scorpius sonrió arrogantemente —Me alegra ver que decidiste unírteme, Potter. Aunque no me sorprende realmente.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —dijo, indignada, caminando rápido para equiparar las grandes zancadas de las piernas largas del Slytherin y permanecer a su lado.

—Que usé la Legeremancia para leer tu mente y sabía que vendrías —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, con calma y sin un ápice de humor en el rostro—. Y por cierto, sí es una terrible idea confiar en mi.

Lily se detuvo en seco. Debatiéndose entre sacar su varita y hechizarlo por siquiera osar a hurgar en su mente o dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí y de él a toda velocidad. Estaba en eso, en algún lugar entre el horror, la vergüenza y la furia, cuando algo la descolocó completamente. Scorpius Malfoy estaba riendo. No sardónica y forzadamente, como solía hacer (aunque sí había un dejo de mofa en su voz), sino abiertamente. Y Lily hubiera pensado que tenía una agradable risa, moderada y profunda, como parecía apropiado para alguien que usualmente portaba la sobriedad de Scorpius Malfoy; no obstante, estaba demasiado indignada, abochornada y enfadada para importarle.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Malfoy? —demandó, sacando la varita del bolsillo de su túnica.

La risa se apagó y en su lugar quedó una sardónica curva de sus finos labios —Guarda eso, Potter. No querrás lastimarte.

—Te estas burlando de mi —no era una pregunta. Y no guardaría su varita aún.

—No es muy difícil, que digamos. En serio, ¿acaso no lees, Potter? Se necesita de una varita para usar la Legeremancia. Para la Oclumancia, por otro lado, no. Y, si no me equivoco, es algo que deberías saber de tus clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Lily se sonrojó. Sí, ahora que lo recordaba, había un capítulo del libro de teorías que hablaba sobre la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia —Oh, cierra la boca, Malfoy —bufó, pasando de largo junto al rubio. El cual la alcanzó en tan solo un par de zancadas.

—Y dime, Potter, ¿qué haces en tus clases, dado que obviamente no estudias? —inquirió, caminando junto a ella, con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios.

—Planear estrategias de Quidditch para derrotar a tu casa —le espetó—. Y hasta ahora hemos ganado la copa todos los años, hasta donde recuerdo.

Malfoy apretó los dientes —Nuestros cazadores son una desgracia.

—Yo diría más bien que su buscador es un desastre. Dado que le quité la snitch de las manos todos y cada uno de los años, y eso que es un tramposo —prosiguió Lily, con una sonrisa radiante al ver que ahora los papeles se habían invertido. Malfoy lucía fastidiado.

—No me llames tramposo, Potter —siseó, entre dientes.

—Quisiste arrojarme de mi escoba, Malfoy. Si mal no recuerdas.

—Y aún así, fue perfectamente legal y lo sabes.

Las mejillas de Lily subieron un tono. Sí, lo sabía. Mientras no la sujetara a ella o el mango de su escoba, el contacto estaba permitido —Sí, bueno. Tenía doce años. Y no fue limpio tampoco.

El rubio enarcó ambas cejas rubias —Créeme, Potter, que no hice nada que no pudieras sobrevivir. ¿Y quién dijo que debía ser limpio? Limpio es aburrido y para llorones.

—Para Slytherins, querrás decir —masculló.

—Oh... —dijo, fingiendo lamentarse—. Lo siento, Potter. ¿Herí tu sensible corazón caballeroso de Gryffindor?

—Sobrevivirá. ¿Qué me dices de tu sobredimensionado ego de serpiente? —le devolvió.

Malfoy fingió darse unas palmaditas el pecho, donde estaría su corazón, dramáticamente —Sí, todavía lo tengo, gracias —voz sarcástica.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco —¿A dónde vamos, Malfoy? —con impaciencia.

—A... ¡Shh! —chistó, tomándola del brazo y tirando de ella para detenerla de continuar avanzando. Su cálida palma cubriendo firmemente los labios de la pelirroja, la cual alzó los ojos para mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

En el corredor perpendicular se oyó la voz familiar de Filch —¿Qué es, señora Norris? ¿Oliste a _esos_ estudiantes? —llena de desdén y emoción ante la idea de atrapar a alguien a quien castigar. La gata maulló cerca de donde ellos estaban y Lily se tensó. Scorpius, dando pasitos cortos hacia el costado, y llevándose a la Gryffindor consigo, los movilizó hasta que pudieron tomar otro corredor paralelo al ocupado por Filch y la señora Norris. Ambos se apresuraron a alejarse de allí rápidamente y solo se detuvieron una vez estuvieron seguros de que la gata no los seguía.

—Ese maldito _Squib_ —masculló el rubio entre dientes. Y Lily habría objetado al desdeñoso comentario del Slytherin, sino fuera porque Filch tampoco le agradaba y encontraba que era bastante difícil sentir pena por él. Así que no dijo nada y, en su lugar, siguió caminando junto al chico; observándolo de reojo aquí y allá.

—Entonces... ¿A dónde vamos? —insistió, empezando a perder la paciencia. Malfoy no parecía estar llevándolos a ningún lugar ni parecía tener una solución tampoco, solo estaba paseándolos por los corredores del castillo. Y no parecía que tuviera mucha prisa tampoco.

—A... ¿Acaso no dije que era una sorpresa, Potter? —dijo, con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Y creo recordar que yo dije que _no_ me gustaban _tus_ sorpresas, Malfoy. Conociéndote, podrías estar guiándome hasta algún monstruo que haya encerrado en el castillo.

—Por interesante que sea tu teoría, Potter. Lamento decirte que el único monstruo que tengo es Snakey —y al decir esto no pudo evitar sonreír entretenido—. Y está abajo.

—Te estás burlando de mi otra vez —espetó, bufando, con las mejillas rojas.

—Mi basilisco no es un chiste, Potter —siguió, fingiendo suma seriedad y sobriedad—. Come tres veces al día y no te imaginas la bolsa que necesito para recoger sus desechos —pero no pudiendo contener la curvatura de sus comisuras.

Contra su voluntad, sus propias comisuras se curvaron a duras penas también —Oh, cierra la boca, Malfoy...

—De hecho, necesito una pala enorme para levantar toda su...

—¡Eso es asqueroso! —exclamó, no pudiendo contener la carcajada ligera que trepó por su garganta y escapó de su boca. Malfoy la miró con curiosidad. Y Lily comprendió que había cometido una especie de herejía y debía haber roto otra docena de reglas no escritas que debían existir en algún lado (muchas de las cuales habría establecido su tío Ron, con seguridad). Se había reído de un chiste de Malfoy, de todas las personas. Y eso parecía erróneo en tantos niveles que empezaba a perder la cuenta. James se horrorizaría, de saberlo, y posiblemente volvería a decir algo relacionado con desheredarla. Y Lily acordaba que había algo de antinatural en aquella situación. Y aún cuando no lo pareciera realmente, no del todo _–no realmente-_, debía serlo en cierta forma... Malfoy _NO_ era gracioso, después de todo. A menos que estuviera siendo su usual persona; sarcástico, mordaz y abusivo, y ella _odiaba _su usual persona. Lily perdió rápidamente la sonrisa. Este era Malfoy, después de todo, perfecto Slytherin hecho y derecho. Y no debía perder la perspectiva. No podía confiarse.

Scorpius la observó de reojo endurecer las facciones (ceño fruncido) y volvió la vista al frente. Había sido una agradable vista, al menos, por efímera que hubiera sido. Pero Scorpius sabía que no había sido para _él_. Y estaba convencido de que era mejor de esa forma. Ya era bastante malo, después de todo, que estuviera allí aún, con ella, "simpatizando". Debería haber dado media vuelta y huido cuando había podido. _Ella _sería su_ ruina_, lo sabía. Al infierno la sangre pura y todo lo demás.

Lily observó sus alrededores. Estaban en el séptimo piso, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el retrato de la dama gorda —¿Qué planeas, Malfoy? Estamos cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué sucede, Potter? ¿Temerosa de que te vean conmigo y piensen que los traicionaste? —pero no había humor en su voz.

Ella bufó —Mira quién habla. No te veo a ti muy gustoso de que te vean conmigo tampoco.

—No lo estoy —admitió, con acritud. Aunque no diciéndolo por las razones que ella había interpretado, seguramente. No que importara. Era mejor de esa forma también.

—Sí, bueno. Es mutuo, Malfoy.

—Me alegra que hayamos aclarado eso, Potter —masculló entre dientes—. Es por aquí.

—¿A dónde vamos? —inquirió quizá por enésima vez, con desconfianza. Pero él no respondió. En su lugar, siguió caminando, giró y se detuvo en medio de un corto corredor, poniendo su pálida y esbelta mano contra la pared desnuda, palpando la piedra. En la pared de enfrente, vio Lily, había un tapiz con un hombre que parecía –si no se equivocaba- estar intentando enseñar a un grupo de Trolls a bailar ballet, aunque en vano, dado que todo lo que éstos hacían era aporrear al frustrado profesor—. ¿Es...?

—El tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado —asintió el rubio, deslizando sus largos y estilizados dedos por entre los espacios de las piedras, trazando patrones distraídos—. Debería estar aquí.

—¿La...? —insinuó Lily, alentándolo a que continuara.

Scorpius chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia, sin dejar de examinar la pared —La sala de los menesteres, Potter. Mi padre me habló sobre ella. Se supone que...

—...aparece cuando alguien tiene necesidad de ella. Mi papá también habló de ella. La usaron en su quinto año para practicar defensas contra las artes oscuras. Pero... ¿No se quemó?

El Malfoy suspiró —Eso dijo mi padre también —asintiendo—. Pero quizá aún pueda accederse.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué, tu padre no te enseñó cómo usarla, Potter?

Lily se sonrojó. No, no le había enseñado. De hecho, la única razón por la que el mapa del merodeador y la capa estaban en posesión de Al, ahora, y James previamente era porque el segundo había robado ambos objetos del escritorio de su padre cuando éste no estaba viendo —Deja de hablar y haz lo que haya que hacer, Malfoy. No tengo todo el día.

—Sígueme —dijo, caminando hacia una ventana que había más allá del tramo vacío de la pared, y luego regresaron al alcanzar el jarrón del tamaño de una persona en el otro extremo. Cuando volvieron por tercera vez, encontraron una puerta de brillante madera que acababa de aparecer. Extendiendo la mano, Scorpius tomó el picaporte de lata y abrió la puerta, ingresando. Lily lo siguió de cerca, cerrando la puerta tras de ambos. Delante de los dos se extendía una amplia habitación.

—Encantador —terció Lily con sarcasmo, observando la larga habitación de muros y techo de piedra que se encontraba iluminada por lámparas de color verdoso que colgaban del techo con cadenas, otorgando a la iluminación del ambiente un tinte verdoso y algo lóbrego. Las paredes, en cambio, estaban llenas de estanterías de madera que contenían libros de todas las asignaturas posibles. Lomo tras lomo de los gruesos volúmenes encuadernados de piel cubrían los muros. Y cerca de una oscura chimenea sumamente ornamentada, sobre la cual había calaveras y demás cosas extrañas, había una gran cantidad de sofás de cuero con botones en los respaldares. Algunos de color negro y otros color verde oscuro pero no parecía haber ninguna mesita cerca. Y ciertamente no era muy acogedor tampoco. De hecho, daba al lugar un ambiente bastante frío—. Muy... Slytherin...

Malfoy enarcó ambas cejas —¿Qué esperabas, Potter? Fue lo primero que vino a mi cabeza.

Lily evaluó el lugar con curiosidad —¿Así es la sala común de Slytherin? —sintiéndose agradecida de haber sido selecta en Gryffindor. No estaba segura de poder sobrevivir siete años en un lugar así de lúgubre, después de todo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros —Más o menos, sí.

—¿Y tienen una chimenea tan pequeña? —curioseó, pasando el dedo por ésta y examinando el fuego que crepitaba en el interior de la misma.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Muy... "acogedora" —dijo irónicamente. Y Malfoy frunció el entrecejo.

—Bien, inténtalo tú, Potter; si crees que tienes algo mejor.

Lily asintió y cerró los ojos por un instante, deseando sillones y sofás más similares a los de la sala común de Gryffindor que tanto amaba; mullidos, con altos respaldares y gruesos apoyabrazos a ambos lados. Para luego reemplazar la pequeña chimenea ornamentada por una mucho más grande, como la de su propia sala común, que prácticamente dominaba de forma completa una de las paredes. En medio de los sofás, apareció una mesita. Y reemplazó las lámparas verdes por antorchas como las que había en las mazmorras —Listo —exclamó, complacida. Ahora el lugar tenía un ambiente mucho más cálido y agradable—. Ya no parece un nido de serpientes.

—No, parece la sala de estar de una abuela —terció, mofándose con una sonrisa arrogante—. ¿Tiene Earl Gray, señora? Porque le aceptaría una taza...

Lily no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante esto —Oh, trágatelo, Malfoy. Además, me darás la razón cuando pruebes esos sofás.

Malfoy caminó hasta el sofá para dos personas y se dejó caer, piernas apoyadas y perezosamente cruzadas sobre uno de los apoyabrazos. Lily se sentó en un sofá individual frente a él, la mesita de café entre ambos —Bueno... Es un poco menos duro que los nuestros... Pero no me oirás volviéndolo a decir, Potter.

—Me declaro satisfecha —asintió con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y marchándose a buscar un libro. Malfoy la siguió, observando intrigado la cantidad de libros de pociones que había también, algunos que él ni siquiera había leído aún.

Pasando sus dedos por los lomos de los libros, Scorpius leyó absorto los distintos títulos: _El elaborador de pociones práctico_, _Moste Potente Potions,_ _Filtros y pociones mágicas_,_ Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_, _Poción de opúsculo_ y otros cientos de ejemplares que solo había visto en la biblioteca al pasar. Curioso, retrajo uno y comenzó a ojearlo, de pie delante de la estantería. A su lado, Lily Potter buscaba el libro que necesitaba. Al verlo, tres estantes más arriba del alcance de su mano, removió la varita de su bolsillo y exclamó —Accio "Elaboración de Pociones de dificultad media" —fuerte y claro, y el libro voló a sus manos. Contenta, Lily se marchó al sofá individual una vez más, con el libro bajo el brazo. Malfoy, por su parte, hizo lo mismo, recostándose en el sillón doble con la cabeza en un apoyabrazos y los tobillos en otro. Libro de pociones avanzado entre las manos.

—¿En verdad quieres dedicarte a algo relacionado con pociones? —dijo Lily con curiosidad, recordando lo que el rubio había dicho en aquella fiesta de navidad de Slughorn, dos años atrás. Entonces había creído que el rubio solo estaba haciendo uso de sus artimañas para engatusar a Slughorn y convertirse en uno de sus estudiantes preferidos, cosa que había logrado, por otro lado, convirtiéndose inclusive en el favorito de entre todos los favoritos. Ahora, no obstante, parecía manifestar un genuino interés por pociones. Y además estaba el haber trabajado en la botica.

Malfoy apartó el libro de su rostro y bufó, mirando al techo —Ese es el plan. Convertirme en un elaborador de pociones. ¿Te parece gracioso, Potter? —inquirió molesto, torciendo el gesto al ver que la pelirroja sonreía.

—No —negó Lily, sin dejar de sonreír—. Bueno, no creo que te cueste demasiado, ¿verdad? El profesor Slughorn realmente parece tenerte en alta estima. E inclusive Rose admitió que eres bueno, mejor que ella, en pociones y Rose odia no ser la mejor en las clases.

—Lo que _esa _Weasley san... —se cortó, notando la expresión de Lily y reformulando sobre la marcha— Lo que tu prima crea me tiene sin cuidado.

Lily bufó indignada —¿Sabes, Malfoy? Solo estaba siendo amable... —le espetó, cerrando el libro de un golpe.

—Sí, bueno. No necesito tu benevolencia, Potter —retrucó, fastidiado.

La pelirroja, molesta, se puso de pie y le arrojó el libro, el cual lo golpeó en el abdomen —Me voy —y, sin más, dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la puerta. No obstante, la exasperante voz arrogante del Slytherin la detuvo de abandonar la sala multipropósitos.

—Buena suerte en tus MHB.

Enrojecida de indignación, Lily dio media vuelta con la varita en la mano y marchó a toda velocidad al Slytherin, que ahora la aguardaba de pie. Enfurecida, le apuntó con ésta al mentón, pero Malfoy no se inmutó —Eres odioso y exasperante.

—Me parece justo —coincidió, con una sonrisa arrogante—, pero solo si acuerdas que no eres una persona dócil tú misma, Potter. Y si quitas esa varita de mi cara antes de que te la quite yo.

Lily vaciló, pero finalmente dejó caer la mano resignada —Bien, me comportaré si te comportas.

—Lo siento, no hago tratos —dijo, altaneramente.

—Pero dijiste... —exclamó, indignada. Debería haber sabido mejor que confiar en el idiota de Malfoy. Debería simplemente haber hechizado su arrogante trasero de regreso a su casa.

—Que consideraba justas tus acusaciones si tú aceptabas las mías. No dije nada de comportarme —señaló, con astucia—. Especialmente cuando acabas de arrojarme con un libro, Potter —señaló lo último, ligeramente entretenido.

La pelirroja enrojeció aún más. Concedido, no había sido la mejor reacción o toma de acción. No obstante, no había podido evitarlo y el libro había sido lo único a mano que había tenido para aventarle —Fue un impulso.

Enarcó ambas cejas platinadas —¿Y usualmente vas por la vida aventándole libros a la gente? ¿O últimamente decidiste seguir los pasos de Peeves?

—No, de hecho, fue la primera vez. Y se sintió bien —aseguró, molesta.

Malfoy puso una mano en su corazón, mofándose dramáticamente —Ahora me siento honrado, Potter. No sabía que quisieras que fuera tu primera vez. Me complace saber que te resultó satisfactoria.

Al comprender el doble significado, Lily enrojeció aún más —Ni lo pienses, pervertido —dándole un empujón y haciendo que Scorpius trastabillara un paso hacia atrás.

Sonrió arrogantemente —No tengo la menor idea de qué hablas, Potter. Me refería a tu libro, aquí lo tienes —dijo, con la misma expresión que usaba frente a los profesores cuando quería asegurar que no estaba involucrado en nada ni rompiendo las normas. Y entonces el libro levitó hasta donde estaba ella y cayó lánguido en sus pequeñas manos—. Deberías empezar con la página 7...

Dando media vuelta, mortificada, Lily decidió volvió a su sofá y abrió el libro en la página 7, evitando por todos los medios posibles que él viera que, de hecho, sí le había hecho caso y comenzado por donde él le había indicado. Odiaba hacerlo, pero sabía que el odioso de Malfoy era bueno en pociones y Lily no tenía el tiempo para ser quisquillosa tampoco. Eso no significaba, por otro lado, que fuera a permitir que él lo supiera. Entonces recordó algo.

—No puedes practicar Legeremancia, ¿verdad? —espetó, a la defensiva.

Scorpius, que había retomado la lectura de su propio libro, sonrió, haciendo que Lily se tensara —¿Tú que crees, Potter?

—Que hablas demasiado, Malfoy.

—Ahí lo tienes, entonces. Tu respuesta —y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su lectura, pero podía sentir los ojos chocolate de ella fijos en él.

Pero no podía creerle. Malfoy era un mentiroso y un embustero también —Pero...

Alzó la mirada de su libro —¿Algo que te esté molestando, Potter?

—Sí, respóndeme.

—Pensé que tú ya habías hecho eso por tu cuenta —señaló, con obviedad.

—Pero quiero que me lo digas tú —demandó, con obstinación.

Scorpius suspiró larga y tendidamente —No puedo usar Legeremancia, ¿satisfecha? Aunque sí soy bastante bueno con la Oclumancia, no que sirva de mucho cuando la gente se entromete en tu pensadero.

Las mejillas se le arrebolaron —Yo no...

—¿Te interesó lo que viste, Potter? —inquirió, ahora sonaba serio—. ¿O quieres que te pase el resto para que sigas curioseando?

—No vi nada. Al menos... nada... —siguió, no muy segura de cómo proseguir. Su caso no se veía bien, lo sabía. Era culpable de lo que él la acusaba.

—No te preocupes, no viste lo _peor_ —le aseguró. Y no lo había hecho. Aunque seguramente ambos tenían parámetros abismalmente distintos para determinar lo peor. Y mientras que ella podría pensar en los horrores de la guerra, él se refería a cosas más... actuales... y concernientes a él y... ella... Y cosas que ni siquiera debería pensar, para empezar. Esa era la razón por las que las había vertido ahí, después de todo, y en primer lugar: Por su sanidad mental.

Porque, a diferencia de Potter, él no podía consentirse el tener las emociones borboteando en la superficie, _allí _bajo la _piel_, listas para bullir y emerger y actuar acorde a éstas. No, él no tenía ese derecho. Lo había perdido al nacer como un Malfoy y un sangre pura y esa verdad le había sido afirmada y reafirmada a lo largo de toda su vida. Así había sido criado, y eventualmente crecido para compartimentar todas y cada una de sus emociones tal y como había sido enseñado. Dividirlas en pequeños cajoncitos en su cabeza y dejarlas allí hasta que pudiera darles algún uso o hasta que juntaran polvo y eventualmente las olvidara o pudiera mantenerlas a raya. Y eso había estado haciendo y aún intentaba hacer, mantener a raya la clase de cosas que entre su familia no gozaban de buenos estándares. Y Lily Potter, con sus emociones a flor de piel y su capacidad de humanidad y su condenada sangre impura que lo arruinaba todo, estaba entre esas cosas.

Entre las cosas que Scorpius Malfoy tendría que arrojar al fondo de un cajón en su cabeza y olvidarse todo al respecto.

Simplemente porque así era la vida.

Y la vida no era justa,

no para personas como él.

No la mayor parte del tiempo.


	32. Todo está en la sangre

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen.  
**

32/36

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como todos los días, he aquí el capítulo de hoy que ojalá les guste. Y **¡Gracias! **De verdad, a todos quienes leen mi historia y quienes me apoyaron hasta aquí con sus alentadores comentarios. Queda poquito para el final y por eso quería hacerles llegar mis más sentidos y sinceros agradecimientos a todos, tanto a quienes han seguido la historia anónimamente, por así decirlo, y a quienes me han ido haciendo saber lo que les parecía. **Muchísimas gracias**, especialmente a: a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**,**Ayda Merodeadora**, **TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta**, **AmJMatter**, **ania-coug**, **Testudine Black**, **Lorena**, **Carolina**, **lizairy cullen**, **Mio uchiha**, **Patty **y** katnispotter15********k**. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XXXII

"Todo está en la sangre"

* * *

—Me voy a estudiar —anunció Lily lo más naturalmente posible, tomando su mochila, colgándosela al hombro y poniéndose de pie. Rose, que estaba sentada en la mesa del Gran Comedor con varios libros abiertos y mapas de las estrellas a medio completar y pergaminos y varias plumas esparcidas por doquier (sin mencionar que su tupido cabello largo era un desastre), alzó la mirada ceñuda. Era obvio, al menos para Lily, que su prima no estaba durmiendo mucho por estudiar. Los exámenes estaban más y más cerca, después de todo.

—¿A la biblioteca? —inquirió con suspicacia.

—Sí, a la biblioteca, Rose —repitió, exasperada.

—¿Y has estado yendo a la biblioteca todos estos días a estudiar? —insistió.

—He estado estudiando todos los días, sí —no era una mentira, después de todo. Sí había estado estudiando, y arduamente también, solo que no en la biblioteca y no en soledad, como Rose creía. Y no era que no confiara en Rose, porque lo hacía, pero de decirle que era con Malfoy con quien se encontraba a estudiar, su prima inmediatamente saltaría a conclusiones erradas y empezaría a sermonearla y a insistir con su ridícula teoría y Lily no tenía ánimos para volver a escuchar nada de todo eso.

—¿En la biblioteca? —volvió a preguntar.

—Rose...

—Porque Madame Pince me dijo que no te ha visto desde que te expulsó por comer en la biblioteca, dos semanas atrás.

—Madame Pince ha estado ocupada yendo de aquí para allá, no puede controlar a toda hora todas las personas que entran y salen de la biblioteca —mintió, con exasperación. Rose no parecía conforme, por ende añadió—. He estado estudiando, Rose. Créeme. Me irá bien en las MHB.

—Bueno... —aún no estaba muy convencida, pero Lily sabía que eso era todo lo que conseguiría con su prima. Así que se despidió y se marchó hacia la salida del Gran Salón. Malfoy, que había estado hasta el momento observándola desde su mesa, se puso de pie y se apresuró hasta alcanzarla pero solo se aproximó cuando hubieron abandonado el comedor y se hubo asegurado de que no había nadie en los alrededores.

—¿Ahora mientes, Potter? —inquirió, con una sonrisa arrogante, caminando a su lado y hablando bajo.

—Créeme que no quieres que Rose sepa qué hacemos.

Malfoy enarcó ambas cejas con curiosidad —¿Y qué hacemos?

Lily le dedicó una mirada de amonestación —Yo estudio. Tú, por otro lado, solo me fastidias. Y no tienes que venir todas y cada una de las veces, ¿sabes? Puedo estudiar yo solita —dijo, bufando con fastidio.

—Yo también tengo que estudiar, Potter. Los EXTASIS serán en unas semanas —le recordó, ceñudo. Pero entonces sonrió imperiosamente una vez más—. Eres toda una pequeña mentirosa, ¿verdad?

—Te darás un festín con esto, ¿verdad? —exclamó, mirándolo de reojo con enfado.

—Naturalmente. ¿La pequeña hijita del famoso y honesto Harry Potter miente? Quizá le escriba a Rita Skeeter.

—Sí, tú has eso —le devolvió, con sarcasmo—. Le encantará saber que pasamos tanto tiempo juntos escabulléndonos para vivir nuestro amor prohibido.

—Bueno, quizá no a Skeeter —dijo, como si lo pensara mejor, pero la situación claramente le resultaba humorosa—. ¿Sabes, Potter? Hubieras sido una gran Slytherin.

—Y tú un graaaaan Gryffindor —terció mordazmente—. Sí, puedo imaginarte con los colores dorado y escarlata. Muy bonitos te quedarían, por cierto.

—Ja, ja —bufó con fastidio. Sería Gryffindor el día que los escregutos de cola explosiva empezaran a ser mascotas bonachonas—. Pero hablaba en serio.

Lily lo miró con curiosidad, y sonrió —A James le hubiera dado un ataque. Pero no, gracias. Me gusta mi casa.

Malfoy miró pensativo hacia delante —El sombrero estuvo a punto de ponerme en Gryffindor —soltó, como si nada.

Ella se volvió sorprendida —¿De verdad? —pero comprendió, molesta, que Scorpius le estaba tomando el pelo una vez más cuando una pequeña curvatura apareció en sus labios.

—No, Slytherin hecho y derecho. De arriba abajo y de adentro a afuera, Potter. Está en la sangre —replicó, entretenido.

—Sí, bueno, por eso estás en la casa que estás, Malfoy. Eres un idiota —farfulló—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—De hecho... tengo que estudiar. Pensé que eso había quedado claro dado que no frecuentaría tu presencia de lo contrario.

—Si tanto te desagrada mi presencia, alza una pared en medio de la sala de los menesteres. Por lo que a mi me importa... —bufó, aferrando la correa de su mochila.

—Lo mismo te digo, Potter. Y volviendo a lo de mentir —soltó de forma casual, con una sonrisa—, ¿dónde aprendiste? Porque esa clase de habilidad... En Slytherin podría habérsele encontrado un buen uso, ¿sabes?

Lily le dedicó una mirada de amonestación —Estoy segura que sí —terció, con sarcasmo—. Y tengo dos hermanos mayores, Malfoy. Tuve que aprender a hacerlo para salvaguardar mi sanidad mental (y privacidad). Especialmente con "entrometido" James en la casa. Pero créeme que soy una Gryffindor hecha y derecha. De arriba abajo y de adentro afuera —lo citó, sonriendo—. Tú lo dijiste, todo está en la sangre.

Scorpius perdió la sonrisa, quedando en su lugar una amarga mueca que Lily pasó por alto —Sí... —todo estaba en la sangre. Ese era el quid de la cuestión, después de todo. ¿O no? Él mismo lo había dicho. Eran _sus_ palabras, no las de _ella_.

Por el resto del trayecto a la sala de los menesteres, Scorpius no volvió a hablar y agradeció que ella no intentara hacerlo tampoco. No tenía deseos de entablar ningún tipo de conversación, especialmente ninguna que girara en torno a la sangre. Y sabía que, en definitiva, todo se reducía y volvía una y otra y otra vez a ello. Lo sabía, porque había intentado abandonar el círculo y siempre resultaba que terminaba en el mismo lugar. Una y otra y otra vez. De forma recurrente. Como un eterno recordatorio de que la realidad estaba siempre _allí_, siempre esperando, siempre presente. Y ésa era _su_ realidad; había cosas que _jamás_ encajarían juntas, jamás tendrían sentido, sin importar cuánto se intentara apretar las piezas juntas.

Bufando, se dejó caer en el sofá en el que usualmente se recostaba y comenzó a observar distraídamente la snitch que acababa de soltar del bolsillo de su túnica y que aleteaba alegremente a su alrededor con sus pequeñas alitas como colibrí doradas. Sus ojos grises siguiéndola y permitiéndole posarse en la punta de sus dedos, de vez en cuando. Lily, que estaba al otro lado de la mesita, en el sofá individual, intentando leer uno de los tantos libros que llevaba estudiando por semanas para los exámenes, alzó inevitablemente la cabeza. Malfoy estaba callado. Lo cual _NO_ era usual. Malfoy _NO_ se callaba. No desde que habían comenzado a frecuentar la sala de los menesteres al menos. No, usualmente permanecía al otro lado de la mesa haciendo comentarios sardónicos, fastidiándola y, en ocasiones extraordinarias, sonsacándole una que otra pequeña sonrisa contenida.

Resultaba, había descubierto, que Scorpius Malfoy sí tenía humor (aparte del sarcasmo y su desagradable usual persona, evidentemente) y uno considerablemente agradable también, cuando no estaba usando las palabras sangre sucia, impura o siendo planamente ofensivo. Ahora, Lily había notado que tampoco usaba tanto dichas palabras como antes, o quizá solo había sido ella quien había creído que iba por la vida llamando así a las distintas personas. Y parecía atajarse también cuando una de las dos antes mencionadas estaba a punto de escapar su boca. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Lily no tenía idea, pero su mejor teoría era que lo hacía para ser civil. Tenía sentido, después de todo, dado que estaba atrapado con ella por la necesidad de ambos de estudiar y a aquellas alturas debía saber perfectamente que le echaría una maldición si tan siquiera intentaba llamarla de esa forma a ella o a cualquier otra persona, especialmente perteneciente a su familia. Y, naturalmente, ninguno de los dos podría estudiar si se estaban maldiciendo el uno al otro continua y constantemente. Por esa razón, asumía, habían hecho un pacto tácito de ser civiles el uno con el otro. Y, hasta el momento, estaba funcionando sorprendentemente. Lo que la llevaba al asunto en cuestión.

Malfoy estaba callado. Y Malfoy _NO_ se callaba, especialmente cuando tenía tantas cosas sarcásticas para vomitar. Y Lily sabía que las tenía. _Siempre_ las tenía —Estás callado —señaló finalmente.

Malfoy, que estaba viendo a su snitch aletear alegremente delante suyo, la miró por el rabillo del ojo sin perfilar el rostro en su dirección. Labios tensados rígidamente —Me duele la cabeza —mintió, solo para callarla.

Lily frunció el entrecejo —¿Quieres que te acompañe y busquemos a Madame Hickey? Ella seguramente podrá darte algo para...

—No necesito ir a la enfermería, Potter —la cortó.

—Pero dijiste... —comenzó, molesta.

Volvió los ojos a la snitch, que continuaba aleteando, ahora débilmente —Que me dolía la cabeza, no que quería tu ayuda para lidiar con esto.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras —bufó, volviendo a su libro.

—Eso haré. A menos, claro, que no me haya enterado de que debía pedirte permiso, Potter —terció, con acidez.

Lily apretó los dientes —No me hagas arrojarte otro libro, Malfoy. Y ésta vez apuntaré a la cabeza.

El rubio gruñó algo por lo bajo que Lily no comprendió y continuó con su improductiva tarea de observar su snitch dorada aletear alrededor de su cabeza y por encima de ésta. Extendiendo la mano, de vez en cuando, para tocarla o atraparla entre sus dedos y volver a soltarla. La pelirroja, que había vuelto a su libro, volvió a alzar con curiosidad la mirada —¿De dónde la robaste?

Malfoy la atrapó y abrió la mano, dejando que la pelotita del tamaño de una nuez reposara en su palma, que estaba perfilada hacia arriba —Del castillo —hizo una pausa y añadió—. Fue la primera snitch que atrapé, por eso reconoce mi toque.

—Las snitch tienen memoria táctil... —susurró, recordando que su tía Hermione, a pesar de no entender _NADA _de Quidditch, lo había mencionado en una ocasión y su padre y tío habían confirmado el dato con una pequeña expresión nostálgica en sus rostros respectivamente.

—Por eso no sería técnicamente "robar", si me reconoce —musitó, ceñudo.

Lily sonrió —No creo que el colegio lo vea de esa forma —señalando lo obvio, para luego decir, con ligero sarcasmo—. Aunque deberían, si es la única snitch que atrapaste en tu vida, Malfoy...

El rubio se sentó de golpe y apretó los labios en una línea, la snitch apretujada ahora en su mano derecha —No fue la única —masculló, molesto. Frustrado. Amargado. _Tenía_ que largarse de _allí_, inmediatamente—. Me iba perfectamente _bien_, Potter, antes de que aparecieras y lo arruinaras todo —frunció los labios, comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir y añadió, amonestándose internamente—, en Quidditch. Como sea, me largo.

Y, sin más, se puso de pie, atravesó la sala de menesteres a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta y desapareció tras ésta, cerrándola de un golpe. Y Lily, entre conmocionada e indignada, cerró el libro de un golpe. También molesta —¿Cuál demonios es tu problema?

No lo entendía, poco antes había estado bromeando y siendo su usual sarcástica persona y acribillándola con preguntas sobre su capacidad de mentir y súbitamente se había silenciado y retraído completamente en sí mismo. Al punto que no se había dignado a hablarle o siquiera mirarla en toda la tarde (algo que solía hacer siempre, a lo largo de las dos semanas que llevaban estudiando, solo para fastidiarla e incomodarla mientras ella intentaba estudiar. Mirarla fijo, eso era) y ahora simplemente estallaba delante de ella, temperamental e irritablemente, y la culpaba por idioteces en las que Lily no tenía nada que ver, como su evidente incapacidad para ganarle como buscador a Gryffindor en el Quidditch. Guardó el libro y se marchó sumamente indignada y resignada por el día que el Slytherin acababa de arruinarle completamente. Sí, Malfoy era un reverendo idiota. Nada más y nada menos. Por esa razón, no se sorprendió cuando el rubio no apareció por la sala de los menesteres al día siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente de ese tampoco, hasta alcanzar casi las dos semanas completas sin "agraciarla" con su presencia. Lily estaba agradecida, por otro lado, porque solo entonces había sido capaz de estudiar completamente sin ninguna interrupción. Aunque debía admitir que la sala sí era demasiado grande para una _única_ persona. No que estuviera diciendo que extrañaba la intolerable presencia del Slytherin. En absoluto.

—Lily, estás haciendo otra vez eso que haces de acuchillar tu comida... —señaló Rose, suspirando larga y tendidamente, con paciencia.

Lily soltó el tenedor y volvió la cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin, solo para notar que el rubio no se hallaba allí. Entonces se volteó una vez más, tomó el tenedor nuevamente y volvió a acuclillar su comida —No sé de qué hablas.

Rose enarboló su varita y la hizo girar suavemente —Accio tenedor —y éste se soltó de la mano de Lily y voló a las manos de la otra pelirroja—. ¿Qué te sucede? No estás así de enfadada desde principio de año. Y, si no supiera mejor, creería que esto se relaciona con Malfoy...

—Todos los males del mundo se relacionan con Malfoy, Rose —gruñó, recordando perfectamente la vez a la que se refería su prima. La vez que lo había visto en el compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts siendo acariciado como si fuera un gato por Peony Parkinson. Le arrebató el tenedor a Rose, clavándolo con todas sus fuerzas en su rosbif (y dejándolo clavado de forma vertical, vibrando por la violencia del gesto) para luego ponerse de pie y anunciar—. Me voy. Tengo que estudiar.

Para luego salir del gran comedor a toda velocidad. Se estaba dirigiendo a la sala multiusos por un corredor en apariencia vacío, cuando notó a dos personas cerca de una columna de piedra. La primera, que reconoció al instante como la fuente de todas sus frustraciones por semanas por el llamativo y distintivo cabello rubio platinado, permanecía apoyado contra la columna con los brazos cruzados. La otra, una chica un poco más alta que Lily, que reconoció como Peony Parkinson, estaba hablándole animadamente de algo que a ella no podría importarle menos. En lo que a Lily respectaba, se merecían mutuamente. Parkinson era la contraparte femenina de Scorpius Malfoy, después de todo. Desagradable, elitista, superficial y obsesionada con el estatus de sangre de los magos, como en ocasiones era el rubio. Al menos lo parecía la mayor parte del tiempo. La otra parte... Bueno, en algún momento Lily podría haber llegado a admitir que Malfoy podía ser tolerable, inclusive agradable en contadas y selectas ocasiones, pero ahora pensaba que era solo un idiota más de Slytherin. Como básicamente siempre había creído que era, de todas formas. Por esa razón, simplemente siguió caminando de largo, ignorando la mirada del Slytherin sobre ella.

La chica de Slytherin, en cambio, se volteó a verla con el entrecejo fruncido y le dedicó una mirada de odio que ni Lily ni Malfoy notaron. La primera por haber pasado ya de largo y no voltear la cabeza y el segundo porque sus ojos permanecían fijos en la coronilla color rojo fuego de la Gryffindor. Peony chasqueó la lengua. _Sinceramente..._ Primero Zabini (que aunque no quisiera admitirlo encontraba a la chica Potter linda) y ahora Scorpius. Era indignante. Y aunque sabía que ninguno terminaría por actuar por una simple atracción, dado que era una mugrosa sangre impura, la odiaba de todas formas. Con todas sus fuerzas. Chasqueando la lengua otra vez, alzó la voz atrayendo la atención del rubio, que la miró ceñudo, algo que Peony ignoró.

—Seguramente te irá muy bien en los EXTASIS —lo halagó, intentando obtener algún tipo de atención de su parte—. Toma, para que tengas mientras estudias —le dijo, poniéndole en la mano una caja de golosinas—. Son bolas de chocolate rellenas de fresa y nata de Cornualles. Me las envió mi madre, son mis favoritas, pero quiero que las tengas tú.

Lily, oyendo esto, se detuvo en seco; debatiéndose entre intervenir y no hacerlo. Por un lado, sería lo correcto, aún cuando ella no era ninguna prefecta ni nada por el estilo. Por otro, Lily pensaba que, en cierta forma, Malfoy se lo merecía y no le vendría mal una buena dosis de infortunio en su vida para que se le bajaran los ánimos. Aunque, considerándolo mejor, _nadie_ se merecía a Peony Parkinson. Ni siquiera Scorpius Malfoy. Y eso era demasiado decir.

Cuando se volteó, Peony estaba alentando a Malfoy a que probara una y el rubio parecía darle vueltas a la golosina en su mano, sin mucho interés —No tengo hambre.

—Una vez que las pruebes, las _amarás_ —insistió Peony, prácticamente arrebatándole la bola de chocolate de la mano y acercándosela a los labios.

Lily rápidamente sacó la varita y exclamó con calma —Depulso —haciendo que la bola de chocolate saliera expulsada de la mano de Parkinson y colapsara contra la pared del corredor, aplastándose con un sonido de "squash" y dejando una mancha negra en el muro. El relleno comenzó a caer por la pared.

Parkinson se volteó indignada a la pelirroja —¡¿Qué crees que haces, Potter?! —mientras que Malfoy, en cambio, la miraba con curiosidad y ambas cejas enarcadas.

—Un favor a Malfoy —_no que lo merezca_— y la humanidad —retrucó, con mordacidad.

Parkinson la miró indignada —¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo quieres para ti, ¿verdad?! ¡Siempre lo quisiste!

Lily la miró con incredulidad, ¿lo decía en serio? Conociendo a Parkinson, seguramente. Y habría reído, encontrado humorosa la acusación, sino fuera porque, por alguna razón, no lo hacía. No la encontraba graciosa, aunque no le dio demasiadas vueltas a ello —No, gracias. Puedes quedártelo, si consigues que te preste atención_ sin _—e hizo hincapié en el "sin"— usar pociones de amor.

Malfoy frunció el entrecejo y clavó sus ojos en la Slytherin, la cual parecía debatirse entre actuar indignada, como si la insinuación fuera meramente ridícula, o actuar herida porque alguien insinuara algo así de ella —¿Es cierto? —demandó el rubio, con voz seca.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo _NO_ necesito pociones de amor, Potter! —le devolvió, aún sosteniendo la caja abierta de bolas de chocolate que había ofrecido al chico previamente—. Cierra tu mugrosa boca de san...

Lily, que sostenía la varita en alto, la agitó haciéndola callar, pero no realizó ningún encantamiento o maleficio. En su lugar, terció —¿Y entonces para qué compraste cerca de media docena de botellas en la tienda de mi tío?

—Yo no... —se volvió al rubio, buscando apoyo, pero éste continuaba observándola con frialdad e impasibilidad—. No creerás nada de eso, Scorpius, ¿verdad? Yo no...

—Come una —ordenó, extendiendo la mano con la bola de chocolate que hasta el momento había tenido en la mano. Parkinson miró dubitativa la golosina y palideció.

—¿Qué...?

—Come UNA —dijo árida y pausadamente, con la línea de la mandíbula tensada. Lily observó el altercado en silencio.

Peony exclamó indignada —¿Le creerás a esa... _esa_ mugrosa, inmunda sangre impura de Gryffindor en vez de a mi? —dedicando una profunda mirada de odio y señalando a la menor de los Potter. La cual tuvo que contenerse de no hacerle un encantamiento allí y entonces por volver a llamarla de esa forma.

Scorpius no apartó los ojos de la chica de Slytherin, ni siquiera cuando ésta señaló a Lily, y siseó por tercera y última vez —Come.

Viendo que no tenía alternativa, Peony se la arrebató de la mano y la acercó a sus labios, dudando unos segundos antes de metérsela en la boca y comenzar a masticar la golosina con suma lentitud. Malfoy aguardó pacientemente a que tragara. La Slytherin se volvió al rubio —¿Ves? No tienen na... —pero entonces sus ojos se desenfocaron de una forma un tanto extraña y una gran sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro de _pug_. Y luego, sin más, rodeó su torso con sus propios brazos.

—Eh... ¿Está abrazándose a sí misma...? —inquirió Lily con curiosidad, intentando no reírse, pero fallando en el intento cuando una pequeña carcajada escapó de sus labios. Peony Parkinson estaba ahora contemplando embelesada su propio reflejo en uno de los vidrios de la ventana del castillo.

Malfoy suspiró larga y tendidamente, mascullando por lo bajo —Idiota. Todo el mundo sabe que no se deben mezclarse las pociones dado que no pueden saberse los efectos que esto tendrá...

Lily comprendió entonces que Parkinson debía haber echado la media docena de pociones en las golosinas. Por otro lado, no le sorprendía. Parkinson nunca había sido del tipo inteligente, no realmente. Y aquello era la prueba de ello. Después de todo, nadie en su sano juicio mezclaría cerca de seis a ocho pociones distintas de amor creyendo que por hacerlo, el efecto aumentaría. Inclusive ella misma sabía que en lo que a pociones respectaba las cosas no funcionaban de esa forma, y Lily no era muy versada en pociones tampoco. Observando a la Slytherin besar su propio reflejo en el vidrio, torció el gesto —Quizá debamos llevarla a la enfermería... Antes de que llene de saliva todo el cristal...

—Yo la llevaré —dijo súbitamente el rubio, tomándola firmemente por el brazo y apartándola de su propio reflejo. Su expresión denotaba que no se encontraba complacido con la situación, en absoluto. Pero Parkinson solo continuaba con los ojos desenfocados y una gran sonrisa soñadora en los labios.

—Puedo acompañarte —sugirió, viendo que la chica de Slytherin empezaba a resistirse, intentando soltarse para volver a donde se encontraba su propio reflejo, del cual estaba enamorada.

—No necesito tu ayuda, Potter —replicó tajantemente—. Vuelve a tu sala común.

Ofendida, Lily miró fijo a Malfoy, sin siquiera pestañear sus largas y espesas pestañas rojas —Bien. ¡Haz lo que quieras!. No me importa. De todas formas, debería haberte dejado en las garras de Parkinson. Estoy segura de que tu familia habría estado muy feliz de que te emparejaras con otra de los _tuyos_ Y, por cierto, de nada.

Para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí. Indignada. Ofendida. Irritada. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a...? ¿Y después de que ella se había salido de su camino para ayudarlo cuando ni siquiera lo había merecido, para empezar? ¿Y a ella qué le importaba, de todas formas? Malfoy era un idiota. El mismo narcisista, ególatra y arrogante que había conocido todos esos años atrás y que nunca cambiaría.

Y no, a ella **no** le importaba _–nunca-_, en absoluto.

Entonces,

¿por qué se sentía tan profundamente frustrada?


	33. Solo II

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ninguno.  
**

33/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo muy, muy feliz por todos sus bonitos comentarios, subiendo el capítulo de hoy, como prometido. Y, como siempre, **¡Gracias!** De verdad. Por la eterna paciencia y por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia, en primer lugar, y perdonen que hoy no responda a sus reviews individualmente pero no pude subirlo antes y prefiero subirlo lo antes posible para que puedan leerlo. **Muchísimas gracias**, a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**,**GabriellaGroff**,**Ayda Merodeadora**, **TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta**, **AmJMatter**, **ania-coug**, **Testudine Black**, **Lorena**, **Carolina**,**lizairy cullen**, **Mio uchiha**, **Patty**,** katnispotter15****k **y** krismery**. Cualquier opinión y/o comentario es más que bienvenido =). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XXXIII

"Solo (II)"

* * *

Lily permaneció la mayor parte de los siguientes días previos a los exámenes TIMO en la sala común, acurrucada en uno de los sillones individuales, frente al fuego, repasando una y otra y otra vez las cosas que había estudiado, con pilas y pilas de libros y apuntes y notas esparcidas a su alrededor. Difícilmente salía, a menos que fuera para desayunar, almorzar o cenar; e inclusive se salteaba la última muchas veces también. Los profesores, por otro lado, ya no les daban deberes y las clases estaban íntegramente dedicadas a repasar los temas que con seguridad aparecerían en los exámenes, por lo que Lily difícilmente podía concentrarse en algo que no fuera estudiar y los TIMOs.

Además, se encontraba muy poco deseosa de abandonar la sala por esos días. Y estaba casi siempre malhumorada y temperamental. Tanto que Hugo tendía a evitarla desde la última vez que le había gritado, por la mayor de las tonterías, frente a varios alumnos de Gryffindor que habían presenciado la acalorada discusión (más bien soliloquio de parte de Lily) en la sala y que también evitaban hablarle en tanto les era posible. Rose, Albus y Reg, en cambio, estaban acostumbrados a su carácter fogoso (Albus estando acostumbrado por el carácter de su madre también) y no la evitaban, pero tampoco presionaban demasiado el asunto. Además, Rose empezaba a entrar en pánico a medida que los días pasaban, dándole así poco a casi nulo tiempo para intentar entablar una conversación con ella. Algo que Lily agradecía.

Tomando su libro de pociones, lo abrió en una de las páginas que aún quería revisar antes del examen. Solo para descubrir por primera vez, con sorpresa, una serie de notas y garabatos en uno de los márgenes que no había visto previamente. Más aún, esa **no** era _su_ letra. Y ciertamente **no** era _su_ trazo tampoco. Frunciendo el entrecejo, leyó las secas notas y observó con fastidio el desprolijo dibujo en tinta negra de una pequeña snitch dorada que aleteaba por todo el margen de la página, subiendo y bajando y dibujando volteretas. Y, por un instante _–un efímero, muy efímero instante_-, se vio tentada a sonreír al ver la snitch dibujada aletear alegremente por encima de las instrucciones de la poción. No obstante, perdió cualquier inclinación a sonreír al recordar quién la había puesto allí, para empezar. Y en su lugar quiso arrojar el libro a la chimenea con todas sus fuerzas, y verlo consumirse con placer. Desgraciadamente, aún lo necesitaba y lo haría hasta que hubiera rendido todos sus TIMOs.

Mirando con indignación los elegantes, floridos y engreídos trazos, masculló —Ese maldito canalla, ¿cómo se atrevió a escribir mi libro? —conteniéndose para no arrancar el dibujo y hacerlo un bollito. Y evitando mirar la insultante caligrafía que era inclusive más prolija y refinada que la de ella, lo cual la frustraba aún más. Al menos, se dijo, tenía la satisfacción de saber que Scorpius Malfoy era un terrible_ –terrible- _dibujante. Pero eso solo la hizo querer sonreír otra vez y luego odiarse por ello aún más. Que el idiota de Malfoy dibujara horrible _NO_ era gracioso. Ni siquiera era remotamente relevante para su persona. Cerrando el libro, lo arrojó lejos y tomó otro, agradecida de ésta vez no encontrar ninguna snitch de tinta revoloteando en los márgenes.

_Si_, mejor empezaría por Encantamientos, decidió. Después de todo, no debería haber rastros del idiota-ingrato-incivil estúpido Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy en las páginas de ese. A menos claro, que hubiera decidido mancillar todos sus libros y dejar su indeseable huella en cada uno de ellos. No que a Lily le importara, no realmente. Siendo honesta, el estatus de pureza de sus libros no era algo que le quitara el sueño (Rose, por otro lado, pondría el grito en el cielo de ver un libro escrito en los márgenes), no obstante, odiaba _–odiaba-_ ver los frívolos y arrogantes trazos de Malfoy burlándose de ella desde las páginas. Aleteándole desde el papel, impunes. Recordándole cuán idiota era y cuánto lo detestaba, con cada fibra de su ser. Concedido, la afirmación de odiarlo con toda su capacidad de hacerlo era un hipérbole y Lily lo sabía. Eso no quitaba, por otra parte, que no quisiera colgarlo de los tobillos y sacudirlo un poco hasta que le saliera todo el aire que parecía acumular en esa cabecita rubia de chorlito suya. De hecho, esa era la principal razón por la que Lily no salía de la sala común de Gryffindor. De hacerlo, se vería justamente tentada de buscarlo, cazarlo y usar el _Levicorpus_ en su arrogante y narcisista persona. Algo que claramente no la beneficiaría a ella (aunque sí se sentiría genial, Lily estaba segura) y menos aún en épocas de TIMO.

—¿Sigues aquí? —inquirió Rose, que en aquel momento entraba por el hueco del retrato. Seguramente venía de cenar—. Al esperaba que bajaras.

—No tengo hambre —gruñó, intentando despejar su malhumor que, afortunadamente, todos habían relacionado con los exámenes que se les venían encima.

Rose suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a ella, frustrada. Lily la ignoró —Por las calzas de Merlín, Lily. ¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Las... —rió— calzas de Merlín, Rose?

Las mejillas de la Weasley se colorearon —Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Has estado aquí todos los días de las últimas dos semanas de clases.

—Estoy estudiando, Rose. ¿Recuerdas? Tú fuiste la que me insististe para que lo hiciera —exclamó, irritada.

—¿Y ahora qué hizo? —dijo, mirando a su prima con curiosidad. Si no la conociera mejor, diría que un cierto "alguien" le afectaba un poquito demasiado más de lo que se consideraría razonable. Y Rose era razonable, por lo que estaba convencida de que era así.

—¿Quién? —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo que no tenía idea de qué hablaba su prima. Pero la tenía,_ oh, la tenía_, esa expresión sabelotodo delataba a Rose en cualquier parte; dado que era la misma que ponía tía Hermione. Y, en aquel momento, Lily empezaba a odiar esa mirada.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco —El chico con el que estuviste "estudiando" las dos semanas anteriores, naturalmente. Hizo algo para molestarte, ¿verdad?

—No... sé de qué hablas —bufó, convincentemente. ¿Cómo era posible que Rose, de todas las personas, supiera eso? ¿Acaso los habría visto? No, no había forma. Debía haberlo deducido. Era propio de la Weasley, después de todo. Rose era inteligente.

Suspiró irritadamente —Oh, vamos. ¿No estuviste "estudiando" con alguien? Nadie te vio en la biblioteca.

Empezaba a odiar la forma en que decía "estudiando" —Estuve _estudiando_, Rose —dijo, evasivamente. Y haciendo hincapié en el estudiando para dejar perfectamente en claro que eso era, de hecho, todo lo que había estado haciendo. Nada más, nada menos—. ¿Acaso enviabas gente a espiarme? ¿Al te lo pidió? —porque si su hermano empezaba a actuar como James tendría que enviarle un maleficio mocomurciélagos también...

—No seas ridícula —chasqueó la lengua—. Yo también he estado yendo a estudiar a la biblioteca, Lily. Y Al no me pidió nada.

Por un lado, odiaba no tener qué decir. Por otro, sabía que Rose no mentía. Después de todo, prácticamente vivía en la biblioteca entre clase y clase y en sus tiempos libres (cuando no estaba con Reg).

—He estado estudiando, Rose —insistió, obstinadamente.

—Bien, entonces qué hizo Malfoy esta vez —dijo finalmente, cansada y fastidiada—. Porque si no fue el chico con el que sales a escondidas, Merlín sabrá por qué sientes que tienes que salir a escondidas, entonces tiene que haber sido Malfoy.

—Existir —masculló por lo bajo, para sí, y luego replicó, en voz alta y a la defensiva—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto? —no le agradaban las insinuaciones de Rose. Y se rehusaba a permitir que aquello se convirtiera en otra exposición de sus "teorías" sobre el Slytherin respecto a ella.

—Bueno, es el único que lograr afectarte de ésta manera —señaló, con calma, como si fuera la cosa más razonable del mundo.

Lily apretó los dientes —Malfoy no me afecta, Rose. Malfoy **NO** me importa. Por mí, puede saltar de un hipogrifo en movimiento y caer de cabeza en la caja de escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid.

Rose empezó a reír, haciendo que las mejillas de la menor de los Potter se colorearan —¿Qué es tan gracioso? —espetó, molesta.

—Oh... Lily. Eres increíble ¿Acaso no te oyes? —siguió riendo—. Cielos...

—No sé de qué hablas —bufó.

—¿No crees que es un poco... demasiado, si Malfoy no te importa?

Lily cerró el libro de un golpe. No tenía por qué quedarse a oír tonterías. Y aunque apreciaba los consejos de Rose, que generalmente eran muy útiles y centrados, ésta vez estaba errándole a la marca por mucho —No y Malfoy no me importa —**no** le afectaba tampoco. Concedido, tenía un cierto don para colarse bajo la piel de las personas antes de que éstas pudieran siquiera hacer algo al respecto. Pero **no** en un _buen_ sentido. **Nunca** en un _buen_ sentido. De hecho, si Malfoy era algo, eso era ser como la viruela de dragón que se esparcía por la piel y causaba comezón. Tan simple y molesto y lejos de ser romántico como eso—. Me voy a dormir.

Y subió la escalera que daba al dormitorio de las chicas. Al día siguiente tendría el primer examen TIMO, después de todo. Y no podía quedarse hasta tarde, especialmente no discutiendo las cada vez menos probables teorías de Rose Weasley que iban desde "simplemente imposibles" a "completamente dementes". Era ridículo, realmente, pero su prima insistía firmemente con aquello. _Y se supone que Rose es la inteligente de la familia... _Pensó con sarcasmo mirando el dosel escarlata con borlas doradas del techo de su cama. Quizá su prima estaba perdiendo su toque. Quizá el amor se estaba metiendo en el medio de sus usuales capacidades intelectuales. ¿Qué otra explicación había, después de todo? Rose parecía más que muy decidida a continuar afirmando la ridiculez de que Malfoy tenía un cierto interés en ella.

El único interés que Malfoy tenía, por otro lado, era el de fastidiarla hasta el cansancio. De eso Lily sí estaba segura. Era una suerte entonces que aquel fuera el último año del Slytherin. Un par de semanas más de examen y no tendría que volver verlo jamás en su vida. Un alivio, en verdad... _sí... un alivio... _Bufó, dándose vuelta en la cama y luego volteándose una vez más sobre su otro costado. Mejor sería repasar en su cabeza un poco las cosas antes de dormirse, concluyó, dado que el sueño parecía eludirla completamente. Desgraciadamente, todo lo que había estudiado empezaba a eludirla también, y Lily no podía dejar de dar vueltas de un lado al otro en su cama, nerviosa y contrariada y con la sensación de haber olvidado todo lo que había leído durante aquellas cuatro semanas, con la excepción de las conversaciones irritantes e inútiles que había sostenido con el Slytherin entre página y página de lectura. Algo que, claramente, no le serviría para sus TIMOs. Después de todo, no podía escribir: _Al idiota de Malfoy le gusta el té Earl Gray_ como respuesta a: Nombre del conjuro para hacer volar un objeto; ó: _su estúpido Patronus es un dragón_ _(porque es un ególatra engreído niño de papá) _a: ¿Cuál es el encantamiento para atraer objetos?, porque simplemente era inadmisible. Así como lo era el que estuviera perdiendo sueño pensando en tonterías como aquellas. Había estudiado, se dijo, y le iría bien.

El humor generalizado de los estudiantes de la mesa de Gryffindor durante el desayuno al día siguiente fue de general aplomo. Nadie habló demasiado, dado que la mayoría permanecía repasando los libros de texto o practicando hechizos por lo bajo. Al y Reg practicaban sus Patronus para sus EXTASIS. Mientras que Rose, con aspecto de estar perdiendo la cordura, releía su libro de pociones tan rápido que sus ojos parecían desenfocados. Y, un poco más allá, Kayleigh Finnigan continuaba volcando el salero cada vez que intentaba servirse jugo o té. Cuando terminó el desayuno, los alumnos de quinto y séptimo se congregaron en el vestíbulo mientras los demás estudiantes subían a las aulas; entonces, a las nueve y media, comenzaron a llamarlos clase por clase para que entraran de nuevo al Gran Salón. Los primeros, para alivio o mayor nerviosismo de Lily, fueron los de séptimo que, al igual que los estudiantes de quinto, tenían su examen teórico de pociones.

—Tranquila, Rose. Te irá bien —le aseguraba un de por sí nervioso Reg a Rose. Pero ésta ni siquiera parecía estar oyéndolo.

—¿Y si olvido los ingredientes del Verisaterum?

Al empezaba a irritarse —Rose, ¿quieres parar, por favor? No eres la única nerviosa.

—Sí, sí. Lo siento —se disculpó, avergonzada, pero Lily estaba segura de que no tardaría demasiado en comenzar de nuevo.

—Pero... ¿Y si olvido cómo preparar...? —Lily sonrió, conocía a Rose como la palma de su mano.

—¡Rose! —exclamaron ambos chicos de forma unánime. Rose calló, empezando ahora a morderse los labios nerviosamente.

Aguardando afuera, Lily observó el resto de la multitud para distraerse, alumnos de quinto y séptimo, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Revenclaw y Gryffindor dispersos por igual. Todos nerviosos, todos intercambiando respuestas. Aunque la mayoría permanecía en pequeños grupitos de sus mismas casas. A lo lejos, vio –con frustración- a Evan Macmillan que conversaba optimistamente con una chica de Hufflepuff, la cual parecía querer atraer su atención a toda costa (y estaba lográndolo considerablemente, no que a ella le importara). Mirando en otra dirección diferente, notó la alta, delgada y esbelta figura del rubio de Slytherin. Que, al verla, clavó sus ojos grises en ella por un segundo y rápidamente los volvió al frente, tensando sus labios en una mueca y mascullando algo para sí mismo por lo bajo. Lily, completamente desconcertada por su conducta, frunció el entrecejo y mordió su labio inferior, conteniendo sus deseos de caminar hasta donde estaba él y darle un buen golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, demandando alguna clase de reacción que no encontrara confusa. ¿Cuál demonios era su problema con ella, de todas formas?

Cuando Reg, Al y Rose salieron, parecían más aliviados y, tras haberle deseado suerte a ella, Lily ingresó al gran salón que entonces estaba desprovisto de las cuatro mesas de las casas y lleno, en su lugar, con mesas individuales, orientadas hacia los profesores, desde donde los miraba el profeso Longbotton, que permanecía de pie junto a la profesora Marchand.

Unos pupitres más adelante, algunos estudiantes de séptimo todavía recogían sus cosas para abandonar el Gran Salón. Entre ellos, notó Lily, Malfoy. Quien parecía tomarse todo su tiempo en el proceso, tanto que empezaba a irritar a la profesora Marchand —Señor, Malfoy. Tome sus cosas de una vez y márchese, por favor —cuya voz severa se hizo sonar en todo el lugar.

Scorpius, echándose la mochila al hombre, sonrió de lado —Sí, lo siento, profesora —se disculpó en un tono que no denotaba arrepentimiento en absoluto, dio media vuelta dando la espalda a los profesores y comenzó a caminar entre la fila de mesas individuales y hacia la salida. No obstante, notó con curiosidad Lily, la velocidad de sus pasos pareció descender un poco al pasar junto a ella.

Pasándose una mano por el platinado cabello rubio y con una curvatura arrogante en los labios, dijo —No lo eches a perder, Potter —lo suficientemente bajo y rápido solo para que ella lo oyera. Tanto así que Lily tuvo que preguntarse si realmente lo había oído, mientras veía su espalda abandonar el Gran Salón, o si solo había sido mera imaginación suya. Así como tampoco había podido evitar preguntarse si esa había sido su ridícula forma de desearle suerte, si lo era, Malfoy era un completo tonto. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Lily ocupó uno de los bancos individuales y aguardó el comienzo del examen, pluma en mano. Lista para empezar.

—Ya pueden empezar.

Dos horas más tarde, continuaba repasando la hoja de preguntas, mientras intentaba comer algo antes de su examen práctico de pociones. Como había previsto, había encontrado el examen escrito difícil. No obstante, creía haber respondido bien las preguntas sobre la poción multijugos y el filtro de paz, pero dudaba seriamente haber escrito todos los ingredientes de la poción agudizadora de ingenio. No que importara demasiado ahora, ya que el examen debía estar a aquellas alturas en manos de los profesores, posiblemente siendo revisado y corregido. Así que Lily decidió dejar ir el tema y tratar de almorzar en paz, aún cuando eso resultaba difícil con Rose a su lado repasando todo lo que habían hecho en el examen una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez. Tanto que Reg ya le había dicho, en dos ocasiones, que no fuera pesada y dejara de hablar del examen. Albus, por supuesto, acordaba con su mejor amigo. E inclusive ella misma estaba considerando hacerle un encantamiento _Silencius_, solo para no tener que oírla más. Cuando el almuerzo terminó, Lily se dirigió en dirección al aula en que sería el examen práctico de pociones pero un reducido grupo le cortó el paso.

—¿A dónde vas, Potter? —dijo Peony Parkinson, caminando en círculos a su alrededor y mirándola de arriba abajo con desdén, varita en mano, como si fuera un buitre. No lo entendía, ¿qué era tan grandioso de la chica Potter que hacía que todos prácticamente veneran el condenado suelo que pisaba, Slytherins incluidos? A sus ojos, no era gran cosa, solo una Gryffindor con aires de grandeza por ser la pequeña hijita del famoso Harry Potter.

Lily enderezó su postura, sin una pizca de miedo, lista para meter su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica donde guardaba su varita pero Blake Zabini le apuntó con la suya a la mano —Ni lo pienses, Potter —Croft y Goyle carcajearon sonoramente, permaneciendo tras el alto y moreno Slytherin como si fueran sus guardaespaldas, ambos con sus respectivas varitas en mano. Peony continuaba caminando en círculos a su alrededor, con una abierta expresión de desprecio.

Lily retrocedió un paso, buscando una forma de rodearlos y seguir su camino. Tenía su MHB práctico de pociones, después de todo, y si no se apresuraba no llegaría a tiempo. No obstante, el grupito se estaba cerrando, cortándole el paso del corredor. Y Parkinson la hechizaría antes de poder dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí. Lo mismo sucedería si intentaba estirar los dedos y tocar su varita, Zabini usaría la suya antes de que llegara a siquiera alcanzarla.

—¿Qué sucede, Potter? —dijo sonriendo Parkinson, dando un paso hacia ella—. ¿Preocupada por el examen? —rió, con Croft y Goyle a coro en sus espaldas, y tomó un cabello rojo de Lily con desdén, alzándolo como si fuera lo más asqueroso que había visto o tocado en su vida.

Lily le manoteó la mano con desdén, y dijo entre dientes —Quítame tus manos de encima.

No le importaba si eran más que ella, si era superada en número o si ni siquiera podía hacer uso de su varita. Lily era y siempre había sido, después de todo, del tipo que se rehusaba a caer sin dar pelea. Del tipo que se rehusaba a rendirse, aún contra todas las probabilidad. Y del tipo capaz de chocar su escoba contra las gradas del estadio de Quidditch solo porque los comentarios del comentarista le molestaban, tal y como su madre había hecho una vez en su tiempo en Hogwarts. Sí, Lily había heredado el fogoso temperamento implacable de su madre y la inquebrantable determinación de su padre de no dejarse derrotar inclusive contra la mayor de las adversidades, características que habían hecho que el sombrero seleccionador decidiera ponerla en Gryffindor, y no se dejaría apabullar. Especialmente no por Blake Zabini, Peony Parkinson, Vinson Croft y Grayson Goyle.

—¿Qué dijiste, mugrosa sangre impura? —masculló la chica de Slytherin.

Lily alzó el mentón, expresión seria —¿Acaso eres sorda? Te dije que me quites las manos de encima.

—¿O qué harás, llamarás al _famoso_ Harry Potter? —se mofó Parkinson.

—¿Por qué? —espetó en devolución—. ¿Te da miedo?

—¡C-Claro que no! Tu idiota padre no...

—No te atrevas a insultar a mi padre —advirtió, amenazante, sacando la varita de un rápido movimiento y apuntando con ésta a Peony. Pero Zabini, que era más rápido, exclamó:

—¡Expelliarmus! —haciendo que su varita saltara de su mano y fuera a parar a la mano oscura del Slytherin. Peony rió.

—No eres tan brava sin tu varita, ¿eh, Potter? —se mofó la chica, entretenida—. Como tu patético padre, que era valiente solo cuando los demás lo protegían por ser "el elegido". Y tu mugrosa madre traidora a la sangre...

Incapaz de contenerse demasiado más, alzó la mano y... _¡PLAF!_ Dio a Parkinson una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás y dejándole el rostro mirando en una dirección completamente distinta. Zabini, Croft y Goyle se quedaron atónitos. Lily inhaló profundamente y espetó —¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de mis padres, pedazo de arpía horrible! —exhalando de golpe y levantando la mano por segunda vez, Peony retrocedió un paso aterrada. Zabini, en cambio, la detuvo amenazándola una vez más con su varita.

—Ni lo intentes, Potter —le advirtió, mientras Parkinson alzaba la mano para tocarse la mejilla enrojecida.

—¡Hazlo Blake! —le ordenó la chica, echa una furia. Cómo había osado siquiera levantarle la mano—. Hazle un Cruciatus para que aprenda.

Pero Lily no se inmutó, aún cuando la perspectiva la aterrorizaba genuinamente. Y lo hacía, de hecho. Pero no permitiría que vieran el miedo reflejado en su rostro. Ni el hecho de que sus manos temblaban ligeramente o sus palmas sudaban frío. Se rehusaba a darles el gusto. Se rehusaba a complacerlos. No obstante, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, alguien apareció en el extremo del corredor y se detuvo a ver la escena con expresión rígida. Los participantes se voltearon a ver quién se trataba. Peony sonrió —¡Scorpius! Mira a quién tenemos... —intentando incitarlo a unírseles y examinando su reacción detenidamente.

Malfoy miró a Lily y luego al resto de Slytherin. Y, con calma, caminó hasta el medio del círculo y se detuvo allí, entre Zabini, Croft, Goyle, Parkinson por un lado y ella por el otro, dándole la espalda a ésta última. Luego, con tono serio, acre y casi mecánico, dijo —Bajen las varitas, no está permitido tener duelos en los pasillos del corredor —decepcionando completamente a Parkinson, cuya expresión se transformó en una de furia. Zabini, en cambio, no parecía muy sorprendido.

La chica bufó —¿La defenderás a ella? ¿A _esa_... _esa_...? ¿Y desde cuándo te importan tus deberes de premio anual?

Malfoy no se inmutó. Facciones rígidas y labios tensados en una firme línea. Su aspecto imponía presencia, aún a pesar de su elegante porte y refinadas facciones que usualmente lo hacían lucir solo como un rostro bonito y aristocrático. Ahora, sin embargo, hacía cernir su presencia sobre el resto de forma imponente. Tanto que inclusive Parkinson se sintió ligeramente intimidada. Lily, sobrecogida, observó la espalda del chico en silencio. Cuando Scorpius volvió a hablar, lo hizo con frialdad y dureza —_Soy_ premio anual —les recordó, clavando sus ojos grises en Zabini—. Baja la varita.

—¿O qué? ¿Le quitarás puntos a tu propia casa? —devolvió el moreno, con la misma frialdad con la que el rubio se había dirigido a él.

—No si no me obligas a hacerlo —dijo, calma y secamente.

—Apártate —siseó Zabini.

Scorpius sacó su varita —Te dije que bajes eso, Zabini. No me obligues a...

—No sigo órdenes tuyas, Malfoy. Tú y tu padre y toda tu familia están acabados. Pero no sabía que ahora te dedicaras a ser traidor a la sangre también. Ni siquiera tu padre cayó tan bajo... Los Malfoy son una completa desgracia... Y tú eres una vergüenza para Slytherin.

Lily vio que Albus y Reg también acababan de aparecer en el corredor y, por un instante, permanecieron viendo la escena desconcertados.

—Te lo advierto, Zabini... —siseó, amenazante, enarbolando su varita con firmeza.

—He visto cómo miras a esa mugrosa, inmunda sangre impura —indicó, señalando con la varita a Lily— todos lo hemos visto... ¿Qué pensarán tu padre y tu abuelo cuando sepan que te mueres por aparearte con una sucia sangre-

—Cierra la boca —le advirtió, dando un paso hacia el moreno.

—...impura. Que quieres mancillar la pureza de sangre de tu ancestral árbol genealógico de generaciones y generaciones de magos con _esa_... _Esa_... clase de escoria. ¿Sabías que su abuela era una sangre sucia, que sus bisabuelos eran _muggles_? ¿Aún así la deseas? Debería darte asco siquiera tocarla.

Malfoy, notó Albus, estaba sumamente pálido (haciendo que sus angulosas facciones resaltaran más) con sombras oscuras bajo los ojos grises y el semblante contorsionado rígidamente en una expresión de la más profusa animadversión. Su hermana, en cambio, permanecía detrás del rubio sumamente quieta y callada, aparentemente desprovista de su varita y completamente aturdida. Reaccionando finalmente, Albus y Reg se apresuraron a colocarse los dos a ambos lados del Malfoy, cada uno con su respectiva varita en mano.

Zabini enarcó ambas cejas con malicia —¿Esta es la compañía que frecuentas ahora, Malfoy?

Scorpius apretó los dientes —No te metas en esto, Potter.

—Ésa de atrás tuyo es mi hermana, Malfoy —le recordó, sin hacerle caso—. Además, necesitarás una mano. No puedes solo contra cuatro.

—No necesito nada, Potter. Piérdete —siseó.

—Qué conmovedor —dijo sin un rastro de humor el moreno—. ¿Cuándo te unes oficialmente a la familia Potter, Malfoy?

—Cierra la-

—¿Tanto deseas a _esa_ sangre impura que estás dispuesto a arruinar tu estatus de sangre y a tu familia? —inquirió, sosteniendo la varita—. No vale mucho, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué harás cuando te canses como inevitablemente harás y la deseches como el capricho que fue y ya sea demasiado tarde para darte cuenta que envenenaste el árbol de los Malfoy y los Black y que tu familia terminó de perderlo todo por completo?

Malfoy palideció aún más, si aquello era remotamente posible, y alzó la mano. Los dedos que aferraban la varita empezando a dolerle de tanto asirla con todas sus fuerzas —Mi familia no-

—Tu familia no es nada ya, Malfoy —le recordó una vez más, con saña.

No tolerándolo más, alzó la varita. No permitiría que continuara insultando el nombre de su familia. No toleraría que siguiera hablándole de esa forma —¡_Sectumsem..._!

Y Lily, que conocía y había visto el efecto del hechizo en los recuerdos de Draco Malfoy. Que había visto a su propio padre realizando cortes profundos e internos en el cuerpo del padre de Scorpius, como si espadas invisibles lo hubieran cortado, se apresuró a bajarle la mano que sostenía la varita —¡Scorpius, no! —desviando el hechizo hacia abajo. Y evitando que cometiera algo irreversible.

Jadeando y aturdido, el rubio vio tres tajos profundos en el suelo del corredor, el cual había recibido todo el hechizo que había sido destinado originalmente a Blake Zabini. Quien, de haberlo recibido, posiblemente se habría desangrado en pocos minutos. Malfoy se quitó la mano de Lily de encima y retrocedió un paso, aún azorado. Para luego, sin más, girar bruscamente sobre sus talones y marcharse a grandes zancadas.

Sabiendo perfectamente que acababa de convertirse en un _paria_, incluso en su propia casa, incluso en Slytherin, y hasta el final del año escolar.

Estaba **solo**, comprendió.

_(Solo, solo, solo)_

Completa y absolutamente **solo**.


	34. Algo fuera de lugar

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ninguno.  
**

34/38**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo sintiéndome algo nostálgica ahora que vamos llegando al final de la historia, pero feliz por la calidez de su recepción y sus tan amables comentario. Siguiendo la promesa, estoy aquí subiendo el capítulo de hoy, que ojalá disfruten así como espero hayan disfrutado el resto de la historia. Y, como siempre, **¡Gracias!** De verdad. Por la eterna paciencia y por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi fic, en primer lugar. **Muchísimas gracias**, a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**,**GabriellaGroff**,**Ayda Merodeadora**, **TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta**, **AmJMatter**, **ania-coug**, **Testudine Black**, **Lorena**, **Carolina**,**lizairy cullen**, **Mio uchiha**, **Patty**,** katnispotter15****k**,** krismery** y** Valitahh.15**, por su amabilidad. Y, para quienes pedían beso, no se preocupen que lo hay y si los hay... =). Cualquier opinión y/o comentario es más que bienvenido =). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XXXIV

"Algo fuera de lugar"

* * *

Lily espiró, larga y tendidamente. Había llegado al examen práctico de pociones, unos segundos tarde pero seguro, y había logrado terminarlo a tiempo también y por completo. Se había pasado en la cantidad de jarabe de eléboro, posiblemente porque había estado pensando en otras cientos de cosas al momento que nada tenían que ver con el examen, y había puesto tres gotitas de éste en vez de dos. Pero, por lo demás, Lily creía que el resultado no había sido tan malo. Al menos, la poción había adquirido el color azul turquesa (si bien algo pálido) que se suponía debía adquirir una vez terminada y brillaba como se suponía debería hacerlo también, aunque algo débilmente. Con todo, Lily confiaba en que, por lo menos, no la desaprobaran. Al menos su poción era una de las pocas que había adquirido lo más similar al color característico que debía adquirir, siendo la de una chica dos mesas más adelante la más alejada del color, que había adquirido un raro color verdoso y emanaba un vapor bastante inusual también. En definitiva, Lily había salido del examen con la sensación de que, en general, no lo había hecho tan mal.

Y, como era esperable, aquella noche no pudo relajarse demasiado tampoco. No solo porque tenía los TIMO de Transformaciones al día siguiente, para los cuales había estado repasando incansablemente, sino porque ciertos fragmentos de la discusión entre Zabini y Malfoy continuaban repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza, aunque de forma algo inconexa: "..._traidor a la sangre..."_,_ "miras a _esa_..."_,_ "inmunda sangre impura"_,_ "mancillar"_,_ "pureza de sangre"_,_ "árbol genealógico" "abuela_,_ sangre sucia"_,_ "debería darte asco", "sectumsem..."_, sembrando más y más indignación por los improperios hacia su persona que ahora empezaba a notar, recordar y enumerar, y el desbarajuste a su cabeza por, básicamente, todo lo demás. Siendo ese "todo lo demás" que atentaba continuamente contra su capacidad de concentración, exámenes incluidos, y que había hecho que Lily no se percatara de cuándo se había quedado dormida en la sala común, con un libro abierto en su regazo que en algún momento había resbalado por sus rodillas y caído al suelo, donde yacía abierto en una página que Lily no reconocía. Suspirando, tomó el libro y se marchó al dormitorio de chicas. Mañana tendría un examen, después de todo, y no había demasiado que pudiera hacer simplemente permaneciendo sentada allí frente al fuego, intentando sortear trabas ineludibles en su cabeza, como el concepto de Scorpius Malfoy teniendo alguna clase de inclinación no-hostil hacia ella (no que lo creyera, de todas formas).

Y aún así, descubrió rápidamente que no podía dejar de pensar en ello tampoco. Las palabras venenosas del Slytherin se habían instalado en su cabeza, aparentemente, y parecían arraigarse más y más y reproducirse como hongos cuánto más intentaba ignorarlas o desaparecerlas. Y lo había intentado, Merlín sabía que lo había hecho, pero la pequeña mordedura que tenía en el dedo, cortesía de uno de los geranios colmilludos del examen de botánica, era prueba más que fehaciente de que estaba fallando –y lo estaba haciendo con poca clase también- en dicha empresa. Había olvidado, asimismo, el nombre del encantamiento permutador en su examen escrito de transformaciones pero al menos había podido hacer desaparecer su iguana con un hechizo desvanecedor en el examen práctico. Y estaba casi convencida de que no lo había hecho demasiado mal en el examen teórico de encantamientos tampoco, de modo que solo le faltaba rendir el examen práctico de encantamientos y habría terminado por la semana, afortunadamente. Porque estaba cansada.

—Espero que no nos tomen el encantamiento de cambio de color... —dijo Kayleigh Finnigan preocupada, que permanecía a su lado aguardando a que comenzaran a llamar a los alumnos de quinto para su examen práctico. Se suponía que los llamarían en pequeños grupos y por nombre alfabético, pero todavía continuaban tomando examen de EXTASIS a los de séptimo.

—Sí... —musitó Lily distraída, notando cómo la puerta se abría y un grupo de último año, entre los que se hallaban Rose, Reg y Al, abandonaba la sala. Unos pasos más atrás, iba Scorpius Malfoy, completamente erguido pero sin hablar con nadie. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo miró por unos segundos.

Era evidente que los Slytherin (Zabini, Goyle, Croft y Parkinson, entre otros) lo evadían como si tuviera la plaga, porque no se molestaban en disimularlo tampoco. De hecho, exageraban su rechazo y desprecio para asegurarse de que el chico no tuviera dudas de que era a él, y a nadie más que a él, a quién eludían como si tuviera un grave caso de _Spattergroit_. Y aunque había un grupo de Slytherin que parecía neutral al respecto de la situación, tampoco parecían animarse a acercarse demasiado al rubio, seguramente por miedo a que Zabini, que estaba dedicándoles miradas de advertencia, los hechizara o a que los energúmenos de Goyle y Croft, que repentinamente caminaban tras el moreno de Slytherin como si fueran ahora_ sus_ guardaespaldas (y como habían hecho con Malfoy previamente), los golpearan o usaran un Cruciatus en ellos. A Lily no le sorprendería, por otro lado, que lo hicieran.

—Lily, ¿me estás escuchando? —inquirió la castaña, observando con curiosidad a su amiga y siguiendo su línea de visión—. Oh. Últimamente está muy solo, ¿verdad? Lo he notado...

A la pelirroja se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Especialmente viéndolo allí, de pie, en medio de la multitud completa, absoluta y desoladamente **solo**; pero manteniendo un porte erguido y orgulloso a pesar de todo, como si nada de lo que aconteciera a su alrededor tuviera el menor interés para él. Lo cual, por otro lado, parecía fastidiar a Zabini que lo observaba con curiosidad, como esperando que se derrumbara de un momento al otro delante de todos. Como si esperara que Malfoy le diera el gusto. Y Lily nunca sintió tantos deseos de marchar hasta donde se hallaba el moreno Slytherin y hechizarlo de regreso al olvido, pero se abstuvo. En primer lugar, porque no parecía sabio atacar a un estudiante de séptimo minutos antes de entrar a su examen de TIMO y con tantos profesores dando vuelta. Y, en segundo, porque dudaba que su intervención fuera a ayudar en algo al caso de Malfoy. Con todo, seguramente empeoraría las cosas y le daría más razones a Zabini para fastidiarlo, y lo odiaba demasiado para darle ese placer. Así que se contuvo. No obstante, no pudo arrancar los ojos de la esbelta y alta figura del rubio, cuyo rostro parecía más pálido y consumido de lo usual, haciéndolo lucir mayor y haciendo sus angulosas facciones más notorias y similares a las de su padre, a quien Lily solo había visto en un par de ocasiones y recuerdos ajenos.

—Patil, Padmini; Padmore, Edward; Peyton, Joanna; Potter, Lily…

Al resonar su nombre por encima de la multitud, Lily vio clavarse los ojos grises de Scorpius por un segundo en ella, facciones tensas. No obstante, los apartó rápidamente y desapareció entre la multitud, aparentemente no muy complacido de verla. Kayleigh la codeó —Lily, el profesor Flitwick te llama...

—¿Huh? Ah, si —asintió, apresurándose al interior. Sin ser capaz de apartar de su mente la mirada de disgusto y la curva declinante de sus labios al verla, más convencida que nunca de que no había forma _–porque simplemente no podía haberla, ¿verdad?- _de que lo que Zabini hubiera dicho fuera cierto. Simplemente no podía.

Él era Malfoy, después de todo, narcisista, ególatra, arrogante, canalla, cretino Scorpius Malfoy cuya capacidad de amar se reducía a sí mismo y su nombre y su estatus de sangre pura. Y era un Slytherin, y un sangre pura y elitista y exitista y todo lo que Lily no era y jamás sería tampoco. _No_. _Ella_ era todo lo que _él_ **odiaba**. Todo lo que aborrecía por nombre y genética y principios y todo el tipo de cualidades que él jamás apreciaría tampoco. Ella era una Potter, y una Weasley, después de todo; una sangre impura, nada mas y nada menos (y con orgullo), cuyos bisabuelos habían sido muggles y no podría importarle menos. Y era una Gryffindor también, hecha y derecha y de arriba a abajo tal y como le había asegurado una vez y no podía -por más que intentara- ver qué podría alguien como Scorpius Malfoy ver de positivo en alguien como ella. Qué podría _amar_ de ella, si se permitía llegar a los extremos de usar esa palabra. Y seguía encontrando todo el asunto ridículo.

Cuando terminó el examen, no obstante, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, pero convencida siempre de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Malfoy era Malfoy, al fin y al cabo, y ella era ella y había cosas que no tenían sentido sin importar que las dijera Rose misma, quién solía acertar y tener razón todas y cada una de las veces. _No. _Rose podía ser brillante, y lo era _–con cada neurona de su prodigio cerebro Granger-_, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. Y ésta bien podría ser la primera vez –Merlín lo prohibiera porque el mundo se derrumbaría entonces- que Rose Weasley no tuviera la razón. Aún así, Lily sabía que Rose seguía pensando que estaba en lo cierto. De hecho, podía verla allí y entonces, mirándola desde el otro lado de la mesa con esa mirada _–te lo dije- _y esa expresión que dejaba perfectamente en claro que se moría por decírselo en voz alta también.

Y estaba sacando a Lily de sus casillas. Si continuaba rechinando los dientes, estaba segura de que explotaría —Rose... —le advirtió, no quería oír el tono sabelotodo y autosuficiente de su prima. No tenía los menores deseos de escucharla volver a desplegar su teoría. No quería hablar de Malfoy porque ya era bastante malo que no pudiera dejar de pensar en él. No, no en él, se corrigió molesta. _Ella _**no** pensaba en _él_. Y decididamente **nunca** _pensaba _en que **casi** lo había besado bajo el influjo de la estúpida Amortentia.

—Lily... no puedes decirme ahora que no crees que...

—Sí, puedo decírtelo —replicó, obstinada.

Al sonrió —Sacó la obstinación de papá.

Rose puso los ojos en blancos —Tú eres quién para saberlo... —señalando irónicamente.

Pero Albus solo frunció el entrecejo —Yo no soy obstinado —asegurando obstinadamente.

Y Lily sonrió —Rose tiene razón, Al —dando un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

Rencoroso, Albus replicó —Sí, la tiene, a Malfoy le importas.

Haciendo que su hermana menor, que había estado tragando su jugo de calabaza al momento, se ahogara con éste y empezara a toser —¡No tú también! —bufó, tosiendo pero recuperando la capacidad de respirar. Rose, junto a su primo, sonrió con aire de suficiencia—. Malfoy no-

—Oh, vamos, Lily —dijo Reg—. ¿Crees que alguien como Malfoy se saldría de su camino solo para defender a una alumna de quinto de Gryffindor, que además es la hija del que fue el enemigo escolar de su padre?

Lily insufló las mejillas, indignada. Reginald estaba jugando sucio. Y además, ella también tenía su lista de razones por las que eso era imposible. Gryffindor, sangre impura, Potter, Weasley_, sí... _estaba segura de que noera siquiera probable —Tú te burlabas de la teoría de ella —lo acusó.

—Bueno, cambié de opinión. Además, Rose siempre tiene razón —sí, lo sabía. Pero ésta vez no la tenía. No _podía_ tenerla.

—Estás de su lado porque te deja besuquearla —volvió a acusar, enfurruñada. Viendo cómo su prima la miraba horrorizada por la acusación y comenzaba a sonrojarse violentamente.

—¡Por favor, eres increíble! —exclamó indignada la Weasley—. Supongamos que tienes razón, que a Malfoy no le gustas-

—No le gusto —repitió.

Rose la ignoró y prosiguió —Supongamos que no le gustas. Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que se haya revelado frente a sus amigos de Slytherin solo para protegerte?

Lily odiaba que lo hicieran sonar como si fuera un acto noble de alguna tonta historia romántica de las que su abuela Weasley leía. No había nada de noble en todo aquello. No había una gota de nobleza en todo Scorpius Malfoy, y Lily estaba segura de que inclusive Malfoy acordaría con ella en aquello —Es premio anual. No está permitido tener duelos en los pasillos.

—Desde cuándo a Malfoy le importa ser premio anual —terció Albus con sarcasmo. Nunca le habían importado las reglas, para empezar, y eso que antes no había tenido insignia de la que abusar.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. Era lo mismo que Parkinson había dicho entonces y Lily sabía que su hermano estaba en lo cierto y que estaba perdiendo la discusión desastrosamente. Aún así, se rehusaba a creer lo que estaban afirmando. Porque, por encima de todo, Lily era en primer lugar orgullosa. Y, en segundo, ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar a siquiera abordar la hipotética noción de que Malfoy realmente estuviera interesado de alguna forma en ella. Lo cual, por supuesto, no tenía sentido. Malfoy interesado en ella, eso era. _No_. Era como decir que los centauros podían volar. Y hasta donde Lily sabía, no lo hacían.

—Al, a Malfoy no-

—Sabes que Zabini y Croft y Goyle e inclusive Parkinson no le hablan, ¿verdad?

El nudo se le formó otra vez en el estómago, al recordarlo de pie y solo en medio de la multitud —Yo no le pedí que hiciera nada —argumentó, molesta y a la defensiva.

—Pero él lo hizo —razonó Rose con calma.

—Quizá solo estaba buscando una buena excusa para hechizar a Zabini —sugirió, aún molesta por la dirección en que la conversación estaba yendo. Preferiría estar hablando de los exámenes, inclusive—. Merlín sabe que yo lo haría si pudiera.

—Te seguimos en esa —acordó Reg, y Al se mostró de acuerdo. Pero Rose solo bufó.

—No, no lo harán. No harán nada que pueda hacer que los expulsen antes de fin de año —los amonestó a ambos, para luego volverse a su prima—. Lily...

—Rose... —la imitó, intentando hacer que olvidara el tema de una vez por todas. Pero cuando a Rose se le metía algo en la cabeza y estaba convencida de estar en lo cierto, no había quien la disuadiera de lo contrario. Otro rasgo de tía Hermione, suponía.

—Le dijiste "Scorpius".

Lily se tensó. Sí, había hecho algo dentro de ese mismo lineamiento, ¿verdad?... —Ese es su nombre, Rose —señaló, aún más a la defensiva e irritada. Una cosa era que insinuaran que Malfoy tenía alguna clase de "interés" en ella, otra muy distinta era que insinuaran que ella correspondía esa clase de "interés" por él. Lily estaba completamente segura de que no sentía ninguna clase de inclinación hacia él, aún cuando hubiera admitido a sí misma en dos o tres ocasiones que sí tenía una fisonomía relativamente agradable a la vista femenina.

—Pero tú siempre le dijiste Malfoy, como todos nosotros —indicó Rose, con esa misma mirada que pestañeaba _–te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije-_ con cada movimiento de sus largas pestañas rojizas.

Lily empezaba a perder la paciencia —Rose, por enésima vez, a Malfoy no le importo... Y él no me importa a mi... Ya hablamos de esto, caso cerrado.

—¿Ves? Malfoy, no Scorpius —señaló con aire de suficiencia.

Y Lily finalmente perdió la paciencia —Bien —bufó, poniéndose de pie de golpe, harta—. Iré a buscarlo, lo traeré y él les dirá cuan errados y listos para ir a San Mungo están todos ustedes.

Para luego dar media vuelta, su largo cabello rojo latigueando tras de sí, y marcharse del Gran Comedor. No tenía idea de dónde estaba o podía estar el Slytherin. Y aunque ese parecía ser un problema, no era el único o siquiera el peor de todos los que tenía por delante, porque tampoco tenía idea de cómo lo convencería de que la acompañara (a ella, de todas las personas) hasta donde se encontraban Rose, Albus y Reginald, para exponerles que no sentía ningún tipo de inclinación hacia ella y ella ninguna hacia él. Aunque tenía la esperanza, breve y pequeña, de que la mera cuestión lo ofendiera tanto que sintiera la necesidad de limpiar su nombre Malfoy, aún a unos Gryffindor sangre impura y... No, eso no parecía muy probable. Porque, aún cuando la ridícula insinuación lo ofendiera, Lily dudaba que Scorpius fuera del tipo de persona que necesitara justificarse. Especialmente no ante personas que jamás consideró ni jamás consideraría dignas de su atención, o inclusive menos que personas, evidentemente menos que magos _(ella incluida)_.

Y aún así, estaba determinada a hacerlo. No importaba cómo, no importaba si debía amenazarlo con su varita o arrastrarlo inclusive con ella, en contra de su voluntad, de regreso al Gran Salón. _No_. Nada de eso importaba, con tal de poder callar a Rose de una vez por todas. Además, no era como si Malfoy fuera a estar muy feliz de saber que había gente (llámese, Rose Weasley, entre otros) que creían semejante ridiculez. Después de todo, la última vez que alguien había siquiera insinuado algo remotamente similar, no se había mostrado muy complacido tampoco. De hecho, había lucido asqueado de que su pura y perfecta persona fuera relacionada con una sangre impura como ella, y Lily apelaba a esa reacción para convencerlo de que la ayudara. Y aunque era una posibilidad remota, tenía confianza en sus habilidades para obtener lo que deseaba. Nunca había tenido demasiados problemas en ese aspecto, después de todo.

Descendiendo las escaleras, se dirigió en dirección a las mazmorras, convencida de que el mejor lugar para comenzar su búsqueda era la sala común de Slytherin. Y aún cuando no lo encontrara ahí, Lily estaba segura de que alguien podría decirle dónde hacerlo. Las mazmorras, como siempre, eran considerablemente frías en comparación a las demás áreas del resto del castillo. Y el que careciera de ventanas y sus corredores estuvieran meramente iluminados con antorchas no ayudaba tampoco. Sin mencionar la humedad que parecía acumularse en aquella planta del castillo, en los muros de piedra.

Inhalando hondo, se detuvo frente a donde sabía se encontraba la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, aguardando con la mirada fija en el muro y esperando a que la puerta oculta en éste se abriera y apareciera algún estudiante de dicha casa. Pasados cinco, diez, quince minutos, Lily empezaba a creer que nadie aparecería. Quizá debería volver, buscar el mapa del merodeador y encontrar a Malfoy de esa forma, porque evidentemente aquello no estaba funcionando muy bien. Después de todo, llevaba allí casi veinte minutos ya, y nadie había salido por la pared aún. Finalmente resignada, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse. En ese preciso instante, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y una estudiante de, aparentemente, cuarto abandonó la sala común de Slytherin. Al ver a Lily, la miró desconcertada y con cierta desconfianza.

—Esta no es la sala de Gryffindor, por si no lo notaste —dijo, señalando el escudito de la serpiente en su túnica.

Lily tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicarle que estaba más que segura que no lo era y que ciertamente no estaba perdida tampoco —Lo sé. Busco a Malfoy, ¿está adentro?

Frunciendo el entrecejo, la chica miró a Lily con aún más desconcierto —¿Para qué?

—Necesito hablar con él —explicó, forzándose a sí misma a tener paciencia.

—Oh —y entonces perdió por completo la expresión de desconfianza—. Eres ella, ¿verdad?

—¿Ella? —repitió Lily, desconcertada.

La Slytherin se inclinó un poquito y susurró —La hija de Harry Potter —como si fuera un secreto meramente a voces y no tuviera el apellido para confirmarlo.

Puso los ojos en blanco, mas sonrió —¿Y tú eres...? —extendiéndole la mano. Desconcertada ante esto, la Slytherin pareció vacilar. Y, ahorrándole el dilema que seguramente le estaba suponiendo estrecharle la mano a una Gryffindor, Lily bajó la mano. No realmente ofendida.

Aferrando sus libros dijo —Temple Higgs —y Lily pensó que era curioso, realmente, que alguien de Slytherin se llamara de esa forma, pero no lo cuestionó—. ¿Es verdad... que peleó contra tú sabes quién y tiene la cicatriz...?

—¿Voldemort? —dijo con confianza, como siempre, notando entretenida cómo la chica hacía una mueca ante el nombre. Era gracioso, pensaba, pero aún entonces, aún tantos años después, la gente seguía siendo algo cuidadosa al nombrarlo, con la excepción de aquellos que habían peleado contra el ejército de él y junto a su padre—. Sí, y tiene la cicatriz también, en forma de rayo.

La Slytherin asintió —Mi papá dijo que jugó contra él en Quidditch, él estaba en Slytherin, y era buscador también. Tu papá fue el jugador más joven en un siglo, y era muy bueno también. Atrapó su primer snitch-

—Con la boca —asintió Lily, que había oído la historia contada entusiastamente un millón de veces por su tío Ron, generalmente en navidad, cuando ya había bebido más que suficiente Whisky de fuego. Y empezaba a creer que eso era lo que debían sentir su padre y Al cada vez que la gente los miraba y les decía que tenían los ojos de Lily Evans. Bueno, en el caso de Al también le decían que tenía los ojos de su padre, lo que llevaba, naturalmente, a que le recordaran que eran también los ojos de Lily Evans.

—Ah, lo siento. Todo debe parecerte muy aburrido a ti, ¿verdad? Dado que es tu familia. Mi papá nunca estuvo interesado en el señor tenebroso —añadió, como si ella debiera saberlo—. Somos sangre impura también.

Lily se encogió de hombros —La sangre no importa, es la habilidad del mago lo que hace la diferencia —repitiendo lo que sus padres les habían dicho a todos ellos desde que eran prácticamente bebés.

En ese momento, otro Slytherin abandonó la casa carcajeando tras haber oído lo que ella acababa de decir —Típico de perdedores de Gryffindor.

La Slytherin arqueó sus dos cejas castañas al chico —Bueno, en tu caso no importa mucho, ¿verdad? Tu sangre pura no te ayudó a hacer bien la poción en el TIMO de pociones, ni a hacer el encantamiento levitatorio en el de encantamientos —el chico farfulló, molesto y se marchó. Lily decidió que la chica le agradaba—. También se equivocó y convirtió su rata en una parvada de gansos —acotó, sonriendo—. Los profesores tuvieron que detener el examen para atraparlos a todos. ¡Ah! Buscabas a Scorpius, ¿cierto? Espera un momento.

La vio desaparecer por la entrada de la sala común y la oyó gritar —¡Eh, Scorpius, te buscan!

Y entonces oyó la voz del chico replicar —¿Quién?

—Potter —replicó sin tono de desagrado o malicia alguna. Lily aguardó en silencio.

—Dile que no estoy —la chica salió, pero Lily la cortó antes de que pudiera pasarle la mentira que el Slytherin le había dicho que dijera.

—Dile al muy idiota que puedo oírlo. Y que no me iré.

Temple Higgs asintió, entretenida, y volvió una vez más adentro —Sabe que estás aquí y dice que no se irá. Quiere hablar contigo.

—Dile a Potter que no tengo nada que hablar con ella. Que se largue.

Suspirando, volvió a salir y le pasó el mensaje a la pelirroja, la cual no se movió —Dile al muy cobarde que si tengo que hacerlo, dormiré aquí, hasta que salga.

La Slytherin contuvo la risa y volvió a ingresar —Dice que...

—La oí, dile que-

—¡No soy tu lechuza, Malfoy! —lo detuvo la chica, ya irritada—. Si tienes algo que decirle, díselo tú. Llegaré tarde a mi clase —y, sin más, volvió a abandonar la sala común, dedicándole una sonrisa genuina a Lily—. Gusto en conocerte —antes de marcharse.

Segundos después, Scorpius apareció delante de ella. Y Lily lo miró con preocupación.

Había algo... algo fuera de lugar en él. Algo que no estaba bien.

_Algo_ que no podía ubicar.


	35. Efecto Ripple

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.**

34/38

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Por mi parte, heme aquí subiendo el capítulo de hoy considerablemente más temprano. La verdad es que no sabía si más tarde iba a poder subirlo en hora y dado que no quería retrasar la publicación y dejarlos/as colgando... Bueno, decidí subirlo antes para no faltar a mi promesa, y espero que el capítulo les guste. Como siempre, quería también agradecer a todos los lectores que la siguieron de principio a fin. **¡Gracias! **De verdad. Por la eterna paciencia y por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi fic, en primer lugar.**Muchísimas gracias**, a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**, **Guest**,**GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora** (tú dirás =D), **TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge** (sip, faltan poquitos, pero prometo volver con otro ScorLil, por si te interesa, claro =)), **Julieta**, **AmJMatter** (parece que los astros se alinearon para cumplir tu deseo, aquí tienes el capítulo más tempranito, ojalá te guste =D), **ania-coug** (aww... lamento estar volviéndote loca =) espero que esto ayuda a tu sanidad mental), **Testudine Black**, **Lorena** (desgraciadamente, preocupándose por la sangre es como han sido criados y esas son cosas difíciles de arraigar, pero no imposibles, claro ;)), **Carolina** (qué bueno que te haya agradado la Slytherin y sí, faltan poquitos pero, si te interesa, prometo volver con otra historia =D), **lizairy cullen**, **Mio uchiha**, **Patty** (me hace muy feliz que la idea de que no todos los Slytherin son malos te haya parecido tan natural, tenía dudas de cómo había resultado eso. Jaja, y no te preocupes, no te encuentro psicópata en absoluto =D)** katnispotter15**, **krismery** (eres tan, tan amable. De verdad),** Valitahh.15 y pucca. chokolatito **(me alegra mucho que te guste. Tu nombre es adorable =)), por su amabilidad. Si no es mucha molesta, ni un abuso a su bondad, me encantaría saber qué les parece este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XXXV

"Efecto Ripple"

* * *

Era el mismo rostro que había visto unos días atrás, el mismo pálido y consumido rostro de facciones angulosas y largas sombras negras bajo los opacos ojos. Estaba _cansado_, podía verlo, como si no hubiera dormido en siglos y vivido más de lo que realmente lo había hecho y su usual mueca de sorna y arrogancia parecía haber desaparecido por completo también, dando lugar a una mueca seca y tensa. Y aunque los exámenes tendían a hacer esa clase de cosas en las personas (Rose tenía tantas ojeras de no dormir que era espeluznante), Lily no podía, por alguna razón, asegurar que se tratara de eso. No viendo la expresión apagada en sus usualmente fríos ojos grises, como si estuviera contando los días para algo, quizá marcharse, quizá salvarse. Y además, no era lo único evidente.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Perdiste peso? —inquirió, alzando sus dedos a sus aún más prominentes pómulos, sin poder detenerse antes de que las palabras se hubieran escurrido entre sus labios. No obstante, retrajo sus dedos al percatarse de esto.

—Perfectamente. Exámenes —respondió, secamente. Como si lo explicara todo. Lily sabía que estaba mintiendo. Quizá la presión de las circunstancias finalmente lo había aplastado y quebrado. Ciertamente parecía eso—. Ya estoy aquí, Potter. ¿Qué quieres? —dijo, con impaciencia. No parecía muy cómodo estando allí, en medio del corredor, con ella.

El nudo que había experimentado en el estómago la última vez que lo había visto, volvió —No pareces muy bien. ¿Fuiste a que Madame Hickey te vea? Quizá tienes un virus estomacal o algo. Hugo tuvo uno la última vez y lucía terrible, como tú —añadió, con una sonrisa, intentando alivianar el ambiente. _Nada_. Lucía como un condenado _inferius_.

—¿Eso es todo? Un gusto verte, Potter —dijo, cejas enarcadas, dando media vuelta para marcharse, pero ella se apresuró a tomarlo por la muñeca, aterrada con la idea de dejarlo ir, por una razón u otra. Sus ojos grises se clavaron con ligero aturdimiento en los largos dedos cremosos de ella, sujetándolo firmemente. Lily parpadeó, aturdida, y lo soltó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, levemente avergonzada—. No, no es todo. Quiero... ¿pedirte algo? —dijo, mitad haciéndolo, mitad preguntando, esperanzada de que siquiera lo considerara. Parecía ridículo en aquel momento, infantil inclusive, de su parte, pero eso era para lo que había ido hasta allí, buscándolo, después de todo. Y lo había encontrado. O, al menos, lo que quedaba de él.

Malfoy miró a ambos lados del corredor al oír unas voces acercándose —Habla rápido —la apremió, molesto—. No tengo todo el día, Potter.

—Vaya... siempre un romántico... —masculló, molesta, cruzándose de brazos. Y perdiendo la lástima inicial que había sentido por él. Debajo de todo eso, seguía estando el mismo odioso Slytherin de siempre. De eso estaba segura.

Tomándola firmemente del brazo, la llevó consigo hasta otro corredor más alejado, donde ambos permanecían relativamente ocultos de la vista de cualquier transeúnte por una estatua de un mago horroroso de facciones considerablemente antiestéticas que estaba ubicada en medio del pasillo. Lily miró a Malfoy con curiosidad, cuando finalmente la soltó, dijo —¿Estamos empezando los Scorpiufagos y esta es la primera reunión oficial y secreta o me perdí de algo? —, con sarcasmo.

Y la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en sus finos labios —Muy graciosa, Potter.

—¿Sabes? Si estás intentando no lucir sospechoso, ésta definitivamente no es la forma —señaló. El chico la miró contrariado.

—No estoy intentando nada —siseó.

—No, solo te gusta esconderte conmigo detrás de las estatuas —bufó.

Otro atisbo de sonrisa arrogante agració sus elegantes facciones —Quizá.

—Retiro mi pregunta inicial, estás bien. Demasiado bien, de hecho —se quejó. Malfoy se pasó una mano tensa por el lacio cabello rubio platinado, acomodándolo hacia atrás. Lily tuvo la súbita curiosidad de saber si sería tan suave y sedoso como lucía. Pero se abstuvo de intentar extender sus dedos por razones obvias, horrorizada por el mero pensamiento en primer lugar.

—Me alegra que hayamos establecido eso. Si no hay nada más... —se dispuso a marcharse, pero ella lo detuvo otra vez.

—Quédate donde estás, Malfoy. No terminé —sabiendo que eso no era suficiente para retenerlo. No. Sabía a ciencia cierta que se necesitaba más -mucho más- para retenerlo a él. Para retener su atención. Malfoy no era precisamente caritativo con su persona y presencia.

—No acepto órdenes tuyas, Potter, si mal no recuerdas —le recordó, molesto—. Y ésta no es la forma de obtener ninguna clase de favor de mi parte, si es que necesitas algo.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. _Sí, lo sabía_. Aún así, quiso gritarle que no necesitaba nada de él, que podía quedarse con sus mugrosos favores, pero sabía que no podía. Suspiró, tragándose el orgullo nuevamente (parecía estar convirtiéndose en una costumbre cuando se trataba de él), y dijo —Bien, empecemos de nuevo. ¿Cómo estás? —con un tono cordial forzado.

—Perfecto. ¿Y tú? —inquirió con sarcasmo, sin un atisbo de humor.

—Genial —asintió—. Formalidades y cordialidades de lado, necesito un favor.

—Ya dijiste eso, Potter —le recordó, con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Sí, cierto —suspiró, retorciendo parte de su túnica en el interior de su mano. ¿Cómo podía ponerlo, sin que sonara completa y absolutamente ridículo, que era como lo hacía en el interior de su cabeza? Además, lo que menos deseaba era verlo a Malfoy, de todas las personas, riéndosele en el rostro justo después de que Lily se había tragado su orgullo (dos veces y contando...) y marchado hasta allí solo para pedirle a _él_ un favor.

Scorpius notó el gesto con curiosidad —Deberías dejar de hacer eso, estás arrugando tu túnica.

Lily comprendió, abochornada, a qué se refería y soltó la tela rápidamente —No veo cómo eso sea asunto tuyo.

—Tienes razón —tensó los labios—, no lo es. Nada de esto lo es.

—No, tienes razón —se apresuró, no estaba lidiando con la situación muy bien—. Necesito que vengas conmigo —soltó finalmente, odiando el calor que sentía en las mejillas.

Esto sí lo tomó ligeramente desprevenido —¿Contigo, Potter?

—Sí, al Gran Comedor. Verás —estaba hablando rápido a aquellas alturas, no deteniéndose a pensar en lo que decía—, Rose, Al y Reg tienen esta tonta, y completamente ultrajante —añadió—, teoría de que a ti... es decir... de que te gusto. Y como pensé que a ti también te ofendería, quizá no te molestaría aclararles que no... que tú no... ya sabes... Para callarlos de una vez por todas...

—No —dijo secamente. Sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Ni siquiera lo consideraste —argumentó molesta. ¿Había ido hasta allí, después de todo, tragándose su orgullo, lo había buscado y solicitado un favor de su parte e inclusive le había expuesto la bochornosa situación y él simplemente le decía "no"? No era aceptable.

—No —repitió, tajante—. Y no lo haré.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —bufó, indignada.

—Porque no —volvió a decir, arbitraria y rotundamente.

—Eso... Ugh... Eres irritante —dijo, dándole un pequeño empujecito al pecho del chico, el cual retrocedió un paso, sin dejar de mirarla—. Dame una buena razón.

—No —volvió a decir.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a demandar. Si las cosas seguían así, terminaría echándole un maleficio mocomurciélagos. Malfoy era sumamente frustrante. Siempre lo había sido.

—Porque no te debo razones a ti, Potter —siseó, pero entonces vaciló un instante—. Además, no entiendes nada. Así que no importa realmente.

—Oh, no, por favor. Ilústrame, Malfoy —terció, molesta.

Scorpius apretó los dientes —Créeme que no quieres que lo haga, Potter.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —exclamó, con las mejillas rojas de indignación—. No es como si pudieras tener insultos escondidos que no me hayas dicho así que...

—No deberías pedir cosas que luego no podrás devolver —retrucó, arrugando el entrecejo. Ojos grises clavados en los ojos chocolate de ella

—Insisto —lo desafió, con el mentón en alto. Su largo cabello cobrizo cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro, enmarcándolo delicadamente. Sus labios fruncidos tensamente.

Tan tensamente que Scorpius no podía dejar de preguntarse si podría quitarles la tensión con los suyos. Quería, _oh, Dios_, quería hacerlo. Pero había trazado líneas en la arena mucho tiempo atrás y ahora no era el momento de arrojar todo al demonio y cruzarla. No cuando solo quedaban un par de semanas antes de que pudiera marcharse de Hogwarts para siempre y olvidarse de todo. Olvidarse de que _ella_ había existido.

—No, no lo haces —la contradijo, con voz áspera. Tenía que irse de allí, dar media vuelta y volver a la sala común que nunca debería haber abandonado para empezar. Lo había sabido, por supuesto, que no debía. Que era una mala _–mala, mala, mala- _terriblemente mala idea hacer aquello y ahora sabía por qué. Ahora sabía perfectamente por qué—. Vete, Potter.

—No, no hasta que aceptes venir conmigo —dijo obstinadamente—. Además, ¿cuál es tu problema? Es solo ir y decirle a Rose y al resto y listo. Luego podrás marcharte y deambular cualquier otro corredor en busca de felicidad que devorar.

—¿Mi problema, Potter? —siseó, clavado al piso, sin siquiera apartar sus ojos de los de ella o pestañar. Y entonces dio un paso, y otro, y otro, cerniéndose cuidadosamente sobre ella y apoyando ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Lily, poniéndolos a ambos a cubierto detrás de la estatua y cubriéndola a ella de la vista de cualquier curioso, el cual solo vería la ancha espalda del Slytherin de mirar detenidamente en el hueco recóndito en que se encontraban.

Lily, tensándose súbitamente, retrocedió un paso —¿Qué haces...? —solo para comprender, con cierto pánico, que detrás suyo no había nada más que el muro de piedra—. Te lo advierto. Si intentas algo... te hechizaré de regreso a...

Pero sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando lo vio inclinar la cabeza, ligeramente ladeada, y detenerse a solo centímetros de sus labios. Por un segundo, con el corazón como un puño latiéndole violentamente en la garganta, Lily recordó _aquella vez_ en el bosque prohibido. Aquella vez en que pudo sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra sus propios fríos labios, contra los pliegues de su oreja. Y aquella descarga descender por su espalda y sacudir su médula espinal, de principio a fin, dejándola ligeramente sacudida. Dudosa, alzó la mirada para examinar sus usualmente fríos ojos enmarcados de blancas pestañas. Los cuales parecían estar sopesando sus opciones, dada la situación. Era evidente, aún para ella, que no había considerado estar en dicha situación, para empezar. Y no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder o de si hacerlo, en primer lugar. Su expresión denotaba contención, contrariedad y _algo_ más. Algo que Lily no podía definir, pero que definitivamente estaba ahí. En algún lugar oscuro... pulsando por salir.

Y entonces la besó, firme y fuerte y quizá un poco bruscamente también, presionando sus finos labios de lleno contra los de ella, como si no importara nada y nadie más ya. No lo hacía. No a aquellas alturas, de todas formas, cuando ya había comprometido todo lo demás y no tenía demasiado más que perder. De hecho, decidió, no tenía nada que perder. Él se marcharía en unas semanas, al fin y al cabo, y olvidaría todo y la olvidaría a ella también –se forzaría a hacerlo, porque así eran y serían siempre las cosas- y todo se convertiría en un mal recuerdo para ambos y nada más. Ella pretendería que nada había pasado, como él esperaba que hiciera porque ella era una Potter y él un Malfoy y seguramente la sola idea de haberlo besado la asquearía. Y él haría lo mismo también, asegurando que aquel era el error que había debido cometer para conservar su sanidad y volver a centrarse. El error que llevaría consigo a la tumba. Y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad.

Aún así, no se apartó al instante. _No_, permaneció otro segundo, otro breve lapso de tiempo más_ –porque otro lapso no podía herir a nadie, salvo a sí mismo- _allí, besándola. Porque estaba cansado _–cansado, cansado, cansado-_ y había perdido toda la voluntad de continuar fingiendo que nada importaba y porque estaba harto _–oh, terriblemente harto también- _deseguir reglas tácitas que habían sido escritas mucho antes de que él hubiera nacido como para siquiera importarle. Por ende, la besó, sintiendo la rigidez de los labios tensos de ella –sin responder- contra los suyos y sonriendo resignadamente contra éstos, porque lo había sabido. Lo había sabido desde siempre. Y estaba bien de esa forma también. Era lógico, después de todo. Él era del tipo que arruinaba todo con solo tocarlo –como ella lo había asegurado en más de una ocasión- y en aquel momento estaba arruinándola a ella. Y a él. Y todo lo que podía ser arruinado también con el mero gesto. Estaba arruinándolo todo. Y no le importaba. No le importaba que su apellido fuera Malfoy y el de ella fuera Potter y no le importaban Zabini, ni Croft, ni Goyle ni Parkinson ni nadie más. No le importaba que debiera sentirse asqueado y no lo estuviera, y no le importaba que por las venas bajo los labios que estaba besando corriera todo lo que debía y había intentado odiar por tanto tiempo. No, no le importaba. Al infierno con la sangre pura y todo lo demás.

Y Lily permaneció inmóvil, paralizada, _oh, tan terriblemente quieta_, incapaz de enroscar su mente alrededor de nada. Incapaz de ver o pensar o sentir nada más allá de la insistente sensación contra sus labios. Incapaz de reaccionar. Habría creído, de haberlo considerado, que sus labios serían fríos, gélidos, como había imaginado que serían. Duros también, y secos y resquebrajados y todo lo que no eran y seguramente no habían sido jamás. _Y no podía pensar_. No con él tan cerca que podía sentir su pulso bajo su piel, latiendo_ —cerca, cerca, cerca-_, no con sus largas pestañas blancas acariciando las cumbres de sus redondeados pómulos y no con el aroma a jengibre, pergamino y regaliz intoxicándola por completo. No, no podía pensar, y eso no era lo peor de todo, sino la forma en que la estaba besando en aquel momento: Como si fuera algo que hubiera deseado hacer por días, meses, quizá años. Como si fuera la acción más cuestionable y dolorosa del mundo para él, y aún así lo estaba haciendo. Besándola, eso era. A _ella_, de todas las personas.

Y aún así, pensó, cuando lo sintió empezar a apartarse de ella, que eso no era lo peor tampoco. Sino la forma en que estaba separándose de ella, _lenta, tan lentamente,_ reteniendo sus labios contra los de ella un poquito más, tan solo un suspiro más, mientras el tiempo se lo permitiera, como si el solo hecho de arrancarse fuera sumamente doloroso. Así lo sintió ella, al menos, sintiendo que le estaba robando completamente el aliento en aquel segundo en que la estaba dejando de tocar. Que la dejaba sin aire, literalmente. Dejándole una horrible impresión de opresión y vacío en su lugar. Y arrojándole el alma completamente por los pies, haciéndole pensar, por un momento, un efímero momento, que quizá _–solo quizá-_ caería si no se aferraba a algo. No lo hizo, no cayó. Pero no se sintió muy estable tampoco.

Cuando el rubio se enderezó completamente, Lily no pudo evitar ver la expresión conflictiva en su rostro. Sus labios finamente tensados en una línea —Ahí tienes. Ahora puedes ir a decirles que estaban en lo cierto y dejarme en paz —y, sin más, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Dejándola allí, sola, y en el más terrible de los silencios.

Apoyando una mano en la estatua, aún no muy segura de su capacidad para mantenerse en pie, se enderezó y salió al corredor, notándolo completamente vacío y desolado, únicamente iluminado de forma tenue por las antorchas. _"No, solo te gusta esconderte conmigo detrás de las estatuas..." "Quizá..."_. Suspiró, sin atreverse a alzar la mano y presionar las vacilantes yemas de sus dedos contra la sensibilizada piel enardecida de sus labios, cuyas comisuras estaban curvadas ahora hacia abajo y atrás, tensadas respectivamente, en una mueca de confusión. Y aún así, podía _sentirlo_ todavía, en _ella_. Cubriéndola, envolviéndola, silenciándola efectivamente; mientras todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas continuaban reverberando en efecto _Ripple_. Una y otra y otra vez, progresiva y expansivamente, como ondas de agua. Él había arrojado la piedra, después de todo, con todas sus fuerzas y toda su frustración y todo su peso y la había hundido forzadamente en la calma superficie del agua también, ahogándola en _ella_, pero sin quedarse lo suficiente para ver el efecto. No había querido hacerlo, Lily sabía, porque lo había visto en su expresión. Oído en la amargura de sus palabras:

_Además, no entiendes nada. Así que no importa realmente._

Y comprendido que él no esperaba una respuesta, no de ella, al menos, y no de nadie, no realmente, porque ni siquiera había querido formular la pregunta para empezar. No, ella lo había forzado, empujado y acorralado y presionado e insistido, como era su costumbre, hasta romperlo completamente y había logrado lo que tanto había querido, como siempre también.

Y sí, él había arrojado la piedra, alzado al mano y arrojado la bomba, pero solo porque ella se lo había pedido, demandado inclusive, y ahora la bomba le había estallado en el rostro.

_No deberías pedir cosas que luego no podrás devolver._

Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, **él** había tenido la _razón_.

**Toda** la _razón_ (siempre, siempre, siempre; en cada latido)

Y ahora **él** ya _no_ estaba...


	36. Cada cosa valiosa del mundo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino que lo hacen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.**

36/38

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como verán, hoy también subí el capítulo más temprano (bastante más temprano, de hecho) pero dado que me voy a un lugar donde no hay internet y no iba a poder subir el capítulo cómo y cuando correspondía, decidí subirlo antes para asegurarme el no faltar a mi palabra. Así que, aquí lo tienen y espero que lo disfruten. Como siempre, también, y para no perder la costumbre, quisiera decirles **gracias**, a todos los lectores que llegaron hasta aquí, y lo digo de corazón.

**Muchísimas gracias**, especialmente a: **Lucia991**, **reia92** (aww... bienvenida de regreso entonces, me alegra tenerte por aquí y respecto a tu pregunta, sí. Siempre que subo una historia sea del largo que sea, del fandom que sea o de la pareja que sea actualizo todos los días, y me aseguro de poder cumplir esa promesa =D) **Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**, **TeddyMellark** (gracias y gracias =D Me alegra que el beso te haya gustado. Admito que me tomo mi tiempo a veces pero cuando los escribo me aseguro de que no sea simplemente una línea de "lo besó" y listo sino casi un capítulo, ¿para compensar la espera? =)), **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta**, **AmJMatter**, **ania-coug** (jaja, pobre Lily, sí es bastante terca y ciega pero bueno, supongo que es entendible considerando que él tiene 17, casi 18 y es mucho más maduro que ella, que tiene únicamente 15, por lo que no sabe manejar la situación tan bien, especialmente cuando le cayó -como diríamos por aquí- de sopetón, de golpe. Me alegra que te guste =)), **Alice Phantomhive011**, **Testudine Black**, **Lorena **(sip, lo frustrante es que los dos manejan muchos pre-conceptos como estatus de sangre y enemistades pasadas y por ende no pueden ser objetivos respecto el uno del otro. Gracias por el tan bonito cumplido, me hizo feliz), **Carolina**,**lizairy cullen**, **Mio uchiha**, **Patty**,** katnispotter15**, **krismery** (auch, ¿sabes? mi hermana dice que no tengo corazón, cuando escribo XD. Lamento haberte dejado en suspenso pero ya falta poquito. Y mil, mil gracias, me hace muy feliz que pienses eso),** Valitahh.15 **y **pucca. chokolatito** (qué bueno, de verdad, mil, mil gracias, me hace muy feliz saber que mi historia te anima los días =)). Y, si no es mucha molesta ni un abuso de su tiempo, me encantaría saber qué les parece. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XXXVI

"Cada cosa valiosa del mundo"

* * *

Lily espiró, tomando aún otro libro más y echándolo en el fondo de su baúl sin dedicarle más que una mera ojeada. El año había terminado –_otro más_, pensó_, otro más cerca del último_- y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se sentía muy animada. Abajo se oían las risas, los vítores, las bulliciosas conversaciones y el sonido de la vajilla tintineando en el gran banquete de despedida al cual Lily siempre asistía alegre para atiborrarse por última vez de la deliciosa comida del colegio antes de tener que marcharse a casa para volver el año que viene. Porque volvería, sabía. Aún le quedaban dos años y Hogwarts era su segunda casa para ella y habría otros banquetes también, varios más de hecho, así que no importaba, era mejor de esa forma, de todas formas. O eso se decía. Aún cuando sabía que debería estar abajo, con el resto, dado que aquel era el último banquete de su hermano Al y de su prima Rose y de Reg también y era únicamente lógico y correcto de su parte el acompañarlos mientras McGonagall seguramente dedicaba unas solemnes palabras de despedida en honor a los estudiantes de último año que ya no volverían. Pero Lily no quería saber nada con los estudiantes de último año. Así que mintió y se quedó en el cuarto de chicas, en la torre de Gryffindor, alegando que no se sentía bien del estómago y que de todas formas debía empacar todavía. No era mentira, por un lado, y no era cierto tampoco, por el otro. Llevaba veinte minutos metiendo y sacando los mismos libros del baúl.

Bufando, tomó el libro que acababa de meter y lo retrajo del fondo del baúl, examinando su ligeramente desmejorado lomo y el título prolijamente impreso en letras doradas. Era su libro de pociones, el mismo que había usado para estudiar para sus TIMOs, que habían terminado una semana atrás. El mismo que Lily sabía contenía los trazos de _él_. Resignada, abrió el mismo hasta la página en cuestión y contempló el dibujo un largo rato, con curiosidad. La Snitch, de tinta negra, continuaba como siempre aleteando alegremente alrededor de los márgenes y lanzándose en picada y volando como un borrón negro entre y a través de los distintos párrafos, como si se tratara de los postes del campo de Quidditch. Recordándole a la Snitch dorada que él solía llevar consigo y con la que solía jugar cuando estaba aburrido o sin nada que hacer, algo que la había irritado sumamente durante sus horas de estudio para los TIMOs.

—¿Quieres parar con eso? —había mascullado en una ocasión, cuando hacía ya media hora que intentaba leer la misma página y él continuaba arrojando la snitch al aire y viéndola revolotearle alegremente alrededor antes de regresar a su palma. Su rostro cubierto por un libro abierto que ni siquiera estaba leyendo.

Apartándoselo de la cara, la había observado con ambas cejas enarcadas —¿Qué sucede, Potter? ¿Ya es _ese_ momento del mes?

Lily había enrojecido violentamente, indignada, y había tomado un almohadón del sofá y se lo había arrojado en su dirección, dándole en el rostro —¿Sabes? Te vez más bonito cuando no abres la boca, así que ciérrala.

Una sonrisa arrogante se había dibujado en sus finos labios —Gracias, Potter. No sabía que me encontraras "bonito", aunque apreciaría adjetivos que no ofendieran mi masculinidad.

—No era un elogio, Malfoy —molesta y ligeramente avergonzada—. Bájate del Hipogrifo.

El rubio simplemente había colocado ambos brazos tras su cabeza y mirado el techo, sin dejar de sonreír con arrogancia —O podría dejarte montar mi Hipogrifo —para luego verla por el rabillo del ojo entretenido. Su rostro estaba tornándose de un rojo bastante vibrante.

Lily le arrojó otro almohadón que también impactó en su presuntuoso rostro —Cierra la boca —volvió a decirle—, pervertido.

Pero Scorpius no se había inmutado —Otra vez, no sé de qué hablas, Potter. Simplemente te estaba invitando a dar una vuelta en mi Hipogrifo para que cabalguemos juntos hacia el atardecer... —se mofó, dramatizando—. Para alguien sumamente inocente, tienes una mente bastante...

—Oh, cállate —le espetó, ruborizada, amenazando con arrojarle el tercer y último almohadón al rostro. El previo le había alborotado parcialmente el cabello rubio, haciendo que ya no permaneciera pulcra y prolijamente acomodado hacia atrás. Lily pensó que lucía mejor de esa forma, pero rápidamente borró el aberrante pensamiento de su cabeza.

Sentándose de un movimiento, Scorpius se pasó la mano por las pálidas hebras platinadas, codos en las rodillas —...madura —y terminó su frase, ignorando por tercera vez la orden de que se callara.

—¿No tienes que estudiar? —farfulló, clavando los ojos caoba en el libro. Malfoy era indignante.

El rubio enarcó ambas cejas —No me digas, Potter, que te incomodé —entretenido. No era una hazaña común, sabía. La menor de los Potter era demasiado orgullosa, de carácter firme y rápida a la hora de pensar respuestas mordaces para dejarse a apabullar, especialmente por quienes despreciaba, como él. Su padre había mencionado algo similar respecto a Ginny Weasley, creía... Suponía que corría en la sangre.

—Ya quisieras, Malfoy —masculló, con la mayor cantidad de dignidad posible, alzando la vista del libro y odiando que el color de sus mejillas la traicionara.

Malfoy sonrió y volvió a recostarse en el sofá, una vez más jugando con la snitch —Como digas... —mientras que ella había vuelto a bajar la mirada e intentar concentrarse en su libro, ignorando a la otra persona presente. Al menos en eso había estado, cuando había sentido el ligero aletear de algo, como una delicada caricia, en su nuca. Creyendo que se trataba de un insecto, lo había manoteado, solo para atrapar, con fastidio, la snitch dorada del Slytherin batiendo sus pequeñas alas plateadas contra la piel de su nuca desnuda, dado que al momento había acomodado todo su cabello rojo a uno de los lados, por delante del hombro. Ahora, en la luz de nuevos eventos, no podía evitar preguntarse si no habría tenido otros motivos, en vez del que ella había sostenido siempre, que era el de fastidiarla.

Tomando el libro abierto entre sus manos, se sentó en el suelo de la habitación, contemplando por otro instante la snitch de tinta aletear alegremente por los márgenes. Luego, distraída, comenzó a leer las anotaciones que había hecho en su pulcra y esbelta caligrafía. La mayoría eran correcciones a las instrucciones de la poción o meras sugerencias. No obstante, había un pequeño garabato al otro lado de la hoja que no había visto previamente. Era el nombre de él;_ Scorpius H. Malfoy_, trazado en tinta con finas florituras y elegantes arabescos, por otro lado, sumamente innecesarios_._ Pero suponía que tenía sentido, siendo él el idiota pomposo que era. Pasando los dedos por los trazos, suspiró, cerrando finalmente el libro de un golpe y volviendo a arrojarlo al fondo del baúl, por quinta o sexta vez. Ya no recordaba. James, su Micropuff morado que la observaba desde su jaula, arriba de la cama, debía de pensar que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Lily no lo descartaba. Después de todo, sí estaba encerrada en la habitación empacando cuando debería estar abajo, en el banquete de fin de año, disfrutando con su familia y amigos. No obstante, no podía obligarse a bajar, porque entonces tendría que enfrentar algo que no sabía cómo enfrentar.

Puso los ojos en blanco, hasta allí llegaba su gran valía de Gryffindor —Quizá sí hubiera estado mejor en Slytherin —farfulló como pensamiento en voz alta, malhumorada, para sí misma; dado que estaba sola. Su Micropuff dio un chillidito—. Sí, lo sé. Es lo que el idiota dijo, y no quiero darle la razón... —pero no estaba actuando con mucha gallardía, tampoco. Después de todo, sí estaba allí en vez de en el Gran Salón, prácticamente ocultándose de todos y el mundo.

Tomando otro libro, lo dejó caer en el fondo del baúl, decidida a dejar ir finalmente el asunto. No tenía sentido darle vueltas ya, no cuando en pocas horas estarían regresando y él seguiría con su vida y ella con la suya y todo dejaría de importar siquiera, beso incluido y estaba bien así también, porque entonces nada significaría nada y finalmente podría dejar de pensar en ello. Además, se trataba de Malfoy, después de todo. Scorpius Malfoy. Y no podía simplemente olvidar años y años de aversión, de haber sentido ésta a primera vista, aquella vez en el expreso de Hogwarts cinco años atrás, por algo como un beso. A fin y al cabo, Lily no era ingenua. Y sabía perfectamente que los besos no poseían las habilidades mágicas que los cuentos Muggles les concedían. No, no había nada de mágico en ellos y no podían despertar a alguien que hubiera bebido filtro de los muertos o quitar la licantropía (convirtiendo a la bestia en algo bello) y ciertamente no podían borrar los efectos de un Avada Kedavra. Y aún así, tenía que admitir, al menos a sí misma, que nadie _–nadie, nadie, nadie-_ la había besado de la forma en que lo había hecho él _–como si cada cosa valiosa del mundo no valiera nada en comparación con ella, como si nada tuviera más sentido-_, nadie había logrado jamás quitarle el aliento de la forma en que él tan fácilmente lo había logrado, en tan solo segundos. Ni siquiera Lorcan.

Molesta consigo misma, tomó el resto de los libros y los arrojó sin demasiados miramientos en el baúl. No importaba, se repitió, no importaba. Porque él se iría y ella seguiría y todo perdería sentido. No obstante, el pensamiento no era tan alentador como debería haberlo sido. Y no debería importarle tampoco, porque por qué demonios debía importarle a ella Malfoy, de todas las personas. ¿No había dicho más de un billón de veces que no era más que un arrogante, narcisista, ególatra, elitista e idiota Slytherin? ¿No lo había dicho recientemente también? ¿No lo pensaba la mayor parte del tiempo? ¿No lo aborrecía? _No_, sabía que no. No lo aborrecía. Quizá lo había hecho, quizá había sido aversión, inicialmente, quizá aún lo era, en ocasiones, pero no lo odiaba. No realmente. Suspiró. Aquello no se suponía que pasara, _él_ nose suponía que la besara, en primer lugar, arruinándolo todo, arruinando su cabeza. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?

Aún más molesta, tomó los trozos de pergaminos sueltos y esparcidos alrededor de ella y los arrojó todos al baúl también, sin detenerse a ponerlos de forma acomodada. Quería irse de Hogwarts ya. Quería marcharse lo más lejos posible y regresar al 12 de Grimmauld Place y permanecer allí todo el resto del verano, olvidándose de que Malfoy alguna vez había existido, de que la había besado, olvidándose de su entera e importuna existencia. Sí, eso haría. Tomando unas plumas y el tintero, los arrojó también en el interior y luego puso adentro su túnica, un montón de ropa que había yacido hasta el momento sobre su cama y lo cerró de un golpe, sobresaltando al pequeño Micropuff que estaba aún en su jaula sobre la cama.

—Lo siento, James —se disculpó Lily, con una sonrisa. Pero ésta rápidamente se esfumó de sus labios. Sintiéndose súbitamente desinflada, se dejó caer en la cama junto a la jaula, acariciando distraídamente los barrotes como si acariciara a su mascota, y observando la habitación decorada de dorado y escarlata en silencio.

—Es triste, ¿verdad? —sonrió con tristeza Rose, que ingresaba en ese momento, seguramente buscándola a ella. La chica Weasley pasó sus dedos por uno de los pesados doseles escarlata—. Bueno, supongo que no tanto para ti, ya que volverás el año que viene. Pero para Al y para mí...

Lily asintió, comprendiendo, y preguntándose si también Scorpius extrañaría Hogwarts. Entonces se mordió el labio inferior, recordándose que no importaba —Siempre puedes volver como profesora —sonrió, intentando alentar a su prima. Rose definitivamente sería una excelente profesora, aún cuando Lily sabía que no estaba en su rango de ambiciones.

Rose sonrió —No, creo que intentaré seguir con la defensa de criaturas mágicas. No solo los elfos domésticos son incomprendidos y menospreciados por los magos. Quiero colaborar con la causa que comenzó mi madre. Al dijo que irá a hacer el tradicional viaje por el mundo.

—Sí... Eso suena a Al... Papá no pudo hacerlo, porque no volvió su último año a Hogwarts y como dijo que había estado viajando para derrotar a Voldemort... Bueno, creo que tuvo suficiente de viajar... Eso es todo... —sonrió con nostalgia, repitiendo las palabras que su madre le había dicho— Pero Al siempre quiso hacerlo, tomarse un año antes de entrar al programa de Aurors. ¿Reg?

—Viajará con sus padres a Rumania, creo. Y luego entrará junto con Al al programa de Aurors —se encogió de hombros, sentándose en la cama junto a Lily.

—Lo siento —dijo, sabiendo que su prima lo extrañaría.

—Yo no. Nos escribiremos seguido y cuando esté asentado dijo que podría ir a visitarlo —sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero tono rosado, mientras retorcía entre sus manos un puñado de tela de su túnica de la falda—. Quiere que conozca a su familia.

Lily apoyó las manos en la cama y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo, con una pequeña sonrisa —Al tío Ron le dará un ataque.

Rose rió —Bueno, al menos no es Scorpius Malfoy. Entonces sí le habría dado uno grande... —al notar a su prima súbitamente callada, la miró de reojo y se apresuró a decir— No que Malfoy fuera malo... Es decir... Ya sabes...

—Sí... —musitó, volviendo a sentarse derecha—. No, tienes razón. Que fuera Malfoy definitivamente sería malo... —_sí, lo sabía_. No necesitaba que Rose se lo dijera, aunque no parecía venirle mal tampoco.

La Weasley suspiró —Lily... Malfoy no... Sucedió algo, ¿verdad? —llevaba semanas pensándolo. Y el que su prima no hubiera descendido al banquete de fin de curso, que solía ser uno de sus favoritos, sumaba a sus ligeras sospechas.

—No, nada —mintió. No era _nada_, de todas formas. No significaba _nada_. No cambiaba _nada_.

—No parecía muy animado hoy, en el banquete —comentó entonces, como quien no quiere la cosa, examinando la reacción de su prima—. ¿Sabes? Puede sonar ridículo, pero creo... y sí, es otra teoría... que Malfoy también tiene un corazón.

—Tienes demasiadas teorías. Aunque esa sí es una graciosa —replicó, Lily, forzándose a sonreír—. Los dementores no tienen corazón, Rose. Creí que lo sabías por leerlo en un libro.

Rose sonrió y se puso de pie, alisándose los pliegues de la túnica allí donde se habían arrugado por estar retorciéndolos entre sus dedos —Bueno, hay cosas que no están en libros, supongo —admitió, para sorpresa de Lily, que sonrió ésta vez con sinceridad.

—¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Rose Weasley?

—Oh, por favor —espiró—. Hasta yo sé eso, Lily. Aunque leer uno que otro no te heriría tampoco —sonrió—. Solo... no les digas a Al y Reg que dije eso. Y piénsalo.

—No hay nada que pensar, Rose —insistió. Ya había hecho más que suficiente de eso en las últimas semanas, y nada bueno había salido de ello. Además, ya había tomado su decisión; la decisión cobarde de no tomar ninguna. Y así estaba bien.

—Como digas. Solo... no te demores demasiado. Pronto partirán los carruajes y tenemos que tomar el expreso de regreso a casa —se detuvo y observó una última vez la habitación de chicas de Gryffindor, completamente vacía ahora, salvo por los baúles cerrados y las jaulas con lechuzas y mascotas diversas que aguardaban a ser transportados. Tras una última triste sonrisa, dejó deslizar hacia abajo sus dedos por el tapete escarlata y dorado junto al marco de la puerta y la abandonó, para siempre.

Lily, cerrando el suyo con un movimiento de varita, lo dejó armado a los pies de su cama y se apresuró a bajar también, procurando dedicar igualmente una mirada nostálgica al cuarto. Lo extrañaría, aún cuando fuera a volver el año que viene. Después de todo, ese había sido su hogar por la mayor parte del año, y extrañaría los ronquidos de Kayleigh Finnigan durante las noches, así como los cantos obscenos de Peeves en los corredores y las cosas aleatorias y sorpresivas que solían aparecer en el castillo ocasionalmente, como la sala multipropósitos. Una vez, inclusive, se había topado con una armadura inusual que solía aparecer esporádicamente y sin razones en distintos lugares del castillo, entonando villancicos fuera de época. Suspirando, salió por el hueco de la dama gorda y se despidió de ella hasta el año entrante. Luego, sin más, bajó al vestíbulo, donde todos los estudiantes se congregaban aguardando a que los guiaran hasta los carruajes sin caballos que los llevarían a la estación. Lily sabía, no obstante, que sí había caballos jalando de éstos, solo que no eran accesibles para el ojo común. Y Lily estaba agradecida de aún no poder verlos.

—Los estudiantes de primero vayan con Hagrid —oyó a la profesora Marchand y, por encima de las cabezas, vio la cabeza peluda y el rostro barbudo de Hagrid, que se hacía paso entre la multitud gritando—. Los de primero. ¡Ah, Albus, Lily! Tengan buenas vacaciones. Y mándenle mis saludos a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

—Tú también, Hagrid —sonrieron ambos. Y el semi-gigante se marchó con un grupo de alumnos de primero siguiéndolo. Como era costumbre, irían en los botes y no en los carruajes. No hasta que fueran alumnos de segundo, al menos.

—Los demás vengan por aquí, síganme —gritó otra vez la severa voz de la profesora Marchand, haciendo que la muchedumbre empezara a movilizarse en la dirección en que los guiaba. Entre la multitud, Lily estuvo segura de ver una pequeña mata de cabello rubio platinado, pero tal como creyó verlo, desapareció. Negando para sí, continuó caminando hasta uno de los carruajes, que abordó con Hugo, Rose, Albus, Reginald, Lucy y Louis. Todos conversando animadamente, salvo ella, que solía espaciarse en las conversaciones.

Lucy rió —Ahí va la novia de Hugo —y las orejas de Hugo adquirieron un considerable color escarlata. Con curiosidad, todos miraron en la dirección que Lucy señalaba.

—No es mi... —dos carruajes más allá, viajaba una chica de Slytherin con largo cabello castaño. Lily la reconoció al instante como la chica que había conocido cuando había ido a buscar a Malfoy a la sala común.

—¿Temple Higgs? —dijo, recordando el nombre.

Hugo se volteó tan rápidamente a ella que Lily pensó que se rompería el cuello —¿La conoces?

—Sí, no te gusta —terció con sarcasmo Reg.

—En absoluto —rió Albus, acordando con su amigo.

El pelirrojo enrojeció aún más —No...

—Es agradable, me agrada —aprobó Lily—. Aunque... ¿No le dará al tío Ron un ataque? Entre eso y Rose visitando a Reg en Rumania... Lo matarán...

—¿Eh? —inquirió Hugo de forma sobreprotectora, mirando a su hermana—. ¿Iras a Rumania?

Rose se sonrojó —¡Lily!

—Lo siento, Rose. No sabía que fuera un secreto —se disculpó rápidamente, riendo.

—Y no es asunto tuyo, entrometido —le espetó Rose a su hermano.

—¡Claro que es asunto mío! Soy tu hermano y es asunto mío si mi hermana irá a visitar a su novio a Rumania... ¿Saben mamá y papá de esto?

Rose se mordió el labio inferior —Mamá sabe y hablará con papá. Y sigue sin ser asunto tuyo, enano. Preocúpate por tu novia de Slytherin. ¿Papá sabe? Eso sí le dará un ataque.

Fue el turno de Hugo de lucir azorado. Riendo, todos descendieron del carruaje y hacia la estación, donde aguardaron que arribara el tren, el cual llegó en minutos, silbando y escupiendo humo blanco al aire. Lily, algo rezagada, miró la multitud a su alrededor, notando una alta figura rubia y pálida que sobresalía del resto. Llevaba su túnica de Slytherin, notó. Y dado que era un día frío, a pesar de ser ya primavera, su bufanda verde y plateada enroscada alrededor del cuello, manteniéndolo caliente, le daba un ligero tono rosado que usualmente no agraciaba sus pálidas mejillas de pómulos altos. Sus finos labios, como siempre, presionados en una fina línea. De entre éstos espiraba vapor.

—Va a llover —dijo Rose a su lado, fingiendo que contemplaba el cielo lleno de nubes grises—. ¿No crees? —y Lily se volvió rápidamente a su prima, avergonzada de haber sido atrapada viendo a Malfoy. Pero Rose no dijo nada al respecto.

—A-Ah... Sí... —balbuceó, queriendo dar una última ojeada en dirección al rubio, pero rehusándose a hacerlo mientras su prima estuviera pendiente de ella.

—Reg, Al y el resto fueron a buscar un compartimiento. Iré adelantándome. No tardes demasiado, o quizá no haya lugar y tengas que compartir compartimiento con alguien más —y, sin más, se marchó, con una calma y comprensiva sonrisa en los labios. Lily entendió qué había querido insinuar, pero no sería así. _No_. No lo buscaría. Eso había decidido.

Suspirando, volvió a mirar una última vez _–porque una última vez no podía herir a nadie, _se dijo, _mintiéndose a sí misma_. No obstante, él ya no estaba allí. Ya había ingresado al tren, suponía, ascendido al vagón que se había detenido delante suyo y en su lugar no quedaba más que el hueco entre la multitud que había ocupado segundos atrás. Y se sintió decepcionada, y desconcertada, porque no debería sentirse decepcionada para empezar. Y porque su corazón no debería sentirse así tampoco, como si se hubiera desprendido y caído al fondo de su estómago, y los ácidos estomacales lo estuvieran corroyendo en aquel preciso instante en que su decepción se esparcía por su boca con un sabor amargo. Ignorándolo completamente, y negando con la cabeza para acentuar la impresión de sacudirse la sensación, subió también al tren y se marchó tras Rose, que acababa de ingresar a un compartimiento y la aguardaba de pie con la puerta abierta.

Al verla quieta e inmóvil en el pasillo, enarcó ambas cejas rojizas —¿No vienes?

Lily dudó. Uno, dos, segundos. Y negó una vez más con la cabeza, observando el interior del compartimiento —No parece haber mucho lugar para mi, ¿no? —sonrió tentativamente.

Rose le devolvió la sonrisa, amplia y radiante —Ahora que lo mencionas, no, no parece haber mucho lugar para nadie más.

Asintió, comprendiendo —Entonces... me temo que tendré que buscar otro compartimiento.

—Me temo que sí. Aunque... creo que debe haber uno bastante vacío unos vagones más allá. La persona que lo ocupaba no parece gozar de mucha compañía estos días. De hecho, se lo veía bastante solitario...

Lily sonrió más ampliamente —Bueno, si no tengo otra opción...

—No la tienes —aseguró—. Hugo comió mucho en el banquete y parece un snidget dorado. Ocupa mucho espacio.

Desde adentro, Hugo exclamó —¡Ey! No comí mucho. ¿Verdad? —volviéndose con inseguridad a Albus, que negó con la cabeza, conteniendo la risa. Rose y Lily lo ignoraron, el tren traqueteó y comenzó a avanzar.

Lily, asintiendo una última vez, sonrió y se marchó. Rose volvió a ingresar al compartimiento.

—¿Qué fue eso? —inquirió Hugo, desconcertado.

Pero Rose solo sonrió ampliamente, observando por la ventana al instante en que comenzaba a llover —Algo que hará que a papá, al tío Harry y a James les dé un ataque.

_Sí_, había tenido razón. Como _siempre_.


	37. Libre

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ninguno.**

37/38

Volviendo a la normalidad... ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo personalmente no puedo empezar a describirles lo feliz que estoy después de haber leído todos sus comentarios. De verdad, saber que les gustaron estos últimos capítulos y la historia en sí ha sido agradable. Más que agradable, de hecho, especialmente el apoyo de todos/as. Así que **gracias**, de todo corazón, por haber seguido mi historia hasta aquí, hasta este penúltimo capítulo, y por haberle dado una oportunidad en primer lugar. Y **muchísimas gracias**, especialmente a: **Lucia991**, **reia92**,**Guest**, **GabriellaGroff**, **Ayda Merodeadora**, **TeddyMellark**, **LilyScorfan**, **Euge**, **Julieta**, **AmJMatter**, **ania-coug**, **Alice Phantomhive011**, **Testudine Black**, **Lorena**,**Carolina**,**lizairy cullen**, **Mio uchiha**, **Patty**,** katnispotter15**, **krismery**,** Valitahh.15 **y **pucca. chokolatito**. ¡LOS/AS ADORO A TODOS/AS! Espero este capítulo les guste =). ¡Nos vemos mañana, para el último capítulo, y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XXXVII

"Libre"

* * *

Avanzó por el angosto corredor del tren, esquivando personas y grupitos conversando y demás, e ignorando las miradas curiosas. Estaba acostumbrada de todas formas, a los ojos encima de ella mirándola como si fuera una especie de criatura mágica extraña y no descubierta aún, y había aprendido a ignorarlas y pasar de ellas también. Así que no importaba, no realmente. Pasando de un vagón al otro, llegó a un compartimiento ubicado en la mitad del tercero, cuyo interior casi vacío pintaba un panorama relativamente deprimente. Afuera había empezado a llover, tal y como Rose había dicho. No obstante, no se movió. No abrió la puerta y no ingresó, al menos no por otro segundo –_no todavía_, inhaló hondo, _porque siempre estaba la posibilidad de que aquello fuera todo una retorcida broma más y ella la principal atracción del circo. _Así se había sentido casi toda su vida, como un animal en un circo Muggle, y éste era Malfoy después de todo. Planamente ruin Malfoy con su propia agenda _–siempre su propia agenda-_ porque no había forma de que Malfoy se interesara en alguien más que sí mismo y ella no podía simplemente confiar en él así como así, lo sabía. Y aún así, estaba ahí, afuera del solitario compartimiento de él, vacilando y decidiéndose a entrar o simplemente dar media vuelta y marchase desde allí.

La decisión la tomó él cuando alzó la vista y, con curiosidad, la vio a través de la ventanita de la puerta. Lily maldijo por lo bajo, ya no podía huir, no ahora. No cuando él ya la había visto. Suspirando, tomó la manija de la puerta y tiró de ésta, abriéndola. No obstante, permaneció bajo el marco de ésta sin moverse. Malfoy la miró por un segundo en silencio, con su habitual expresión ilegible. Lily se enderezó —Vaya... El tuyo sí que es un compartimiento animado... ¿Molesta si me uno? —mostrándose segura de sí misma, aún cuando no era particularmente cierto que se sintiera de esa forma entonces.

Sus finos labios se curvaron en un atisbo de sonrisa arrogante —Tendrás que preguntarle a los demás ocupantes, Potter —sarcasmo siempre presente en sus palabras.

Lily sonrió también, siguiéndole el juego —Lo siento, no veo Thestrals. ¿Y el resto de tus amigos dementores?

Malfoy no se inmutó. En su lugar, siguió la corriente con el mismo tono ácido que solía usar —Se fueron a recorrer los corredores, ya sabes, tenían hambre de felicidad y recuerdos positivos. Les dije que fueran sin mi, desayuné antes de salir de Hogwarts. Pero, por favor, únetenos Potter. Es bueno ver que tu alma está intacta.

El calor ascendió por su rostro hasta las raíces de su rojo cabello, que en aquellos momentos debía palidecer en comparación con el color que acababa de adquirir su piel ante la mención de _ese _aquello que la había llevado hasta allí, en primer lugar. Malfoy la miró entretenido —¿Qué? ¿Te quedarás en la puerta? Porque estoy seguro de que eso no atraerá más curiosos de los que ya hay en los corredores —terció—. Sé que a ustedes, Potters, les gusta el show y ser el centro de atención, pero me temo que ya tuve más que suficiente de eso. Si no vas a entrar, quédate afuera, da igual, pero cierra la puerta y déjame en paz.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y dio un paso al interior del compartimiento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí —Tengo... tengo que hablar contigo.

Malfoy sacó la varita y apuntó a Lily, viéndola tensarse ante el gesto, no obstante la luz que salió de la punta de ésta le pasó por encima del hombro y dio contra la pequeña cortina enroscada del cristal de la puerta, la cual se desenrolló hacia abajo cubriendo el cristal y a ellos de la vista de cualquier curioso que pasara por el corredor. Lily no supo si sentirse mejor o peor ahora que nadie podía verlos. Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en ella, aguardando —Soy todo oídos.

—¿Así? —exclamó indignada. Sintiéndose sumamente conciente de sí misma y él y la escasa distancia que los separaba y el hecho de que él esperaba alguna especie de monólogo de parte de ella.

Enarcó ambas cejas —¿Qué esperabas, quieres un pedestal, Potter?

Estaba empezando a dudar —Quizá esto fue un error —dijo, molesta.

—Quizá —le concedió él, sin moverse de su lugar junto a la ventana. Afuera, la lluvia golpeaba impasible contra el cristal.

—Llueve, como Rose dijo —dijo finalmente, en un susurro, clavando los ojos en la ventana y en cualquier lugar salvo en él. Necesitaba dispersarse un poco, juntar sus esparcidos pensamientos y armarlos en algo que tuviera sentido. Y no podía hacerlo mientras él continuara quemando agujeros a través de ella con su mirada.

Scorpius miró hacia donde ella estaba mirando y asintió —¿Viniste a hablar del clima, Potter? Bien, hablemos del clima. Es terrible. ¿Eso es todo?

—No —bufó, tomando asiento frente a él sin que Malfoy la invitara a hacerlo. Ya no importaba, suponía. No era como si hubiera esperado un acto de caballerosidad de él, de todas formas, así que no le ofendía que no lo hubiera hecho. En cierta forma, suponía, y a su manera, sí la había invitado a quedarse. Bajando la mirada, Lily notó que mantenía sus codos en sus rodillas y sus manos unidas palma con palma, dedos entrelazados, mientras hacía girar sus pulgares uno alrededor del otro en un gesto de incomodidad. En un gesto tenso—. ¿Por qué me... —se sonrojó— me besaste? ¿Fue una broma?

Malfoy se enderezó bruscamente, como si algo se hubiera colado en su espina dorsal, forzándolo a hacerlo. Lucía rígido. Y había algo en su mirada que ella no podía identificar —¿Broma? —siseó, tensando los labios en una línea, voz contenida—. ¿Te parezco la clase de persona que va besando mugro... —se cortó— sangres impuras por diversión? ¿Te parece que la broma me benefició en alguna forma, Potter? Mira alrededor, ¿ves a alguien riendo? ¿A alguien, al menos? No, eso pensé.

Lily notó los tendones de su cuello tensados, así como la línea de su mandíbula, de tanto apretar los dientes; aún así no pudo sentir pena alguna por él y su situación. En su lugar, sintió frustración —Si soy una mugrosa sangre impura —Scorpius se encogió en su lugar con una mueca de disgusto al oír la designación desdeñosa que él llevaba usando toda su vida, la misma que acababa de vomitar delante de ella segundos atrás. Por alguna razón, salida de los labios de ella, sonaba como si hubiera cometido el más atroz de los crímenes—, si tanto asco te doy, ¡¿por qué me besaste?!

Scorpius se puso de pie bruscamente, y empezó a pasearse de un lado al otro en el compartimiento, pasándose la mano por el cabello rubio platinado. _¿Por qué?_ _¿Por qué había decidido en un momento de ridícula irracionalidad defenestrar todos los valores con los que había sido criado? ¿Todos los conceptos arraigados desde su infancia en cada una de sus neuronas? ¿Por qué? _—Qué demonios voy a saber yo, Potter.

Lily se puso de pie también, lo miró directo a los ojos, y replicó —Mentiroso —dando media vuelta hacia la puerta y extendiendo la mano para atrapar la manija. No obstante, la mano de él la detuvo por la muñeca.

Sí, lo era. Un cobarde también, porque estaba _–una vez más-_ eligiendo la auto-preservación y no podía evitar elegirla una y otra y otra y otra vez, cuando la otra opción significaba terminar de cruzar la línea y arruinarlo todo. Lo haría mil veces, Scorpius sabía, y lo seguiría haciendo porque así había sido nacido y criado. Viendo el mundo en blanco y negro, sangre pura y todo lo demás que no era aceptable y jamás lo sería. Slytherin y las otras tres casas que no eran más que una deshonra. Y el nombre Malfoy y el resto del mundo que no valía nada y jamás lo haría. Y ella era una Potter, por encima de todo, algo de inclusive menor valor para personas como ellos y todo lo que él no era y seguramente jamás sería. Todo lo que _odiaba_. Porque ella jamás vería el mundo como él sino en colores y porque cosas como status de sangre y dinero no tenían valor alguno para ella y si pudiera echaría por tierra cada cosa que él creía y la haría pedazos y la arrojaría delante de su rostro también, solo para restregárselo, porque simplemente así era ella y no toleraría que nadie usara términos como sangre sucia o sangre impura en su presencia. Y él pensaba en esos términos.

Y porque ella vivía y había vivido toda su vida como si nadie estuviera mirándola, como si nadie la viera, aún cuando había estado bajo la lupa y la atención de todo el mundo mágico desde el preciso instante en que había nacido _–la hijita de Harry Potter, el legado-_, y él no podía evitar _amar_ eso de ella que él jamás tendría. Esa facilidad de sobrevivir a su nombre y convertirse en algo más, algo que más que solo eso. Algo más que solo un nombre.

Él era el hijo de Draco Malfoy, después de todo, nieto de Lucius Malfoy y había más que suficientes marcas tenebrosas marcadas en tinta en los antebrazos de su familia para probarlo. Estaba _podrido_, había oído -_murmullos, murmullos, murmullos-_, en más de una ocasión, porque la manzana no cae lejos del árbol y él debía estar podrido y lleno de gusanos también, si todo el árbol lo estaba, y no había nada más que hacer o decir al respecto. No era como si muchos esperaran demasiado de él tampoco, no cuando venía de un legado de magos caídos en desgracia tras la guerra. No cuando incluso entre los sobrevivientes que habían combatido del lado del Innombrable, incluso entre los sobrevivientes que lo habían enfrentado, el nombre Malfoy significaba traidor.

Y después estaba ella, _Lily L. Potter,_ con la lengua demasiado afilada para su propio y pequeño bien y una actitud más grande que su compacto tamaño. Y con su despreocupación por cosas como estatus de sangre y casas y bandos y su valor y disposición para enfrentarse a personas y cosas mucho más grandes que ella solo porque era lo correcto y lo correcto era la única forma que conocía. Síndrome de Harry Potter, suponía que podía llamarlo. Porque había sido la única que había estado dispuesta a enfrentarlo, cuando nadie más había querido hacerlo, y aún continuaba parándose delante suyo, erguida (a pesar de que su pequeña complexión no intimidaba a nadie), y enfrentándolo una y otra y otra vez cada vez que lo consideraba necesario. Cada vez que creía que necesitaba que alguien lo llamara idiota. Y, por alguna razón u otra, lograba hacerlo sentirse como _uno_ todas y cada una de las veces que lo hacía. Lo odiaba, no lo negaría, pero no podía evitar admirar su curiosa audacia.

No podía evitar _amar_ cada una de las cosas que _odiaba _de ella. Cada pequeña pieza, hasta la última. Empezando por su mugroso apellido Potter y su tabú sangre impura y todas y cada una de sus pequeñas pecas Weasley que poblaban su piel como constelaciones. Y estaba volviéndolo insano —Suelta la manija.

Lily lo miró desafiante —¿Por qué? No hay nada que hablar aquí, tú mismo lo dijiste, Malfoy. Ahora, si me permites, volveré al compartimiento en el que soy bienvenida y tú puedes volver a tu... lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo antes de que llegara a importunarte...

Scorpius apretó los dientes, tensando sus dedos alrededor de la pequeña muñeca de ella y finalmente la soltó, resignado, dejándose caer en el asiento del compartimiento —Sí, haznos ese favor a ambos, Potter... —y enterró su rostro contra sus palmas. No obstante, no oyó la puerta del compartimiento ni abrirse, ni cerrarse.

En su lugar, oyó —Cielos, realmente eres un cobarde como tu padre, ¿verdad?

Rápidamente alzó la mirada, ceñudo —No llames a mi padre cobarde —labios tensados en una línea. Voz siseante.

Lily bufó, brazos en jarra —Bien, no lo haré. Tú eres un cobarde entonces.

Scorpius sonrió irónica y amargamente —Slytherin hecho y derecho, Potter. De arriba abajo, ¿no te lo había dicho?

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Te escudarás toda tu vida en eso? Snape fue director de Hogwarts, fue a Slytherin, y el hombre más valiente que mi padre conoció. Pero quizá tú solo seas un cobarde más —le espetó, molesta y con manchas rojas en las descarnadas mejillas.

Él se puso de pie, erguido, delante de ella —Quizá quieras creer que vez cosas que no hay, Potter —_en mí_. ¿No se lo había dicho ya, en una ocasión?

—No —dijo ella, con voz firme—, sé perfectamente lo que veo. Y en éste momento todo lo que veo es a alguien asustado.

—Yo no estoy asustado, Potter —siseó, molesto.

—Pruébalo —lo desafió, manteniéndose inmóvil en su lugar.

Scorpius se tensó —No tengo que probarte nada a ti.

—Bien —dijo Lily—, yo lo haré —dando un paso hacia él y extendiendo sus largos dedos pálidos al rostro de él. Cuando las puntas de éstos entraron en contacto con las cumbres de sus altos pómulos, lo sintió tensarse bajo su tacto. Breve expresión de pánico en sus usualmente fríos ojos grises.

—¿Qué haces? —demandó saber, con un hilo de voz, sintiéndola palpar las formas de su anguloso rostro tentativamente. El aliento se le atoró en la garganta. Podía sentir la duda en sus gestos. Con lentitud, alzó las manos y la tomó cuidadosamente por las muñecas, sorprendiéndola, ya que había permanecido abstraída durante el pequeño reconocimiento, pero no la apartó. No pudo, no cuando ella alzó sus ojos almendrados del color del chocolate a los de él, sorprendida de sus propias acciones, y le sostuvo la mirada. No cuando se vio reflejado en sus oscuros ojos—. No deberías... —dijo ásperamente, perdiendo la voz.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y dio un paso más hacia Scorpius, de modo que el ascender y descender de su pecho colisionaba ocasionalmente con el de él. De cerca, pudo ver la tensión en cada uno de los músculos de su anguloso rostro y las venas bajo su pálida piel. Estaba buscando una excusa para dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí, lo sabía. Podía verlo, rumiando, en la parte de atrás de sus ojos, de su cabeza, partiéndose la misma por una ruta segura de escape, pero estaba fallando en el esfuerzo. Deslizando nerviosamente sus pulgares contra las pulsantes venas de la cara interna de sus muñecas, de arriba a abajo, cavilando, y Lily estaba segura de que Scorpius podía sentir su pulso golpear contra él, contra sus yemas, erráticamente.

Si lo hizo, no dijo nada. En su lugar, deslizó sus propios dedos por los antebrazos de ella, trazando la pequeña curva de cada uno de éstos, desnudándolos a ambos de las mangas de la túnica que los cubrían. Con curiosidad, miró las pequeñas motitas marrones salpicadas por toda su pálida _–como la nieve-_ piel, hasta desaparecer bajo las arremangadas mangas a la altura de los codos. Lily inhaló hondamente, bruscamente, notando una delicadeza en su gesto que jamás habría creído posible de alguien como él. No obstante, había algo de... afectuoso (si la palabra tenía algún sentido)... en el gesto. Estaba segura de ello.

Scorpius continuaba observando sus pecas absorto, en silencio, contabilizándolas todas y cada una en su cabeza _–1000, 1001, 1002-_ para no olvidarlas cuando debiera volver a la realidad, y sabía que pronto debería _–pronto, terriblemente pronto-,_ y se marchara de allí sin mirar atrás. Lily volvió a inhalar bruscamente cuando comenzó a trazar delicadamente una de las de la columna de su garganta, de forma ascendente a su enrojecido rostro, sintiendo que en algún lugar su corazón parecía tropezar y saltearse un latido. No obstante, eso no lo detuvo a él, que continuó trazándola silenciosamente hasta alcanzar finalmente su rostro. Cuando los ojos de ella se clavaron en los antes desenfocados de él, volvió a la realidad. Como si le quemara, retrajo la mano, sumamente contrariado por su aberrante conducta. Ésta era Potter, después de todo, y él estaba tocándola como si fuera alguna especie de tesoro valioso perteneciente largo tiempo a su familia. Como si acabara de hallarlo por primera vez –_lo/la viera por primera vez_- y estuviera trazando sus contornos con avidez, adoración ciega y orgullo. Como si su brillo lo hubiera cegado, enamo... _No_, se rehusaba a usar la palabra, aún en analogías fingidamente inocuas de su propia cabeza. Él era un Malfoy, después de todo, y los Malfoys no _caían_ por sangres impuras –_nunca, nunca, nunca_. Menos aún se rompían todos y cada uno de sus alegóricos huesos al hacerlo. Y él estaba fragmentado, si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, en aquellos momentos.

_Patético... _

Pensó, que las cosas terminaran de aquella forma tras años de gastar esfuerzos en resistirse y mentirse a sí mismo. Lo había logrado por un tiempo, pero el tiempo no era generoso y se le había acabado finalmente. Tenso, se pasó la mano una vez más por el lacio y platinado rubio cabello. Buscando algo, un ancla al sentido común, en todo aquello; pero no estaba encontrando nada. _Nada_, salvo la prácticamente incontenible necesidad y compulsión de volver a extender sus dedos y tocarla una vez más, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer si dejaba de hacerlo, como si temiera que fuera a esfumársele entre los dedos. En cierta forma -_sabía_- lo haría. Eventualmente.

Suspirando resignadamente, retrajo la mano de entre sus mechones platinados y la posó en la garganta de ella una vez más, tentativamente, clavando sus ojos grises en los caoba de ella, finalmente decidido. Sonriendo rígida y arrogantemente, sus labios ahora a milímetros de los de ella una vez más —Solo para ser claros, Potter, te aborrezco —como si fuera absolutamente necesario decirlo, hacerlo público. Lo era, suponía. De lo contrario no se habría obligado a decirlo. Al menos a ella.

Y Lily simplemente sonrió, porque sus palabra significaban exactamente eso y todo lo opuesto a eso también. Y porque éste era Malfoy, después de todo, seco y sobrio y reservado Malfoy y aquella era la mayor confesión –antítesis del romanticismo- que jamás obtendría de él, quizá, y para ella funcionaba. Sí, para Lily era suficiente.

Con las mejillas suavemente coloreadas, deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, poniéndose lenta y tentativamente en puntitas de pie, enroscando entre sus dedos los mechones platinados que se curvaban contra la piel pálida y desnuda de su nuca, y suspiró lentamente y tendidamente contra los labios de él, asintiendo, mientras lo sentía tomarla firmemente por la cadera, tamborileando con sus dedos contra los huesos de ésta.

Lily sonrió amplia y radiantemente, asegurándose de ser muy clara con sus siguientes palabras —Oh, no te preocupes, es mutuo, Malfoy —antes de ladear la cabeza ligeramente y presionar sus labios con la mayor suavidad y lentitud y esmero que jamás había usado para besar a nadie. Los dedos de él se aferraron aún más a la cadera de ella _–rígida, oh, tan rígidamente-_ y Lily tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para aferrarse firmemente de él y no caer hacia atrás cuando Scorpius devolvió el gesto con años y años de frustración contenida, manteniéndola contra sí lo más humanamente posible, como si quisiera borrar las líneas que indicaban el final de uno y el principio del otro.

Sabiendo perfectamente que aquello era solo tiempo prestado.

Suspirando, presionó su boca suavemente contra la de ella una vez más, en un calmo gesto, y se dejó caer en el asiento del tren, tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella. Lily, sentándose a su lado y sin retirarle la mano de entre las de él, lo miró un instante, y comprendió que estaba pensando en que el viaje en tren no era ni sería eterno, no para ellos. El chico continuaba mirando ceñudo sus dedos, con los que jugaba suavemente.

Lily suspiró —Scorpius…

Y él alzó sus ojos a ella, ligeramente tomado desprevenido por el uso de su nombre. No obstante, una expresión de complacencia reemplazó rápidamente el desconcierto de sus facciones —Creo que podría acostumbrarme a eso —_si hubiera tiempo para ello_. Pero no lo había.

Ella sonrió, ignorando la agradable sensación que le producía el delicado tacto de él en sus dedos. Había pensado que sus manos serían ásperas y bruscas, como su personalidad, pero difícilmente lo eran. No, poseían una suavidad que Lily no había esperado y por ello lo besó —Y yo a esto.

Malfoy enarcó ambas cejas, entretenido —¿Y eso por qué fue, Potter?

—Porque puedo —replicó, con una sonrisa. _Mientras pueda_—. Una pregunta, ¿siempre llamas a las chicas que besas por su apellido, Malfoy, o soy la excepción?

Malfoy sonrió arrogantemente y se inclinó y la besó ésta vez él, a modo de retribución. Lily parpadeó ligeramente desconcertada —¿Y eso?

—No me gusta deber nada a nadie —replicó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Y no, Potter. Eres la excepción —_decididamente, _a **todo**.

—No sé si sentirme halagada o insultada —terció, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Malfoy continuó deslizando sus dedos por los de ella, dando atención a todos, uno a uno, con esmero. Fingiendo como si lo pensara, ceñudo —Halagada —dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa arrogante—, decididamente halagada, _Lily_.

Las mejillas se le encendieron al oír su nombre —Cielos, ustedes Slytherin son terribles cortejando.

El rubio enarcó ambas cejas, con curiosidad —¿Tienes experiencia con eso, Potter?

—Ah... Ya lo arruinaste —dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo, con el rostro rojo—. Y no. Me refería a ti, Malfoy. ¿Se supone que todo ese tiempo estabas coqueteando conmigo, insultándome?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros —Funcionó ¿o no? —pero estaba claramente complacido consigo mismo.

_Idiota arrogante. _Lily se mordió el labio inferior, mortificada y fastidiada de tener que concederle la razón —Eso...

—Además —prosiguió, dándose aires de importancia—, ¿qué esperabas, flores y demás tonterías? No soy ni el idiota de Linwood ni el imbécil de Macmillan, Potter. No esperes que...

No, no lo era. Y Lily no necesitaba nada de galanterías trilladas tampoco, nunca lo había hecho de todas formas. Y quizá, solo quizá, por esa razón lo prefería a él. Por esa razón lo preferiría _siempre_ a él.

Sonrió, comprendiendo finalmente por qué había tomado represalias contra Evan Macmillan —Estás celoso —no era una pregunta.

Scorpius lució insultado —¿Qué? Claro que no. ¿De quién? ¿Un Ravenclaw sangre impura y un Hufflepuff? Sí, cómo no —terció sarcásticamente.

Lily se cruzó de brazos, quitándole la mano de entre las de él y resintiendo la pérdida de la calidez que el gesto le había proveído —Yo soy una sangre impura —le recordó.

El rubio apretó los dientes, tensando la mandíbula en el proceso ante su aciago error —Eso es diferente —gruñó.

—¿Cómo? —demandó saber, cada vez más frustrada—. Si llamas a todos los que son como yo así, ¿qué hay de diferente en mi?

—Tú eres... eres... —dijo, azorado. Finalmente se limitó a espirar—. Bien. Si retiro mis palabras, ¿me devuelves la mano? La estaba usando —y extendió la de él, expectante, con una media sonrisa.

Lily asintió suavemente, permitiéndole volver a tomar su mano y jugar distraídamente con ésta —No deberías llamar a las personas así. ¿Sabes? Mi padre siempre dijo que la sangre no importa, es la habilidad del mago lo que hace la diferencia.

Scorpius se contuvo de hacer la clase de comentarios que sabía no debía hacer. Se estaba conteniendo, por ella, no él, pero era difícil borrar costumbres arraigadas desde la cuna, aún así, lo intentaba. Tras apretar los labios por un instante, como queriendo mandar las palabras de regreso por su garganta, dijo —¿Es esa la gran filosofía Potter? —ella intentó retraer su mano de entre las de él una vez más, de un tirón, pero él la retuvo—. Bien, bien. Me callo.

—Tú haz eso, te vez más bonito de esa forma. ¿Sabes? A mi elfo doméstico le encantarías. Con toda esa basura de la sangre pura y tu "fisonomía elegante.."

El rubio enarcó ambas cejas, entretenido —Vaya... Es bueno saber que el miembro más importante de tu familia me aprobaría, Potter. Y... ¿fisonomía elegante?

Lily se ruborizó —Palabras de Kreacher, no mías —se atajó. Aún así, podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas.

Malfoy se inclinó sobre ella, quedando a centímetros de sus labios —¿Y tu opinión?

La pelirroja sonrió y besó suavemente la comisura de su boca, sin realmente besarlo. Luego, susurró —No alimentaré tu ego, Malfoy.

Él ladeó a duras penas la cabeza y la besó otra vez —Lo tomo como que es positiva —para luego asentir complacido, con una amplia sonrisa de complacencia en los labios.

Lily bufó y se enderezó —Eres demasiado engreído.

—Y tú demasiado orgullosa —rebufó, entretenido, aún prestando atención a cada uno de sus dedos, uno a uno, afectuosamente. Tanto que Lily empezaba a relajarse frente al gesto. Y supuso que se debía de haber relajado demasiado, porque en algún momento perdió el conocimiento y, cuando despertó, tenía su cabeza en el hombro de alguien a su lado. Parpadeando, soñolienta, notó que se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy, que la miraba en silencio como si llevara haciéndolo horas. Como si llevara demasiado queriendo memorizar cada línea y cumbre y peca de su rostro, para inmortalizarlo todo en su memoria, una vez que todo hubiera acabado.

—¿Me dormí? —inquirió, alarmada, notando que faltaba poco para que llegaran a King's Cross.

—Como un dragón después de una abundante comida —sonrió, con esa sonrisa arrogante que siempre solía tener.

—¿Y tú, no dormiste? —susurró, desconcertada.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza —No estaba cansado —expresión neutral. Entonces miró por la ventanilla y dijo—. Ya casi estamos en King's Cross.

Lily sabía qué significaba eso. Siempre lo había sabido, de todas maneras, desde el inicio. Que él no la pondría a ella por encima de los estándares de su familia y que jamás lo haría. No, jamás mancillaría lo que su familia consideraba sagrado (su pura e inmaculada sangre) por algo que posiblemente no tendría futuro tampoco, porque él era un Malfoy y ella una Potter y las razones estaban tan enumeradas que empezaban a convertirse en un cliché, inclusive a oídos de ella. Y Lily no podía juzgarlo tampoco. No realmente. No cuando había sabido que aquello que tenían era tiempo prestado que eventualmente deberían devolver. Y había llegado el momento de devolverlo. Ahora era el momento. No lloraría.

Se puso de pie, notando que él aún sostenía su mano entre las de él —Será mejor que me vaya entonces —y no parecía listo para soltarla.

Aún sin soltarla, se puso de pie, quedando frente a ella —Lily... —su nombre un susurro ahogado en la voz de él, como si las meras cuatro letras fueran un tabú y él un hereje por pronunciarlas. Lo era, suponía, en cierta forma, pero su supuesta herejía lo tenía sin cuidado en aquel momento, y por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que arribaran a King's Cross.

Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza. No tenía sentido que dijera nada. No por la sanidad de ella, porque Lily era fuerte y no necesitaba palabras bonitas que disfrazaran algo tan concluyente como aquello, y no por él tampoco; porque Lily sabía que sobreviviría perfectamente y seguiría su vida como si nada, hasta encontrar a alguien que fuera considerado digno de él, alguien con su mismo estatus de sangre, y, con suerte, se olvidaría de ella también, de que siquiera había existido. Era un buen plan, _sí..._, para ambos. Y no era como si hubiera nada que romper o lamentar para empezar, tampoco. _No_. No había nada. Ellos no eran nada. Jamás lo habían sido.

Él comprendió también, así que simplemente se inclinó y la besó, no queriendo apartarse pero resignándose a hacerlo eventualmente _–porque él era un Malfoy y Malfoys no caían en la trampa más vieja de todas, menos aún por Potters._ Entonces, la soltó. Y Lily sonrió, sin derramar una lágrima siquiera. No lo haría, Scorpius sabía. Esa era una de las cosas que más lo habían atraído de ella, después de todo, el que no se ponía llorosa fácilmente _–como su traidora a la sangre madre Weasley_. Y, además, era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo.

Entonces, así como si nada importara, como si nada hubiera ocurrido o siquiera existido, se marchó. Y él se quedó allí, inmóvil, mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido. Quieto, sumamente quieto, ahogándose en el silencio. _Se había ido_, pensó, _definitivamente..._

_...se_ había **ido**.

Y, por alguna razón, no estaba aliviado.

**No** estaba _feliz_.

(Como había esperado, como debería estarlo - porque finalmente era _libre, libre, libre_ de **Potter - **y se había desahogado)

**No, **nolo _estaba_,

en **absoluto**.


	38. Nada

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**38/38**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo algo triste por estar subiendo el final de esta historia (más temprano para no hacerlos esperar tanto), especialmente cuando abría todos los días mi mail para leer comentarios tan amables y bonitos de su parte que siempre me sacaban una sonrisa, pero motivada para seguir poniéndole todas las pilas (como diríamos en mi país) a la nueva historia que ya tengo en proceso y que trataré de tener lista y empezar a subir lo antes posible. Eso es, claro, si alguien está interesado. Y, como siempre, quiero decirle gracias a todos. **Gracias**, a los lectores que siguieron esta historia anónimamente, por así decirlo, y especialmente a aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo y la molestia de hacerme saber lo que pensaban capítulo a capítulo. **Muchas, muchísimas gracias**, de todo corazón, a todos por sus ánimos y por la recepción que le dieron a mi historia y a mi en este fandom =). Ahora sí, agradecimientos especiales completos al final. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Aversión a primera vista**

* * *

XXXVIII

"Nada"

* * *

Avanzó una vez más por el angosto corredor del tren, esquivando personas y grupitos conversando y demás, e ignorando las miradas curiosas de aquellos que seguramente la habrían visto entrar en el compartimiento que solo Scorpius Malfoy ocupaba, en soledad. No obstante, lo ignoró todo, las miradas y los cuchicheos de los grupitos de chicas apiñados en los compartimientos cuyas puertas permanecían abiertas. Estaba acostumbrada, de todas formas, su propio padre no había podido escapar de ser objeto de discusiones y curiosidades ajenas y evidentemente ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de hacerlo tampoco, pero todos habían aprendido a lidiar con ello a su manera. James hechizando y haciendo bromas a todo aquel que osara hablar de su persona y referirse a él como "el hijo de Harry Potter", Albus manteniendo sus logros a la altura del nombre, opacando al nombre en sí, y ella simplemente alzando el mentón y caminando por los corredores como si no hubiera nadie más allí. Nadie más mirando. Aunque Lily nunca había estado por encima de hechizar tampoco, cuando alguien la ofendía profundamente o decía algo que no le agradaba. Ésta vez, sin embargo, no tenía ánimos para siquiera retraer la varita del bolsillo interior de su túnica. Era tonto, realmente, porque no debería importarle o afectarle aquello. Ella lo había sabido, de todas formas, desde el inicio, las reglas de juego eso era y solo había ido hasta allí por mera curiosidad.

Y porque quizá sí tenía el síndrome de Harry Potter y no podía evitar meter su nariz donde nadie la llamaba y querer salvar cosas que estaban más allá de su alcance y poder. E inclusive más allá de su derecho de hacerlo, como lo era Scorpius Malfoy, que claramente no requería que alguien como ella _–de todas las personas-_ creyera que necesitaba ser salvado. No, él estaba bien como estaba, por su cuenta, siempre lo había estado y Lily lo sabía; que jamás pondría en riesgo lo que él y su familia estimaban de valioso por algo como... ¿cómo la había llamado Zabini?... un capricho, sí. Eso había sido después de todo ella, un inapropiado e inconveniente capricho para él y suponía que él para ella había sido lo mismo. Solo curiosidad. Excepto... excepto que los caprichos no se suponía que importaran. _Él _no se suponía que importara _–porque no era nada, nada, nada y así era como debían ser las cosas._ Entonces... ¿por qué sentía que le faltaba el aire con cada paso que daba? ¿Por qué sentía que sus costillas se constreñían y cerraban alrededor del pobre y pequeño y frágil órgano de carne que intentaba aletear desesperado por una salida de su jaula? ¿Por qué no podía respirar?

Era tonto realmente, sí. Porque _él _no importaba y _ella_ no importaba y _ellos_ no importaban y aún así lo hacía en cada irregular y débil latido y en cada brusca inhalación de aire como si fuera la última y ¿era ella o las paredes del corredor del tren se estaban cerrando?

_No, era ella_, se convenció. _Era ella_. Porque el mundo no había cambiado ni un ápice desde un par de horas y atrás y Lily era lo suficientemente madura para comprenderlo. No, nada se vendría abajo. Nada se derrumbaría como si todo fuera una gran tragedia y ella no lo haría tampoco. No era una tragedia. ¿Cómo podía serlo, si no había habido siquiera más que un mero preludio y años y años de aversión mutua y nada más? Sí, años y años de elaboradas mentiras para sí mismos que habían creído y funcionado perfectamente a fines prácticos. Y ésta sería la última que se dijera a sí misma, su punto más álgido de una habilidad que parecía haber perfeccionado por años: _aquello no era una tragedia y a ella no podría importarle menos_.

Porque, en algún punto, había indudablemente cometido el error de dar un paso en falso y _quizá, solo quizá, solo tal vez, posiblemente, no muy seguro, a lo mejor, quién sabe,_ había terminado enamorándose de él y enterrando el pie hasta el fondo y ahora no podía sacarlo más. Pero no importaba, no realmente. Porque él jamás la estimaría por encima de otras cosas y Lily lo había sabido desde el inicio. Que ella era solo un ítem, al fondo de una larga lista de cosas que importaban más que cosas triviales como eso que algunos llamaban amor.

Después de todo, dinero, linaje y estatus eran las cosas que Scorpius Malfoy siempre había conocido, desde la cuna, y Lily dudaba seriamente que fuera súbitamente a olvidarlas todas por ella. No, era ridículo pensarlo. Pero, por alguna razón, no perdía las esperanzas.

—Lily, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías... —inquirió Rose, viéndola de regreso en la entrada del compartimiento, en el instante en que el tren ingresaba al andén 9 y ¾.

Sí, era tonto. Porque _él _no importaba y _ella_ no importaba y _ellos_ no importaban y aún así no podía evitar tener falsas esperanzas. No, no podía evitarlo.

Quizá sí había heredado de su padre más de lo que desearía,

como la ciega fe de que las cosas se solucionarían.

Quizá **sí**, era_ tonto... _(suponía).

Quizá Lily era _demasiado_ **ilusa**,

para _su_ **propio** bien.

X

Permaneció sentado mirando hacia fuera, hacia el andén al cual el tren estaba entrando, con los ojos clavados en las personas que aguardaban la llegada del expreso. Lo primero que notó, era que estaba atestado de personas y familias reunidas aguardando por sus hijos e hijas que retornaban de Hogwarts, en el caso de estudiantes como él, por última vez. Lo segundo, una mujer con cabello rojo como el fuego de pie junto a un hombre de vibrantes ojos verdes y gafas en cuya frente había una cicatriz en forma de rayo. A su alrededor, diversas personas de cabello igualmente rojo se encontraban reunidas y conversando, seguramente Weasleys, supuso, dado que no debía haber familia de magos pelirrojos más poblada en toda Inglaterra que no fuera los Weasleys. Aunque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esa observación no le provocó ningún deseo de acompañarla con un desdeñoso "traidores de la sangre" para completar. No era que repentinamente no le importara, porque sería ridículo y falso de su parte decir que súbitamente era un amante de los muggles y decidiera fomentar el apareamiento con ellos y la mezcla de las sangres, pero no era como si le importara demasiado tampoco. Siendo sincero, en aquel momento, no podría importarle menos el estatus de sangre de nadie.

Eso en sí, Scorpius sabía, era una especie de herejía, suponía. Su abuelo lo consideraría así, estaba seguro_. _Después de todo,Lucius Malfoyhabía enloquecido cuando de niño Scorpius había tomado en su ignorancia el libro de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y ojeado el cuento de "La fuente de la buena fortuna", en cuya trama (había averiguado posteriormente) Amata, una bruja, se enamoraba de Sir Desventura, un Muggle, con quien posteriormente se casaba y llevaba una vida feliz. Su abuelo también había desmentido hasta el cansancio el hecho de que la madre de Lord Voldemort hubiera traicionado las creencias de su familia en la pureza de la sangre por haberse enamorado de un Muggle (información en un libro sobre el señor de las tinieblas que había salido cuando Scorpius era un niño también) y que de éste amorío hubiera nacido el más grande y temible mago de todos los tiempos. Así que sí, Lucius Malfoy consideraría su actual indiferencia sobre el estatus de sangre de los Weasley una especie de herejía, sabía. Pero la opinión de éste era otra de las cosas con las que no podía obligarse a concernirse en aquellos momentos.

Cuando el tren se detuvo y por encima del vapor vislumbró una cabeza rubia platinada como la suya, junto a una mujer alta, elegante y de cabello negro, Scorpius supo que tenía que descender. Era hora, comprendió, hora de dejar atrás Hogwarts y todo lo que ello significaba. Y aunque por años había dicho que no veía la hora de abandonar el mugroso colegio de una vez por todas, sus acciones actuales no parecían condecir con esto. Por otro instante, permaneció sentado, viendo a los alumnos descender y reunirse con sus familias. Viéndola a _ella_ descender y reunirse con la suya. Y, por otro instante más, se permitió observarla, ignorando el nudo en su estómago y la nefasta sensación que hacer aquello le acarreaba. Debería haberlo superado, a aquellas alturas. Ese había sido el trato que había hecho consigo mismo. Indultarse por una vez, si tan solo una _–pequeña, efímera, breve y limitada- _vez para sacudirse el impropio e inconveniente encaprichamiento de encima y olvidarse de todo. Por esa razón, y tras años de reflexión y diseccionarse el cerebro en busca de una solución, la había besado.

No superficialmente, como había pensado hacerlo por largo tiempo (para saciar su mórbida curiosidad por la sangre impura, como la había llamado por aquel entonces), sino de una forma que jamás debería haberlo hecho, para empezar. Scorpius siempre había sido muy reservado con sus emociones, después de todo, circunspecto y prudente con éstas inclusive en su propia casa. Así había sido criado, después de todo, a compartimentar cada cosa y emoción y guardarla en algún cajón de su cabeza donde no pudiera molestar hasta que él decidiera, sí lo hacía, volver a buscarla allí donde la había dejado para analizarla. Y eso había hecho, evidentemente, una y otra y otra vez, decidido a dejar que _esa_ **cosa,** fuera lo que fuera, quedara allí, encerrada en el cajón en que él la había encerrado, hasta que juntara polvo y eventualmente se dispersara. No obstante, esto no había sucedido. No, había vuelto a salirse, una y otra vez, como un _Boggart_ en un armario mostrándole aquello que más temía y odiaba, y en cierta forma suponía que así había sido.

Y se había delatado, en aquel beso que se suponía fuera controlado y frío y calculador y un gesto más para solo obtener lo que más deseaba sin dar nada a cambio. Sin embargo, se había descubierto a sí mismo, cometiendo el error de revelar cuan profundo bajo su piel había logrado ella colársele. Cuán profunda y largamente había pensado en aquel momento, aquella acción, que se suponía no significara nada. Y entonces había cavado su propia tumba. Porque no se suponía que ella volviera tampoco, que lo buscara. Y decididamente no se suponía que _aquello_ –fuera lo que fuera que fuera y hubiera sido porque se rehusaba a usar la tonta palabra de cuatro letras que no dejaba de quemarle en el fondo de la cabeza- volviera a pasar otra y otra y otra vez. Menos aún, se suponía que fuera a sentirse de esa forma en el preciso instante en que se hubiera marchado, como si... _punzara_, aunque se rehusaba a usar la palabra también.

A él no podría importarle menos que Potter se largara de su vida. _No_. De hecho, estaba feliz. _Sí... profundamente feliz..._ Potter no era nada.

Gruñendo, se puso de pie y bajó su baúl del compartimiento. Sus padres estaban aguardándolo sabía, y su madre no era la mujer más paciente cuando se trataba de él. No, Scorpius sabía perfectamente que Astoria Greengrass no estaría tranquila hasta verlo sano y salvo (su abuela Narcissa parecía tener la misma conducta hacia su padre Draco), así había sido desde que pequeño, al fin y al cabo, ampliamente protegido por su madre y consentido por su padre; y dudaba que su dinámica familiar fuera a cambiar a aquellas alturas. No que Scorpius se quejara.

Colocando el baúl en un carrito y la jaula de su majestuosa lechuza negra y gris plateada sobre el baúl, lo empujó hasta donde se encontraban sus progenitores. Al verlo, su madre se apresuró a él y lo rodeó firmemente con los brazos. Scorpius permaneció rígido, tieso, notando por encima de los pequeños hombros de su madre a la familia Potter, que solo se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, todos reunidos y conversando y riendo. Apartándola, gruñó —No en público, madre.

Astoria, lejos de sentirse ofendida o herida por el súbito rechazo de su hijo (quien no solía objetar a sus muestras de afecto, siempre y cuando fueran relativamente justificadas y moderadas), lo miró con curiosidad, enarcando sus finas cejas negras ante la nueva conducta del chico —Lo siento, a veces olvido que ya no eres un niño —su esposo Draco, a su lado, también miraba a su alto hijo con curiosidad.

—Sí bueno, por si no lo habías notado madre, dejé de ser un niño hace bastante —replicó, entre dientes, pasándose una tensa mano por los platinados cabellos rubios. Sus grises ojos clavándose ocasional y furtivamente en la nuca de color rojo de Lily Potter, cuya espalda estaba perfilada hacia él y no parecía haberse percatado del escaso espacio que los separaba. De hecho, podía oír la conversación de los Potter desde donde se encontraba. Su primogénito, James Sirius Potter, estaba allí también para recibir a sus dos hermanos menores.

—Claro que no —decía Ginny Weasley, con severidad—, no puedes mudarte con tu tío George arriba de la tienda, James. Ya discutimos esto.

Scorpius posó su mirada rápidamente en Draco —Padre —el hombre rubio de rasgos tan similares a él y profundas entradas asintió, dándole un somero abrazo a su hijo. La voz de los distintos miembros de la familia Potter continuaba oyéndose por encima de los murmullos de la gente de la estación. Todas, salvo la de una persona, la menor de los tres, que permanecía callada.

Scorpius se enderezó y volvió a pasarse otra mano por el cabello. Astoria notó esto, su expresión se suavizó —No. Claro que ya no eres un niño, Scorpius. Pero me temo que soy tu madre y para mi siempre serás mi hijo, sin importar tu edad. Lo mismo que para tu padre —Draco asintió secamente.

Suspiró —Sí, lo sé, madre. Lamento mi exabrupto —disculpándose por su brusquedad.

Draco tomó el baúl de su hijo, con la lechuza "_Coal_" encima picoteando los barrotes de la jaula, y dijo —¿Vamos? Éste lugar está lleno de... _gente_.

En otra época habría dicho _sangres sucias_, pero llevaba un tiempo reemplazando ambas palabras por _otra_. En primer lugar, porque no era bien visto que en épocas pacíficas como aquellas se usaran frases de ese estilo (y los Malfoy no necesitaban más razones para ser aún más rechazados por la comunidad mágica a la que pertenecían, donde el nombre Malfoy ya no significaba nada, salvo _traición_). Y, en segundo, porque, aunque odiara (y odiaba) admitirlo, le debía su vida y libertad y el hecho de que pudiera haberse casado y tenido un hijo, para empezar, en vez de vivir el resto de su vida y pudrirse en Azkaban, a ese... San Potter. Y estaba seguro de que sería sermoneado por éste, jefe del departamento de Aurors, y la Granger esa defensora de Muggles, si usaba palabras como aquellas en su remota presencia.

Y porque, siendo sincero, con todo lo que había debido vivir en la guerra y junto a Voldemort, Draco Malfoy no quería más conflictos. Especialmente conflictos que tuvieran que ver con aquellos mismos que habían ocasionado la guerra a la que había sido arrastrado, en primer lugar. Al fin y al cabo, ya tenía bastante recordatorio de ella con la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su antebrazo que jamás se borraría. Y ciertamente no arrastraría a su propio hijo en una situación como a la que había sido arrastrado él, intencionalmente por supuesto, por sus propios padres, de tener opinión en el asunto. Y, ésta vez, la tenía.

Draco y Astoria se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron a su hijo dar un par de pasos alejándose de ellos, y en dirección a la familia más cercana, la cual no dejaba de observar. Scorpius sabía que debía estar completamente ido, para estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar tan público donde todos los ojos estaban encima de él _–y especialmente los dos pares de ojos que importaban_. Estaba manchando su legado también, sabía, y posiblemente ganándose la decepción de las mismas personas que lo habían traído al mundo y criado y amado incondicionalmente cuando nadie más lo habría hecho por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy y aún así estaba haciendo _aquello_. Sabía que no sería el primero, de todas formas, el primer sangre pura en arrojar su más que loable e impecable árbol genealógico por la ventana por el primer rostro bonito sangre impura que se había cruzado en su camino. Y sabía que estaba siendo doblemente injusto también. Porque estaba minimizando las cosas, por un lado, y trivializándolas por otro. En primer lugar, su sangre pura sí le importaba y ningún antecedente justificaba sus acciones (aunque sí sentaba precedentes) y, en segundo, estaba perfectamente convencido de que no hacía aquello por solo un rostro bonito. De lo contrario, Scorpius sabía, no lo estaría haciendo en primer lugar. No, Potter _–Lily-_ era más que un mero rostro bonito. Cómo había ocurrido esto, no obstante, no tenía idea.

Pero, desgraciadamente, había ocurrido. Y aunque la idea no le agradaba a él tampoco, principalmente a él, de todas las personas, no había demasiado que pudiera hacer al respecto tampoco. Lo sabía, porque lo había intentado. _Merlín sabía que lo había intentado... _

Rose Weasley, que permanecía junto a Lily, lo notó allí de pie y codeó a su prima gentilmente, haciendo un gesto en dirección al chico con la cabeza. Lily, que hasta el momento había permanecido de espaldas, se volteó a ver lo que Rose indicaba —Rose, ¿qué...? —no obstante, su voz se evaporó por completo, sin ella poder hacer nada al respecto. Allí, estratégicamente posicionado lo suficientemente lejos de su familia y lo suficientemente cerca para que ella lo viera, se encontraba él, de pie, erguido en toda su extensión. Sonriendo arrogantemente.

Y, sin siquiera pensarlo, sin siquiera detenerse a siquiera considerar el lugar en que se encontraba o las personas que estaban allí con ella y él y todos ellos viéndolos (siempre viéndolos), se apresuró a dónde se encontraba él, expresión radiante y decidida en el rostro, y sin pensarlo demasiado, sin planearlo realmente, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos –puntitas de pie y todo- y lo besó. Fuerte y firme y decididamente, como llevaba deseando hacerlo por un tiempo ya. Malfoys y Potters y sangres puras y sangres impuras y todo eso al demonio.

Cuando sí se apartaron, Malfoy le sonrió arrogantemente y miró por encima del hombro de ella, hacia donde el resto de los Potter y Weasley se hallaban, todos en silencio, todos observándolos con las bocas entreabiertas. A sus espaldas, asumió Scorpius, sus padres debían estar igual, o peor. _No_, concluyó, decididamente peor. Pero no se arrepentía de sus acciones.

Aclarándose la garganta, Ginny tomó a su marido (aún petrificado marido) del brazo —Bueno... eso... —y sonrió, no realmente sorprendida— resultó algo familiar, ¿no? —después de todo, su primer beso con el que ahora era su esposo había sucedido en circunstancias similares, y con más de cincuenta personas mirándolos, en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor. Y evidentemente Lily era más parecida en aquellos momentos a ellos mismos de lo que Harry seguramente desearía. Sí, Lily definitivamente era hija de ellos, pero aquel no era el momento para tomarlo particularmente como una virtud. Sabía que su esposo, a su lado, no lo hacía. Sonrió.

—¡¿Qué...?! ¡Quita tu sucia boca de mi hermana, Malfoy! —gritó James, súbitamente reaccionando y sacando su varita.

Pero su madre, al ver esto, lo detuvo con firmeza —James —voz terriblemente severa y peligrosa, similar a la que su madre, la señora Weasley, solía usar con ellos cuando eran niños—. No actúes otra vez como tu tío Ron, por favor. Ya tendremos que lidiar bastante con él cuando vuelva en sí —Ron, a su lado, continuaba tan pasmado como Harry, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua, pero Ginny sabía que no tardaría demasiado en reaccionar y comenzar la perorata sobre su odio eterno con Draco Malfoy y cómo era una clase de traición besuquearse con el hijo de éste.

—Pero... Es Malfoy... —insistió, como si su madre no hubiera entendido bien, o no estuviera viendo lo mismo que él— besando a Lily, nuestra Lily.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente —Eso parece —para luego volverse a su esposo, sin perder la sonrisa—, querido, ¿estás bien? —pero Harry continuaba sin reaccionar. Con afecto, le tocó el antebrazo. Y los ojos verdes detrás de las gafas se encontraron con los grises de Draco Malfoy al otro lado de la estación. Por un segundo, el aire pareció helarse. Era evidente, aún para Harry, que Draco no había podido predecir aquello tanto como no lo había podido hacer él mismo. Su esposa Astoria, por su parte, tocaba el brazo de su antebrazo con afecto y cuidado, tal y como hacía Ginny con él. La expresión de la mujer, por otro lado, no era de sorpresa o repulsión alguna, sino neutra.

Y entonces suspiró, resignado, y asintió. Y Malfoy, al otro lado, a regañadientes (y con la expresión de quien comió una gragea Bertie Botts de todos los sabores y le tocó cera del oído) también hizo lo mismo, asintiendo en un mutuo y silencioso acuerdo. _Quizá_, pensó Harry, _solo quizá_, era hora de finalmente cerrar el círculo. De finalmente dejar atrás las enemistades y mirar al futuro.

Y quizá, solo quizá, la desaparición progresiva de los sangre pura era algo bueno también. Quizá, solo quizá, llegaría el día en que magos y brujas pudieran estar plenamente los unos junto a otros sin importar cosas como estatus de sangre y demás prejuicios y tonterías (Hermione, Ron y él abogaban por ello). Y quizá, solo quizá, aquello no era algo necesariamente malo tampoco.

_No, quizá no lo fuera. _

Algo malo, eso era.

Scorpius sonrió y la besó una vez más, rehusándose a soltarla —Solo para dejar esto perfectamente asentado, Potter, te aborrezco.

Después de todo, él era un Malfoy al final del día. Un Malfoy/Slytherin hecho y derecho y si además podía fastidiar a todos los Potter que podía fastidiar besándola, entonces lo haría una y otra vez. Una y otra y otra y otra vez, por el simple placer de hacerlo (y Merlín, amaba hacerlo) y por el pequeño bono que le suponía el ver a James Potter afectado y chillando por ello. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en sus genes Malfoy, en cada una de sus células, y ni siquiera Lily Luna Potter cambiaría eso. No, ni siquiera ella lo haría. Aunque, sospechaba, no era algo que la pelirroja quisiera tampoco. Cambiarlo, eso era. Y por esa razón la deseaba y amaba aún más.

Lily sonrió radiantemente también, devolviéndole el beso —Oh, yo también, Malfoy... Yo también...

Aquello había sido aversión a primera vista, después de todo. Y quizá por eso nadie se sorprendió cuando una lechuza negra y de plumas plateadas visitó el número 12 de Grimmauld place durante todo el verano. Así como nadie se sorprendió de que Scorpius Malfoy estuviera allí el siguiente 1º de Septiembre, a pesar de que ya no iba a Hogwarts, despidiéndola en el andén 9 y ¾.

Y, decididamente, nadie se sorprendió cuando el Patronus de Lily resultó ser un escorpión plateado.

**Sí**, aquello, _definitivamente_ había sido aversión a primera vista.

Desde el _primer_ **día**.

Y **ninguno** lo hubiera preferido de otra _manera_.

**No.**

_Ninguno_ cambiaría **nada**.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales: **Lucia991, reia92, Guest, GabriellaGroff, Ayda Merodeadora, TeddyMellark** _(¡gracias! Eres de lo más amable, de verdad, espero el final te guste_), **LilyScorfan,** **Euge** (_y aquí lo tienes, espero haya sido lo suficientemente feliz ;)_),** Julieta, AmJMatter, ania-coug** (_me alegra tanto que te haya gustado así =)_), **Testudine Black, Lorena, Carolina** (_me hace muy feliz que pienses de esa forma, epílogo no he escrito, pero prometo poner todo mi empeño en la otra para empezar a subirla lo antes posible)_, **Alice Phantomhive011** _(gracias, y me alegra que hayas podido leer todos juntos y te hayan gustado)_, **lizairy cullen, Mio uchiha** (_yo también le habría dicho lo mismo a Scorpius y espero que no hayas el sueño =D_), **Patty, katnispotter15** (_gracias por la canción, escribo con música y obviamente tengo mi lista de reproducción "SocorXLily" esta va directo a allí, de inspiración a la siguiente historia_), **krismery** (_eres muy amable, prometo volver con otra historia_),** Valitahh.15, pucca. chokolatito** (_¡gracias! Qué bueno que te haya hecho sentir todo eso_), **89cheshire, aries weasley, BellatrixBlackdeRiddle, dany16, DeinoO-Dragomir, Florinda23, gray pussycat, KonekoDrarry, LilyLunaPotterMalfoy, LilyLunaPotterMalfoy9, Llanto del fenix, scp1998, Secrets n' Dreams, SophieMalfoy0711, AnnMalfoyGreengrass y Arualle.** Por sus reviews y por haber agregado mi historia a Alerts y a Favorites.


End file.
